SSBB: The Adventure of Six
by Game-Tycoon
Summary: Sequel to UAST. Six Smashers go on a journey to save all worlds from a threat that transcends several universes. Will the Smashers succeed, or will the threat expand it's power and take everything over?
1. A New Adventure

**Chapter 1**

**Ty: Welcome to the sequel of Universal All Star Tournament which I must admit even though it was my story I think I should have changed the name and the summary because I didn't really like them. A new story means more action, new allies, new enemies, and more other stuff. **

**Samus: Since this is a new story I have made a pact to be nicer to everyone (Samus shot a missile into Mewtwo's face)**

**Mewtwo: What was that for. Anyway, shouldn't you be dead somewhere, Samus**

**Samus: Shouldn't you be WORRYING about me somewhere**

**Mewtwo: Dang. She's good**

**Ty: Before I start the chapter I have something to say. If you were wondering what happened to Goku and Vegeta, here's what happened (Ty walked up to a VCR and put a tape in. On the TV screen was Goku and Vegeta flying through space)**

**Goku: Hey. Where's the planet**

**Vegeta: I bet we past it on the way. I told you to ask for directions but NO, you thought you knew where to go**

**Goku: You don't have be so touchy Vegeta. It's just a part time job**

**Vegeta: It was my ONLY part time job. Big Bang Attack (Vegeta chased after Goku trying to kill him. The video ended after Vegeta flew into a satellite)**

**Samus: Wow. He's touchier than I am**

**Mewtwo: I agree (Mewtwo nodded his head as Samus shot an Ice Missile at his head)**

**Ty: While I find the rest of the cast, here's the first chapter of my second story. Also I own nothing in the story except the story itself**

**

* * *

**

All of the Smashers were in the living room waiting for Master Hand because he called them for a meeting. Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated into the room "Okay Smashers. I have some news for you all. The first article of news is that the people who were on than planet you were on have agreed to be part of the Smash Team. Yes, Pikachu"

Pikachu lowered his hand and asked his question "Where are they all going to sleep. The Smash Mansion is big enough for the 31 (That excludes Sheik but includes the new Brawl Smashers and counts the Ice Climbers as two people) Smashers here but that's it"

"I knew someone was going to mention that. If you look outside you will see a new mansion. That mansion will be called the All Star Mansion" Outside the Smash Mansion was another mansion "That mansion shall be the house of the newest Smashers, the All Stars. Now what, Pikachu"

"There mansion is shinier then ours and I looked inside using these binoculars and it's a lot better inside. Why is that?"

"That's easily explainable. I shall be running the Smash Mansion while Crazy Hand shall be running the All Star Mansion" All of the Smashers shuddered at the thought "Also you'll all be able to go over there and they can come over here"

Crazy Hand was yelling crazily "I GET MY OWN MANSION"

Master Hand shoved a needle into Crazy Hand's wrist. Crazy Hand fell asleep on the spot "Now that Crazy Hand is asleep we can continue the meeting. Our next order of business is…nothing. The meeting is over. Mewtwo, will you come with me, please" Master Hand floated out of the room

"Yes sir" Mewtwo followed Master Hand to the living room "What is it"

"Remember when I told you that Samus was dead. Well, one of the All Stars has agreed to help us with getting Samus back"

"Cant you just bring her back yourself"

"Unfortunately, I cant do that" Master Hand floated to the door and opened it "Ratchet, here, has something from one of his own adventures that will help get Samus come back to life"

Ratchet pulled out a machine that was shaped like a ball "I cant remember what's its called but is turns people into robots. I had to tweak it a little so it wouldn't make Samus want to kill all squishies"

Samus walked out from behind Ratchet. The only difference was that her whole body was made out of metal "Thank you, Ratchet"

Mewtwo turned to Master Hand "Is there a way to turn her back to a human"

"Maybe I can help with that" A door on the other side of the room opened to reveal a thirteen year old "My name's Jake. Nice to meet you"

Mewtwo looked at Jake and then back to Master Hand "Who is this kid"

"He's from the planet you all were on. He managed to sneak into the portal somehow"

Jake walked up to Mewtwo and shook his hand "I watched your fight in the tournament. It was a fast, that's for sure"

"Jake can help you turn Samus back into a human. He has vast knowledge on nearly everything in the universe and others and he has some of his own abilities"

"Like what"

Jake lifted his hand "Like this" Mewtwo flew backwards and into a wall

Mewtwo pried himself off the wall and smirked "Looks like we have three psychics now. Any other abilities"

"Don't get angry when I tell you this but his IQ is bigger than yours"

"Hmm. We'll see"

Master Hand floated over to Mewtwo "Im leaving the mansion to you, Jake, Bowser, Falco, Roy, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Samus while the other Smashers, the All Stars, Crazy Hand, and I go to the mall. Peach, Zelda, and the other girls wanted to go to the mall and they want everyone to go. We all remember what happened last time the girls didn't get what they want. The good thing is they agreed to let you eight stay and watch over the mansion"

"Yes sir" Mewtwo, Jake, and Samus walked to the living room to tell the other six Smashers. Master Hand and Ratchet went outside to the now extremely long Smash Bus

One Hour Later…

Pikachu, Roy, Bowser, and Falco were watching TV while Mewtwo and Jake were having a battle of wits, Samus was getting something to eat, and Meta Knight was practicing his sword fighting. Pikachu was laughing at absolutely nothing

Falco looked at Pikachu "Why are you laughing"

"Look outside" Pikachu pointed outside the window. An army of Rabbids (Rayman: Raving Rabbids) all holding plungers were running toward the Smash Mansion "Ha ha. Everyone knows Rabbids are terrible plumbers."

"Uh. Why are they riding UFOs" Nearly half of the Rabbids running toward the mansion were riding on UFOs "Hey Mewtwo. Look outside"

"What is it" Mewtwo floated to the window and looked outside

"Should we fight them?"

"Yeah. Mainly because they're all yelling 'Destroy the Smashers'" Mewtwo opened the door and everyone walked outside

Pikachu, who was holding a plunger, looked at all the Rabbids "HI YAH" Pikachu threw the plunger at a Rabbid. The plunger stuck to its face and it died "Weird"

"So pretty much anything can kill these guys. Im okay with that" Falco took out his blaster and shot at the army. Each Rabbid died in one shot but they kept on coming "There're too many of them"

Pikachu started going crazy. Pikachu grabbed the collar of Falco vest "What do we do, WHAT DO WE DO"

Falco turned around and grabbed Mewtwo "What should we do, WHAT SHOULD WE DO"

Jake brought out a boombox "These guys are from an entirely different planet so I don't think Mewtwo knows about them. Luckily I do. These guys are RAVING Rabbids so think, what do they do at raves"

Falco scratched his forehead "Uh, dance"

"Exactly" Jake pressed the play button on the boombox and a song turned on. As soon as the Rabbids heard the music they all started dancing "KILL THEM"

Mewtwo floated forward a little bit "I can handle this. Hyper Beam" Mewtwo shot a beam out of his hand and swept the beam across the field, destroying all the UFOs and killing all the Rabbids. In a matter of seconds, all the Rabbids were gone "That was easy. TOO easy"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A Rabbid with a cape and a ray gun started running down the hill toward the Smashers "Prepare to die Smashers for I am the Rabbid King" He kept running till he tripped on a bug and fell all the down to the bottom. The Rabbid King got up and looked at the Smashers, all who were about twice his size except Pikachu and Meta Knight. Mewtwo reached down and grabbed him "WA WA WA WA WA WA"

Mewtwo slapped the Rabbid King "Stop crying" He stopped crying, "Now tell me. Who sent you?"

"Ill never tell"

"Im okay with that" Mewtwo looked toward Pikachu "Get the catapult"

"Woo Hoo" Pikachu went inside the Smash Mansion and brought out a giant catapult. Pikachu put a cantaloupe in it

"This is what's going to happen to you" Meta Knight slashed as the rope and the catapult sent the cantaloupe flying into the atmosphere

Mewtwo put the Rabbid King inside the catapult "Bye bye. Bowser, cut the rope"

"My pleasure" Bowser cut the rope with his claws and sent the Rabbid King flying into the atmosphere where he burned to death when he was falling back to the ground

Roy looked at Mewtwo "What now"

Mewtwo looked at Roy "We tell Master Hand"

* * *

**Ty: Well I found everyone (Ty, Mewtwo, and Samus, along with Bowser, Falco, Pikachu, Meta Knight, and Roy were in the room) **

**Pikachu: Why are we in here**

**Ty: Because Im the author and what I say goes**

**Pikachu: NEVER (Pikachu ran at Ty using Volt Tackle)**

**(Ty kicked Pikachu) Ty: You have now been owned (Pikachu drops into a pitfall) twice. If any readers have questions about this story or UAST (Universal All Star Tournament) I shall answer them in the disclaimer section. Also, if anyone has suggestions for villains for this story, that would be helpful. I haven't thought of many yet. If you do suggest a villain please tell me what game or anime they are on**

**Samus: Now what**

**Ty: I end the chapter…**


	2. The Start of the Journey

**Chapter 2**

**Ty: GET BACK HERE PIKACHU**

**Pikachu: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPER**

**Meta Knight: What happened this time**

**Roy: Pikachu stole the TV remote**

**Meta Knight: Makes sense he's chasing him then (Meta Knight moved his foot over and tripped Pikachu. The remote fell out of his hand and fell into Meta Knight's) Im going to watch MY show now**

**Ty: Meta Knight…Give me the remote (Ty jumped at Meta Knight who sidestepped it) **

**Roy: What are you gonna watch Meta Knight**

**Meta Knight: Don't know. I just wanted to annoy Ty**

**Roy: Cool. Wanna watch Mewtwo get his butt kicked by Samus**

**Meta Knight: Sure (Roy and Meta Knight walked away. Before they walked away Meta Knight dropped the remote)**

**Ty: Hey, where is everybody (Ty looked around and saw the remote) YAY. TV (Ty grabbed the remote and sat on the couch)

* * *

**

Master Hand, Mewtwo, and Jake were all in Master Hand's office "So youre telling me while we were all away, the Smash Mansion was attacked by an army of…rabbits?"

"Not rabbits, RabBIDS"

"Im sorry, RabBIDS. Do you have proof of this?"

Mewtwo pointed at the catapult outside "Why else would we have the catapult out. Also we have this" Mewtwo pulled out a camera and showed Master Hand the pictures

"Rabbits with plungers and UFOs? What has the world come to?"

Jake put his feet on the desk "Im not sure but isn't it time for the mission to help Samus"

Master Hand slapped Jake's feet off the table "I almost forgot about that. Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Ratchet, Eggman, Jake, to the hangar. STAT" Jake ran to the hanger while Mewtwo and Master Hand floated to it. In five minutes everyone Master Hand called was in the hangar "I have called you all here for an important reason. Six of our Smashers and Jake shall be traveling across the planets and even some universes to find what we need to turn Samus back into a human. Unfortunately all of the ships are being cleaned and won't be done for month, mainly because the Halberd broke the ropes that were holding it and destroyed all the ships. You six shall have to make ships for the Smashers going on the mission. We need one main ship and two fighter ships and we need them done this week. Yes, Fox"

"Why exactly is Pikachu here. He can't talk and he certainly can't make a ship"

Pikachu ran over to Fox, jumped up, and slapped him "Hey, I can talk. You should have learned that when we were on that planet and…" Before Pikachu could say anything else, Master Hand interrupted him

"Yes, yes. We know Pikachu normally could only say his name but in his fight all the anger from his ears and tail being cut went to his brain, which then expanded. Now his engineer skills, and others, have expanded and now his engineering skills are better than yours. That's why Pikachu is the head of engineering and Eggman and Jake are co-heads" Master Hand floated over to Pikachu, Eggman, and Jake and handed them some blueprints "Here are the instructions for the ships but you don't have to follow them if you want. These were actually Crazy Hand's idea" Master Hand started laughing a Fox, whose mouth was gaping after he learned Pikachu was better than him

Pikachu looked at the blueprints "These would actually be good if the ships weren't made of magic markers and the power source being made of pizza. Okay crew, let's get to work"

Mewtwo looked at Master Hand "Why am I here again"

"I don't know"

3 days later…

Pikachu ran to Master Hand's office "They're done. The ships are done"

Master Hand turned around in his chair that he wasn't even sitting in "Bout time. It's been three months"

"It's only been three days"

"Oh" Master Hand and Pikachu went to the hangar "Attention, will the following Smashers come to the hangar. Mewtwo, Bowser, Falco, Meta Knight, Roy, Jake, and Pikachu"

"Im already here"

"Oh" In a few minutes, everyone Master Hand called were in the hangar "It took three days but here are the ships you guys shall be riding in. Also, Mewtwo will you get Samus"

"Yes sir"

"Stop calling me sir"

"Okay" Mewtwo put one of his fingers to his head and Samus appeared next to him "Got her"

"Good"

Bowser looked at Master Hand "Why are we the ones going on this trip, exactly"

"Because. You six Smashers are the ones who have the new moves, Jake knows where to go, and Samus is the one we're trying to help"

"Got it" Bowser looked at the ships

Pikachu walked over to one of the fighter ships that looked like an Arwing but with an extra pair of wings, four thrusters, a booster, and two lasers on each wing "This is Falco's ship. He already knows that since I designed it for him" Pikachu walked over to the other fighter ship that was covered in a yellow drape "This is mine" Pikachu pulled the drape off to reveal a ship that looked like Falco's except it was yellow and had ten lasers on each side of the wings, three giant thrusters and boosters, and five homing rocket launchers hidden on the bottom of the ship "I made this one myself" Pikachu laughed at the now gaping Falco

"Can I have your ship instead?"

"Hmm, let's see…NO" Pikachu walked over to the giant drape "This is where you all will be riding" Pikachu pulled the drape but he fell over instead "Bowser, I need some help"

"Fine" Bowser walked over to the drape and pulled it off. This ship was about the same size as the Halberd but instead looked like a UFO

"We made this using the UFO's the Rabbids were using. The good thing about this ship is it has strong shields that can withstand almost anything, has weapons along the rim of the body, and it can separate into two ships for missions where we have to split up like if one or more of us go missing so we can search in teams of about four unless Falco or I are the one's missing"

Master Hand turned away from the ships and looked to the Smashers "Here are your positions. Pikachu and Falco shall be riding the fighter ships, Bowser and Roy shall be the one's manning the weapons on the main ship, Meta Knight is the co captain of the ship, Mewtwo is the captain and Jake is the navigator. Now, man your battle…Yes, Bowser and Falco"

Bowser and Falco said their questions at the same time "Who's the chef"

"I forgot about that. When Pikachu is not riding in the fighter ship, he shall be the chef. That was one of the skills that Pikachu gained. And now that Pikachu's gone, I need to hire a new chef" Master Hand floated away for a second, then came back a second later "MAN YOU BATTLE STATIONS"

"YES SIR"

"STOP CALLING ME SIR"

"YES…Uh…MASTER HAND" Pikachu and Falco jumped into their ships while the others went inside the main ship

Inside the main ship there were four seats at the front and along the side there were two giant spheres that were connected to a tunnel. Mewtwo floated to the seat in the middle of the room and sat down "Are we all ready to go" Samus sat down in the seat in the front of the ship while Meta Knight and Jake sat in the seats next to Samus's. Bowser and Roy sat in the spheres

"Yeah"

"Lets go then" Mewtwo pressed a button on the seat and a steering wheel came out of the floor in front of his seat "Pikachu, Falco, are you guys ready"

On the window in front of Samus, Meta Knight, and Jake, two screens appeared on it. On the screens were Pikachu and Falco "We're ready to go but since we're probably not going to see any action for a while, we're going to park the fighter ships inside your ship. When we're in space, slow down and pull the lever that's in front of Meta Knight. An opening will open up so we can get in"

"Okay. Lets go"

"Thruster one, on" Meta Knight pressed a button and one of the thrusters turned on "Thruster two, o…"

"Just turn them all on"

"Fine. Thrusters two, three, and four…ON" Meta Knight pressed three buttons on the same times and the ship blasted off. In a matter of seconds the ship was in space

Bowser looked outside the window in the sphere "Hey. Where are Pikachu and Falco's ships?"

"They're probably behind us, waiting for the hatch to open so they can come inside. Meta Knight, will you pull the lever"

"Yes, captain" Meta Knight pulled one of the levers and the back of the ship opened up

"There they are" Mewtwo was looking toward the back of the ship and saw the two fighter ships. A few minutes later, Pikachu and Falco were on the ship "Pikachu, we're all hungry. Will you make us some food?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do" Pikachu went over to the kitchen. An hour later everyone was at the table looking at everything at the all the food. On the table was chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and other stuff you'd eat on Thanksgiving. Bowser, who hated the food the Wire Frames made, was drooling

"Foooooooooooood" Bowser grabbed the chicken and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Samus walked away from the table not eating anything Pikachu had made

Mewtwo floated away from the table and toward Samus "Is there something wrong Samus"

"No, not really"

"I can tell something's wrong. I can read minds, remember"

"I know. It just…"

"You don't like being a robot. I didn't like it when I was in that test tube so I understand where you're coming from."

"Well at least now I have someone to talk to. Thank Mewtwo" Samus leaned over and kissed Mewtwo's cheek. Samus walked away and went to her room

Jake, who had just finished eating, walked over to Mewtwo "You like Samus, don't you"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure you don't."

"So Jake, where exactly are we going first"

"We're going to…the Mushroom Kingdom"

* * *

**Ty: Stupid power went out. We need electricity…Pikachu, come here**

**Pikachu: NEVER**

**Ty: GET HIM MEWTWO**

**Mewtwo: Whatever (Mewtwo used Psychic and lifted up Pikachu. Mewtwo took Pikachu to the power generator and placed him in it) All you have to do is use one of your electric attacks and power the generator. When you're done Ill let you use my laptop**

**Pikachu: SWEET. THUNDER (Pikachu shot a stream of electricity into the generator and the lights turned back on)**

**Mewtwo: The laptop's in my room. Go in there and bring it out to the Living Room and Ill set it up for you**

**Pikachu: Thanks (Pikachu went inside Mewtwo's room and brought out a laptop)**

**Mewtwo: It should take about done (Mewtwo turned the laptop to Pikachu and walked away)**

**Samus: Hey. WHERE'S MY COMPUTER (Samus came out of her room and pointed at Pikachu) GET AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP, PIKACHU (Samus shot a missile at Pikachu. Samus walked over to the laptop and looked at the screen) Great. He was looked at my diary. Note to self, kill Pikachu later**

**Ty (from his room): Hey. I found some papers in my room that say 'Samus's Diary'**

**Samus: NO (Samus ran into Ty's room and set a fire in it)**

**Ty: AAAHHH (Ty jumped out of his room) I still have the papers, luckily**

**Samus: Bye Ty (Samus shot a missile at Ty, destroying the papers in the process)**


	3. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom

**Chapter 3**

**Ty: Where am IIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Samus: Youre in my room. You walked in here because I have all the root beer**

**Ty: Oh yeah. Give me the root beer already**

**Samus: No. You drank all my 7 Up so Im drinking the root beer. Go ask Mewtwo for some of his soda. He has the orange soda**

**Ty: Okay (Ty went to Mewtwo's room) Can I have some orange soda**

**Mewtwo: No. You drank all the grape soda so Im drinking the orange soda. Go drink some water**

**Ty: I hate water though. It has no taste. The only thing I do in it is swim and…**

**Mewtwo: Just go to the store and get some more soda**

**Ty: Fine. (Ty walked to Meta Knight's room) Meta Knight, can I have some money**

**Meta Knight: No. Last time I gave you money, you used it to by a hot tub, THAT YOU DIDN'T USE**

**Ty: Dang. All you Smashers are touchy (Ty walked to the door in Meta Knight's room, stopped, and stole Meta Knight's wallet off his desk. This time, Ty walked to Pikachu's room) Can I by something with this (Ty took out Meta Knight's wallet and took out…)**

**Pikachu: 5 BILLION DOLLARS. Shoot, you can by anything with that amount that cash**

**Ty: Anything?**

**Pikachu: Anything**

**Ty: See you later (Ty walked to Samus's room) Hey Samus, look what I have (Ty flashed Meta Knight's 5 Billion dollars)**

**Samus: Oh…my…GOD. Hey, Ty. Did you know you're my favorite person here?**

**Ty: I know. I know. Also, I own only the story and Jake

* * *

**

Mewtwo and Jake were still talking "So the Mushroom Kingdom is home to whatever we're looking for"

"It's not the only place. There're actually FOUR places that have what we're looking for. Do you know what we're looking for?"

"Actually no. What is it exactly we're looking for"

"The Orb of Renkin. The orb has a story like most other legendary artifacts and weapons except this one is a little bit different from the others. The story of the orb started a long time ago in a land called Legenzo. A powerful emperor named Buso who was the one of the most powerful warriors across the world ruled the land. You want to know why"

"Why?"

"Because he had entered the realm of the Hands and killed one of them and took its power. That hand was named Renkin who also was Master Hand and Crazy Hand's brother"

"What?"

"That isn't important right now. After Buso killed the hand and took its power, the power formed into the shape of an orb, which he called the Orb of Renkin. At least he was nice enough to name the object after the person he killed to gain the power. Using the orb he conquered almost the whole world until that fateful day. Buso decided to conquer other dimensions as well but he had chosen the wrong dimension that day. He chose to go to the Smash Dimension. When he got there he encountered Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand knew of the power and origin of the orb by the time Buso got there. Buso thought he could gain more power by killing the two hands but he had thought wrong. The two hands killed Buso and destroyed the orb and scattered the pieces to four different worlds. The interesting thing about what happened to the worlds was that everyday after the orb was brought there, greater evils formed and out of the orb's power came four warriors that would some day battle the evils that threatened the lands. These four warriors were the ancestors of Mario, Link, Samus, and Kirby. Also, the influence of the orb had passed to some other planets. The warriors from the planets that didn't hold a piece of the orb were the ancestors of Pikachu, Fox, Falcon, and Ness. The destiny of the ancestors of the Smashers from the tournament 7 to 10 years ago was passed down, generation to generation. That's why the 8 Smashers I named are heroes, because destiny made them that way"

"That's an interesting story but how exactly did you learn all this"

"I've read a lot of books since I was a kid. That's all Ill say" Jake walked to his room to take a nap "Before I go take this" Jake tossed Mewtwo a piece of paper "This way we can get to the Mushroom Kingdom using auto pilot. Just type in the co ordinates and the ship will get there by itself. That way everyone can rest up before we get there"

"Okay" Mewtwo floated up to the control panel and typed in what was on the paper "Co ordinates 9X5TR-5SJ8S-FW9R0"

A voice came out of the control panel "Auto Pilot, engaged. Destination, Mushroom Kingdom. Time till arrival, 5 hours"

"Good" Mewtwo floated up to the table where Bowser was already asleep from all the eating he did "Guys. Go take a nap. The ships on auto pilot so it will get there by itself"

Pikachu sighed and rubbed his stomach "Thanks. Im tired from all that eating" Pikachu, Roy, and Meta Knight went to their rooms

Mewtwo looked out the window "We'll be there soon. I just hope this journey will be fast and easy" Mewtwo floated to his room and took a nap

5 hours later…

The control panel started speaking again "We have arrived at our destination. Have a nice day"

Mewtwo was the first one up. Mewtwo walked up to the window and looked outside "So that's the planet Mario grew up on" Mewtwo went up to the control panel and pressed a button labeled 'Speaker' "Time to get up everyone. We're here"

Everyone got out of his or her rooms at the same time. Bowser rubbed his eyes and looked outside the window "It's great to be home again" Bowser walked over to the Mewtwo's seat and sat down "Im the only one who knows his way on this planet so Im driving" Bowser started driving the ship "We should get to my castle in a few minutes" 5 minutes later the ship was parked on top of Bowser's castle.

Everyone got out of the ship and looked around. Pikachu was the first to make a remark "It's so…hot"

"What do you think? The castle was made on top of lava" Bowser lead the way to the exit and opened the door leading outside

Samus was the first to get outside "This is the Mushroom Kingdom you've been talking about" The clouds were dark and a town near them was in ruins

"What happened here?"

Jake looked outside "My guess is one or more of the many enemies Mario has, has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom while Mario, Luigi, Peach, and you were gone in the Smash Tournament"

Roy looked at the ruined town "That's the most probable reason I've heard so far" Everyone started walking down the path to the ruined town "Hey Bowser, where's Princess Peach's castle"

Bowser pointed north "That way"

Jake turned toward Bowser "Do you know who could have done all this"

"Not really. All of the villains that Mario has beaten has either died or disappeared"

Pikachu pointed to something in the air "What's that?"

A little green man wearing a jetpack helmet was flying toward "FINK-RATS"

Bowser slapped his fore head "Not that idiot again"

Mewtwo pointed to the man "Who is he"

"Fawful. He made a fool of me before I came to the second Smash Tournament"

Fawful landed in front of the Smashers and started laughing maniacally "Ha ha ha. I HAVE FURY. You!" Fawful pointed to Bowser "You're the one that my master used as a body when she was a spirit"

"Now we know who we're gonna be fighting while we're here" Bowser slammed his fist into his palm "At least now I can get revenge for that witch that stole my body"

"Who exactly are we fighting"

Jake took a small book out of his pocket "Cackletta. A witch that tried to take over the Bean Bean Kingdom until she was thwarted by Mario and Luigi"

Fawful started getting angry "Pay attention to the one that shall be making you a salad of pain. The mustard of my fury shall destroy you all." Fawful shot a green ball at the Smashers

Bowser turned around "Ill take care of this freak. Koopa Claw" Bowser slashed the ball and sent it back at Fawful

Fawful floated up into the air, dodging the ball "My fury is great. Eat the ketchup that will be your defeat" Fawful shot multiple green balls at Bowser

"Not this time, freak. Whirling Fortress" Bowser got inside his shell and started spinning around. Bowser's shell was now floating above the ground "Eat this" Bowser flew at Fawful, destroying all the balls that Fawful shot at him

"AAAHHH, MY FURY" Fawful just floated there till Bowser rammed into him. Fawful was flying away yelling "I WILL HAVE FFFUUURRRYYY"

Bowser swept some dirt off of him "Now that that's over let's go to Peach's castle"

Everyone started walking down the path till they got to the top a hill. Pikachu was shocked by what he saw "What happened here" The area that held Peach's castle was full of mountains, icy deserts, and actual deserts

Bowser and Jake both scratched their heads "Don't know"

Mewtwo turned toward Jake "Where is the part of the orb we're looking for anyway"

"It somewhere under Peach's castle. Where under her castle, Im not sure"

"Im going to take a look around" Meta Knight tore off his cape, showing his wings, and took off "Ill be back soon" Meta Knight flew to the mountain region first. There were thousands of little men with white masks on "This place is over run by midgets" Meta Knight flew to the icy region next. The only thing Meta Knight saw here was a fireball giving orders to the little men. Lastly, Meta Knight went to the desert. There were five pyramids surrounded by quicksand. Meta Knight flew back to tell the other Smashers "The most suspicious things I saw was a factory, an icy castle ran by a fireball, and a giant pyramid surrounded by smaller pyramids. We'll have to split up and take out who ever is in charge of each area. That way we can find out some more info on what happened here"

Samus pointed to the desert region "Mewtwo, Jake, and I will go there"

Falco, who was angry about not talking during the whole chapter, pointed to the ice area "Meta Knight and I will go there"

Bowser looked down the path toward the mountain area "That's leaves Roy, Pikachu, and I to go there"

Everyone nodded there heads and walked down the paths toward where they were going

* * *

**Meta Knight: Where's my money (Meta Knight walked to the living room and found everyone there) **

**Ty: I have an announcement to make. Using this money I found, we're going on VACATION. Pick your vacation spot**

**Everyone: HAWAII**

**Ty: Then we're all going to Hawaii. Also, Im not taking villain suggestions anymore. TO THE PRIVATE JET (Everyone ran outside and boarded the jet outside. The jet started up and flew to Hawaii**


	4. Mountains, Deserts, Glaciers, Oh My

**Chapter 4**

**Samus: It feels good to have a vacation at least once in a while**

**Mewtwo: Hey Samus. You wanna…**

**Samus: No**

**Mewtwo: Okay**

**Meta Knight: If someone starts fighting on this vacation, Ill personally see that their butts be kicked**

**Falco: Don't get so touchy Meta Knight. It a vacation, so have some fun**

**Bowser: Yeah. Attendant (Bowser snapped his fingers)**

**Pikachu (rolling a cart down the aisle): Why do I have to be the flight attendant**

**Samus: 1 because Ty is driving the plane, 2 Roy is sleeping and we all know what happens when he gets woken up from a nap, and 3 it was either this or I kill you for looking at my diary**

**Pikachu: How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me (Samus pointed her gun at Pikachu) Yes m'am! (Pikachu tossed a bag of peanuts at Bowser who caught it)**

**Bowser: Thanks (Bowser ripped open the bag with his claws and ate the bag in one bite) **

**Ty: Hello passengers. If you look to the left you'll see the hotel we'll be staying at but if you look to the right you'll see that we're going crash into a volcano. EVERY MAN, WOMAN, POKEMON, OR MUTANT ANIMAL PEOPLE FOR THEMSELVES (Ty jumped out the plane and parachuted to the top of the hotel)**

**Mewtwo: You guys go. Ill get Roy off the plane**

**Samus: Lets go (Samus, Pikachu, Falco, and Bowser got a parachute and jumped out the plane. Meta Knight tore off his cape and flew off the plane, which fell into the volcano and created a huge explosion. Samus, Meta Knight, and Falco landed on the hotel roof while Pikachu landed in a tree and Bowser crashed through one of the windows in the hotel) Did Mewtwo and Roy make it**

**Mewtwo: Yes we did (Mewtwo, dragging Roy, walked up from behind all of them)**

**Ty: Once Mewtwo gets Pikachu we can go to the lobby and get the keys to our rooms. To the lobby**

**Everyone: TO THE LOBBY

* * *

**

Bowser, Pikachu, and Roy had just arrived in the mountain area. Pikachu looked down the mountain they were on and gasped "There are lot more down there then I thought"

Roy unsheathed his swords "Hey, it shouldn't be to hard to beat them. If we can beat hundreds of Wire Frames, we can handle them"

Bowser looked at all the little men "Do you guys even know what they are"

Roy and Pikachu looked at each other then looked at Bowser "No"

"These are Shy Guys. No one has ever seen behind one of their mask, except Luigi but that was an accident. He doesn't talk about it for some reason"

"Shouldn't we just go down and attack them"

Bowser shrugged and said "Sure. CHARGE" Bowser, Pikachu, and Roy ran down the hill, tripped on some bugs, and fell down the mountain "Don't worry. As long as there isn't any…AAAHHH, GIANT CACTUS'S" The three Smashers fell through the cacti and came out covered in needles "Hey, at least it wasn't … CHEESE GRATERS" The three Smashers fell into the graters and came out with pieces of their skin peeled off "Okay that was bad but lets hope there's isn't any…EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION" The three Smashers fell through the last obstacle and came out saying stuff like 'E MC Squared' and other smart stuff I don't know "Okay that was it. Now we just have to hope we don't land in the middle of the enemy camp" The three Smashers kept falling down the mountain and, you guessed it, landed in the middle of the Shy Guys camp "Why didn't I see this coming"

One of the Shy Guys pointed at the three Smashers "KILL THE SMASHERS" All of the Shy Guys ran at the three

Bowser pointed at the Shy Guys "ATTACK. FIRE BREATH" Bowser shot a stream of fire at the Shy Guys, frying some of them

"Thunder Drive" Roy slashed the Sword of Lightning at the Shy Guys, sending a stream of lightning at the Shy Guys

"Double Edge" Pikachu ran at the Shy Guys, ramming them as he went. Unfortunately there were to many Shy Guys and they captured Pikachu.

"Roy, they caught Pikachu. We have to help him"

"How are we going to get past all of these guys?"

"I have a plan but it's pretty bold" A rope dropped down next to Bowser. Bowser pulled it and a giant pitfall appeared below the Shy Guys that they fell into

"Uh…Im not going to ask" Roy and Bowser ran to where they took Pikachu and found a giant building "What's a building doing in the middle of nowhere"

"How should I know? It's probably the factory Meta Knight was talking about. All I know is that it's here and we should go in it"

"Let's go then" Roy took out his two swords "BONZAI!!!" Roy bashed the door down "There's no one here" Inside the building, no one was inside, just a giant robot

"It's just a robot with a door behind it. Let's keep going" Bowser went up to the robot and started moving. While he was moving it his elbow hit an on/off switch

"ROBO BIRDO 2.0 ACTIVATING" The robot started moving. Robo Birdo grabbed Bowser and threw him at a box full of…

"BOMBS" Bowser was struggling to get out "Roy, help me out here"

"Okay I use my Flame Drive to burn the box into ashes." Roy slashed his sword at Bowser, which created a stream of fire

"NO, STUPID ROY" The fire hit the box, turning it into ashes but setting all the bombs off. Bowser, who was charred now, flew through the air and landed inside Robo Birdo's mouth "Stupid Roy. I yelled bombs and he didn't hear me. What is he, deaf" Bowser struggled to get out of the mouth till he noticed a sign that said 'WARNING No fire inside of Robo Birdo or it will spit all of it's egg at once then explode. Bowser, if you're reading this…It's-a me, Mario' Bowser read the sign "When we get back I'll have to tell Mario about this sign and why he even went inside a giant robot's mouth in the first place" Bowser breathed in deep and blew a fireball down Robo Birdo's throat

Robo Birdo, who was bashing Roy by jumping on him, started yelling "MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION. ROBO BIRDO SELFDESTRUCT SEQUENCE STARTING NOW. 10, 9, 8…" Robo Birdo's eggs out of its mouth one after another. Bowser was hanging on to the first one that came out

Roy struggled to get free from under Robo Birdo "Bowser, help me before the stupid robot explodes"

Bowser, who was eating an oversized omelet, looked over at Roy "Fine, fine" Bowser ran to Robo Birdo's back. Grabbed it's tail, and threw it at the door

"3, 2, 1. BYE-BYE" Robo Birdo exploded taking out the door and the wall it was connected too. Behind the wall was a Shy Guy "Ignore the Shy Guy who was behind a wall" When Bowser and Roy started walking up to him, he ran away.

"That wasn't too hard. Come on, we still have to find Pikachu" Bowser and Roy ran past the blown up wall and entered a different room that was full of… "Oh great, more bombs"

With Meta Knight and Falco…

"I wonder what's with all the ice"

Meta Knight slashed at a block of ice in their way "How should I know. All I did was fly around here" Meta Knight slashed at a Shy Guy who jumped in front of them

"Maybe if we ran we could get to wherever that fireball you were talking about faster" Falco started running but slipped on the ice-covered ground

"I warned you" Meta Knight walked past Falco, who was still on the ground

"No you didn't" Falco got up and caught up to Meta Knight

"Well I wanted to" Meta Knight and Falco kept walking till they reached a giant glacier "Use your Falco Flare and melt the ice. I wont be able to cut it with my sword"

"Don't you have some fire spell though?"

"Yeah but I don't want to melt the ice right now. You do it"

"Fine. Falco Flare" Falco turned on the Falco Flare. Falco was now covered in flames and he started walking through the glacier as it melted from the flames. After two minutes of walking Falco and Meta Knight finally got out of the glacier. "Maybe the fireball is in there?" Falco pointed to a giant castle made of ice in front of them

"Yeah, he's in there" Meta Knight and Falco watched as the door melted and as a giant fireball with a face floated out "GET HIM" Meta Knight and Falco charged at the fireball

"Who said that?" The fireball noticed the two Smashers running at him "Uh oh" The fireball ball spun around and disappeared

"Where'd he go" Falco walked over to the hole in the castle and looked inside "It full of ice…and midgets wearing masks…and flying masks…and some other stuff"

"Here's an idea. Let's go in the castle, fight whatever enemies we come across, then find the fireball and kill it…if we can. Is it even possible to kill fire?" Meta Knight pushed Falco into the castle and watched as the flying masks started gnawing on Falco's legs

"Meta Knight, get em off me" Falco tried kicking the masks off but their teeth were buried deep inside his legs

"Are you sure?"

"YES"

"Okay, you asked for it. Gravity" Meta Knight pointed his sword at the masks. The masks teeth were now buried further into his legs. The masks started crunching on the bones in Falco's legs till they were flung off and got pulled to the floor

Falco's legs had deep holes in them and they were bleeding "Thanks. You made them bite harder THEN you pulled them off" Falco took out his blaster and shot the masks

"Don't be such a baby. Heal" Meta Knight put his sword on Falco's legs. The holes disappeared and Falco's legs were healed "Better"

"Much" Falco and Meta Knight walked through the castle, killing Shy Guys and masks along the way. When they reached the back of the room they found a door that they opened. In the room there were two giant pits of spikes. "Great. Im a bird and I cant fly…or can I" Falco started flapping his arms and started jumping. Nothing happened "Great"

Meta Knight, who was walking up the stairs looked down at Falco, "There ARE stairs you know"

"Right. I knew that" Falco jumped up to the stairs and caught up with Meta Knight. When he got up to Meta Knight he noticed a hundred Shy Guys going down the stairs, toward them "Ill handle this" Falco took out a Flash Grenade and threw it in front of the Shy Guys

"AAAHHH RUN AWAY" Before the Shy Guys could start running the grenade blew up, creating a bright flash of light "MY EYES" The Shy Guys covered their eyes as they fell off the stairs into the spikes below

"Piece of cake. Let's get going" Falco and Meta Knight ran up to the top of the stairs. At the top was door "Should we open it"

"Duh" Meta Knight opened the door to reveal a room covered in ice but it had icicles on the roof. A green Birdo came out of nowhere and shot a fireball at the two Smashers

"Ill take care of this" Falco took out his blaster and blasted the fireball

"Uh, how dare you" Birdo shot a flame-covered egg at the Smashers that landed in front of them

"You have really bad aim, girl" Falco kept laughing till the egg exploded, splattering fried egg all over him "Im glad I don't lay eggs because this…is really disgusting" Falco took out a grenade and ran at Birdo "Eat this, freak"

"AAAHHH" Birdo started screaming until Falco's hand was in her mouth

"Bye" Falco let go of the grenade, got his hand out of her mouth, and ran away back over to Meta Knight. The two Smashers waved good-bye as Birdo exploded, splattering blood over their shoes "Man, these are new shoes"

"When did you get them?"

"When the second Smash Tournament started"

"And when was that?"

"…5 or 6 years ago"

"That's pretty bad" Meta Knight and Falco walked over the door on the other side of the room and opened it

"Hello, Smashers…"

With Mewtwo, Samus, and Jake…

"All this quicksand is getting annoying. I just lost my other shoe" Jake pulled his foot from the quicksand and was missing both his shoes

"Ill get them" Mewtwo made barrier around him and went down into the quicksand. Two minutes later Mewtwo came out of the quicksand with two shoes in his hand "Here" Mewtwo tossed them at Jake and hit him in the head

"Ow" Jake put his shoes on and started walking with Mewtwo and Samus

"Cant you just float over the quicksand with YOUR psychic powers"

"I forgot I had those" Jake started floating above the ground

"You boys are going to make me go insane before we even we even get to the giant pyramid" Samus was walking ahead of the two boys so she didn't have to hear them argue

Mewtwo was floating above everyone "Guys. Army of snakes, Shy Guys, and cactus's coming up" Mewtwo charged up a Shadow Ball and threw it at the army. Some of the cactus's flew up into the air and Samus and Jake watched "Ready for a fight"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go. Shadow Ball" Mewtwo started charging up a Shadow Ball

Jake watched as Mewtwo charged up his attack "Psycho Scan" Jake's mind was scanning Mewtwo and how he did his attack "…Complete. This should be useful" Jake flew into the army "Shadow Ball" Jake charged a Shadow Ball in one of his hands and dropped it into the army. When the Shadow Ball hit the ground it exploded sending snakes, Shy Guys, and cactus heads flying into the air

Mewtwo floated up to Jake "How did you use my attack"

"It's another one of my powers" Samus ran over to the two psychics

"There are a lot of them. What should we do?"

Jake looked at the two Smashers "Attack all at once?"

"Attack all at once. Shadow Ball" Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball and threw it at the army

"Charged Shot" Samus shot a fully charged shot into the army

"Psycho Force" Jake lifted his hands up as an invisible ball formed in his hands "Eat this" Jake flew up into the air and threw the ball into the middle of the army

"Uh oh" The Shy Guys started running away till they blew up from the three attacks. The cactus's and snakes all burned from the explosion the three attacks created

Samus pointed to a giant pyramid that they were close to "There it is. Come on guys" Samus started running forward

"Coming" Mewtwo and Jake floated over to Samus. When they got to the pyramid they opened a door that was on it "Who knew that pyramids had doors"

"They don't"

"I knew that" Mewtwo opened the door as Samus and Jake walked inside. Mewtwo walked inside last and looked around the room "You guys know how all the Shy Guys were small

"Yeah"

"These ones aren't" Walking toward them were an army of giant Shy Guys. "Whats with all the armies"

"I don't know. Let's just kill them and get on with it" Samus shot a missile into the army, burning and knocking down some Shy Guys but not defeating them "Okay. It's gonna take a little bit more to beat them then the normal Shy Guys"

"I think I know what to do. Psychic" Mewtwo lifted all the Shy Guys up to the roof of the room in the pyramid and repeatedly smashed them into the floor. When he was done the Shy Guys were either unconscious or dead, Im not sure "Let's keep going" Mewtwo opened another door. The room they were in was full of sand

"GRAH. WELCOME TO MY LAIR SMASHERS" The sand started rising up and formed a man made out of sand. No, it wasn't Crocodile. He looked more like a head with two giant hands next to him. No, not Desertman from Megaman Battle Network 3. The head had something that looked like a body under it but the hands were coming from the ground and it had no legs "I AM…I DON'T REALLY KNOW. I NEVER HAD A NAME"

Samus looked at the head of the sand monster "How about Shirley"

"YES. THAT NAME WILL STRIKE FEAR IN PEOPLES HEARTS. FEAR THE WRATH OF SHIRLEY!!!"

Mewtwo and Jake started snickering

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT"

"Come on, Shirley. That's the dumbest name ever"

"WHAT!? YOU GAVE ME THE DUMBEST NAME EVER. I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!" Shirley reached his hands over at Samus

Mewtwo floated in front of Samus "Ill take care of this" Mewtwo brought his hands together, and then separated them. Shirley stopped in his…tracks? The middle of Shirley separated and made a hole in him. Mewtwo, Samus, and Jake walked through the middle of Shirley and opened the door "Before we go, Samus, would you like to do the honors"

"Yes I would. Thank you Mewtwo" Samus set her arm cannon to flamethrower (Note: When Samus became a robot, she looked like she was wearing her Power Suit with the same weapons as the Power Suit but with no helmet and she has a robotic face) and shot it at Shirley. The flames hit Shirley and he turned into glass "Man made of sand + Hot flames Glass sculpture" The three heroes walked through the door into a room that had little sand but was filled with rock platforms that were hanging in the air

"Welcome to my lair Sssssssmashers…"

* * *

**Ty: (Ty and six of the Smashers (Remember, Bowser landed inside the hotel somewhere) were in the lobby talking to the hotel clerk) I have a reservation for the best three suites on the top floor**

**Hotel Clerk: Name please**

**Ty: Ty**

**Hotel Clerk: Let's see (The clerk took out a notepad and looked at the list) Ty, Ty, Ty. Ah yes, here you are. Here are the keys too your rooms (The clerk tossed Ty three sets of keys)**

**Ty: Lets go guys (Ty and the six Smasher took an elevator to the top floor and walked into the hallway. At the back of the hallway there was a square room that had three doors) Here are the suites. Each suite has six beds, six TVs, three bathrooms, and other stuff we all want in our house. Samus, Meta Knight, here are your keys (Ty tossed Samus and Meta Knight two of the keys) I don't trust the others so I gave you two the keys (Ty pointed to the door on the right) Mewtwo, Bowser, Meta Knight, Falco, and Pikachu are staying in there (Ty watched as Mewtwo opened the door and an unconscious Bowser was on the floor) Great, youre all ready here Bowser. Im staying in the room on the left and Samus, your room is in the middle. Also, since I know how perverted Mewtwo, Falco, and the others that aren't Meta Knight are and what they might do to get to your room, I reinforced the walls and windows so nothing can break them. The windows let you see outside but don't let anyone look inside**

**Mewtwo: _The room may be reinforced so nothing can break them and I cant look inside but, hey, Im a psychic. I can just teleport inside_**

**Ty: I also made it so no one can teleport inside**

**Mewtwo: Dang**

**Ty: Now go to your rooms and have a good night. It 11:00 at night and Im tired. If I hear anything, Ill see that whoever made the noise will be thrown out of their room. Now go to bed (Ty and the Smashers went to their rooms and fell asleep. To bad they don't know about what's going to happen to them tomorrow…if anything even happens at all)**


	5. Subcon Beatdown

**Chapter 5**

**Ty: POOL (Ty ran out of his room wearing a bathing suit)**

**Samus (wearing a two piece bikini): Bout time we get this vacation started (Samus ran down the hall, pushed Ty into the wall, and ran to the pool)**

**Ty: Ow. You could at least tell me when you're gonna push me aside. Wait a minute (Ty looked at a window in the hall. Out the window was the pool) It's crazy, but it's crazy enough to work (Ty opened the windows and looked at the awaken boy Smasher) See ya, suckers (Ty jumped out the window)**

**Bowser: Think he'll be okay**

**Mewtwo: Do we care?**

**Bowser: Good point**

**(At the pool)**

**Samus: The pool here is so relaxing (Samus floated on her back in the people and noticed a shadow in the water, but it wasn't hers) What the? (Samus looked up and saw Ty falling toward her)**

**Ty: WATCH OUT**

**Samus: Crap (Ty fell on Samus, pushing the two of them down to the bottom of the pool. Ty floated to the top of the water unconscious) That's what you get for falling on me (Samus dragged Ty to the side of the pool)**

**(A female lifeguard ran up to Ty and Samus) F. Lifeguard: Oh no. This boy needs mouth to mouth**

**Samus: You can do it. Even if I were the most desperate girl here, I still wouldn't do it**

**F. Lifeguard: You are a cruel friend, you know that**

**Samus: Yeah**

**F. Lifeguard: Okay, that didn't work like I planned. Guess Ill have to do it (The female lifeguard leaned down toward Ty)**

**Ty: Wha… (Ty raised his head before the lifeguard reached him. He banged his head against hers, which knocked the two out)**

**Samus: Wow. Like killing two birds with one stone

* * *

**

"Oh great. More bombs" Bowser looked around the bomb filled room. "Looks like no fire in here"

Roy took out the Sword of Lightning "How about lightning. That should be okay…shouldn't it?"

"No Roy. Lightning in a room full of bombs will be bad. If even one of the of these bombs go off, this whole building will explode taking us with it" Bowser watched as one of the boxes started moving "What the?"

A rat wearing sunglasses came out of the box holding two bombs "So these are the Smashers, aye. Don't look special to me"

"Wow, like a sunglass-wearing rat is SO special. We are SO doomed aren't we, Roy."

"No we aren't. This rat will be easy pick…"

"Roy. I was being sarcastic"

"See, I don't get sarcasm one bit" Roy sidestepped a lit bomb that was thrown at him

Bowser gaped at the bomb that was about to go off. Bowser glared at the rat "What are you trying to do, blow this whole place to smithereens"

Roy started jumping up into the air "I like smithereens. Can we blow the place to smithereens?"

"NO. Do you want us to die?"

The rat looked at Bowser "I do. By the way, before I kill you two I should at least tell you my name. The names Mouser"

"Great. Nintendo added Mouse to my name. Next thing you know, they'll have a character named Shrowser"

"They do have a Mario character named Shrowser"

"How come I don't know these things"

"No one cares" Roy turned his head toward the bomb that would go off in "5…4…"

"Why are you counting, Roy?"

"The bombs about to go off. 2…1" The bombs went off

Bowser started moving in slow motion "NNNNNOOOOO"

"Why are you doing that?"

"THE FREAKING BOMB THE FREAKING RAT THREW JUST BLEW UP AND IT'S GONNA KILL US…huh?" Bowser noticed the bomb didn't blow up "Thank goodness for duds"

"CURSE YOU DUDS. Well, at least I have this one" Mouser pointed to the bomb in his other hand, lit it, and threw it

"Im not taking the chance" Bowser jumped in front of the bomb and opened his mouth. The bomb flew in and Bowser closed his mouth "Why did I just do that?" Suddenly Bowser's stomach expanded a little bit and smoke came out of his nostrils "Wow, that's a spicy meatball"

"Your not Italian"

"I know, but I always wanted to say that" Bower looked at Mouser "Ill take care of this punk. This always works in the Mario games, just hope this works here" Bowser ran up to Mouser and jumped on his head. Thanks to Bowser's weight, he squished Mouser. Bowser jumped off Mouser and ran back to Roy. The two watched as Mouser pulled himself back up

"Did you honestly think jumping on me would beat me? Everyone knows that only bo…never mind"

Roy now had a puzzled look on his face "Bo, aye. What exactly is that?"

Bowser bopped Roy's head "Come on stupid. What in this room starts with a b and an o?"

"Uh…bombs?"

"Yes Roy, bombs" Bowser took a box of bombs and lit all the fuses "Eat this punk" Bowser tossed each bomb, one at a time, at Mouser

"Uh oh" Mouser sidestepped each bomb that was thrown at him. "Take this moron" Mouser pulled out a tennis racket and started smacking the bombs back at the two Smashers

"A tennis racquet, aye. You're not the only one who has a tennis racquet" Bowser pulled a racquet from hi shell and hit the bombs back at Mouser

"I played a little tennis back in the days"

"What are you talking about, Roy. The only time you played tennis was on Chapter 22 in Universal All Star Tournament"

"It was still tennis though" Roy smacked a bomb with his sword "15-Love. Oh yeah"

Bowser hit another bomb "This isn't a tennis game Roy. This is an actual fight"

"It is? You really need to tell me these things more often" Roy smacked a bomb that hit Mouser and exploded

Mouser held his chest as he hit some more bombs "Dang, that hurt" Unfortunately it was harder for him to hit the bombs now so some more exploded next to him "GAH"

"Keep hitting him Roy" Bowser got into his shell and started spinning around. All the bombs that hit him, rebounded off his shell and back at Mouser

10 of the bombs that rebounded off Bowser blew up next to Mouser. Mouser flew through the air, smoking, till he hit a wall. Mouser fell to the ground, near death. Mouser barely got up "Accursed bombs" Mouser held another bomb in his hand "I hope the witch was right about this" Mouser held the bomb to his chest. The bomb started glowing brightly and it started going inside Mouser's chest

"What the?"

The bomb was now inside "Bomb mode" Mouser's fur turned black and his sunglasses turned red. Mouser was now wearing red boxing gloves and his tail had a bomb at the end of it "Sweet. This is great." Mouser took out a giant bomb "Time for the Big Bang Boom" Mouser tossed the bomb at the two Smashers

"What do we do Bowser."

"Throw it back at him" Bowser grabbed the bomb and threw it back at Mouser

"Not this time, punk" Mouser punched the bomb back at the Smashers

"Ill take care of this bomb" Roy slashed at the bomb

Mouser and Bowser were both yelling at the same time "NNNNNOOOOO"

Roy missed the bomb completely "Man, I need to practice more" Roy watched as bomb's fuse burned away

"Crap. Get over here Roy" When Roy got over to Bowser, Bowser grabbed Roy and pulled Roy and himself into his shell.

Mouser watched as the fuse got to the bomb "Oh crap" The bomb exploded sending Bowser's shell flying through the air. Mouser, who was unprotected, burned to a crisp

Bowser pushed Roy out of his shell then got out himself "Great. Now that the rat's dead we cant find out where Pikachu is"

"Maybe he's that way?" Roy pointed to a door that had a sign over it. The sign said 'Pikachu, this way'

Bowser slapped his forehead "Come on Roy. Let's go" Bowser and Roy opened the door and went inside…

With Meta Knight and Falco…

Falco started with disbelief at the fireball that was talking to them "Whoa, a talking fireball" Falco took out his blaster and shot lasers through the fireball

The fireball floated as the lasers went through his 'body' "I may be a fireball but I have feelings too. The name's Fryguy, and Ill be the one doing some frying here. I haven't had chicken in a LONG time"

"Hey, I am NO chick…Meta Knight, what are you looking at"

Meta Knight had drool running down his mask "I haven't had chicken in a while either"

Falco grabbed Meta Knight, shook him, and finally slapped him "Get a hold of yourself man"

Meta Knight shook his head "Huh, what happened" Meta Knight stood up "I remember now" Meta Knight ran at Fryguy and slashed at him "What the?" Meta Knight's sword went through Fryguy

"Ha ha. Did you think that pitiful excuse of a sword would hurt me? Ha ha" Fryguy kept laughing till a mushroom shaped block hit him "Who did that?"

Behind Fryguy was a smirking Falco holding another block "It was the Tooth Fairy. Who do you think?"

"Urgh, Im gonna get you for that" Fryguy flew at Falco

"Gotcha" Falco pulled out a flash grenade and threw it Fryguy. The grenade created a bright flash, illuminating the room for a split second and blinding Fryguy. Fryguy, who had his eyes closed, was flying out of control at Falco "Comin at ya, Meta Knight" Falco turned on his Reflector. Fryguy smashed into the Reflector and flew at Meta Knight

"Blizzard" Meta Knight shot a mist of ice at Fryguy, which froze him. As soon as the frozen Fryguy hit the ground, he was cut cleanly in half. Meta Knight, who was behind the cut Fryguy, sheathed his sword "That should be all" Meta Knight and Falco started to exit the castle till they heard some water dripping

"What was that?"

"I don't wanna know" Meta Knight and Falco turned around and watched the frozen Fryguy melt. The ice was now fully melted and now there were two Fryguys.

"You're gonna pay for that" The two Fryguys came together forming a normal sized Fryguy "Magma Form" The mushroom blocks all flew at Fryguy and melted into magma. With all the magma inside Fryguy he turned into a monster made of lava. Fryguy now had arms which he used to melt the roof of the castle "Wa ha ha. Let's see you beat me now"

Falco jumped back from the Fryguy's fist "How are we going to beat this punk"

"I don't know. Ill check" Meta Knight ran around Fryguy looking for anything that looked like a weakness. Meta Knight ran back to Falco

"Did ya see anything?"

"I think I did. Does your Reflector still have energy left in it?"

Falco looked at his Reflector "I have enough power for 10 more seconds, why?"

"See that platform up there?" Falco nodded "Im going to bring Fryguy down here. When he's down here Im going to knock a boulder at you and you reflect it back at Fryguy's head"

"You think hitting him in the head will beat him. That doesn't always work you know"

"It will here. Mainly because…well, just because I think it will"

"Good enough logic for me" Falco used Falco Flare to get himself onto the platform "Go Meta Knight"

"Already on it" Meta Knight dodged Fryguy's fist as he ran to a boulder behind Fryguy. "Gravity" Meta Knight made it so the broad side of his sword was facing up. Meta Knight brought his sword down and as soon as it touched the ground, Fryguy's large body was flung to the ground. Now he looked like a lava puddle with a bubble in the middle. The only difference was that the bubble had eyes and a mouth. Meta Knight put his sword underneath the boulder and quickly tossed the boulder up into the air "Now Falco"

"It'd be my pleasure" Falco jumped up so he was above the boulder. Falco quickly turned on the Reflector. The boulder bounced off Falco and, now that the boulder was falling down with more strength, fell on the bubble

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fryguy screamed as the boulder smashed into his head. Fryguy continued screaming for a while longer, than he just stopped

"That wasn't to hard"

"It wasn't. I hope you can swim Falco, because of all the melted ice the door outta here is deep under water"

"Great. I cant swim so Im gonna have a problem" Falco dived into the water and quickly swam to the door

"Wait don't open i…crap" Falco had already opened the door and all the water was flowing into the door taking Meta Knight and Falco with it. While the water was flowing down the long hallway, Meta Knight swam up to Falco "I hate you"

"Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen" Falco and Meta Knight just looked at each other till Meta Knight smacked Falco with his sword

With Samus, Mewtwo, and Jake…

"Like I sssssssaid before, welcome to my lair Sssssssssssssmashers. I am Try…"

"Clyde. A three headed snake that spits fireballs. Mario fought him in a desert in a land called" Jake flipped through a few pages in his book "Subcon. Subcon? That's a dream world though! How can he be here then? Wait a minute…" Jake read the book a little bit more "It says here this is where the Shy Guys came from. Apparently the Shy Guys found a way out of Subcon and came into the Mushroom Kingdom where they joined Bowser's ranks. It's also where Birdo came from. Subcon was taken over by a tyrant named Wart. Mario beat him and freed the people of Subcon. The interesting thing though is that all happened when Mario was asleep. That definitely explains why the Mushroom Kingdom has places full of deserts and glaciers so close together."

"Yessssssss. You are correct. A witch named Cackletta used something she called the Star Rod to bring back King Wart. Now there are looking for the Beanst…" One of the Clydes hit the Clyde that was talking "Ssssssshut it, fool. You're telling the enemiesssssssss about our masterssssssssss plansssssssss" "Sssssssssssssssorry about that" "You sssssssssshould be. Now letsssssssss quit yakkin and start attackin" Tryclyde shot three fireballs at the three Smashers

"Please, this will be easy" Mewtwo jumped in front of the fireballs. Mewtwo waved his hand front of him and all three fireballs stopped "Here's a taste of your own medicine" Mewtwo pushed his hand forward causing all three fireballs to fly back at Tryclyde. Tryclyde tried to duck but they ducked a little to late.

The fireballs hit their faces causing smoke to get in their eyes "AAAHHH, MY EYESSSSSSSSS" "I know it hurtssssssssss brother but we must not show weaknessssssssss" "Uh, brotherssssssss" "What is it!" "WATCH OUT" The two Clydes that weren't paying attention looked at Mewtwo who was floating in front of them. The Clydes looked at each other then looked back at Mewtwo. The brothers said the same thing at the same time "Uh oh!"

"Hehehe" Mewtwo raised his hand so it was right in front of Tryclyde "Shadow Ball" A Shadow Ball formed in Mewtwo's hand "Bye bye" By the time he said that the Shadow Ball was a little bit bigger than Tryclyde. Mewtwo launched the Shadow Ball and it completely enveloped Tryclyde

"AAAHHH" Right after being hit by the Shadow Ball, Tryclyde was turned to dust but without the dust

"That was simple. Come on, let's go"

Samus stared at Mewtwo in disbelief "Wow, that was fast. Remind me never to mess with you when you're mad"

"I could say the same about you" Mewtwo smirked.

Samus just looked at Mewtwo for a second then…

"OW. WHY'D YOU JUST SHOOT ME WITH A MISSILE"

"You insulted me"

"Women. Let's go already"

Jake watched as Samus and Mewtwo opened the door "Note to self, never mess with them"

"Are you coming Jake?"

"Be right there" Jake ran up to Mewtwo and Samus and entered the extremely long hallway

* * *

**(Mewtwo, Bowser, Meta Knight, and Falco had just arrived at the pool) Mewtwo: Why is Ty unconscious next to the lifeguard**

**Samus: He fell on me, fell unconscious, I dragged him to the side of the pool where the lifeguard came up and tried to make me give him mouth-to-mouth. I said no, she said I was cruel, she leaned in, Ty woke up, the two banged heads, and they fell unconscious.**

**Bowser: That was an interesting story**

**Samus: Yep. Hey, where's Pikachu**

**Falco: He told us he had something to do**

**(In Ty's room) Pikachu: I cant believe Ty has a mini-bar (Pikachu took out a Tequila and started drinking it)**

**Meta Knight: Hopefully he doesn't do anything TO stupid (Meta Knight heard something and looked up. Meta Knight saw Pikachu standing on the window sill holding a bottle) Uh oh**

**Samus: What? (Samus and the other Smashers looked up) Uh oh**

**Pikachu: I AM THE LIZARD KING (Pikachu jumped out the window)**

**Samus: You better catch him, Meta Knight**

**Meta Knight: Fine (Meta Knight flew up and caught Pikachu in midair. Meta Knight flew down and laid him in front of everyone)**

**Ty: Looks like he got inside the minibar in my room**

**(All the Smashers screamed at Ty after surprising them) Samus: When did you…never mind? Yeah, it was Tequila**

**Ty: Slap him**

**Samus: My pleasure (Samus slapped Pikachu who woke up. Yes, I forgot to mention Pikachu fell asleep after jumping out the window)**

**Pikachu: What happened?**

**Ty: Nothing. Now I have to make it so no one can get in MY room either. Also, to all the readers out there, the reason it took a long time for me to update was because I had the flu for a few days and I had just gotten a new Wii game. Next chapter Meta Knight, Falco, and Roy VS Fawful and his new pet and Mewtwo, Bowser, Samus, and Jake VS Wart**


	6. Fawful's Revenge and Wart's Downfall

**Chapter 6**

**Ty: (Looking around the hotel) Where did Samus go. **

**Mewtwo: I think she went to the casino. Why are you looking for her in the first place?**

**Ty: She borrowed 50 bucks from me and she said she'd have paid it back by now. Thanks for telling me where she went (Ty ran off toward the casino)**

**(At the casino) Samus: Royal Flush. Looks like I win again, boys (Samus took the mountain of casino chips and laughed evilly) **

**Ty: Where is she…(Ty saw Samus at the chip-trader place. Ty started walking toward Samus but then turned and looked at slot machine) What the heck. I got nothing to lose (Before Ty put the money in he noticed how much was in the slot machine. Ty's eyes turned into saucers at the large amount) 1,000,000,000,000 DOLLARS. Im in (Ty put in a dollar and reached for the handle. Before he grabbed it an employee walked up to him)**

**Employee: You may not want to try that one. That machine has been here for over 50 years and no one has ever gotten a jackpot **

**Ty: I don't care. This time may be different (Ty pulled the handle and waited for the slots to stop)**

**Samus: Man, I got a lot of money (Samus put the last of her money in her Power Suit. Samus saw a large crowd around the slot machine) Wonder what happened (Samus walked through the crowd and saw Ty) Hey Ty, what happened here?**

**Ty: Apparently no one has ever gotten a jackpot in this machine. It has money from over fifty years ago**

**Samus: Weird. Here's your money**

**Ty: Keep it, I don't need it (Ty turned around and showed Samus a wheelbarrow full of money) I won at the unwinable slot machine (Ty pushed the wheelbarrow to his room while Samus watched in awe)

* * *

**

Meta Knight and Falco were still stuck in the flood "Im bored. How long have we been here?"

"10 seconds." Meta Knight looked toward where they're going "Brace for impact Falco"

"Why is th…?" Falco was cut off as he rammed into a wall "Ow…"

"Warned you. Move over" Falco swam to the side as Meta Knight sliced a hole in the door "Go"

"Yes sir" Falco jumped into the hole and Meta Knight followed. Meta Knight used a spell to seal the hole. Falco and Meta Knight looked around the room to see three things. The first thing was a giant hole in the ceiling. The other two things was a witch and a giant frog with a crown and red cape "What the heck"

"So the Beanstar is up there, ribbit?" The frog said with a deep croaky voice

The witch responded in a cackly old voice (Duh) "Yes, Ill be up there while you and my subordinate fight off the Smash…Oops" Cackletta noticed that Meta Knight and Falco were watching and listening to them "WART! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE HERE?"

"I didn't know, ribbit. I just noticed them as well, ribbit" Wart turned around to face the two Smashers

Falco started laughing out loud at the two "HAHAHA! This is just…just too sad. A witch and…and a frog think they could…could beat us. HAHAHA!"

Cackletta turned her flying chair toward Wart "Take care of these fools while I go get the Beanstar"

"Why should I, you old crone"

"OLD CRONE! I was the one who took you out of that prison called Subcon. I used the Star Rod to give you greater power than you already had. I TOOK AWAY YOUR ALLERGY TO VEGETABLES FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"GAH! You don't have to yell witch. Ill fight them just get your green man over here"

"Youre already here though"

"NOT ME! FAWFUL"

"Oh yes him. Fawful, here now"

Cackletta, Wart, Meta Knight, and Falco stood there for a while till they heard a humming noise. The four listened as it got louder and louder. CRASH! Now there were two holes in the ceiling (except you could see the light from this one) and a little green man floating in the air "With the speed of bullet, I, the great Fawful, have arrived. I shall make any Finkrats that stand in my way a salad of fury and pain from my mighty power. Are their Finkrats to be taken caring of, Mistress Cackletta"

Cackletta pointed a bony finger at Meta Knight and Falco "Take care of these…" Cackletta heard a noise behind her and turned around. Two doors behind her opened up to reveal the six Smashers

Falco waved at the six Smashers "Bout time ya guys got here. Meta Knight and me have been listening to these two babble on for…how long Meta Knight?"

"2 minutes"

"2 minutes. 2 LONG minutes"

Cackletta pointed at all the Smashers "Fawful, you, your 'pet', and Wart over here are going to take care of these fools" Cackletta flew to the hole and got inside it "Get ready fools" Cackletta raised her arms which created a giant wall in the middle of Fawful and Wart. On the left side were Meta Knight, Roy, Falco, and Fawful and on the right were Bowser, Mewtwo, Samus, Jake, and Wart. On the left, Fawful was pointing to the hole in the ceiling he made

(Note: I haven't played Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga in a long time so I don't exactly remember how Fawful talks. If I make him talk wrong, you'll know why) "My pet will be arriving shortly. While you are of the standing there I shall tell you a story called 'The Day Fawful Destroyed the Finkrats.' In this story, Fawful…DESTROYS YOU" Fawful pointed to the hole again "Say hello to my little friend"

Falco looked toward the sky and started sweating "Wha-what is that thing?" Flying toward the hole was something huge, REALLY huge

The REALLY huge thing landed and roared at the Smashers "GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Yes, my pet has now arrived. One of my Mistress's new friends gave this dragon to Fawful, me. He called it an…Aquamentus" Fawful jumped on Aquamentus's back "CHARGE PET"

"GRAH" Aquamentus charged at the Smashers

Falco readied his blaster "This shouldn't be TO hard" Falco shot 10 blasts at Aquamentus

"Hopefully it shouldn't. Meta Tornado" Meta Knight slashed his sword creating a tornado that flew at the dragon

"Uh oh" Roy jumped to the side as Aquamentus ran past him

The attacks that Meta Knight and Falco sent at Aquamentus just bounced him "Your pitiful attacks cant hurt my pet. You Finkrats should leave before we kill you" Aquamentus charged at Meta Knight and Falco who jumped out of the way

Roy ran over to Meta Knight and Falco "Guys, I got an idea. Meta Knight, do you know some kind of spell that can get me on the dragon's head"

"Yes, Ill lift you up there. Just get in position and tell me when"

By now, Aquamentus had turned around "Finkrats, you just be standing there while the great Fawful turns around. Do you mock Fawful……………I HAVE FURY! Charge dragon" Aquamentus roared again and charged

Roy jumped in Aquamentus's path "Ready…………NOW!"

"Aero!" Meta Knight pointed his sword at Roy. As soon as he said the spell a mini-tornado formed under Roy rocketing Roy into the air

"Woo Hoo!" Roy grabbed Aquamentus's horn as Aquamentus ran past him "I hope this works" Roy stabbed the horn wit his Sword of Flames

Aquamentus felt extreme heat flow through his body "RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR"

"You are in the process of hurting my pet you finkrat. Taste my fury" Fawful shot a green ball out of his helmet knocking Roy off Aquamentus

Roy fell on his bum, got up, and started rubbing it "Ow! That hurt"

Meta Knight flew over to Roy while Falco ran over to him "Great job Roy. Now it's my turn though" Falco ran in front of Aquamentus "Hey bug, gruesome, and ugly. Over here"

Fawful looked at Falco with a puzzled look "Are you talking of my pet or of the Great Fawful"

"Both"

"TASTE MY FURY FINKRAT. PET, DESTROY THE FINKRATS WITH YOUR FLAMING BREATH OF HOTNESS" Fawful pointed at Falco and Aquamentus breathed out a stream of fire

"Perfect" Falco pressed a button on his belt and his Reflector turned on. The fire was reflected back at Aquamentus

Fawful watched as the fire came back at him and Aquamentus "I am to be burned now" Fawful sat there as the fire burned him "CURSED FINKRATS" Fawful jumped off Aquamentus just as he fell down

Falco pointed at Aquamentus "Get him Meta Knight"

"It'd be my pleasure" Meta Knight flew above Aquamentus and stabbed down with his sword. The sword pierced through the horn and knocked Aquamentus out

Falco put on his smug look and laughed "One down, zero to go"

Fawful bared his teeth and started growling "Don't be of the counting me out of the battle. The Mighty Fawful is still fighting in this war. Fear the Fawful-nator" A circle appeared on the ground around Fawful. Two halves of a machine came up and snapped themselves around Fawful "Fawful shall not lose this time for he has added an air conditioner to his mighty machine of FURY!!!" Holes appeared the machine and multiple gun barrels came out of them "TASTE MY FURY FINKRATS" The gun barrels shot bullet after bullet at the Smashers

Falco dodged some of the bullets "CRAP. THIS ISN'T FAIR."

Meta Knight jumped up and landed on Falco's head then jumped off it "Stop" Meta Knight slashed his sword and all the bullets stopped

Falco crossed his arms "Show off"

Meta Knight smirked underneath his mask "Nope, just highly skilled"

Fawful used a periscope to look at the Smashers from inside the machine "Darn. The finkrats are smarter than Fawful thought. Fawful must now pull out the biggest of the guns in Fawful's arsenal" A hole appeared on top of the machine and a giant tank-like gun barrel came out "Taste bazooka, finkrats" A missile came out of the barrel and flew at high speeds at the Smashers

Roy started running around like a scared little girl "AAAHHH, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO"

Meta Knight just stared at Roy, mumbled something about Roy being a moron, and raised his sword "Stop" The missile stopped and Meta Knight walked up to it

Roy and Falco shook their fists and yelled "SHOW OFF"

"How many times do I have to tell you Im just highly skilled?"

Falco just crossed his arms again "You JUST learned magic in Chapter 15 of UAST"

Meta Knight just looked at him for a second and replied "…Shut up…"

Falco just smirked and walked up to the missile "What now?"

Roy sarcastically answered Falco "We're gonna blow up Pluto, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA DO WITH IT?"

"Dang, don't have to be so touchy" Falco covered his ears just in case Roy yelled again

Roy walked to the missile and turned it so it faced Fawful's machine "Ready Meta Knight"

"Always. Release" The missile slowly started moving again and reached full speed two seconds after Stop was released

Fawful was gaping and trying to find a button to get him out of there "GAH! Must find the button of get-out ness quick" Fawful found the button but before he pressed it the missile had collided with the machine and exploded. Fawful's machines exploded causing him and various machine parts to fly through the hole in the roof and into the sky "ILL BE BACK FINKRATS. IF YOU DEFEAT MISTRESS CACKLETTA, I SHALL BE OF THE DEFEATING YOU MYSELF MUCH LATER. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER ILL BEAT ALL YOU FINKRATS!!!" Fawful flew into the sky and turned into a star as he disappeared

Falco, Roy, and Meta Knight just watched as Fawful disappeared "He was lot easier and a lot less annoying the first time we fought him"

Meta Knight and Roy nodded their heads and replied at the same time "Sure was"

Meanwhile…

Samus was slammed into the wall by a long frog-like tongue. Wart laughed at the Smashers who were losing "Hahaha. With the power the witch gave me from the Star Rod, Im invincible. I have no weakness now, ribbit"

Mewtwo, Bowser, and Jake were panting and sweating. Bowser was the first to say something "He's a lot…harder than I thought"

Jake was the next to talk "Yeah. This frog…is pretty annoying"

Mewtwo was thinking of a plan "There must be a way to beat this guy, but how?"

Wart started laughing again "Fools. You don't have chance at beating me, ribbit" Wart shot his tongue at Jake

Jake put his fists up "Not this time punk. Force Cannon" Jake thrusted his fist forward causing a ball of invisible energy fly at Wart's tongue. The ball hit the tongue, making Wart retract back into his mouth

"Lucky shot, boy. Too bad it's the only one you get, ribbit. Wart Bomber" Wart jumped into the air and then fell down aiming at Mewtwo

"Crap" Mewtwo dashed out of the way "Shadow Ball" Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball out of his hands and watched as it arced toward Wart

Wart grabbed the Shadow Ball with his tongue and ate it "A little spicy, ribbit" Wart unleashed his tongue and caught Mewtwo's tail

Jake smirked as he charged up another attack behind Wart "Eat thi…huh?" Jake felt something grab his waist so he looked down. Wrapped around his waist was a tongue "Crap…" The tongue pulled Jake in front of Wart

Wart, who had two tongues coming out of his mouth was laughing "Did you really think could beat me that way, ribbit. You'll have to do better than that" Wart brought his two tongues up then slammed Mewtwo and Jake into the ground

"GAH!" The tongues let go of the two Smashers. Mewtwo was the first to get up "This…is just plain cheap. Teleport" Mewtwo teleported behind Wart "Psycho Cutter" A purple blade formed around Mewtwo's hands "Eat this" Mewtwo slashed the two blades causing purple waves to fly at Wart

Wart, who was wasn't paying attention at first, turned around just as the waves hit him. Wart was slammed into the wall with both his arms now bleeding "AAAHHH, IM BEING DISSECTED! NOT AGAIN!" Wart started flailing his bleeding arms

"NOW JAKE!"

Jake fell from the sky and landed on Wart's arm "Bout time" Jake lifted one of his legs and quickly slammed it into Wart's head. Wart was sent flying into another wall "2 points for the Smashers"

Mewtwo turned toward Jake "Jake, heal Samus while I take care of the fat toad. Are you good with that"

Jake smiled and nodded his head. Jake ran over to Samus while Wart got out of the wall

"Grrrrrr, that hurt, ribbit. Ill take care of all three of you NOW! Come to me, my new weapon" A giant staff formed in his hand. Since he was so big he only needed one hand to hold it "Prepare to taste the power of the Toad Staff, ribbit" Wart brought the staff up into the air and then brought it down at Mewtwo

"Do you think you can hit me with that. Psychic" Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and the staff stopped right above Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo smirked as he pushed his hands up. The staff went into the air and then brought itself down on Wart's head

"DOH!" Wart stumbled a bit before he crashed into a wall. Wart pushed himself out of the wall and shook his head a bit "Now youre dead" Wart grabbed his cape and pulled it off to reveal…

"A jetpack?!"

"Yep, and with it you and your friends are doomed" Wart pressed a button and the jetpack turned on. Wart flew at Mewtwo with his staff in the air

'_Easy target'_ "Hyper beam" Mewtwo thrusted his hands forward. A giant beam came out of his hands and hit Wart's jetpack. Mewtwo sidestepped as Wart flew past him wearing a broken jetpack "Think you can still beat me"

Wart got up and smirked "Ill answer you but first, tell me. How did your power raise so quickly?"

Mewtwo thought for a second but then let his arms hang at his sides "I…don't know?"

"You answered my question so Ill answer yours. Yes, I think I still think I can beat you. Why? Because I've been going easy on you" Wart let his tongue out his mouth and rapidly beat the crap out of Mewtwo with it

"Grr" Mewtwo tried to block Wart's tongue but Wart was muck stronger now "I have… to attack…NOW! REFLECT" A yellow wall appeared in front of Mewtwo blocking the tongue "TELEPORT" Mewtwo disappeared right in front of Wart's eyes

"Where'd that punk go?" Wart looked around

"DYNAMIC PUNCH" Mewtwo appeared in front of Wart and punched him. When Mewtwo's fist collided with Wart's face an explosion occurred sending Wart flying "TELEPORT" Mewtwo appeared behind Wart before Wart crashed into another wall "I made this next move myself. Hope you like it" Mewtwo put his hands together. Three orbs, one white, the next black, and the last gray. The black orb transformed into a door "The Door to Darkness has appeared. Your fate has been sealed. Open, Door to Darkness" The door opened revealing pure darkness "You lose, Wart" A powerful wind started pulling Wart into the door

"N-no. What's happening" Wart tried to struggle but the wind was to strong

"Your heart was judged. You'll now be pulled into a world of darkness. Hope you like your stay" Mewtwo smirked as Wart was finally pulled into the door. As it shut Mewtwo fell to the ground unconscious

Jake and Samus, who was fully healed now, ran up to Mewtwo "Jake, can you heal him"

Jake looked at Mewtwo then at the ground "Unfortunately, no. When he was beating the snot out of Wart he used up a lot of his energy. He used so much, Id knock myself unconscious just trying to heal him"

"Maybe I could help" Jake and Samus looked up to see Meta Knight, Roy, and Falco.

Falco did the ole thumbs up sign and smiled "That fight was brutal. I just wish I brought some popcorn to eat while I enjoyed your fight"

Roy bopped Falco on the head "Don't be so rude Falco. They could have been seriously hurt. They fought a giant frog while we fought a green man and a dragon"

Falco just looked at Roy "Youre being sarcastic, aren't you"

Roy chuckled "Yep" Roy, who wasn't paying attention, took a step forward and fell off the giant wall that Cackletta made

Meta Knight laughed at Roy "Serves you right" Meta Knight and Falco jumped down and walked over to Mewtwo "Cure" Meta Knight put his sword on Mewtwo and a group of glowing leaves flowed around Mewtwo

Mewtwo got up and rubbed his head "What happened"

Jake waved his arms in the air "Are you kidding me. You just trapped Wart in some giant door that you created. How did you do that?"

"I don't remember. All I do remember though is when I teleported behind Wart, I entered some kinda room where some guy talked to me. I don't know who it was but he told me about that attack. I decided to use it and it worked but it created a lot of stress in my body causing me to faint. I don't think Ill be using that attack again for a while"

"Well now that we're finished here, we can go fight that witch"

Mewtwo nodded his head "Yeah. Let's go guys" Mewtwo used Psychic to turn the wall into spiral stairs. The team started walking up the stairs

Roy, who was just stuck in the ground, got out and yelled at the other Smashers "HEY GUYS. WAIT UP" Roy started running up the stairs while the Smashers all laughed…

* * *

**Ty: Why do I have to come here, Samus**

**Samus: Because youre the one with all the money**

**Ty: Because It's MY money**

**Samus: So. I need some stuff for back home**

**Ty: I don't have to take this. Im leaving (Ty turned around just to find Samus's arm cannon in his face) Or better yet, Ill give you some money while I go buy some stuff for me**

**Samus: Id like that (Samus took the money Ty handed her) **

**Ty: Your welcome, Ms. Im-a-bounty-hunter-and-I-have-no-money**

**Samus: What'd you say?**

**Ty: Nothing, nothing (Ty took a step back and then started running) Next chapter is the last chapter in the Mushroom Kingdom/Subcon area and the fight with Cackletta. After that it's off to the next world**


	7. VS Cackletta! Finale in Mushroom Kingdom

**Chapter 7**

**(Ty is sitting in a room next to a tv) Ty: Some of you may have wondered what happened to Bowser. Here (Ty pulled out a tape) is what happened (Ty put the tape inside the vcr)**

**(Bowser, Mewtwo, Samus, and Jake are in front of Wart) Wart: Do you four think you can beat the all powerful Wart, ribbit**

**Bowser: Of course we do, but I don't have time**

**(Mewtwo, Samus, and Jake just look at him) What?**

**Bowser: I have to kill a witch. (Bowser looked at the hole that lead to where Cackletta went) YA HERE ME WOMAN! WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU BETTER BE READY FOR A FIGHT CAUSE IM ANGRY FOR YOU TAKING OVER MY BODY! IM GONNA KILL YOU WITCH! (Bowser started climbing up the wall)**

**Wart: There's no way Im letting you up there (Wart let out his tongue)**

**Mewtwo: Don't think so (Mewtwo jumped in front of Bowser and hit the tongue back at Wart. The tv then turned black)**

**Ty: That is what happened. Now…ON WITH THE CHAPTER! But first (Ty looked out the window with a bazooka in his hands) DIE LAWYERS! I DON'T FREAKING OWN NINTENDO, SEGA, AND ALL THOSE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN MY STORY OTHER THAN JAKE AND MY OC'S pant Man, now my throat hurts. Someone start the chapter while I get a soda Ty walks away and Pikachu walks up, pulls a rope, and the chapter starts)

* * *

**

"GAH!" The Smashers, minus Bowser and Pikachu, were running up the stairs with a giant boulder chasing them. "WHY IS THERE A BOULDER COMING UP THESE STAIRS IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Mewtwo answered just as an arrow whizzed past his head "HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I MADE THE STAIRS, NOT THE FREAKING TRAPS!?"

Falco looked at everyone "QUIT YER YAPPIN AND KEEP RUNNIN!" Just then the boulder ran over Roy. Why? Because Roy was the last one up the stairs. The boulder had stopped now

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME HERE!" Mewtwo used Teleport to warp Roy next to them

"Happy now?"

"Yes"

"Good, now let's go" The Smashers finished running up the stairs. In the room they were in now they saw a green star with a smiley face on it and Cackletta trying to reach it because she was too stupid to use her flying chair. Bowser, who had arrived a little bit before the Smashers defeated Wart, was crawling up the humongous ladder Cackletta was using

"GET DOWN HERE WITCH!"

Cackletta looked down at Bowser and threw a walking cane at him "NEVER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" By the time Cackletta was done laughing Bowser was up the ladder and grabbing at Cackletta's robe. Bowser got at the robe and yanked it, pulling Cackletta off the ladder and dangling REALLY far above the ground

"Got ya, you old crone"

"LET ME GO YOU OVER GROWN KOOPA"

"Let you go. That's the best idea I've ever heard" Bowser let go of Cackletta's robe and she fell down

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU INSOLENT FOOL! COME MY CHAIR!" Cackletta snapped her fingers and her chair caught her "Ill get you for that you stupid koopa" Cackletta was about to hit Bowser with a lightning bolt until a laser blasted her in the stomach "WHO DID THAT!"

Over toward the hole where the stairs were, Falco blew the smoke coming out of his blaster. "I did. Wanna make something of it?"

"Stupid bird, Ill turn you into fried chicken" Cackletta tried to summon another bolt until Bowser ran into her

"Hey guys. Bout time ya got here. I was just kickin some granny butt when…"

"YOU were kickin butt. All you did was drop her. I was the one who shot her and Im gonna…"

"LOOK OUT!" Samus and Mewtwo jumped at Falco, knocking him down, and avoiding the bolt that hit the tip of Mewtwo's tail. "AH! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!" Mewtwo blew on his tail till the fire went out "Now what were you gonna do now"

Falco mumbled something and got up "Never mind. Now let's get the…star thing"

Jake corrected Falco "It's the Beanstar. It can grant a wish but the only way TO make a wish is by having someone with a pure heart/voice (Cant remember if it was one, the other, or both) make it"

Falco mumbled something again "Why is everyone picking on me today"

Roy looked at Falco, smirking "Cause it's fun"

Falco kicked Roy in the groin, laughed at Roy's pain, and aimed his blaster at Meta Knight "Do you have something to say too"

"No"

"Good" Falco turned around right as Meta Knight jumped up and smacked him across the back of the head "I hate you all"

"Nice to know"

Cackletta, who was watching them bicker, was charging up seven lightning bolts "This has been fun but I have to kill you now" Cackletta threw the bolts at the Smashers

Falco got in front of everyone "Ill take care of this" Falco turned on his Reflector and reflected the bolts back at Cackletta

Cackletta dodged the bolts and start laughing "Thanks for that" Cackletta raised a shield around her as the bolts flew past her again back at the Smashers

"What the?" One bolt flew at Meta Knight and Roy. The two Smashers jumped out of the way "What's happening"

"The ceiling"

"Wha?"

"The ceiling is made of a special material that reflects ALL attacks. Once it rebounds off the ceiling it can rebound off the floor and all attacks rebounded become stronger each time it strikes the ceiling. So while I stay inside this shield, you all will be wide open for attacking." Cackletta kept charging up lightning bolts and rapidly threw them at the ceiling

Mewtwo ducked 5 lightning bolts that flew above him "This is getting annoying. Shadow Ball" Mewtwo rapidly threw Shadow Balls at the lightning bolts. Too bad he only hit 3 out of 100 and numbers were growing "Everyone get behind me. Light Screen" Mewtwo created a shield of light in front of him while the Smashers gathered around behind him "Trick Room" The room started changing colors as parts of the room melded together "Bowser, you're probably going to do the best in this room. Attack Cackletta while we destroy the now EXTREMELY lightning bolts"

Bowser nodded his head as he turned his head toward Cackletta "Ready for the beating of your life, you old crone"

Cackletta smirked and started laughing, "Please, you cant possibly beat me"

Bowser cracked his knuckles "You asked for it" Bowser bent down on his knees and jumped up. Bowser sped at Cackletta with newfound speed "AAAHHH! TOO FAST" Bowser kept speeding at Cackletta "Koopa Klaw" Bowser slashed at Cackletta who was still smirking

"Fool" Cackletta, with the speed of nearly light, smacked Bowser down to the floor

Mewtwo was shocked by Cackletta's speed "How did she do that"

"Your attack makes slow people faster. Im an old woman, do you honestly think Im fast?"

"Darn"

Bowser was falling in the middle of some lightning bolts with his back facing towards the ground "Aw great. Whirling Fortress" Bowser got inside his shell and started spinning as fast as he could. As he spun, the bolts he hit reflected of his shell and into different parts of the room "Koopa Slam" Bowser got out of his shell and slammed the ground "That's better" Bowser ran back at Cackletta again while Mewtwo was thinking of a plan

"What can I do? Do I have an attack that can make me slower…wait a minute? I just hope this doesn't hurt. Strength" Mewtwo concentrated for a second as his muscles grew a LOT bigger "Now…ROCK TOMB!" Mewtwo jumped up, slowly, and came down banging his fists into the ground. Parts of the ceiling fell off and came down toward Mewtwo

Samus looked at Mewtwo "What are you doing?!"

"You'll see" Mewtwo smiled as all the rocks fell on him. Samus watched the rocks for a second

"I can't believe he did that"

Meta Knight, Roy, and Falco walked over to Samus as Bowser tried to fight Cackletta "What happened"

"Mewtwo dropped rocks on himself"

Falco just looked at the rocks then at Samus "Oh…Since Mewtwo is gone now, do you wanna give me a…" Falco couldn't finish his sentence as Samus punched him in the face. Falco skidded across the floor "Why me?"

"Because…" Samus was about to answer but she noticed the rocks on Mewtwo moving "What?"

One by one the rocks fell off the pile and Mewtwo was standing there with some dirt on his skin "That was…a little painful" Mewtwo ran forward but he was still a little slower than Bowser "Darn. Not fast enough. Guess I have to make myself a little bit slower. Thunder Wave" A lightning-like aura surrounded Mewtwo as he grunted. The aura disappeared and Mewtwo tried running. Now he was as fast as Bowser but not as fast as Cackletta was "Gah" Mewtwo turned toward the other Smashers "Do you guys have anything that can make me slower?" Jake raised his hand like he was in school "Yes Jake?"

"I have something. Mind Weights" Jake focused on Mewtwo's arms and legs and little purple electricity things formed around Mewtwo's arms and legs "They may look small but they weigh a lot"

"How much?"

"About…half a ton"

"WHAT?" Samus, Falco, Roy, and Meta Knight gaped at Jake while Mewtwo smiled

"Perfect" Right as he said that he disappeared

"Where'd he go?"

"Just watch"

Bowser was slammed into the wall "How DARE you be faster than me. Be slower than me NOW!"

Cackletta laughed at Bowser "And why should I do that?" Cackletta kept laughing till she heard a voice

"Because of this" Cackletta looked around for a second till she felt a sharp kick to her stomach. Cackletta sped backwards into the wall

"WHO DID THAT?!"

Mewtwo appeared in midair, smirking "Me" Just like that he disappeared again

Cackletta bared her teeth "Grr, how dare he. Im so gonna get that ca…" Before she could finish Mewtwo landed another to the side of Cackletta's head "GAH! That's it, now I have to get serious. Star Rod" Cackletta pulled out the Star Rod out of her robe "Dispell" The room changed back to their normal colors and the room was taking it's original shape

Before the room could completely change Mewtwo grabbed Bowser's tail "Ready Bowser"

"What are you talking about?" Mewtwo didn't answer as he started spinning Bowser around as fast as he could. Bowser was trying not to barf as he was getting extremely dizzy "GONNA THROW UP! GONNA THROW UP!" Mewtwo finally let go of Bowser and he flew at Cackletta

"Easy" Cackletta floated to the side as Bowser flew past her.

Since Bowser was flying so fast and he was so big, he smashed threw the ceiling without rebounding off it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser was flying toward Peach's castle "THIS IS GONNA HURT!" Luckily Bowser flew past the castle "Phew, that was close" Bowser kept flying till he noticed a lake "Bowser Slam" Bowser aimed his butt at the lake as he fell down. "CANNONBALL!" Bowser slammed into the lake causing a huge tidal wave to come out of the lake and destroyed the trees surrounding the lake. "I really have to go to the bathroom now" Bowser was about to pee until he noticed a Cheep-Cheep swimming toward him "What do you want"

"Well I overheard you talking about your bathroom problem so I have something to say"

"And that would be?"

"I don't swim in your toilet so please don't whiz in my home" Bowser watched as the Cheep-Cheep swam away

"Weird" Bowser started swimming back toward the building where the Smashers and Cackletta were

Mewtwo stared at the giant hole in the ceiling "Oops. My bad"

Cackletta was also staring at the giant hole "At least that turtle is gone" Cackletta turned her chair toward the Smashers "Now Ill take care of you six" Cackletta raised her arm and a giant hole appeared below the Smashers

"Hmph" Meta Knight flew away from the hole, while Mewtwo floated, Samus jumped off Falco's head, and Roy and Falco used their special jump attacks to get out of the hole

"Lucky you. Try this on for size" Cackletta raised the Star Rod and let out a star storm

"Uh oh' Mewtwo spun around to avoid the stars "Swift" Mewtwo shot his own stars at Cackletta's, hitting most of them

"You may be able to stop my attacks but can you stop THESE creatures" Cackletta snapped her fingers and tons of little tiny creatures invaded the room "Attack them" Most of the creatures just stared, cried, sang, flew, and ran around. Some of the others fused together and shot fireballs at the Smashers

"What are these things?"

Jake floated out of the range of the creatures and took out his book "According to this book they're called…Elebits? Apparently they can create electricity and charge up electrical appliances. Most Elebits wont do much but some will attack people. Some shoot fireballs, some shoot lightning, some can even control gravity"

"So these creatures are a threat? But they're so cute" Samus picked up a crying Elebit and hugged it

"They're not a threat to us but in numbers they may be a prob…Oh crap" Jake looked at a giant yellow bear-like Elebit "Aw fudge" The Elebit smacked Jake back to the ground "Mewtwo capture them. Slam the big ones into the ground to make them split then catch them"

"Okay. Time for my Capture Combo. Disable" Mewtwo shot yellow waves out of his hands which made the Elebits stop moving "Double Team" Mewtwo clones appeared out of thin air and pushed all the Elebits except the big ones into a big circle "Rock Tomb" Mewtwo slammed his tail into the ground causing rocks to fall around the Elebits trapping them in the process "Psychic" Mewtwo lifted all the small Elebits with his mind while smashing the big Elebits into the ground, splitting them up and putting them in Rock Tomb trap "Now for Light Screen" A barrier formed around the Elebits, trapping them "Finally…Teleport" Mewtwo snapped his fingers and all the Elebits disappeared. Mewtwo turned toward Cackletta "What's next. We're up for anything"

Falco, Meta Knight, and Roy stepped up "Let us take care of this witch. We haven't gotten much of a chance to fight yet"

"And you still won't. Lightning" Cackletta threw lightning bolts at the three Smashers. Mewtwo, Samus, and Jake just watched.

"Reflect' Meta Knight jumped in front of Falco and Roy and created a shield in front of him. The lightning bolts disappeared as they hit the shield "Is that all you got"

"Please. You haven't seen anything yet. Star Raid" Cackletta raised the Star Rod and thousands of stars formed around the three Smashers. In an instant all the stars flew at the Smashers

The three Smashers smirked, having no hint of fear in their eyes "Easy"

"Definitely" Meta Knight and Roy slashed at the stars while Falco punched and kicked them. In less than a minute the three Smashers had destroyed all the stars "Anything else"

"Grr, I WILL beat you Smashers." Cackletta snapped her fingers as her chair floated down to the ground "Cackle Bot, ACTIVATE" The chair turned into a robot as Cackletta jumped inside it. When it was done transforming it looked like a giant Cackletta. Cackletta's voice came out of the robot "Prepare to die Smashers" The robot stomped it's foot at the Smashers

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The three Smashers jumped out of the way in the nick of time

Jake's eyes now looked like little radars "Everyone, distract the robot while I find it's weakness. I only need about two minutes"

Mewtwo looked at everyone "You heard him guys. Falco, Samus, shoot the robot with your blasters. Meta Knight, Roy, slice the robot as much as you can. Ill take distract Cackletta up there"

The four Smashers nodded and got to work while Jake floated around the robot, scanning for any weaknesses

"Taste laser punk" Falco jumped around shooting lasers at the robot. "Falco Flare" Falco jumped up in the air, on fire, and landed on the robot's shoulder "Hey, you old prune, over here"

"Huh?" Cackletta looked out the robot's eyes and saw Falco, who was pulling his eye down and sticking his tongue out "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT! DIE BIRD!" Cackletta got ready to shoot lasers out of the robot but she got in the side by something "What was that?"

Mewtwo was right outside the robot's eye, smirking "Once again, it was me"

"Ill get you" Cackletta threw a lightning bolt at Mewtwo but it got deflected in midair. Jake was floating behind Cackletta. Mewtwo nodded as Jake kicked the back of Cackletta's head, knocking her out for a second

"Quick, let's get back down to the others"

"Yeah" Jake and Mewtwo flew down to the others and landed

"Okay guys, I found the robot's weakness. Falco and Roy, attack the knees. Meta Knight and Samus, get the elbows. Mewtwo and I will get the ears. Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!" The six Smashers ran to their station.

"Taste this crone" Falco bashed into the knee using Falco Flare

"Flare Drive" Roy slashed the other knee, exploding it in the process

"Thunder" Meta Knight shot a thunderbolt at the robot's elbow while Samus blew up the other one with a bomb

"Our turn Mewtwo"

"Yep. Let's go"

The two psychic yelled in unison "SHADOW BALL!" The two of them unleashed a Shadow Ball inside the robot's ears destroying the orbs inside

Cackletta, who was panicking, was running around the robot "AAAHHH! IM GONNA DIE!" The robot then exploded, rocketing Cackletta at the ceiling in the process. Cackletta fell down right in the middle of the Smashers. Cackletta put up her fists "I can…still take you all…on"

"Please. You can barely stand"

"I don't care. Light…ning" Cackletta and the others heard a voice and looked up

"KOOPA SLAM!" Bowser came crashing down and fell right on Cackletta, crushing most of her bones in the process

"GAH!" Cackletta spat out blood as Bowser picked her up

Mewtwo looked at Cackletta "Where is Pikachu?"

Cackletta smirked at Mewtwo "Please, why should I tell you?"

Bowser growled in her face "Because if you don't, you'll be feeling my 50-story drop again"

"Gah, fine, Ill tell you where the rodent is. He's not here"

Samus glared at Cackletta "Then where is he"

"He's on a different planet. Which planet, Im not telling you. You'll just have to look for yourself"

Bowser roared in her face this time "Where is he!?"

"It's too late now" Cackletta disappeared in a black shadow leaving behind two objects. The first was the Star Rod, the other was what looked like part of a ball

"WE GOT IT!" Jake did a little dance and picked up the broken piece

Falco looked at Jake like he was crazy "What is it?"

"It's part of the orb. Also known as the part of what we need to turn Samus back into a human"

"Oh"

"Now that we got this we can go to the next world!" Jake and the others ran toward their ship so they could go to the next world

5 hours later…

A black figure moved across the room where Cackletta was defeated "I knew she would lose. She underestimated her opponents and lost her life" The figure picked up the Star Rod then looked at the Beanstar "That's two more items crossed off our list. We still have a lot more left though. Won't be long now" The figure then let out an evil menacing laugh…

* * *

**Ty: That was the final chapter for the first visit to the Mushroom Kingdom. Where are the Smashers going next? What happened to Cackletta? And who was the person who stole the Star Rod and the Beanstar? You'll find out 2 of the 3 next chapter**

**Samus: Who are you talking to Ty**

**Ty: No one (Ty got up and locked the door) And now that that's over I can do this (Ty went over to a control panel where Mewtwo was waiting for him. The control panel had a lot of mini-TVs on it) Did you set up the camera?**

**Mewtwo: Of course. Do you know the password?**

**Ty: Please. (Ty went to a keyboard on the panel and typed in 1-2-3) Easy (Ty pressed some more buttons. One of the TV screens changed and showed a bathroom. Ty and Mewtwo saw Samus walking into the bathroom) Brilliant plan Mewtwo**

**Mewtwo: What'd you expect from a genius like me (By now Mewtwo nose was bleeding. Ty wasn't bleeding because he hadn't looked yet. Oh wait, now he's looked. And he's bleeding, yep, his nose is bleeding) **


	8. Splitting Up

**Chapter 8**

**Ty: I waited over a week and I got NO reviews! What's that for?**

**Mewtwo: You wanna know why no one reviewed? No one likes you**

**Ty: You don't have to put it that way. **

**Samus: I agree with Mewtwo on this one**

**Ty: …I hate both of you…**

**Samus and Mewtwo: We know**

**Ty: Shut it. Now here's chapter 8

* * *

**

We start the chapter with the eight Smashers sitting at a table discussing their next plan of action. Right now Roy was speaking "What are we gonna do? Pikachu's missing, Samus is a robot and might run out of batteries soon, and we still have three pieces of this orb we're looking for left to find"

Samus looked at Roy, puzzled by what he said about her "Roy, I don't think Im gonna run out of batt…" Samus couldn't finish because she fell flat on her face on the table

Roy smiled and said "Run out of batteries?"

Mewtwo looked at Samus's suit to see "Yep"

"Knew it"

Mewtwo was going to say something but the TV in the ship turned on and interrupted him. Master Hand appeared on the screen "Hello Smashers. I see you have part of the orb but that's not why Im here. I need to check Samus's batt…"

Master Hand was interrupted by Mewtwo "Her batteries? Yeah, they just went out. Ill put her on the teleporter pad" Mewtwo put Samus on a blue pad in the middle of the room. Mewtwo faced a control panel and pressed a button on it. Samus disappeared in a flash of light as Mewtwo walked back to the table

Falco was the first to speak "Wait, when did we get a teleporter pad? Cant we use it to orbs a lot faster?"

"If only it could do that. Unfortunately it can only warp us to the Smash Mansion"

"Oh"

"Let's continue with the meeting now. Like Roy said Pikachu's missing and there are three orb pieces left. My idea is that we split into two teams. One team goes to one planet and the other team goes to another. When the teams are done they go the planet the last piece is on. Jake, where are the three pieces?"

Jake pulled out his info book and flipped open the pages and started reading some of it "It seems like the other places we need to go to are Hyrule, SR388 or Zebes which, according to this book, is nearly covered in lava, and Popstar"

Falco shivered at the name Zebes "There's no way Im going to Zebes. Of all the stages Master Hand made for the Smash tournament that was the one I was worst at. After all the matches I ever have there, SOMEONE," Falco glared at Bowser "tries to eat me because APPARENTLY I taste like chicken"

"Im SO sorry you smell like fried chicken when you get burned"

"You should be"

"Enough fighting. We need to pick our teams. One team will go to Hyrule and the other will go to SR388." Mewtwo picked up a top hat "And the people who shall be picking the teams are…"

Before Mewtwo could announce the winners, Meta Knight jumped on the top of his seat "Why cant we go to Popstar"

Jake answered his question "Because it's the farthest of all the planets we have to pick"

"Okay" Meta Knight sat back down and remained quiet

"And the winners are…Meta Knight and Falco. Meta Knight, you pick first"

"You're on my team Mewtwo"

Mewtwo floated over to Meta Knight and Falco picked next "Uh…Jake"

"Dang it" Jake walked over to Falco and Meta Knight picked again

"Bowser"

"Yes!" Bowser ran over to Meta Knight and Mewtwo while Roy walked over to Falco

"No we need to pick where we're going. Where do you want to go Meta Knight"

"Our team will go SR388"

"Okay, that means Falco's team will go to Hyrule. Get on your side of the ship and separate the ship"

"Yes sir!" Falco's team walked over to the left side of the ship right as a metal wall fell down and separated the ship

"Let's go guys," Mewtwo pressed a button and the ship split in half. Meta Knight's side flew to the right as Falco's flew to the left

Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far, away…I mean, at the villains headquarters…

A TV screen turned on in front of three figures "Hello, you three. You should recall I called you from the meeting room to have a talk with me"

The first to answer was a small man in bluish clothing "Yes. I remember it well. Mainly because it was only two minutes ago"

The next to speak was something in a giant tube covered in a lot of machinery "Be quiet Vaati. Do you want to make the Dark One angry"

"Shut it, Mother Brain. Ill come into that tube and kill you myself"

The third person, who looked like a giant floating eye, finally lost his temper and yelled at the others "How about both of you shut up"

The person on the screen just smirked and chuckled "No need to be angry Dark Mind. Believe me, they'll need their anger for the Smashers. I told you three to come here because I have some information for you. The Smashers have beaten the Rabbid King and Cackletta. Also, if you can recall, Nightmare lost as well and he was number 18 in our group. You three our numbers 23, 22, and 21, so you'll need to train very hard for the fights ahead of you. If they can beat Nightmare I think they might be able to beat you three"

Vaati spoke up "Please. The stupid rabbit and the old crone were weak and Nightmare overlooked and underestimated the Smasher's abilities"

Dark Mind turned toward the screen "This may already be known to you Dark One but it seems that the six Smashers, one was sent back to the mansion and we have the rat, have split into two teams. One team is heading toward Hyrule and the other for SR388"

"Yes, I have figured this out by now but now I don't have to tell you three about it now. Vaati and Mother Brain shall fight the Smashers on their home planets while you, Dark Mind, shall train if the Smashers should defeat these two"

"Yes sir"

Vaati was angry now "You honestly think those wimps could beat me. Ill beat them in five seconds"

"Vaati, don't underestimate the Smashers. That's the same way Nightmare went down. Too much confidence might be your downfall"

"I have prepared the teleporter for Vaati and I, Dark One. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Get onto the teleporter and Ill turn them on from here" He watched as Vaati and Mother Brain stepped on the panels (Mother Brain's tube has robotic legs) "Here we go" He pressed a button and the two villains disappeared "Dark Mind, I have a gift for you"

"What is it, sir?"

"It's actually two things. The first is target practice and the other is to show me your power. It's coming now" A shadow appeared on the floor. It quickly dissipated to reveal a beaten Cackletta

"Thank you for helping me sir. I promise Ill get stronger and…"

"Silence. Cackletta, you have lost to the Smashers. I already knew you would lose because they were able to beat Nightmare but that's not the reason Im punishing you. You left your two cohorts, Fawful and Wart, to fight the Smashers by themselves. Fawful was blasted to who-knows-where and Wart was sealed in the world behind the Door of Darkness. You have no respect for your allies. Even Wolf, who is stronger and more evil than you, respects his comrades even though he doesn't have much respect for them, he still has some respect for them. Now, Cackletta, you shall die"

"W-what do you mean"

"Dark Mind. You have your present. You may destroy her now"

"Good" Cackletta didn't even have time to move before she Dark Mind blasted her into oblivion

"Now Dark Mind. Go to Popstar, find the piece of the Orb of Renkin there, and train until you can beat the Smashers. They will have gotten stronger by the time they get to Popstar"

"Are you saying Vaati and Mother Brain shall lose?"

"Yes. Vaati is underestimating the Smashers and he's too confident in his abilities. Mother Brain is weak but she's smart. That will help her even for a little bit but she'll still lose. Dark Mind, don't underestimate the Smashers for if you do they shall beat you"

"Ill take that into mind sir. I shall go to Popstar now and train"

"Good." He waited until Dark Mind left to open the door "Hello Wolf"

"Hello Dark One"

"Do you have what we need"

"Yes. I went to the Mushroom Kingdom and got the Star Rod and the Beanstar, just like you asked"

"Great. Leave them in here and Ill collect them. You are dismissed Wolf"

"Yes sir" Wolf left the room as the weapons disappeared from the room and the TV turned off

Back with Falco's team…

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut it Roy"

"Sorry. It's been 5 hours since we split from the other half of our group"

"It was just 10 minutes ago"

"…Oh YEAH. Now I remember"

Jake sighed at the two idiots "Why did you have to pick me to come with you, Falco"

"One because I don't know where we're going, two you and Mewtwo are the smartest in our group, and three I didn't want Bowser in our group"

"Because of the chicken thing"

"Pretty much"

"Well we'll be there in a few…we're here" Jake pointed outside the window so Falco and Roy would know where Hyrule was

"It's kinda…primitive. Have they invented batteries yet there"

"Nope. It's like medieval times place. They have swords, bow and arrows, and shields but no lightbulbs, cars, or video games"

"I feel sorry for Link, Zelda, and Ganon"

"Don't forget Young Link"

'Oh yeah, the twerp"

"Well we'll be landing in a few seconds so just wait"

Splurt

"What was that?"

Jake ran up to the controls "It looks like something's wrong with the ship"

"What?"

"We ran out of gas"

Roy and Falco fell to the floor "IDIOT. Wait a minute…crap" The ship was flying at freefall toward Hyrule

"We have to land it in the forest so no one sees us. Falco, get the wheel and steer us to the middle of a forest where there are no towns"

Falco grabbed the steering wheel "How bout next to a volcano"

"No. The volcano areas are loaded with Gorons and Dodongos. I don't think they'll like us landing in their home"

"Fine. How bout there?" Falco pointed to a forest with a temple like building in the middle of it

"NO! THAT'S THE GRASS TEMP…" But it was too late. The ship crashed into the side of a cliff. Luckily it was stuck pretty good so it wouldn't fall into the foggy oblivion "Well since we're here now, let's go outside and find the piece of the orb"

Roy did a soldier's salute "Yes sir"

Falco started yelling at the two "HEY, IM THE CAPTAIN HERE!" Falco kept yelling while Jake and Roy were already out of the ship and running out of the forest

* * *

**Ty: All my readers out there, wherever they are, now know 4 other members of the organization and as you can tell there are still 18 others including the Dark One. Who else is in the group, well you'll just have to find out.**

**Samus: Ty, are you talking to yourself again. I still have the needle from last time you went crazy**

**Ty: NOT THE NEEDLE! Im just fine Samus, no need to stab me with a very sharp needle of pain and misfortune.**

**Samus: Good (Ty waited for Samus to walk away till he started to talk again)**

**Ty: Great, she's gone. Possibly next chapter Falco's team shall meet with a new ally. Maybe, maybe not. Also I need help with the name for the bad guy's organization. I honestly cant think and all the goods names were taken. If you can help Id really appreciate it. Next chapter, Hyrule: Falco's Nightmare**


	9. Welcome to Hyrule! May I take your order

**Chapter 9- Hyrule: Falco's Nightmare**

**Falco: (Looking at the title) Nightmare? What's so bad about Hyrule that I wont like?**

**Ty: You'll see**

**Falco: Hopefully it wont be too bad**

**Ty: It wont be bad for Roy or Jake. You? Probably**

**Falco: That's REALLY great to know. Ill kill you one day**

**Ty: It didn't bother me when Samus said it, it wont bother me when you say it**

**Falco: Moron**

**Ty: Stick and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me**

**Falco: Really know? (Falco threw a paper ball, with the word "Moron" written on it, at Ty's eye)**

**Ty: Ow. That hurt**

**Falco: And you said words cant hurt you**

**Ty: Im gonna start the chapter before I have to seriously maim Falco**

**Falco: Like you could… (Falco stared at Ty who had just taken out a giant taser) AAAHHH**

**Ty: FRIED CHICKEN TIME (Note: Has Twilight Princess spoilers)**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE BATTERIES" Falco was pounding his head on the counter in Telma's bar.

"I told you before I don't even have a clue what a battery is. Is it some kind of drink?"

Jake patted Falco's back "Falco, I told you they don't have electronics in Hyrule. Sorry about my friend Miss Telma. Here's some money for three drinks"

"Comin right up, hun" Telma went to the back of the bar to get drinks for Jake, Falco, and Roy

"Man, Im thirsty. Thanks for getting us drinks Jake"

"You're welcome Roy. After we get our drinks we need to try to find info on the Orb of Renkin piece here"

"Orb of Renkin?" An elderly man walked up to the Smashers

Jake looked at the man in surprise "Do you know of it, sir?"

"I have heard tales of it. Im sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Auru."

"My name is Jake. The crying bird man is Falco, and the red haired teen is Roy"

"Nice to meet you three. The others are…"

"Here are your drinks boys" Telma walked to the counter and gave the Smashers their drinks "Sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"Nothing to worry about Telma. As I was saying, the others sitting at the table are Ashei and Shad. We are members of the resistance"

"Resistance?"

"Yes. We are trying to restore peace Hyrule"

"What's happening here?"

"We aren't exactly sure ourselves. All we know is that there is an evil presence somewhere. But enough about us, why are you looking for the Orb of Renkin and why should we tell you where the piece probably is"

"We're looking for the Orb because one of our friends had something terrible happen to her and…"

"We know Link" Roy was the one who said that. It's a good thing to

"Link? You are friends with Link"

"We sure are. Not trying to brag but I've beaten him a few times in sword fighting"

"Really? How can we be sure you know Link"

"How about you ask us questions about him. If we answer them wrong we'll leave. If we get them right, you tell us what you know about the Orb of Renkin"

"Fine. What color is Link's tunic?"

"Green"

"Correct. Where was the fifth dungeon Link went to here?"

"Snowpeak Ruins"

"Correct again. One more question and then we'll tell you what we know. Too bad you wont be able to answer this question though. How many Heart Pieces in Twilight Princess does Link need to get a full Heart Container?"

"That's breaking the fourth wall. That's not fair. Uh…is it 5?"

"That's correct! How did you know?"

"Link told me…I think. I wasn't sure so I guessed"

"Well you got the questions right so we'll tell you what we know now…which isn't much"

Jake and Falco patted Roy on the back "Good job Roy…Wait a minute, what do you mean you don't know much about the orb piece we're looking for"

"I said we'd tell you how much we knew. I never said how much we knew"

"Darn. So what do you know about the orb?"

"We think it's in either one of three different places. It's either in Arbiter's Ground, Temple of Time, or The City In The Sky"

"Looks like we're splitting up again guys. How do we get to these places?"

"To get to Arbiter's Ground you must use the cannon run by Falbi at Lake Hylia, same for The City in the Sky. For the Temple of Time, you must go past mountains near the Forest Temple. When you get there you may find Skull Kid. Follow him and he should get you the Temple of Time"

"Thank you Auru. Now who's going to where?"

Falco raised his hand "Ill go to Arbiter's Ground"

"Ill go to Temple of Time"

"And that means Im going to The City in the Sky" The three Smashers headed outside and walked toward a merchant on the street "Excuse me sir but do you have a map we can have"

"Have, no. Buy, yes"

"How much?"

"Either 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 rupees or… $2"

"Uh…okay" Jake handed the merchant 2 dollars and walked away

"He he he" 

"Did you guys hear that?"

"It was probably the wind. Let's keep going"

"Okay. According to the map we need to East to get to Lake Hylia and Roy, you already know where the Forest Temple is so I don't need to tell you where to go, okay"

"Yeah"

After an hour of walking they reached Kakariko Village "Im not exactly sure we went the right way but I think we did"

"Did you read the map?"

"Yes. Im just not very good at reading maps"

"Give it to me then" Falco snatched the map and started looking over it "Lucky you, we went the right way" Falco then smacked the back of Jake's head

"He he he" 

"There's that laugh again"

"If we hear it again THEN we'll go crazy okay"

"Sure. Let's buy some stuff before we go" The three Smashers entered the bomb shop "Uh oh"

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"Roy"

Roy was looking around the bomb shop "Boooooombs. Must…set…one…off"

"NO!" But it was to late. Roy had unsheathed his sword and lit the fuses of twenty bombs

Barnes, the owner, started screaming like a little girl "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! RUN AWAY!" Barnes ran out the door leaving the three Smashers alone in a shop full of bombs and twenty of them were about to explode

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three Smashers ran out of the shop right as it exploded. Time slowed down as the explosion sent the three Smashers flying across Kakariko Village, past the Ordon Spring and right into the middle of Ordon Village. Jake, Falco, and Roy all put out a tiny flame that was burning on the top of their heads "Thanks a lot Roy"

"You're welcome" Roy smiled dumbly at the annoyed Smshers

"He he he" 

"Can we go crazy now, Falco?"

"Yes"

All together the three Smashers screamed. Luckily, all the villagers weren't around so they didn't hear them

"Who keeps laughing?"

"Why do you follow us?"

"Do you like pizza better than hamburgers?" Jake and Falco just stared at Roy

"Ill answer all three of your questions. Me, me, and yes." Roy's shadow started floating off the ground and taking a small shape

"We should a known this had something to do with Roy"

Roy's shadow now looked like a little girl demon wearing a broken helmet and having glowing orange hair, and her skin was black and white "It doesn't really have anything to do with your stupid friend here. It does have something to do with someone you three know though"

"And who would that be?"

"Link, of course. He helped me regain my throne in the Twilight Realm."

"Really now. What's your name?"

"The names Midna, Queen of the Twilight Realm"

"Shouldn't a queen be, you know, taller?"

Midna slapped Roy with her hair "I WAS taller there but here, Im short. Why, don't ask"

"Ow. Your hair turned into a hand and slapped me…YOUR HAIR TURNED INTO A HAND AND SLAPPED ME!"

"Yep. Why, once again, don't ask"

"So why are you here exactly?"

"For two reasons. One, there's an evil here Im gonna help you three take care of and two, the guy who stole my throne from me, came back after Link kinda killed him and escaped the Twilight Realm somehow, even though I sealed the entrance."

"How did you get here then and who took your throne from you?"

"The hole he escaped through was still open so I jumped through it. When I came out, I was short again, the rip hole disappeared, and he and the guy that escaped with him had disappeared. His name was Zant. Now enough about little old me, what about you three and how do you know Link?"

"Im Jake, the bird packed with heat is Falco, and the red headed idiotic pyromaniac is Roy. I don't know exactly know Link myself but they do"

"The three of us, Link, and many others, about 70 others, are in a group of super awesome people called the Smashers"

"Smashers, huh. Anyone else from Hyrule in your little group"

"There's Zelda, Ganondork, I mean Ganondorf, and…that's it actually"

"I know Zelda and Ganon. I hate Ganon, he's the one who helped Zant take over my kingdom, but he at least he's the one who killed Zant because when he died, so did Zant. He was the only way for Zant to die."

"Ganon isn't actually that bad once you get to know him. It's fun watching him go crazy when he loses to Kirby, a big pink marshmallow."

Midna laughed a bit "That helped my mood, thanks. Ill help you find that orb piece you need. Ill go with Jake to the Sky City. That place has a lot of hard enemies that you'll need my help with"

"Okay. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah"

"Bye Roy!" Falco and Jake pushed Roy the way he had to go

"Fine, dang. Don't have to be so pushy" Roy walked toward the Forest Temple so he could get to the Temple of Time

"Lucky him, he's so close to where he has to go. We have to walk another one or two hours till we get to Lake Hylia"

"Not with me you don't. Watch" Midna pointed her finger at a hole in the sky. Jake, Falco, and Midna all disappeared.

"Cannonball!" Jake did a, well, cannonball in to Lake Hylia while Falco fell on his stomach on a small island and Midna floated down "This lake is huge"

"Yep. There's where we're heading" Midna pointed to her right

"Ow" Midna's finger poked the eye of a small man that looked like he ran away from the circus "Why'd you poke me"

"Oops. Sorry about that"

"It's okay. But first, can you scrape that Rito that fell on my island off the ground"

"Hey, he's right. Falco does look like a Rito"

Falco peeled himself off the ground "Hey! What does that mean?"

"A Rito is a half bird half man race that lives in Hyrule"

"Oh"

Midna floated up to the man "Excuse me, sir, but don't you have a way for us to get to the Gerudo Desert and the Sky City"

"Yes I do, but please don't call me sir, just call me Falbi. Also, what are you exactly little lady"

"Me? Im a…9 year-old girl who painted her body black and white and her hair orange and likes to wear broken helmets"

"Hmm, okay then. That'll be 1047408291479128309735078277157124812043787093903275903579836498739847329847937498327834739827537 rupees or $5"

"I feel sorry for Link. Here you go Mr. Falbi" Jake handed Falbi five bucks

"You first, Rito" Falbi went over to his jack-in-the-box wind up panel while Falco walked up to the door

"Before you go Falco, I have to tell you something"

"What Jake?"

"You owe me 7 dollars"

"Ill pay you later" Falco entered past the door, which closed on his tail feathers "OW!" Falco then heard music and load clunking noises "WAIT! STOP!" It was too late. Falco was blasted out of the canon, losing half of his tail feathers, toward the Gerudo Desert

"Your turn boy"

"Wait. What about you Midna?"

"Don't worry about me" Midna dropped to the ground and became Jake's shadow

Jake, who turned on his Scanner eye, smiled at his shadow/Midna "That's a useful technique" Jake walked into the canon and got fired toward the sky

* * *

**Ty: That was chapter nine, folks. Not much happened this chapter except reveal an ally and where the Smashers will be going during the next three chapters**

**Falco: Thanks for taking off my feathers idiot. I should sue y… momy (Falco was face to face with the taser from earlier. Ty pressed the taser against Falco's chest, causing all his feathers to burn and fall off)**

**Ty: Hey Bowser. Looked what I cooked for you**

**Bowser: What is it? (Bowser spotted Falco and he started drooling. What Bowser saw wasn't a naked Falco, it was a actually more like a chicken dinner) CHICKEN (Bowser charged at Falco)**

**Falco: AAAHHH! (Falco ran away from the food driven Bowser)**

**Ty: This has been fun but I must bid all you readers out there a fond farewell. Remember to review (You'll see why Hyrule is Falco's nightmare when we get to the Arbiter's Ground chapter)**


	10. Roy's Journey Through The Temple Of Time

**Chapter 10- Temple of Time**

**Ty: Hello my readers, viewers, hopefully reviewers, and welcome to the tenth chapter of SSBB: Adventure of Six. This shall also be the first chapter of the mini-story Interview that will be held in the top and bottom of the story. The interviews will have already shown characters and soon-to-be Smashers, unknown villains, future allies, and some of Master Hand's "helpers." Today's chapter I will interview a soon-to-be Smasher, Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr. walked on to the stage and sat on a chair) How do you feel about being in my story**

**B-Jr: Why should I care about your stupid story**

**Ty: I have chocolate**

**B-Jr: GIVE ME CHOCOLATE! (Bowser Jr. jumped on Ty and ate the chocolate and Ty's hand)**

**Ty: LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHOTIC TURTLE! YAH! (Ty shook his arm as fast as he could. When that didn't work he slammed B-Jr against a wall. That didn't work either) I didn't want to do this but now I have to (Ty walked over a laser that was mounted on the wall)**

**B-Jr: (muffled by Ty's hand) Are you going to kill me?!**

**Ty: Of course…not (Ty walked over to a mound of candy) Here you go**

**B-Jr: WWWWWEEEEE (B-Jr jumped off Ty and landed in the candy pile) Mmmmm, chocolate. (B-Jr shoved a handful of chocolate into his mouth and started gagging) BLECH! What's wrong with this candy?**

**Ty: Candy? The candy pile is over there (Ty pointed at the actual candy pile)**

**B-Jr: Then what's this?**

**Ty: That? That is an assortment of laxatives, rotten raisins that turned an odd color of brown, chocolate brown, and…ew**

**B-Jr: Before I vomit all over you, what's the stuff in the wrappers?**

**Ty: Did you eat one?**

**B-Jr: Yes?**

**Ty: Ooh, that's bad**

**B-Jr: What were they?!**

**Ty: If I remember right and read the warning label on the wrapper correctly, it is…freeze-dried bugs, which include worms, spiders, centipedes, crickets, etc., etc. Apparently the freeze-dried layer melts in your mouth and the bugs try to crawl out of your body once they are unfrozen.**

**B-Jr: I hate you (B-Jr's face turned green as he ran to the bathroom. Very sickening noises were then heard)**

**Ty: That's what they all say. Now on with the chapter

* * *

**

Roy watched as Jake, Falco, and their new ally, Midna, walked away from him "Look's like Im alone. Now I have to resort to talking to myself while in the temple" Roy walked around the area trying to find his way back to the Forest Temple. On his way he saw a man in front of a house, sitting in front of a pot of boiling oil. He had an Afro and a parrot, which Roy was guessing was his pet, also had an Afro. "Weird bunch"

"Wait!" The Afro-ed man ran over to Roy with a lantern "Your going to need one of these lanterns if you're going to go forward"

"Why?"

"It's dark" The man responded

"Okay. Well, Im just gonna go now" Roy started to walk away till the man grabbed Roy's cape "What are you doing?"

"You cant go past here"

"Why not?!"

"You need the key"

"Where's the key"

"I have it"

"Then give it to me"

"No"

Roy sighed, "What do I have to do to get the key"

"You have to shop at my store, Coro's Oil Store"

"Fine" Roy followed Coro as he ran over to the cauldron full of oil "As always, I give my first time customers a free lantern full of oil" Coro handed Roy a lantern and the key "From now on you have to pay me 30 rupees or 2 cents for every oil refill"

"You're not very good at the shop business are you? Giving people free lanterns AND oil?"

"I keep trying to remind myself about that but I keep forgetting"

"You, sir, fail" Roy lit the lantern and passed it through Coro's hair, then Roy threw the lantern into the oil

"AH! AH! AH!" Coro ran around with a ball of flames on his head. Unfortunately he ran right into the cauldron, which caused two things bad for Coro. The first was that the burning oil flowed across the ground and seeped through the walls of his house, setting it on fire, and the other thing was that the cauldron exploded causing Coro to fly through the air and into a tree. No, he wasn't dead, just in serious pain. As Roy walked away he swore he saw the parrot bow and say "Thank you" Roy walked to a gate and unlocked it

"It's been easy so far. Hope it stays like this" Roy walked about 20 ft. till he noticed the ship that they were traveling on "Oh no" Roy noticed that the ship had about fifty monkeys on it and they were all holding something. Something brown, "Crap" Exactly. The monkeys unleashed heck on Roy as he ran past the ship and over to the tree limb Auru mentioned. Roy had gotten hit a few times by the poo-flinging monkeys "Great, now I have to clean my armor" Roy jumped across the limbs till he got to a forest. "I wonder if this was the place Auru was talking about" Roy walked up to a wall till he heard a flute playing in the distance. Roy turned his head and saw a small kid playing a flute "Are you Skull Kid?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Follow me and find out. But before you do you may want to get your sword out"

"Why?" Roy was answered when six skeleton-like creatures dropped down "What the?" The skeleton creatures jumped at him but Roy slashed them to pieces. Roy looked up to see Skull Kid running away "GET BACK HERE!"

Skull Kid stuck his tongue out "Catch me if you can" Skull Kid started to run but he ran into something. Roy "H-how did you get here so fast?"

"Simple." Roy pointed at a trampoline that he had set up

"How did you set it up so fast?"

"That, I don't know" Roy carried Skull Kid under his arm "Where do I go now?"

"Why should I tell you?" Skull Kid struggled trying to escape

"Because" Roy took out his Sword of Flames "Ill burn you to a crisp of you want"

"Fine. Take a left" Roy took a left "Now fall"

"What do you mean, fall?" Roy looked down and saw that he had just stepped off a cliff "AH!" Roy leaped for the cliff, grabbed the edge, and got back on "OH YEAH! Eat that, Skull Kid. Skull Kid?" Roy looked at his arm and noticed Skull Kid was gone. Roy stepped back over to the cliff and noticed his flute was stuck on a twig "Oops." Roy walked over to two giant statues "What do I do now?"

"You put us back in our places" The two statues started moving. They plunged their swords into the ground, causing pieces of the ground to disappear, then they hopped on to two square pieces of land next to the door "Now put us back in our places, warrior"

"I thing Ill just take an easier way in" Roy hopped over to the door, charged up a Flare Blade, and unleashed it on the door. The explosion took out the door and both the statues. Roy walked into the room "Am I there yet?" His voice echoed around the room "Darn, there's no here to talk and/or annoy" His voice echoed again "Yay! Echo. Im an idiot" His voice echoed for the third time but it was different this time "You're an idiot" "HEY! Stupid echo" "No, you're stupid" "GAH!" Roy ran out of the room and walked over to a pedestal. In the pedestal was a blue sword that looked like the Sword of Fire and Lightning "Wow" Roy walked over to the left side of the sword and tried pulling it out. "Come on, you shiny sword, you" Roy pulled as hard as he could. Roy's hands slipped off the hilt and he was sent flying into a wall "You wanna know what, I got a better idea" Roy charged up a Flare Blade and slashed at the pedestal. The explosion did NOTHING "DANG IT!" Roy inspected the blade for a little bit. Roy went over to the right side this time and tried pulling it out. It came out easily this time "Finally" Roy started walking to the other side of the room till something hit him on the head "Hey!" Roy looked on the ground and saw a blue sheath. Roy put it on started swinging his new around, trying it out "Hi Yah!" Roy slashed a wall with the sword and it turned into water "Sweet. I shall name you the Sword of Water" Roy dropped the sword, accidentally, on the water. The water froze completely "Awe-some. It has ice powers too"

"Good for you"

"Who said that?"

"I did" Link, dressed in blue, came out of the shadows

"Is that you Link?"

"Kinda, kinda not" Link leaped at Roy and slashed at him

"Counter!" Roy blocked Link's blade and swiped at Link. Link jumped into the air and did a backflip over to the wall "Who are you?"

"Im simply a copy of Link made by the Four Sword"

"Shouldn't you be good then and why have we all been asking so many questions this chapter?"

"I should, Im not. And for your other question, blame the author" Link swept his leg under Roy's feet, knocking him down. Link plunged his sword at Roy

"No you don't" Roy rolled to the side and jumped up as Link slashed at him again "Taste my blade." Roy thrusted his sword up in an uppercut at Link. Link sidestepped and slammed the edge of his blade into Roy's side "GAH!" Roy was bleeding badly now "Ice Blade!" Roy slashed at Link wildly while holding his side

"Do you think you can hit…" He stopped his sentence when he froze completely

"This sword…is awesome" Roy coughed some blood on the ground as he fell to the ground "Im not used to this kind of wound anymore. I haven't had an actual fight since I before I joined the Smashers. I wish I had a…huh?" Roy looked at his new sword, which happened to be glowing. A small stream of glowing water flowed out of the tip of the sword and flowed into Roy's wound. In a matter of seconds, Roy's flesh wound itself back together and his wound was healed. All that was left was battle scar "This sword is amazing" Roy sheathed the Sword of Water into its sheath and continued walking. Roy came across a door that had a mask engraved in it

"Are you the seeker of the orb?"

"Yes" Roy stated matter-of-factly "Will I find it here?"

"You will find something, yes. If it's the orb, Im not sure, but there's definitely something back there. If you want to go in here, you must answer my riddle."

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The riddle"

"Oh, the riddle. What riddle?"

"The riddle you were going to tell me" Roy said with a tone of annoyance in his voice

"Right, right…Hey, when did you get here mister?"

"DIE! ICE BLADE!" Roy thrusted his new sword into the mask's mouth. The mask froze completely and Roy smashed the frozen mask with his foot. The door opened and Roy stepped inside "So this is the Temple of Time? A lot more dirty than I though it would be"

"It's not my fault the sages wouldn't hire more than one janitor" A janitor walked passed Roy sweeping up some dust

"Hello. Excuse me, but do you know if there's anything strange here. Maybe a broken orb or something like that"

"Orb? That Im not sure if but I did see some shadow walking past here. Asked him to throw me a mop that was next to im'. Just kept on walking, not saying a word, the weirdy"

"Uh, Im just gonna keep on walking"

"Could you pass me my mop first, please?"

"Sure" Roy picked up the mop and threw the mop toward the janitor. The mop flew over the janitor's head

"Durn it" The janitor treaded over to the mop

"…" Roy just walked away. On his walk he saw a treasure chest "MINE! IT'S MINE I TELLS YA! I FOUND IT FIRST! IT'S MINE!" Roy tackled the treasure chest and pried it open. Roy took out what was inside "Cheap dungeon" What Roy had gotten was a grayish rod. Roy dropped it and kicked it away. Roy continued walking till he came to a door with a giant lock on it "How am I supposed to get in here"

"You have to find the Big Key" Another Link walked toward Roy, this one dressed in red "You wont find it though"

"Why is that?"

"Because I have the key. You'll have to kill me to get it"

"Fine. I will!" Roy charged at the new Link "Ice Blade!" Roy's sword glowed as he slashed at Link

"I saw your fight with my brethren. I know how this technique works. As long as I keep my distance, you cant hit me, and if you cant hit me, you cant freeze me" Link jumped back and pulled something out of his tunic. It was a blue boomerang

"A-a boomerang. HAHAHAHAHA!" Roy busted out in laughter at the red Link's weapon choice "Do you think you can hurt me with a boomerang"

"It's more than just a boomerang kid" The red Link tossed the boomerang at Roy who continued laughing

"Ill just use…what?" Roy felt like something was missing. Something he just had but didn't have now. Something… "Okay! I think they got it" Fine. Roy looked in his hand and saw that his Water Sword was missing "Hey! What happened to my sword?" Roy then noticed that there were small hurricanes spinning around him "What's with the hurricanes?"

"Over here" The red Link mocked Roy as he spun Roy's sword and his boomerang around "That 'boomerang' was special. Not that special since it's just a copy but it has special powers. It can create gusts of wind as it spins. Also, all the boomerangs can bring back whatever they come across. Watch" Link threw the boomerang at a green rupee. As it spun, it created a small tornado, snatched the rupee, and came back "See…" Link couldn't finish his sentence because Roy had shoved his Lightning Sword through Link's chest. Link gasped and breathed hardly

"I guess that didn't kill you. This will though. Discharge" Inside Link's body, bolts of lightning flowed out of his sword, striking major organs and various veins. The red Link fell to the ground, smoke coming out wherever it could escape, mainly his mouth, ears, and nose holes. Roy bent down and picked up his sword and a big key that had dropped out of Link's pocket. "Now I can see what's behind that door" Roy inserted the key in to the lock and unlocked it. Roy opened the door and walked inside. It was dark, _very_ dark "It's dark, _very_ dark" I just said that "So" Roy walked forward with a small flare at the tip of his Fire Sword

"Where is that stupid orb piece" A shadow was digging around inside the room "Hey, you!"

"Who? Me?"

"No, I was talking to my shadow…which I don't have. Of course I was talking to you! Have you seen a broken blue orb piece?"

"No. That's what I was looking for."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name's Roy. Who're you?"

"Im Dark Link. And if this piece of paper is correct, Im supposed to kill you" Dark Link stood up and unsheathed his sword

"Not another Link copy. You'll be the third I fought, and beaten, in less than an hour"

"Please. You cant beat me" Dark Link jumped to the side just as Roy had thrusted his sword at him "Looks like you're ready to play. Fine, let's play" Dark Link and Roy clashed swords

"This will be easy"

"Why is that?"

"Cause you don't pay attention" Roy pulled out another of his swords and shoved his at Dark Link

"Uh oh" Dark Link jumped up as far as he could and landed on Roy's sword "Ha. How do ya like me now?"

"I don't, you idiot"

"Why are you calling me an…Hey, do you smell something burning?"

"Yeah. You" Roy turned his head to where Dark Link's feet were. Dark Link's boot was on fire and smoke was coming out off the tip of it

"AH!" Dark Link jumped back, sat down, and blew the fire off his boots "How'd you do that?"

"You jumped on my Fire Sword. I just simply turned up the heat"

"ILL KILL YOU!" Dark Link rapidly slashed his sword at Roy

"You wont hit me like that"

"I know" Dark Link shoved his hand into his tunic and pulled out a claw-like weapon "Taste Clawshot" Dark Link pressed a button on the Clawshot. The claw flew out of the handle and grabbed Roy

"Hey!" The claw pulled Roy toward Dark Link. Roy started spinning around, causing the chain to wrap around him. As soon as Roy was right next to Dark Link, Roy's chest and arms were wrapped in chains

"Why did you do that?"

"So I can do this" Roy used his only free hand to pull out his Water Sword. Roy thrusted the sword into Dark Link's waist and pulled it out. "Ice Blade" Roy pulled the sword up and froze the chains. Roy busted out of the frozen chains and pointed his sword at the severely wounded Dark Link "Think you can still take me?"

"Of course" Dark Link charged at Roy with his shadowy sword out

"Ill just set you on fire again so I can watch you roll around" Roy pulled out his Fire Sword and set the tip on fire

"Not this time, scum" Dark Link pulled out a shield and smashed the sword down. The flare at the tip set Roy's cape on fire

"AH!" Roy ran around like a crazy person as Dark Link watched in amusement. "Stop!" Roy stopped "Drop!" Roy knelt down on one knee "Rock!" Roy pulled out a guitar and smashed the side of Dark Link's head

"GAH!" Dark Link was sent sprawling across the room and into a wall. Dark Link pulled himself out of the wall and struggled to walk forward. He moved up about twenty steps before he said "Why did you…what the?"

Roy was now wearing a helmet and goggles, riding a Vespa motor scooter toward Dark Link, and waving his guitar around in the air "BONZAI!" Roy rammed into Dark Link with the Vespa. Dark Link, Roy, and the scooter smashed through the wall and onto the ground outside

"YOU'RE A CRAZY IDIOT!" Dark Link noticed that Roy was smirking toward Dark Link "AH!" Dark Link tried running away as Roy turned on his scooter and drove toward Dark Link

"YAH!" As Roy reached Dark Link, Roy slammed the guitar into Dark Link's face. Dark Link flew through the air, past the end of the cliff, and fell to his free falling demise. "Well since the orb piece isn't here, Im off to Lake Hylia to find the others" Roy took off on his motor scooter, with his three swords and guitar at hand

* * *

**(Vomit noises can be heard) Ty: Well, since Bowser Jr. Is still sick, Ill bring out another character that will be in my story. Say hello to one of Master Hand's soon-to-be helper, Kisuke Urahara (Kisuke walked into the room and sat on the chair next to Ty)**

**Kisuke: Hello!**

**Ty: Are you always this happy**

**Kisuke: Yes!**

**Ty: Ooo-kay. Before we continue, I have some emails for Mister Urahara over here (Ty pulled out a laptop and turned it on) Are you okay with answering them Kisuke**

**Kisuke: Yes! (Note: I got this interview from one of the Bleach manga so, as a disclaimer, this interview isn't mine)**

**Ty: I, hopefully, wont have to talk much during this interview. First question, "MR. URAHARA! I LOVE YOU!! MARRY ME!! From Ayaka-Wakayama.**

**Kisuke: Okay!**

**Ty: You're weird**

**Kisuke: I thought you said you weren't going to talk much**

**Ty: I did, but I might have to take that back. Next Question, "In Volume Two of the Bleach manga, you hugged Ururu! Im so jealous! Will you hug me to! From Makiko-Hokkaido". Uh…**

**Kisuke: Sure!**

**Ty: I might just cut off this interview short. Next Question, "At the end of Ichigo's training, the hat you wore (and that Ichigo cut) was fixed. Who fixed it? Or do you keep spares. From Tanaka-Nagano"**

**Kisuke: I have a lot of those hats. Maybe a hundred of them. By the way, I have a lot of identical hats and clogs too**

**Ty: Im getting scared here. Thank goodness, the last question, "Have you seen Ms. Yoruichi naked? From Saki Kenma-Okayama" What the?**

**Kisuke: That's a funny name you got there**

**Ty: Just answer the question so I can finish the chapter**

**Kisuke: Naked? Of course!**

**Ty: WHAT! THAT'S INEXCUSABLE**

**Kisuke: Well…Yoruichi and I are very close. I really cant say more**

**Ty: Hmm…and?**

**Kisuke: I've seen parts of her beyond naked (Yoruichi walks into the room after hearing Kisuke)**

**Yoruichi: Hmm…**

**Ty!!**

**Kisuke!!**

**Yoruichi: I see. I didn't know we were so intimate. Would you like to elaborate?**

**Kisuke: Aw C'mon, Yoruichi. Not here…**

**Yoruichi: (Glaring daggers at Kisuke and everyone else in the room, whom Ty was the only one. Ty was trying to hide but the only thing in the rooms were the two chairs and the three people) Don't be shy. "Beyond naked," huh? Let's start by checking out your bones!**

**Ty and Kisuke: (An arrow pointing at Ty said "Innocent Bystander") N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the two interviews. If you want me to interview an old Smasher, new Smasher, future Smasher, future villain, future ally, or future helper just review and tell me. Whichever option has the most votes will be who I interview next. If you don't like spoilers or the interview mini-chapters, Ill either stop Interview or put it on hiatus. Remember** to review. Ill leave your option to you)


	11. Arbiter's Ground

**Chapter 11-Arbiter's Ground**

**Ty: On today's chapter of Interview we have one of the new Smashers. Welcome, Luffy**

**Luffy: Hi yah, everybody**

**Ty: So, Luffy, what do you think about the story?**

**Luffy: How should I know? I've only been in less than five chapters**

**Ty: True, but you will be in more later on**

**Luffy: Cool!**

**Ty: How many girls did you count at the Smash and All-Star Mansion all together?**

**Luffy: I don't know. The only people I know who count is the guy who wont take off his helmet, Sanjii, and the small purple dragon.**

**Ty: Okay then. Let's bring Sanjii in then**

**Sanjii: Hello all you lovely ladies out there**

**Ty: Enough flirting with the readers Sanjii. Now our question for Luffy was how many girls he saw at the two Mansions. He said you would know. So how many did you see?**

**Sanjii: I saw four**

**Ty: What about Jigglypuff?**

**Sanjii: You mean the pink balloon with the swirly hair? That's things a girl? I thought it was some kind of party decoration**

**Ty: So which girls did you see?  
Sanjii: I saw the two princesses, the girl Ice Climber, and the female bounty hunter who is getting her batteries charged by the giant hand. And the decoration, if that thing actually is a girl. Please tell me there are going to be more girls at the mansions. **

**Ty: Believe me, there will be more. About 16 or more more, if I counted right.**

**Sanjii: Good. Good. Now excuse me while I flirt with the princesses**

**Ty: You do that, even though I don't think Mario and Link will like you doing that. Now Luffy…where'd you go?**

**(At the All-Star Mansion) Luffy: CROCODILE!**

**Crocodile: Not you again, Straw-hat (Crocodile got in fighting position as Luffy started whistling) What are you doing? (Crocodile turned his head and saw Yusuke and Bobobo behind him) AAAHHH! Ill get you one day, Straw-hat (Crocodile turned into sand and escaped the battle field under the door to the bathroom…which was being used by DK) AAAHHH!**

**DK: WWWAAAHHH!

* * *

**

"I believe I can fly!" Falco was flying through the air toward the Gerudo Desert "I wonder why I cant fly. Im a bird and I cant fly. What's up with…" Falco landed headfirst into a sand dune. If you were there, the only thing you'd be able to see were legs waggling in the sand. Inside the sand, Falco was reaching for his Reflector _"Stupid sand! Im stuck. Just a little bit more and…"_ The sand around Falco exploded sending Falco out of the sand pile he had been in "Yes!" Falco looked around to find that he was…stuck "Dang. I knew I should have brought my grappling hook. Or at least steal Samus's" Falco walked back a little bit than ran at the sand. As Falco hit the sand he struggled not to fall down, which he did "Dang! I've got a better idea" Falco pulled out his blaster "BLAST THE WHOLE DUNE DOWN! YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Falco unleashed heck on the sand. The sand exploded with each hit, flying into Falco's eyes and into the air. After five minutes of blasting sand and recharging his blaster, the dune was gone and Falco could leave "Yay!" Falco started walking forward and he fell down a hole. "Ow"

"Hello stranger" Falco looked up and saw a floating lady. She had long green hair that covered her chest and a cloth that was wrapped around her waist "Are you here to take the challenge?"

"What challenge? Is this one of those dating TV shows?"

"No, Rito, this is the…"

"Im NOT a Rito. My name is Falco and…" _"Oh yeah, this is some medieval world. May as well talk like a medieval person"_ "I hail from the land of Corneria. My land has many animal-like people and we have many wars. Mainly with a giant monkey head and a team of a wolf, chameleon, panther, and a pig"

The lady stared at Falco with a confused look on her face "That's…interesting, yet funny. I am the Great Fairy, but you can just call me Amy. Tell me more of you and your land"

"Okay milady. Well, I'm the leader of the Rebel forces of our land" Falco said, obviously lying, but Amy didn't know it "The monkey head, who's name is Andross, is always starting wars against our land because he always wants bananas. Then there is the animal team, which is called Star Wolf, is always fighting against the Rebel forces, which we call Star Falco, which has four members in it as well as Star Wolf. We haven't lost a war to either Andross or Star Wolf, because of my brilliant leadership, that is. Then there was the time…"

Two hours later…

"And then we beat Star Wolf for the hundredth time"

"That was an interesting story, Falco. So…" Amy, who was laying on the ground with Falco on some pillows, moved her hand next to Falco's hand "What do you want to do next" Amy said, flirting

"So many things. But I am on a journey to help a friend of mine, so I must take my leave"

"Aw. Do you promise you'll come back?"

"Yes, I will come back. When? I don't know. Good bye, Amy"

"Bye, Falco" Amy walked over to a throne and sat down. As Falco left, Amy waved at him and Falco waved back

"That was awesome" Falco took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. In the distance, Falco saw a Moblin Campsite "Sweet! I get to test my sniper rifle" Falco took out his sniper rifle and aimed at an Archer Moblin that was on a tower. Falco pressed the trigger and killed the Moblin. Then he killed another one. And another one. And another one. "It's fun to be trigger happy" This time, Falco shot a boar that was on a rotisserie. A hundred Moblins watched as their dinner blew to pieces "Uh oh"

The hundred Moblins looked toward where the shot came from and saw Falco

"More uh oh" Falco looked through the sniper scope and saw the Moblin army charging at him. "And today's weapon is…" Falco reached into his bag and pulled out… "A Landmaster? How did this thing fit in my bag?" Plot hole. "Oh" Falco put the giant Landmaster down and got inside "I haven't used this in a while. Let's test out the rocket launcher. DIE!" Falco slammed his fist onto a button. The Landmaster shot a rocket at the army, blowing half of it away "WOO HOO!" Falco turned on the thrusters and charged at the army. In a matter of seconds, the Landmaster was surrounded by Moblins "SELFDESTRUCT!"

"Selfdestruct in ten seconds. 10…"

"Bye, Landmaster" Falco pressed another button. Falco was shot out of the Landmaster and a parachute came out of a parachute bag he was wearing

"987654321, bye-bye" The Landmaster exploded killing all the surrounding Moblins launching Falco further up into the air

"WEE!" Falco steered his parachute toward a giant door at the back of the camp. Too bad he fell into a barn. Inside the barn, a giant Moblin was waiting for him

"RAH!" The Moblin charged at him with a giant axe drawn

"…" Falco took out his bazooka and shot the Moblin. The Moblin was incinerated and the barn was set on fire "Why must I enjoy the fire when it's about to kill me. Falco Phantasm" Falco burst through the burning barn and to the door. There was a lock "…" Falco blew the lock to pieces with his bazooka. Falco ran through the door and down the stairs. In the room he was in, there were tons, and I mean _tons_, of sand "Great" Falco said sarcastically. Falco jumped over the sand…to be eaten by sand worms. "Stupid worms" Falco jumped again, but shot the worms before they could eat him…but fell in quicksand "Man, I have 4 hearts left" Falco jumped for the third time, made it, and got to the other side of the room. Falco pointed at quicksand and laughed "HA! Eat that, sand" Falco turned around and bashed his beak on the wall "I've used my bazooka a lot today, haven't I?" Falco blew up the wall and walked in the next room. Falco looked up and saw four ghosts. The four ghosts started moving but Falco blasted them to pieces with his blaster.

"Hi" Barney the Dinosaur walked up to Falco

"Hi" Falco said back

"Do you like me?"

"No" Falco set a motion-sensor bomb on Barney's head "Touch the…uh…shiny hat I gave you. It will give you special powers"

"Really? You are such a good special friend" Barney touched the bomb and he blew up (WOOT!)

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR POISONING THE MINDS OF CHILDREN EVERYWHERE, YOU IDIOTIC DINOSAUR!" Falco walked up to a treasure chest. Falco opened it and took out a top like object out of it. As soon as Falco grabbed it, Falco had an urge to hold it to the air. When his hand reached the air, the top floated in the air and a box with words on it appeared in front of Falco

"You got the Spinner!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Falco walked away toward another sand pit "Let's see what this thing can do" Falco inspected the Spinner for five minutes "To heck with this" Falco tossed the Spinner into the sand pit, jumped on it, jumped across the sand, and got to the other side.

"Hey Falco" Ty walked up to Falco

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Luffy and I somehow ended up here"

"That's interesting. Hey, how come I haven't fought as many guys as Roy did?"

"What are you talking about? You fought four Poes and Barney. Roy fought three copies of Link"

"Can I have someone harder to fight?"

"Sure. It's your funeral" Ty snapped his fingers and disappeared. Out of the sand came three giant different insect-like creatures "Have fun fighting the Gohmas from Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, and Oracle of Seasons" The first Gohma, which looked like a crab, charged at Falco

"…" Falco took out a flamethrower and fried Gohma. The second Gohma, which looked like a giant spider, jumped at Falco. Falco did the same thing he did to the first Gohma. Then the third Gohma, which looked like a cross of a worm and a scorpion, lunged at Falco. Falco sidestepped the assault and unloaded ten rounds of laser fire into it's eye. "That was easy…NOT FAIR!" Falco walked over to a door with a giant lock on it. "Hey. It's just like last chapter. Who do I get to fight?"

"Me" A purple Link walked out of the shadows

"Is this going to be easy?"

"No!"

"You're a really bad liar" Falco used a Falco Flare and rammed into Link, setting Link on fire. Unfortunately, some of Falco's feathers were on fire to. "Hey, do you smell chicken?"

"Yeah. I smell burning leather to" Link looked down and saw his boots were on fire. As Link started trying to put out the fire, he yelled "STOP REFERRING TO THE LAST CHAPTER!"

Link was still hopping about, trying to get the fire out while Falco, who had put his fire out, launched a missile at Link

"AH!" Link pulled out a purplish version of the Mirror Shield out and deflected the missile back at Falco. Falco smirked and turned on his Reflector. The missile just kept hitting the shields and kept bouncing back and forth, but Falco had a plan. Link saw Falco smirking and asked "What are you thinking?"

"This" Falco pulled out his blaster and shot a laser at the missile right before it hit Link's shield. The missile exploded in Link's face and sent him flying. Link fell into the sand and sunk…and died. A burnt key fell to the floor and Falco picked it up. Falco walked to the lock, unlocked it, opened the door, and entered the room. "It's dark"

"Not for long" A man with blue skin and a red robe lit some torches in the room.

"Thanks Old Timer"

"OLD TIMER! I am the great Agahnim and I was sent here to find any of the magical objects on this list and destroy any of the Smashers that come in here. It looks like I get to destroy you" Agahnim shot a white ball at Falco

Peppy came out of nowhere and yelled "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

"Uh…okay?" Falco rolled to the side and dodged the ball "My turn!" Falco took out two blasters and shot at Agahnim

"What an easy attack to dodge" Agahnim summoned two copies of himself around Falco. The laser blasts destroyed one of the copies so Agahnim summoned another one "Do you honestly think you can beat me"

"That's what EVERY villain says. Yes, I think I can beat you. Falco Phantasm" Falco rushed through two of the Agahnims. Falco quickly turned around and shot at the real Agahnim "Taste hot laser, scum!"

"Shield!" Agahnim raised his hands and a shield formed around his back "You don't have a chance" Agahnim turned around and saw that Falco was gone "So the Rito ran away, a'. I knew he was chicken"

"No you didn't" Agahnim turned around again to see a PO'ed Falco "First thing, IM NOT A RITO! Second, Never, and I say _NEVER_ call me chicken, especially since Im a bird" Falco's feathers started to rustle "Im angry, and believe me, you wouldn't like me when Im angry! Feather Storm!" Thousands of razor sharp feathers flew at Agahnim, cutting his robe to pieces

"GAH!" Agahnim raised his arms, trying to shield his body, but it didn't work. Agahnim had blood pouring out of his arms "What is this…power? Death Star!" Agahnim created a giant black ball above his head "DIE, SMASHER!"

"The Death Star is a Star Wars thing?"

"I know but in this case it's my strongest attack"

"Okay"

"Now taste my wrath!" Agahnim threw the ball at Falco, who was glowing gold at that moment.

"Please. Feather Storm!" Falco shot more feathers at Agahnim. The feathers cut Agahnim's attack to pieces, then the feathers cut through Agahnim's body

"OW!" Agahnim got up again holding on to his arms "I wont die that easily!"

"Wha?" Falco walked up to Agahnim, pulled out a flamethrower, and fried Agahnim's face

"GAH!" He was still alive…

"…" Falco shot a rocket in Agahnim's face this time. Agahnim was still alive "…" Falco took out a cheap romance movie and turned it on a randomly placed TV. Agahnim was STILL alive "WHY WONT YOU DIE!"

"I don't feel like it!"

"GAH!" Falco took out a staple gun "Do you know what this is?"

"A staple gun?"

"Good" Falco kicked Agahnim so his back was facing a wall. Falco unloaded five rounds of staples in Agahnim's arms and legs "Now you'll stay there till you die"

"Darn. I wanted to see the football game"

"It's not football season anymore?"

"Aw"

Falco walked around looking for anything that looked like a piece of a broken orb. Unfortunately it wasn't there. "Dang!" Falco reached into his bag and pulled out another Landmaster. "Where should I go?" Falco took out a coin "Heads, Sky City. Tails, Temple of Time" Falco flipped the coin. It was tails "HA! Today's opposite day, so Im going to the Sky City" Falco hopped inside the Landmaster and headed for Lake Hylia "Better find some money first"

* * *

**Ty: Well, since I lost Luffy, wherever he is, Im bringing out another guest. This time it's Falco, the main character of this chapter.**

**Falco: Hi everybody**

**Ty: So Falco, did you enjoy this chapter…that you were in**

**Falco: Chapter? I thought this was a TV show!**

**Ty: Why would you think that?**

**Falco: Bowser told me this was all a television show**

**Ty: And you believed him?**

**Falco: I didn't at first but we flipped a coin. Heads, I don't believe him. Tails, I believe him. It landed on tails so I had to believe him**

**Ty: Are you some kind of idiot**

**Falco: No! Im a special kind of idiot**

**Ty: Yep, a mentally retarded idiot. Wait, I thought Roy was the stupid one**

**Falco: Well, there hasn't been anyone stupid, except Barney, in this chapter, so I decided to be today's idiot.**

**Ty: Good for you. Well, since you're here…**

**Falco: You invited me?**

**Ty: I know. I brought another guest. This one will be another future Smasher, Krystal**

**Krystal: Hello, all**

**Falco: Hi Krystal!**

**Krystal: Hello Falco. So Ty, where's Fox**

**Falco: It's always about Fox, isn't it**

**Krystal: Yep. So where is he**

**Ty: He's either behind door number one, two, or three (Ty pointed to three doors behind him) Pick carefully**

**Krystal: I pick…door number one**

**Ty: Okay! And your prize is (The door opened to reveal…) A Landmaster**

**Krystal: Thanks. (Krystal jumped into the Landmaster and blew up the other two doors. Behind the second door was a tube of toothpaste. Behind the third door was a bound and gagged Fox) FOX! What did they do to you (Krystal untied Fox and ripped the gag off his mouth. Falco, Fox, and Krystal all glared at Ty, who was sweating)**

**Ty: Uh…we can talk about this, can't we?**

**Fox: GET HIM!**

**Ty: AH! (A rope dropped next to Ty) Pitfall (Ty pulled the rope. The ground under Krystal disappeared and she fell in)**

**Fox and Falco: KRYSTAL! (The two Star Fox members glared again at Ty, who was dressed in black and wearing sunglasses)**

**Ty: Sorry about this, but you've seen to much (Ty pulled out a small button and pressed it. A flash came out of it and temporally blinded them)**

**Fox: Who are you?**

**Falco: Im…not sure?**

**Ty: (Ty faced the reader) Sorry, but you've seen to much too (Ty pressed the button again and the flash came on)**


	12. Dungeon In The Sky

**Chapter 12-City In The Sky**

**Ty: Welcome back to another chapter of SSBB and Interview. On today's interview we have another future Smasher. Say hello to Diddy**

**Diddy: BANANAS!**

**Ty: What?**

**Diddy: Do I have to spell it for you? Ba-nan-as**

**Ty: Uh…why do you want bananas?**

**Diddy: Im a MONKEY, for Cranky's sake**

**Cranky: Eh? Who called me? And where's my stupid son**

**Diddy: AH! NOT HIM!**

**Ty: HERE HE IS! (Ty shoved Diddy toward Cranky)**

**Cranky: Do you expect me to fall for this! (Cranky smacked Ty's head with his cane) Just because Im old doesn't mean Im blind. But since you're here (Cranky smacked Diddy this time)**

**Diddy: OW!**

**DK: Hey? I thought I heard Diddy. (DK looked around and saw Cranky) NO!**

**Cranky: SON!**

**DK: Uh…yes, Dad.**

**Cranky: I have something for you to test.**

**DK: (whispering) Please not a…**

**Cranky: Nuclear banana (Remember first chapter of UAST?)**

**DK: NO! (Cranky shoved a glowing green banana down DK's throat) Gack! (Seconds later DK imploded, taking the chairs with him)**

**Ty: NO! I paid good money for those chairs!**

**Cranky: How much?**

**Ty: Two bucks!**

**Cranky: …STUPID BOY! (Cranky repeatedly smacked Ty with his cane until Ty was unconscious) Looks like I have to start this chapter. Just start it already!**

**

* * *

**

"YAH!" Jake was flying towards the cloud at a high rate of speed "If I die, Im getting my money back. GAH!" Jake had flown into a bird. "NO!" Jake was now flying toward a storm cloud "Psycho Barrier!" A blue bubble formed around Jake as he flew through the storm cloud "I am SO getting my money back!" Jake kept flying until his bubble crashed into a cloud "Hey! Wait a minute?" Jake maneuvered his bubble around the cloud "Whoa!" When Jake got above the clouds, he had seen a giant city. Jake landed the bubble on the cloud, popped it, and started walking, "So this is the City in the Sky"

"Yep."

"AH!" Jake jumped in surprise. Jake looked down and saw what looked like a bird but with a human head "What ARE you?"

"I am an Ooccoo. We are the citizens of the City in the Sky, but we just call it the Sky City. Our throats start to hurt when we say that to much"

"Okay. Can you help me around this place?"

"Sure. Id be happy to" Jake and the Ooccoo walked around the Sky City "This is a building. And that, that's another building. This is the shop"

"Why does it look like a bird cage?"

"What's a bird cage? Well, it doesn't matter. This is my house and I sleep here and live here"

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Jake said, with a tone of sarcasm

"And this is my son, Ooccoo Jr."

"AH!" Jake looked down and saw what looked like a decapitated head "T-this is your s-son?!"

"Yep. He's a chip off the old block."

"Hi!" Ooccoo Jr. jumped at Jake

"NO!" Jake Ooccoo Jr. crashed into Jake causing Jake to stumble back and, well…fall off the clouds

"Uh oh"

"Look what you did, Jr. No chicken feed for you tonight!"

"Aw"

"I think Im going to be airsick" Jake was falling at a fast rate. "I don't want to die yet! There are so many things I've wanted to do! Like kiss a supermodel! DANG! Why do I keep forgetting my powers? Psycho Jump" Right before Jake's feet touched the ground, he used his psychic powers to jump into the sky. If you were there, you'd think he had been shot through the air by a giant shotgun. "WWWWWEEEEE! …AAAAAHHHHH!" Jake was facing the cloud he had crashed into earlier "DANG!" Jake crashed THROUGH the cloud and kept going "Phew." Jake looked down and…well "I thing…Im going to be sick. To…high." Jake broke through a cloud and barfed on it…somehow. Jake looked down again and began to go dizzy "Stupid…pressure" Jake passed out and, once again, fell toward the ground…

"Is he awake?"

"Im not sure"

"Can I poke him?"

"Only if he's dead"

"YAY! I get to poke him!" Jake felt what seemed like a stick poking him in the eye

"Stop!" Jake heard a voice coming toward him. Then he heard the two earlier voices start stuttering

"Y-yes person"

"Are you okay Jake?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I met you at the Smash Mansion remember?" Jake opened his eyes to see…

"A fox?"

"Not A fox. THE Fox"

"Uh…OH! Now I remember. You helped Pikachu, the others, and me, make the ship…which crashed."

"Yeah, we know. Everyone at the mansions has been watching your adventures ever since you guys left"

"How?"

"Him" Fox pointed at a Lakitu who had a camera attached to a fishing pole

"Wonder why none of us noticed that before?"

"We ALL wondered that"

"…"

"No need to be speechless."

"Whatever. So what happened when I fell?"

"When you were falling, Master Hand called me to get the Arwing and catch you before you hit the ground, which I did. I brought you back to the Sky City, but as soon as I went to get you some medicine, these two bird things came over and started poking you with a stick"

"Yeah. I remember" Jake said as he rubbed his eye "Do you know what happened to the others"

"Which ones? The ones on this world or the ones on the other world?

"The other world"

"Okay. Well, it seems one of the others was in trouble too so Master Hand sent Captain Falcon over. But he told us as soon as we helped you guys we had to come straight back. So I have to go"

"Okay. Thanks Fox"

"Welcome buddy" Fox jumped into his Arwing and flew off

"Now on the Sky Temple" Jake looked around for anything that looked…temple-y.

"What cha looking at, mister?"

"Im trying to find the Sky Temple. Do you know where it is?"

"Look behind you"

"Wha?" Jake turned around and saw a big building "Man! Im just not noticing anything today. Thanks…kid?"

"Your welcome"

Jake walked over to the temple and opened the giant door "Oh…no" The first thing Jake noticed in the temple was that it was filled with Ooccoos "What's with all these things? Psycho Bubble" Jake formed another bubble around himself and strolled through the crowd. He swore he heard chicken squawking as he rolled over the Ooccoos. Some of the Ooccoos jumped on Jake's bubble. "GET OFF ME, YOU DANG, DIRTY, BIRDS! BUBBLE EXPLOSION!" Jake poked the bubble with his finger causing it to pop. The pop caused all the Ooccoos around him to fly into the walls. Unfortunately, like most LOZ games, all the birds started attacking Jake "GAH!"

"ATTACK! ATTACK!" The Ooccoos pecked and kicked Jake wherever they could

"I now hate all kinds of birds. How am I supposed to get out of this mess…AND WHERE'D MIDNA GO?!"

"Im behind you"

"Oh. CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME?!"

"Sure. Here's some advice, use the shadows"

"Use the shadows? OH YEAH!"

"Please stop yelling"

"Okay" Jake used the ability he copied from Midna to hide in one of the Ooccoos shadows

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't have to yell. Lets just continue what we were doing…What were we doing again?"

"We were making sure no one get past this door for Master Vaati"

"Why are we doing what the Minish guy tells us to do anyway?"

"Because he threatened to fry us and serve us to his friends"

"Oh…that is bad"

"I know, right" The Ooccoos started patrolling the grounds again

"_That was some useful info. Thank you, you birds of death"_ Jake jumped from shadow to shadow until he reached the door. _"Now I just have to jump to the doors shadow and Im home free. Wait a minute, Im not going home. Ill be…uh…Ooccoo free"_ Jake jumped over to doors shadow. As he got there, Jake went under the door, into the other room, and jumped out of the shadow "Was I good for a first-timer, Midna?"

"Pretty good. Not as good as me though"

"You don't have to put it that way"

"Actually I do. It's my thing"

"Let's just keep going already"

"Whatever, Mr. Grumpy" Jake and Midna continued through the room till they reached a giant pit "What should we do?"

"I know" Jake pushed Midna down the hole. She came back five seconds later and slapped Jake

"What was that for?!"

"You can float! If I jumped in I would die because I wouldn't know when to Psycho Jump! Hey! Why didn't you help me when I was falling from the sky?"

"Didn't want to. That and I couldn't. Your shadow was over 5000 feet below you. I couldn't have caught you if I tried"

"Thanks for telling me that"

"Your welcome"

"Psycho Bubble" Jake formed the bubble underneath him this time. Jake floated over the pit with Midna and popped the bubble as soon as they got to the other side. "I got to ask you something Midna"

"What?"

"Are you tired of walking all around a dungeon just to find a key, and then when you find it, you have to remember where the door that the key goes into, and find it when its 27 rooms away?"

"I think everyone is"

"Good, because Im teleporting us to the door. Psycho Warp" Jake clapped his hands and the two disappeared. A second later they reappeared in front of the door with the big lock on it

"You just wasted some of your energy"

"Why's that?"

"We don't have the key, so we have to find it"

"And that's where you're wrong, Midna, my friend. Psycho Flare" Jake created a purple-green fireball in his hand. Jake got down and set the fireball next to the door. The fireball floated a few centimeters above the ground

"And what's this going to do?"

"Look down"

Midna looked down at the door and saw a shadow "And?" Midna slapped her forehead "Oh yeah!" Jake and Midna dived into the shadow and flowed over to the other side. When they got to the other side they heard a voice

"Warp!" Jake and Midna watched as a bright flash teleported three small triangles (Triforce) and a big triangle (Light Force) up through the roof and into the sky "Now I have to find that orb piece."

"Should we stop him Jake?"

"Definitely. We need to get the orb piece before he warps it to wherever he warped the other things." The two jumped out of the shadow and went to attack but they heard the man talk again

"Wind Storm!" A strong wind blew through the room. "Come out, you two. I can hear you. You're not that quiet, you know. Razor Gale!" Blades of wind flew toward Jake and Midna

"WHOA!" Jake bended his back back. Unfortunately part of the razor cut across Jake's cheek "Ow. That hurt"

"This will hurt more" Jake turned his head to see a blue skinned man looking straight into his eyes "I am Vaati, and I will be the last person you ever see. Tornado of a Thousand Blades!" A tornado the size of 5-story building appeared in midair and straight at Jake and Midna

"Bye Jake" Midna jumped into Jake's shadow

"DARN YOU! DARN YOU TO HECK!" Jake shook his fist at Midna as the tornado picked him up and pulled him into the sharp wind. "GAH!" The tornado started to tear up Jake's entire body…

* * *

**Ty: AH! (Ty ran away from Cranky, who was shaking his cane at him)**

**Cranky: GET BACK HERE YOU YOUNG UN'**

**Ty: NEVER! I call upon the power of…AUTHORS. PLOT HOLE! (Ty slammed his fist into the ground causing a black hole to appear on the ground. Out of the ground came a girl dressed in a blue cheerleaders outfit)**

**Silvia (Viewtiful Joe): Silvia, reporting for duty **

**Ty: STOP THE CRAZY MONKEY!**

**Silvia: O-kay. (Silvia blew Cranky a kiss causing him to fall down and faint)**

**Ty: Wow. You're good**

**Silvia: That's what Joe always says. Now where is he?**

**Ty: He's that way (Ty pointed behind him and watched as Silvia ran toward where Ty pointed) And now you know another future Smasher. And now I bid you adieu, and also review**


	13. VS Vaati! Finale In Hyrule

**Chapter 13- VS Vaati! Finale in Hyrule**

**Ty: Welcome, one and all, to the final chapter in the Hyrule arc. And, while we're celebrating, lets bring in another future character. Today we'll bring in a villain, Number 17, Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog)**

**BD: I will kill you all**

**Ty: What?**

**BD: I said Ill kill you all**

**Ty: That's what I thought you said. SECURITY!**

**BD: NO!**

**Ty: What now?**

**BD: I've seen your security. All it is is Crazy Hand. He scares me and many others**

**Ty: True, true. Seeing as this interview isn't going well, Im going to start the chapter. CRAZY HAND!**

**BD: AH! (Hides behind a chair)

* * *

**

_Last Time…_

"_This will hurt more" Jake turned his head to see a blue skinned man looking straight into his eyes "I am Vaati, and I will be the last person you ever see. Tornado of a Thousand Blades!" A tornado the size of 5-story building appeared in midair and straight at Jake and Midna_

"_Bye Jake" Midna jumped into Jake's shadow_

_"DARN YOU! DARN YOU TO HECK!" Jake shook his fist at Midna as the tornado picked him up and pulled him into the sharp wind. "GAH!" The tornado started to tear up Jake's entire body…_

"This tornado will tear you up before you even get a chance to take a breath. Ill just go find that orb piece now" Vaati smirked and walked away from Jake

"Dang! I cant create my Psycho Bubble because if I open my mouth, Im dead! That and the bubble would pop and I would have wasted my energy for nothing! I cant use Mewtwo's Shadow Ball or Midna's Shadow ability! If I tried Midna's ability, I'd be cut to pieces before I moved even an inch! Come on, genius, think, THINK!" As of now, Jake had gashes across his chest, waist, and some other body parts. "Guess I have to use THAT technique. Psycho…" "OBLITERATION!"

"Huh?" Vaati looked over at Jake. Jake's eyes were glowing a bright blue and he had a bright blue ball between his hands

"OBLITERATE!" Jake threw the ball at the ground. The second it touched the ground, it caused an eruption of light to flow out of the ground and envelop the whole tornado.

"It's very…bright" Vaati shielded his eyes and watched as his tornado disappeared. When it was completely gone, Jake fell to the ground, close to passing out

"Darn. That used too much of my energy. Too bad I wont be able to use that attack again for about…6 months"

"You wont have enough time. Once I find the orb, Ill warp it away and finish you off."

"You'll pay for this!" Jake could only watch as Vaati searched the room "Midna, cant you help?"

"I could try, but he's to strong for me. Im sorry Jake"

"It's okay."

"Got it"

"Huh?" Jake tried his best to turn his head toward where Vaati was. When he moved his head the whole way, he saw Vaati holding part of a broken orb

"Looks like you wont be able to help your friend, kid"

"How do you know about that?"

"Lucky for everyone at our organization, your cat friend still has the voice recorder Nightmare placed on him"

"Darn it" "Mewtwo! If you're getting this, search for anything suspicious on your body and take it off, NOW!"

"Now Ill just get this to our base, then Ill finish you off. War…"

_FWACK!_

Roy had smashed his guitar right into the side of Vaati's head. Vaati skidded across the ground and finally got up before he smashed into the wall "Where'd you come from?"

"Look behind me" Vaati did that and saw a hole in the roof

"That was a lucky shot, boy. Ill kill you. Gale Blade!" Vaati formed a blade of wind in the palm of his hand

_SLICE!_

Vaati had turned around and cut cleanly through the middle of a missile aimed straight for his head "Nice try bird"

Falco, who had a missile launcher on his shoulder, was smirking "Hey, at least you didn't call me a Rito"

"I already knew what you were. There was no need to waste my breath by calling you a Rito"

"But you just wasted your breath on telling me why you didn't need to call me a Rito?"

"That's not the point. All Im here to do is kill you three and get the orb, and the two mystical items that are here. Excuse me, WERE here, I already warped them to the base. Wind Gale" Vaati waved his hand through the air causing the wind to get stronger.

Falco, who was considerably light, was being pushed by the wind "Im as free as a bird" Falco was flying now

Roy and Vaati watched as Falco landed on a randomly placed perch and crap on the floor, like most birds normally do. At the same time, Roy and Vaati said "Weird" As they said that, the two clashed blades and jumped back "Stupid Smashers, this orb is for villains"

"What. Enough of this, let's fight already!"

"Fine. Air Cutter!" Vaati slashed his sword through the air causing a blade of wind to fly at Roy

"Ice Blade!" Roy held his newest sword in front of him. As soon as the air hit Roy's sword, it froze, split in half, and flew to the left and right of Roy. "Thunder Blade!" Roy slammed his sword into the ground. A stream of lightning shot through the ground and right at Vaati's feet

"Do you expect me to be hit by such a weak attack" Vaati jumped up just as the lightning got to him

"Yep"

"Huh?" Vaati looked down and saw a lightning bolt fly straight at him. Vaati did a flip before the lightning hit him. Vaati fell back down to the ground just to face… "The bird man"

"You got it. And here's your prize" Falco dropped a bazooka on Vaati and fired. All he could hear was a loud boom. That and the bazooka leaped a foot in the air. "That was fun" Falco pulled the bazooka off Vaati to see what happened.

"Fool" Vaati had a shield of air surrounding him. "Air Strike!" Vaati rapidly thrust his sword at Falco. Falco dodged some of the strikes but still got stabbed in his shoulder and the side of his waist.

Falco did a backflip and landed on one of his legs. "GAH!" Falco held his side and fell to one knee. Falco lifted his hand to his face and saw the blood that was on it "That…hurt"

"And this will hurt more. Razor Gale!" Vaati raised his hand again. Blades of air sliced parts of Falco's body. One of the blades cut off the tip of Falco's beak while others cut Falco's arms and legs "If that doesn't scare you, this will. X Gale" Vaati slashed his sword twice creating an X. Vaati thrusted his sword into the middle of the X, sending it flying toward Falco. The X hit Falco before he could move, so now he had an X shaped gash on his chest. Falco fell down and passed out. "Two down. Now where's the other?" Vaati was answered when Roy slashed at Vaati from above.

"Darn. I missed by an inch"

"And you wont get any closer. Thunder Cloud!" Vaati pointed a finger to the sky. A dark cloud formed above both their heads and started shooting out lightning bolts at them "Air Shield" Vaati once again waved his hand and created a shield of air around him "At least Im safe" Vaati smirked as a lightning bolt exploded in Roy's face "Huh?"

The smoke cleared to reveal Roy holding a sword covered in lightning "You forgot about my Lightning Sword, didn't you." Roy slashed his sword at Vaati, creating a slash of lightning that flew at Vaati.

Vaati sidestepped the lightning and pointed his finger at Roy "Wind Laser!" A beam of wind spun as it cut through Roy's chest. In about five seconds the beam had gone through Roy's chest and through Roy's back.

Roy stumbled backwards "Im…not going to hold…back any longer. Fire Phoenix!" Roy thrusted his Fire Sword up into the air. Out of the sword came a fiery phoenix that charged at Vaati

"Air Shield!" Roy thrusted his hand forward and started creating his air shield. Before he could finish, Vaati felt extreme pain in his hand. Vaati looked and saw that his hand had been blown off "WHAT!" Vaati turned his head to the side and saw Falco, holding his now smoking blaster, on the ground, smirking

"You deserved that"

"GAH!" Vaati knew he couldn't escape so he took his fate…or at least that's what Roy and Falco thought.

At the same time, Roy and Falco yelled "WHAT?!" When the phoenix hit Vaati, he had turned completely black and started to grow bigger. Vaati now looked like a giant eye with bat wings and black balls in the shape of an arm on the right side of him

"This…is my true form. I didn't think Id have to use this against you but it looks like I do. Shadow Slam!" Vaati slammed his arm into the ground. The shockwave from the impact sent Roy and Falco flying

Roy and Falco ended up on the ground next to each other "What are we going to do. This guys unstoppable"

"No one in this world, or any other, has no weakness. I think I have a plan"

"That's a first"

"Shut it, Roy. Here's what we're going to do…"

Vaati was maniacally laughing "Nothing you can do will work so you may as well stop planning…where'd they go" Vaati was looking at where Roy and Falco were but they weren't there. Vaati turned around and saw the two Smashers running toward the exit "Running away cowards. I don't think so" Vaati cut off Falco and Roy by placing his arm in front of them

"Thanks, you big idiot eye" Falco did a frontflip onto Vaati's arm. Falco strapped on a jetpack and turned it on, sending him flying up. "Taste laser" Falco loaded a of round of laser bursts into Vaati's eyes

"GAH!" Vaati brought his arm to his eye to rub it, but instead, accidentally hit himself into the wall and falling on the ground

"Now Roy!"

"Fire Blade!" Roy ran up to Vaati's eye and thrusted the flaming sword right into the center of the pupil

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Vaati swatted Roy off his eye "This form DOES have a weakness after all. I was better off in my other form" Vaati changed back, still missing his left hand. "I can still escape but first…" Vaati was about to pick up the orb piece that was now lying in front of him but he was interrupted

"I don't think so!" Falco jumped through the air and kicked Vaati in the face, sending both of them crashing through the window behind Vaati. Now, Falco and Vaati were free-falling to the ground below

"What have you done?"

"I've beaten you!"

"That's what you think! As long as I have this other hand I can save myself, unlike you. You're a bird that doesn't even know how to fly. That's pathetic! Air ri-GAH!" Falco had now blown off Vaati's other hand "Grrr! Now we'll both die!"

"Nope" Falco brought two of his fingers to his beak and whistled. In the distance came Falco's Arwing.

Falco looked back at Vaati, who was smirking "I see evil in your eyes, bird. Here's some advice, join our group. We'll make you stronger than you've ever dreamed. I know you'll be placed in a high seat of power if you do"

"You wanna know somethin'. I NEVER take advice from anyone, especially not from punks like you." The Arwing was less than 50 yards away now "Now you'll die and Ill be safe in my Arwing. Im glad I was smart enough to put a chip in my Arwing that makes it come when I whistle, no matter how far I am"

"I hate you!"

"I know" The Arwing hovered below Falco and the cockpit opened up. Falco safely landed in his Arwing as Vaati kept falling. Falco charged the lasers and aimed Vaati "Bye, punk" Falco pressed the trigger and shot at Vaati. Through the aimer, he saw Vaati smirk and disappear right before the lasers hit him. "Darn. I really wanted to kill him" Falco flew the Arwing back into the Sky Temple and landed slowly on the ground. Falco walked over to Roy who was sitting on a broken piece of the wall "Hey Roy"

"Did you get him?"

"No. He disappeared before I could hit him with my lasers"

"That sucks"

"I know. Roy, you get the orb while I get Jake"

"Alright" Roy got the orb piece and jumped into the back of the Arwing.

Falco picked up Jake and lay him in the seat behind Roy "Do you remember where our ship is?"

"Jake's the only one who knows where it is!"

"DANG IT!"

* * *

**Ty: And today's guest is… (Ty pulled a rope and a puff of smoke appeared next to him. When the smoke cleared, a man in a green ninja outfit was standing on a turtle, doing some weird pose)**

**Guy (Actual Name): Heyyyyy, everybody! You enjoying your youth?!**

**Ty: Wrong person (Ty kicked Guy off the turtle and pulled the rope again. This time a boy in a green jumpsuit and with a bowl cut hairstyle appeared)**

**Rock Lee: The Green Beast of Konoha is here!**

**Ty: Interesting. BYE! (Ty kicked Rock Lee this time)**

**Rock Lee: IM COMING GUY SENSEI! (That's what he thought. Guy had walked back over to Ty and was staring at him)**

**Ty: Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Guy: (Guy kept staring at him until…) You're such a good person! (Guy hugged Ty until Ty's back snapped in half)**

**Ty: GAH!**

**Guy: Oops. I guess that was a little to hard. (Guy did the classic thumbs-up and smiled at the reader) Bye everybody! Remember to enjoy your youth!**


	14. Sneak Attack On SR388

**Chapter 14- Sneak Attack on SR388**

**Ty: Today we have…nothing. I forgot what to do**

**Samus: And you're surprised?**

**Mewtwo: Why is that?**

**Ty: Im…not sure**

**Samus: You never are**

**Mewtwo: She's right you know**

**Samus: I always am. And mow Im bored. Jesters! Come!**

**(Bowser and Pikachu run into the room dressed with jester hats) Both: Yes, m'am**

**Samus: Entertain me**

**Both: Yes, m'am (Bowser lit Pikachu on fire and started laughing at him. Pikachu got angry, and shocked Bowser)**

**Ty: How'd you get those two to be your jesters?**

**Samus: You should know by now that Im very…persuasive**

**Mewtwo: In more ways than one…DON'T HURT ME! (Mewtwo cowered in fear as Samus shot him with a missile)**

**Samus: Now start the chapter before I make BOTH of you my new jesters**

**Ty: Yes, m'am! (Ty ran over to the rope)**

**Mewtwo: Ill help him! (Mewtwo also ran over to the rope and the two pulled the rope)

* * *

**

We start this chapter with Mewtwo and Bowser waiting for the time when they get to SR388. Bowser was lying back in his chair playing a guitar "We're on the road again. Oh, we're on the road again"

"First thing. Bowser, there's no road. Second, you suck at singing"

"You didn't have to be so harsh"

"If it was the only way to get you to stop singing, yes, I had to be that harsh"

"Meany"

"Shut it" Mewtwo looked around and noticed Meta Knight wasn't there "Hey Bowser, do you know where Meta Knight is?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"Because" Mewtwo's eyes turned blue "Im psychic"

"AH! I don't know where he is. Go look for him"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Mewtwo walked down the hall toward the dojo "Why there's a dojo on this advanced ship, Ill never know" Mewtwo put his ear to the door and heard the slicing of a sword "Now let's see what's behind Door Number 1" Mewtwo opened the door and saw Meta Knight slashing to pieces a training dummy "Would you like to fight harder?"

Meta Knight stopped swinging his sword and turned toward Mewtwo "I didn't notice you were there. What did you have in mind?"

"Me. Shadow Ball" Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball at Meta Knight. Meta Knight simply cut the Shadow Ball in half

"Did you expect me to succumb to such a trivial attack?"

"Of course not" Mewtwo sidestepped a slice from Meta Knight's sword

"You're fast Mewtwo"

"Of course. Shadow Ba…" Mewtwo stopped charging up his Shadow Ball when he heard a noise above him "Huh?"

"BONZAI!" Bowser fell down on Mewtwo, squashing Mewtwo in the process "You two cant train without me. It's, like, against the laws of nature"

"HURL!" Mewtwo lifted Bowser up, and threw him at Meta Knight

"Lightning!" Meta Knight shot a lightning bolt at Bowser, who got inside his shell to dodge it

"Spinning Fortress!" Bowser spun around and knocked Meta Knight into the wall behind him

"Psychic" Mewtwo spun Bowser around until he was as fast as a tornado. Mewtwo stopped spinning Bowser, so when Bowser came out, he was extremely dizzy and sick

"Gravity!" Meta Knight dropped a black ball on Mewtwo, dropping Mewtwo to the ground "Stop!" Meta Knight turned around and stopped Bowser in his tracks

"Not…fair"

"That's life"

"Ice Beam!" Mewtwo shot an Ice Beam at Meta Knight, freezing him on the spot

"Koopa Claw!" Bowser grabbed Mewtwo from behind, and sank his teeth into Mewtwo's tail

"GAH! Iron Tail!" Mewtwo smashed his tail into Bowser, sending him flying into a wall

_Crack!_

Mewtwo looked over to Meta Knight, who was breaking the ice. "Fire!" Meta Knight melted the ice using a fire spell. When all the ice had melted, Meta Knight ran at Mewtwo, rapidly thrusting his sword

"Psycho Cutter!" Mewtwo formed his hands into purple blades, and crossed weapons with Meta Knight. In a matter of seconds, the two had their blades crossed.

"You're skilled at sword fighting Mewtwo"

"I learned from watching you and Roy"

Bowser appeared out of nowhere and slammed his claws onto the clash of sharp objects "This has been fun"

"True. Too bad we're almost at SR388 or else we could have seen who was the best" The three Smashers walked back to the control panel and looked outside the window. They saw SR388 outside

"Destination Arrival in 1 minute"

"What are we going to do in the 1 minute here?"

Bowser answered "Are we there yet?"

1 minute later…

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"YES! We're FINALLY there." Mewtwo looked outside the window and saw that they actually were on SR388 "Hey! We're here"

"I got a question first"

"What Bowser?"

"What exactly do we know about this place? I wish we had Jake with us so he could tell us about this planet"

"No need"

"What?"

Mewtwo walked over to the control panel and typed on the keyboard "I typed everything from Jake's book onto this computer. It had a lot of info so it took me a while to type it all"

"30 seconds?"

"Yep"

"Show off. So what does it say?"

"Let's see, it says…SR388's surface is rough, dry, and rocky. This world is host to many dangerous creatures and killer robots. The lowest levels of the planet, called the **SR388 Underworld**, are home to ancient Chozo ruins. Later in time, these structures were destroyed by the Metroids. The planet's core emits a strong gamma radiation, acting as a catalyst to the evolution of the Metroids. It's also the home of the Metroids"

"Okay. Let's go then" The three Smashers stepped onto a pad on the middle of the room. The pad started to float down

"Look! Lava!"

"Who don't you join it Bowser" Mewtwo pushed Bowser off the pad

When the two other Smashers finally got to the ground, they saw Bowser eating something "What is that you're eating?"

"Im not sure. It looked kinda like a jellyfish"

Mewtwo took out a picture of a Metroid and showed it to Bowser "Did it look like this?"

"Yeah"

"IDIOT!" Mewtwo kicked Bowser's head. "That was Metroid. Do you know what they do?"

"What?"

"They suck the energy of enything they attach to"

Bowser's face turned green then back "Oh well. It tasted good"

"Sick" Mewtwo nodded at Meta Knight's statement. Mewtwo thought he saw something behind a boulder so he leaned over and whispered ot Meta Knight "Do you see that?"

Meta Knight looked over to where Mewtwo was pointing. What Meta Knight saw was a tentacle "Yeah. Should we attack it?"

"Probably. Let's go" Mewtwo and Meta Knight were about to charge until a giant dinosaur fell on Bowser "Huh?" The dinosaur was wearing a soldier outfit, complete with a utility belt, army vest, and a belt wrapped around his chest covered in bullets "Who are you?"

The dinosaur answered with a loud, booming voice "How dare you talk to me like that! Everyone knows the enemy must state their name first! But if you must know, my name is Big John, or as maggots like you should call me, Sergeant John!" John took a walkie-talkie out of his belt and started talking into it "Metroids! You may come out now!" From behind John, thousands and thousands of Metroids swarmed around the two Smashers "HAHAHA!"

"G…off…me!"

"Huh?!" John looked down and saw Bowser trying to pick him up

"I said…get off me!" Bowser tried lifting up John, but John was too heavy

"There's a reason why they call me BIG John, ya know!"

"What do you think we should do Mewtwo?"

"I say we attack. That or…"

"What?"

"RUN!" The two Smashers ran back to their ship

"HAHA! Run as fast as you can maggots, you cant escape me! Air Force! Attack!"

Two giant black helicopters came out from behind the Smasher's ship and rapidly shot at them

"AH!" The two Smashers dodged the bullets as fast as they could

"Ground Force! Come out and play!" Out of the ground came three tanks with drills on them

"What the heck! We're surrounded by jellyfish, helicopters, drill tanks, and a dinosaur that thinks he's in the army!"

"Not just that, maggots!"

"Oh no"

"Yep! Special Forces! Reveal yourself!" Out of nowhere, weird shaped ghosts, shadow creatures, and things that looked like peeled skin, came out "You maggots are doomed! Metroids! Air Force! Ground Force! Hollows! Heartless! Nobodies! Attack! Destroy the cat and puffball! I repeat! Destroy the cat and puffball!" The many creatures charged at the two Smashers while John took out a cup of coffee "Nothing better than a cup of coffee before ending a war!" John sipped the coffee and it exploded "GAH!" When the smoke cleared, John brushed the ash off his body "Grrr! How many times do I have to tell you to get your dog to stop sneezing bombs into my coffee?!"

"Uhhhhh…sorry" A giant, fat, man holding a bat walked out from behind a boulder. With him was a dog that was part flute, and a short old lady

"I wasn't talking to you Mr. 4! I was talking to Ms. Groundhog's Day!"

"Hey! Why me?! I don't own the dog! This wouldn't have happened if you got that flu medicine I asked you to get! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Im would be sorry if I didn't have other things to do! The Dark One told you two to work with me while we're here with the giant brain!"

"That's not our fault! No it's not! Don't make me hurt you, you stupid dino!"

"You DO remember that your old boss IS a Smasher now, right?!"

"Really? We didn't know! No, no, no!"

"SHUT IT, MAGGOT! You talk way to much!"

"Uhhhhh…look" Mr. 4 pointed at a glowing green line

"What is it?!"

_BOOM!_

The three bad guys looked over to where the helicopters were. They had both been cut cleanly in half and had exploded. Now John was freaking out "NO! I STILL HAD TWO MORE PAYMENTS ON THOSE!"

Mewtwo and Meta Knight were fending off the army "Who was that?"

"How should I know?"

"Let's hope he's an ally"

"Someone with that much power would make a powerful all…" Half of the army had been cut in half "y…wow"

The figure, who was blue with glowing green marks and a blade on one of his hands, stopped in front of the two tanks "Shock Coil!" The figure shot a beam through both tanks, destroying both of them "Lockjaw!" The figure turned into a ball with two armored plates on it. The ball laid a tripwire in front of the Heartless and Nobodies that were running at the Smashers. When one of the Heartless touched it, it exploded, killing a lot of them

"We may want to move, Meta Knight"

"I agree" The two Smashers ran away from the battle field as the ball connected three tripwires together, forming a triangle around the whole army. The ball turned back into its first form and pressed a button on it's arm. The area inside the triangle exploded, taking everything with it.

"Objective nearly complete. All I have to do now is take care of the dinosaur and I can get my money"

John pointed at himself "Who? Me?" John freaked out when he saw the figure running at him "AH! RUN AWAY!" John ran away from the figure but he was too slow so the figure caught up with him

"Shock Coil!" The figure stunned John, who fell down, unconscious "Objective Complete. Now all I have to do is take it to the bounty hunter base, and get my money"

"Uh…Mr. 4"

"Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhh"

"I think we should run. Run away! Fast, fast, fast!" Ms. Groundhog's day took off running, along with Mr. 4 and Lasso.

Bowser, who had been unconscious ever since John had fell on him, was finally awake "Ow. What happened?"

The figure walked toward the three Smashers, with John in tow "Nothing you need to know" The figure lowered his glowing line eye(s) close to Bowser "You look familiar. Do you have a bounty on your head?"

Before Bowser answered, he looked at the unconscious dinosaur that had knocked him out behind the figure, "I hope not"

Mewtwo and Meta Knight walked over to Bowser and the figure "Who are you stranger?"

"I am Sylux, bounty hunter, at your service. You would be?"

"I am Mewtwo. My friend next to me is Meta Knight, and the turtle you are standing next to is Bowser. We are from a group called the Smashers"

"So there are more of you?"

"Yes. Much more, and the number will probably grow."

"Do you get paid?"

"Im not sure. I haven't gotten paid yet. I still need a paycheck so I can get some pants"

"I see"

"Would you like to join us? We are looking for something to help our friend, Samus"

"Samus? Samus! Leave my sight, now! If you value your life, you will go"

"No way!" Bowser stepped in front of Sylux "Im not afraid of you. Ill beat you like faster than you can blink…if you can blink"

"You have made a terrible mistake, turtle. DIE!" Sylux charged at Bowser with his arm blade raised…

* * *

**Samus: Dance jesters (Samus, Mewtwo, and Ty watched as Bowser and Pikachu danced)**

**Ty: What happened to Falco and Meta Knight?**

**Samus: Im not sure where Meta Knight is, but I do know where Falco is (Samus snapped her fingers and Falco came running. He was wearing an apron and holding a bowl of soup. Samus took a spoon out of her suit and sipped the soup. She spat it out in Falco's face) This soup tastes like bird food!**

**Falco: It is bird food**

**Samus: (Samus shot a missile at Falco and started to yell) Meta Knight, wherever you are, make me a sandwich (Samus waited for a second. When that second was over, she was hit by two slices of bread, cheese, bologna, and a case of mayonnaise)**

**Ty: Uh…**

**Mewtwo: Oh (What happened next shocked the two. Samus started to make her OWN sandwich)**

**Ty: Whoa**

**Samus: What?**

**Mewtwo: It's just…aren't you mad at Meta Knight**

**Samus: If it were one of you, I would have killed you by now. It's just…Meta Knight scares the heck out of me. He's just so…quiet**

**Mewtwo: True**

**Ty: And now we're done. Remember to Review. Good bye**

**Samus: Who are you talking to?**

**Mewtwo: Time for your medicine Ty  
Ty: AAAAAHHHHH!**


	15. Frilly Pink Flower Attack: Huh?

**Chapter 15- Frilly Pink Flower Attack…huh?**

**Ty: To all my readers out there, Im sorry I was out so long. My computer was broken and I had gotten some new games I wanted to play. But enough about that, I have decided to use the disclaimer section for another mini-story. This one is called Bloopers**

**Samus: Bloopers? This should be good**

**Mewtwo: Don't do it Ty. You shame us all**

**Ty: I heading towards the vcr with the tape. I have put the tape in and pressed play. The blooper reel is starting…NOW**

**(The first scene starts with Mewtwo and Meta Knight surrounded by the countless numbers of enemies) Mewtwo: What should we do Meta Knight**

**Meta Knight: Im not sure**

**Mewtwo: O… (A Heartless taps Mewtwo on the shoulder, causing him to scream like a girl. Samus was laughing her head off. Before the next scene, Ty is heard saying)**

**Ty: These next two scenes happened behind the scene (Ty is walking down the hall until he reaches Samus's room. You can hear Samus talking to herself)**

**Samus: Stupid metallic spray paint. It's so hard to get off. (A few seconds later she sighs with relief) Finally it's all off. Now to actually take my shower (Samus starts singing and surprisingly she sings…perfectly. Ty points the camera to the left to see Meta Knight with his eyes closed, humming the song Samus was singing)**

**Ty: Who knew Meta Knight enjoyed anything other than fighting and training (Ty walks down the hall to Bowser's room. Weird chanting can be heard from Bowser's closet. Ty walks over and quietly opens the door. In the closet, Bowser was sitting in front of a Peach shrine)**

**Bowser: Oh, mighty and wondrous Peach. Why do you always shove my affections away?**

**Ty: Im just going to forget this ever happened and walk away. (The screen turned black. Another picture came up, showing Big John about to drink his exploding coffee. John took a sip and…nothing happened)**

**John: Isn't this cup of Joe supposed to explode (The camera turns to Ty, who is shocked to see himself on the tv screen when it is supposed to be the Smashers. Ty takes a sip of HIS coffee and it explodes)**

**Ty: HEY! Who switched my coffee with John's (Ty turned his head toward a maniacally laughing Pikachu)**

**Pikachu: That's what you get for taking me out of the story**

**Ty: It was only going to be for a few chapters! You're going to be back right after the SR388 arc's over! (Ty started chasing Pikachu around the room. The camera turned all the way around to reveal Mewtwo's face)**

**Mewtwo: You deserved this. Hahaha (The tv turns black again)**

**Ty: (Ty was shaking his fist in the air) You're dead Mewtwo. GAH! (Ty started chased Mewtwo around the room, yelling at him angrily)**

**Samus: Guess we should start the chapter now then (Samus pulled the rope and the chapter started)

* * *

**

"Shockcoil!" Sylux shot a stream of lighting straight at Bowser's chest

"Spinning Fortress!" Bowser got inside his shell just before the shock hit him, sending it back at Sylux. Sylux simply sidestepped his attack and charged at Bowser. Sylux raised the blade on his arm at Bowser's neck. Bowser slammed his claw at Sylux, blocking Sylux, and sending him spiraling. Bowser bent to the ground and charged at Sylux. Bowser did a headbutt into Sylux's chest, sending him flying through some of the giant boulders in the area surrounding them.

"Two good hits aren't enough to beat me. Lockjaw!" Sylux transformed into his other form and sped right past Bowser's head.

Bowser turned his head, trying to find Sylux "Hmph. Coward"

Beep 

"Huh?" Bowser looked at his shoulder and saw a small round beeping flashing object. "Crap" Bowser stated before it exploded. Bowser crashed through the cave wall, creating a Bowser shaped hole in it.

Sylux leaped up to the hole and scanned the area "I know you're here turtle. You can run but you cant hide" Sylux looked toward a boulder that had a spike coming up from behind it "Found you" Sylux jumped down and charged at the boulder

"Should we help him Meta Knight?"

"He started fight. He should finish it"

"Okay" Mewtwo popped a bag of popcorn with his mind and started eating it

Sylux rammed his fist through the boulder "Huh?" Sylux pulled his arm out of the boulder, and saw that he had pulled out one of Bowser's spike "A trap?"

"Bowser Slam!" Bowser jumped off the giant boulder and aimed his bottom at Sylux.

Sylux took a step back and moved his leg a little bit behind him. Right before Bowser crashed, Sylux aimed a kick at Bowser's chin and made contact. Bowser flew back up and through the roof of the cave. Sylux jumped off the boulders and through the new hole in the top of the cave. Sylux scanned the area again "Where are you, turtle?"

Five claws started to crush Sylux's head. "You should pay more attention next time." Bowser turned Sylux around and grabbed his leg. Bowser slammed Sylux on the ground on both sides of him

"Clear shot! Shockcoil" Sylux aimed the best he could at Bowser and shot

"Spinning Fortress!" Bowser pulled himself and Sylux's leg into his shell and started spinning. The shock had bounced off Bowser's shell and dropped a giant stalagmite near a certain boulder that we won't talk about now. Bowser let go of Sylux slamming him into the cave roof. As Sylux started to free fall Bowser aimed his bottom at Sylux again "Bowser Slam!" Bowser used all his weight to slam into Sylux. Sylux and Bowser plummeted to the ground causing a huge crater to form. Bowser walked away from the crater holding onto his near broken arm "Crap. Now my arm hurts"

"And soon it wont be just your arm that hurts" Sylux stood up, his arms hanging limply at his side. A hole opened up where Sylux's mouth would be. Sylux coughed some blood out of the hole and pressed a button on his arm. The hole covered itself back up and Sylux stared at Bowser "This fight will not be finished till one of us is dead"

"You may want to reconsider that"

"Why"

"Because you're prize is getting away" Bowser pointed back to the hole he had made earlier. A group of fifty Biankies were holding up Big John. They all started sweating when they saw Sylux staring at them

"Put…the dinosaur down…now!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Biankies dropped John and ran away as fast as they could.

Sylux turned back to Bowser and said "This fight is over. I hope to finish this fight one day"

"Same here" Bowser walked back over to the Smashers as Sylux boarded his ship with John in tow.

Back at the boulder I mentioned earlier, Ms. Groundhog's Day and Mr. 4 with their dog Lasso, were talking amongst themselves. "Those Smashers are trouble, Mr. 4. Even with the big turtle and the space alien nearly out-of-commission we still couldn't beat them"

"Troooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuble"

"Yes, yes, yes! Trouble bad, bad, bad! How are we supposed to beat these guys?"

Mr. 4 answered, slowly, very, VERY slowly "Piiiiiiiiiiiink"

"Pink? Pink! That's it! Where's flower boy. I remember he came here with us" A finger tapped Ms. G-Hog's Day. She turned around and saw a man with pink hair, a pink scythe, and with pink flowers surrounding. "I told you not to call me that" the man stated

"M-Marluxia! When'd you get here?"

"I came with you remember. When we landed I decided to…spice this place up." Marluxia waved his arm at what he had done. Everything behind him was now covered in pink flowers. "Beautiful. Isn't it?"

"All I can say is you have a weird taste in color for a boy"

"Shut it, prairie dog!"

Mr. 4 started laughing, once again VERY slowly "Haaaaa…Ha…Haaaaa"

"I am NOT a prairie dog, you florist freak!"

"ACHOO!" Lasso sneezed an exploding baseball toward the Smashers direction on accident

Marluxia regained his calm composure and said "The dog-gun is right. We should be fighting the Smashers, not each other. I don't even need your help, I can probably beat them myself"

"HA! You cant even beat one of your frilly flowers"

"Ill show you, hag" Marluxia cut one of the flowers in half. Noticing what he had done, Marluxia broke down, crying "NO! MY POOR FLOWER!" Marluxia picked up the flower and cried into it "I WILL AVENGE YOU…BY TAKING CARE OF THE SMASHERS!" Weirdly, none of the Smashers heard Marluxia yelling

"Bowser is inside resting. What should we do till then"

"We could always search for the orb while he sleeps"

"But what is the ship gets attacked"

"Bowser should be able to handle himself, injured or not" Mewtwo leaned on the ship and closed his eyes. Meta Knight jumped onto a boulder and closed his eyes as well.

"Sleeping in a dangerous world. How careless" Mewtwo and Meta Knight opened there eyes and saw Marluxia, Ms. G-Hog's Day, and Mr. 4 in front of them

"Who are you?!"

"I am Ms…."

"Not you! The pink haired guy"

"You are in no need of knowing my name. All you should know is that I will be your demise. Flower Parade!" Marluxia shot razor sharp flower petals at the two Smashers

"Psychic!" Mewtwo tried to stop the petals but they kept coming "What?! Why didn't they stop?"

"Fool. My flowers are resistant to everything you can throw at me"

"What about me then" Meta Knight stepped in front of Mewtwo and started to spin his sword around. Some of the petals bounced off the sword while others got past his defense and cut him. "Blizz…huh?" Meta Knight had felt something grab his feet. Meta Knight looked down and saw Ms. G-Hog's Day holding him still

"You're coming with me short guy!"

"What!" Ms. G-Hog's Day pulled Meta Knight underground and took him to who knows where.

"Meta Knight!"

"You should stop worrying about your friend and worry about your opponent. Petal Storm!" Marluxia summoned a tornado of sharp petals. The tornado moved at a fast rate at Mewtwo

"Ice Be…Not me too!" Mewtwo had vines wrapped around his legs. Another pair of vines grabbed Mewtwo's arms and slammed him into a wall. The tornado reached Mewtwo and cut across his whole body "Teleport!" Mewtwo got away from the tornado and reappeared behind a boulder "This guy is good"

"Of course I am" Mewtwo looked up and saw Marluxia staring at him. Marluxia kicked Mewtwo forward and slammed the palm of his hand onto Mewtwo's back "Rose Explosion!" A giant rose came out of Marluxia's hand, attached itself to Mewtwo's back, and exploded. The explosion sent Mewtwo flying back and into a rock. Mewtwo fell right before the rock got cut cleanly in half "Darn. I missed" In Marluxia's hand was a rose whip "Stem Force" The whip slammed into Mewtwo, sending him flying through that rock and into the Phazon Mines in the next room

"…………….." Mr. 4 walked backwards a bit with Lasso. Mr. 4 pulled out his four-ton bat "Sneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze"

"ACHOO!" Lasso shot one of his classic exploding baseballs toward Mr. 4 who smacked it with his bat. The baseball made contact with the ship, causing the baseball to explode

"WHO'S MAKING ALL THAT RACKET?!" Bowser stormed out off the ship and stared angrily at Mr. 4 and Lasso. Then he just looked at them in silence "Hello"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Are you the one hitting this ship with explosives?"

"Yeeeeeeeees"

"DIE!" Bowser leaped at Mr. 4 and started his second brawl this chapter. Bowser slashed at Mr. 4, cutting him across the chest. Bowser waited five seconds for Mr. 4 to scream in pain, beg for mercy, or at least say ow

A minute later…

"Anything?"

"Noooooope" Bowser and Mr. 4 waited a little bit longer till Mr. 4 finally said "Ooooooooow"

"Bout time" Bowser sighed and didn't notice that Mr. 4 had raised the bat over his head. Mr. 4 brought the bat down onto Bowser's head, drilling him into the ground. "Why I outta!"

"Haaaaaa…Ha…Tuuuuuurtle…Stuuuuuck"

"Not for long pal. Fireball!" Bowser shot a fireball at Mr. 4's face. Mr. 4 fell down trying to get the fire out of his hair. "Now to get out of here" Bowser struggled a bit but he finally got his arm out of the hole and clawed himself out. Unfortunately Bowser had suffered some brain damage "How do I stand up again" Bowser just laid on the ground did he heard a bark "Huh?" Bowser looked up and saw Lasso in front of him "Dang"

"ACHOO!" Lasso sneezed out a bomb that got caught on one of Bowser's spikes

"I hate you" Bowser slapped Lasso out of the way before the bomb exploded. Bowser slammed into a rock behind. "Dang it! Im stuck!" Bowser struggled with his good arm to get out but he was stuck "Stupid spikes" Bowser just hung there. "My arm's busted, my brain's damaged, I lost a spike, and Im stuck in a rock. What else could go wrong" Bowser was answered when Mr. 4 walked up to Lasso with his bat in his hand "Sh…" Mr. 4 hit Lasso's bomb at Bowser, which exploded on impact. Bowser was blasted through the rock with ash covering his body. Bowser slammed against the ground a few times before he stopped "At least I remember how to stand up" Bowser struggled to get up but now his both his arms were broken and his ankle was twisted. "This sucks. The big guy isn't even injured and Im here unable to stand up" Bowser struggled to get up again but once again he fell. Bowser heard footsteps coming over toward him "Great. Here comes the bug guy" Bowser waited for the inevitable. What surprised him was when a bottle of medicine was dropped in front of him. Bowser tilted his head up and saw Sylux looking down at him "Why are you helping me?"

"I didn't think it was fair for such a big guy to pound on a giant turtle who's arm was broken. The medi…"

"My NAME is Bowser, not giant turtle! Remember that"

"I will. But as I was saying, the medicine is from my home planet. This medicine is special because it can heal broken limbs. So when you drink it your arms and ankle will be healed. Now I got to go. The robots are trying to steal the dinosaur again." Sylux ran toward his ship shooting at the Biankies.

"I hope this works" Bowser swallowed the bottle whole. Bowser waited a second and he got up, arms fixed and ankle untwisted. "I cant believe that worked"

"Tuuuuuurtle…Fine…now" Bowser turned his head at Mr. 4 who was waving his bat. Mr. 4 swung his bat hoping to finish the battle.

"Not this time" Bowser caught the bat with hand and grabbed Mr. 4's arm with the other "That bat is a real pain, you know that?" Bowser twisted Mr. 4's arm causing him to let go of the bat and right into Bowser's hand "And now Ill show you the pain I felt" Bowser slammed the bat as hard as he could onto Mr. 4's head. "Take this" The dazed Mr. 4 was slammed to the side by his own bat. Bowser walked over to Lasso and grinned evilly "Now for you. FORE!" Bowser slammed the bat into Lasso like it was a golf club. Lasso flew through the air, out of the cave, and into space

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassoooooooooooooooo" Mr. 4 was yelling for his dog but he stopped when he saw Bowser looking at him "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"So you want to be with your dog" Bowser picked up Mr. 4 and waved the bat "Then join him!" Bowser slammed the bat into Mr. 4 sending him flying as well "And have your bat back!" Bowser hurled the bat toward where he sent Mr. 4. "And now that Im done with the big guy, I need to find the others" Bowser looked around and saw only a hole in the ground near him and the countless holes Bowser had made "This will take awhile"

* * *

**Ty: And that's Chapter 15. Today we shall interview…where'd he go? (Ty looked at the chair next to him and noticed no one was there. Ty felt his back pocket and also noticed his wallet was gone) Dang (Ty pulled out a raccoon mask out of his pocket. Ty turned around and saw his guest, a raccoon with a blue hat, blue shirt, and gray pants sneaking away.) Cursed Sly (This time a fox with blue hair and a yellow jacket carrying a shock pistol stepped in front of Sly)**

**Sly: Carmelita?! Hehe. When'd you get here?**

**Carmelita: I was hired for security. (Carmelita shot at Sly who jumped out of the way. Sly ran down the hall with Carmelita on his tail)**

**Ty: You kids have fun…Remember to review. I bid you adieu…the chapter should end in a second…any time now…still waiting…END THE FREAKING CHAPTER ALREADY…Oh yeah. That's my job. (Ty pulled a rope and the chapter ends…I hope)**


	16. Swords Beat Ground Hog's Day Everytime

**Chapter 16- Swords Beat Ground Hog's Day Everytime**

**Ty: Time for the bloopers for chapter 15. Let them begin (Ty put a tape into the vcr)**

**(The tape starts with the fight between Mewtwo and Marluxia) Marluxia: Flower Parade (The thousands of pink flower petals flow out of his scythe)**

**Mewtwo: Im sorry. I just cant do this**

**Ty: Why not?**

**Mewtwo: I cant take him seriously with all the pink. He's a guy and he has pink hair, a pink scythe, and pink flowers. The only thing that's not pink is his black robe. I'm not saying he's gay but… (The flowers hit Mewtwo and blew him through a rock)**

**Marluxia: You deserved that (The tape shows another scene right after Meta Knight steps into the middle of Mewtwo's fight)**

**Meta Knight: Huh?**

**Ms. G-Hog's Day: You're coming with me (Ms. G-Hog's Day tries to pull Meta Knight under the ground but he gets stuck) Suck in your gut**

**Meta Knight: Fine (Meta Knight takes a deep breath and goes under the ground. Next scene is after when Bowser got Mr. 4's bat)**

**Bowser: Here's a taste of your own medicine (Bowser slammed the bat into Mr. 4…which did nothing. He slammed it again…nothing. Again…still nothing) What's wrong with this thing?! (Bowser slammed the bat into one of Marluxia's flowers but it bounced off the flower and knocked Bowser out. Ty turned to Pikachu, glaring at him)**

**Ty: You switched Mr. 4's bat with the rubber bat, didn't you?**

**Pikachu: Yep**

**Ty: And you switched Marluxia's flowers with the concrete ones, also?**

**Pikachu: Yep**

**Ty: And you made Bowser extremely angry?**

**Pikachu: Yep (Bowser slammed Mr. 4's actual bat onto Pikachu's head. The screen turned black)**

**Ty: I hope you enjoyed the bloopers. Now here's the chapter

* * *

**

Meta Knight was being dragged under the dirt "This sucks. Blech" Meta Knight spit out some dirt that had gotten in his mouth somehow "Can you let me go, old hag?"

"Never, you puffball freak." Ms. G-Hog's Day kept digging with her one arm, dragging Meta Knight with her other

"Why couldn't you get Mewtwo? He's a psychic cat, for Pete's sake"

"Why are you selling out the cat?"

"Because he got the stronger opponent. I got a old lady who can turn into a groundhog"

"Shut it, puffball!" Ms. Ground Hog purposely slammed Meta Knight into a rock on the way. After a few more minutes, Ms. Ground Hog dug above the dirt and threw Meta Knight into the open air

Meta Knight landed cleanly on a rock using his bat wings "Bout time. I could barely breathe down there"

"Please. After Im done with you, you'll wish you died from lack of oxygen" Ms. Ground Hog leapt at Meta Knight who blocked her claws with his sword. Meta Knight kicked her away and slashed at her. Ms. Ground Hog leapt above the sword and jumped on top of it. She did a front flip over Meta Knight and started digging in the dirt again

"Come out coward!" Meta Knight walked around a bit till he felt claws grab his feet "Not again!"

"Ya better believe it puffball. Diggy Diggy Crossroad!" Ms. Ground Hog dragged Meta Knight along with her, digging as she went

"Why do you call this attack Diggy Diggy Crossroad?" Meta Knight asked as he slapped away some rocks that were being flung at him. Meta Knight would have stopped Ms. Ground Hog by now but he had dropped his sword when Ms. Ground Hog grabbed him and his sword was the only way for him to use magic

"You'll see in a second!" Ms. Ground Hog did a sharp turn to the left over to a giant boulder.

"Dang" Ms. Ground Hog slammed Meta Knight into the rock and kept going and smashed him into and through some more boulders. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Go to the left! It has more rocks!"

"I'm not going to fall for that! I remember that your sword is over there! I'm going to the right!" And she did that. Luckily for Meta Knight, Ms. Ground Hog wasn't as smart as she thought she was.

"Gotcha!" Meta Knight picked his sword up and implanted in into the ground. Ms. Ground Hog, to slow to react, slammed into the sword and let go of Meta Knight. He simply landed on a tall stalactite with one foot and carefully placed his other foot on the side. "Guess you're not that smart."

"We'll see marshmallow! Diggy Diggy Foundation Crush!" Ms. Ground Hog dug below the stalactite and somehow crushed the end that was in the ground. And it was with her teeth, too.

"Whoa!" Meta Knight leapt off the stalactite and floated over to a cliff that was jutting out of the wall. "Where'd the hag go?"

"I'm behind you balloon boy!" Meta Knight turned around to see that the cliff step he was on was falling off and that Ms. Ground Hog was laughing at him.

"Curses!" Meta Knight leapt off the falling cliff and planted his foot into her nose. Meta Knight jumped off and planted his sword in the wall. "Fire!" The sword sent a ball of fire into the wall, which exploded. Ms. Ground Hog fell of the wall, screaming how she hadn't even had her morning coffee yet. Meta Knight pulled his sword out of the wall and free falled toward Ms. Ground Hog. "Had enough?"

"Enough is never enough! Diggy Diggy Drill!" Ms. Ground Hog did a nosedive toward the ground, spinning around.

"Not this time, you don't! Blizzard!" Meta Knight shot an ice sphere that hit the ground a few seconds before Ms. Ground Hog did. That was lucky for Meta Knight. The ground completely froze over now making it so no one could dig under it now. Ms. Ground Hog's nose slammed into the ice, and it broke.

"OW! STUPID COTTON BALL!" Ms. Ground Hog rubbed her nose, and charged at the still floating Meta Knight. Meta Knight simply flew up a bit and dodged

"You can't reach me from here, mole." Meta Knight stated as he floated up some more and watched as Ms. Ground Hog slipped on the ice and fell on her back "Do you still want to fight?"

"Of course! I'm gonna fight till I beat the snot out of you! And when I'm done I'll roast you on an open flame! And then I'll eat you!"

"Interesting. Your victory is never going to happen!"

"Luck is on my side, you moronic soon-to-be smore! This whole area is dirt and rocks! I can just dig through everything!"

"Your as blind as a mole, old bat. The ground is covered in ice and…"

"But the wall isn't!" Ms. Ground Hog used her claws to keep her up as she charged at the wall. "I'll win this before you can even move!"

"I don't like hurting ladies, especially old ones like you. But…that's never stopped me before! Lightning!" Meta Knight shot a bolt of lightning at the ground right in front of where Ms. Ground Hog was running. The ground exploded, sending Ms. Ground Hog, ice, and dirt flying into the air.

Ms. Ground Hog got up as fast as she can and started to mock Meta Knight, "Thanks…uh…dang! I can't think of anything else that has to do with being round and fluffy. Well, it doesn't matter! As I was saying, thanks for opening up a plot of land for me!" Ms. Ground Hog ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Huh?" Meta Knight looked at where he had shot the lightning and saw that he had indeed made a hole in the ice. _"How did I not see that coming? Mewtwo would be disappointed if he saw this happen. Luckily he's not here, so I'll fix my mistake my own way!"_ Meta Knight dropped to the ground, his sword drawn. Meta Knight planted his sword in the ground and landed next to it. As soon as Ms. Ground Hog got near him, Meta Knight stepped to the side and put his foot out. Ms. Ground Hog collided into his foot, flipped over, and smashed into Meta Knight sword. "It's time I resort to my sword skills!" Meta Knight pulled his sword out of the ground and ran across the ice over to Ms. Ground Hog. Meta Knight rapidly slashed at Ms. Ground Hog, who tried to block with her claws. Meta Knight swept at her feet but she jumped over it. Unfortunately, she jumped into a rock. "DANG IT!"

"Yes! Good bye, balloon boy!" Ms. Ground Hog dug into the rock before Meta Knight could even make it over to her.

"Darn it. I need to get away from anywhere she come from." Meta Knight flew over to the exact middle of the room. "I'm going to have to rack my brain here." Meta Knight said as he pondered, his eyes closed. _"Okay. My opponent is a mole/human hybrid. She can dig through nearly solid substances. Probably not metal though but there's no way to get any metal on this planet, at least before she can attack me. She can attack from every angle thanks to the whole room being rock and dirt. The ground is the only protected area but she might be able to break the ice from below. Unless she yells before she attacks me, I won't be able to tell where she's coming from. I've already figured out that she can move in the ground silently. Plan A: As soon as she comes out of wherever she comes from, I attack her with whatever I have. That's a failure. The friction in the air will slow my sword down and she'd get to me before I can even shout 'Fire.' If I was faster, like Pikachu, who is some how faster than me, I'd be able to dodge or hit her. Stupid air friction. Plan B: Float down to the ground and wait. When she comes out I can run away and slash at her. That's a bust too. She can break the ice below me and pull me down. If I run I might be able to dodge her. No, because as fast as I am on the ground and in the air, she's just as fast in the ground. Plan C: Just sit here and do nothing and/or run away. That sounds like something Bowser or Roy would do. Plan D: Use anything and everything in here, which isn't much. Why hasn't she attacked me yet? Maybe she fell asleep. That'd be stupid so she probably didn't to that. Now I must resort to flashbacks to figure out a plan."_

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_Meta Knight was sitting around with the other swordsmen in the living room. Sora was talking about his adventures from where he came from. Right now he was talking about his travels through Castle Oblivion. "The next person I fought was some girl with blonde hair. She kinda reminded me of a cockroach. Probably because of the strands of hair she had sticking out of the front of her hair. But anyway, she was kind of hard with all the fast lightning attacks. When my friends and I were starting to lose hope, my friend Donald hit her with a Blizzard and Fire spell combo. The fire melted the ice causing her to get all wet. When she tried to use her electric attack, she electrocuted herself. The fireworks were pretty awesome before she died, though."_

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

"_That's it! Not the electrocution but the Fire/Blizzard combo will definitely work"_ Meta Knight dropped to the ground and finally opened his eyes. "Come on out, mole. I'm ready for anything you got"

"Good! Bout time!"

"Fire!" Meta Knight shot a fireball right where he heard Ms. Ground Hog's voice. The ice melted onto the ground and the ground slowly turned into mud.

"BLECH! What'd you do?!" Ms. Ground Hog yelled as she got caught in the mud

"It's simple really. The ice is frozen water. Under the ice is dirt. When dirt is wet, it becomes mud. I melted the ice where you were coming out so you'd get stuck. And so you'll stay stuck, Fire!" Meta Knight shot another fireball at the ice around Ms. Ground Hog. The ice melted, soaked the ground, turned the dirt into mud, and Ms. Ground Hog just kept trying to get herself out.

"I'll get you, you puffball!"

"Your downfall was inevitable. Years from now, scientists from whatever other planets are around here, they'll be surprised when they find a fossilized mole woman buried in the ground."

"I'll get out of here, marshmallow! You can count on it!"

"Don't want to, don't need to." Meta Knight walked over to where his cape was, put it on, and walked away. Meta Knight jumped into the hole that Ms. Ground Hog dragged him through and dug his way back to the ship. After five minutes of digging, he got back to the ship and saw it had been beaten up pretty badly and he heard Bowser mumbling from inside the ship. Meta Knight opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Bowser, got anything to eat in there?"

"I wish. I've been looking for some food for 10 minutes. I wish Pikachu was here so he could make us something, but NO! Pikachu was caught by those treacherous traitors in the masks!"

"He was the only chef we had. I could probably make a sandwich for lu…"

"Not gonna happen. Falco, Roy, and Jake got the side of the ship with the fridge."

"Darn. Anyways, why is the outside of the ship beaten up?"

"Some big guy with a bat and his baseball bomb sneezing dog tried to blow up the ship." Bowser looked under the couch in the ship and pulled out a shoe. Bowser fried the shoe, ate it, and coughed a little bit. "Shoes don't taste better when they're fried"

"Interesting. I left the mole lady stuck in a mound of mud. She's probably not going to get out." Meta Knight looked around for anything that could be food…he found…pocket lint. "I'm not eating this." Meta Knight tossed the lint behind and continued searching. The second thing Meta Knight found was a… "Phazon Cookie?" Meta Knight was holding a glowing blue cookie "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! IT BURNS! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Meta Knight tossed the burning cookie behind him and Bowser grabbed it from the air.

"Cool. Blue cookie." Bowser tossed the cookie in the air and snatched it with his mouth

"Uh…Bowser?"

"Yeah"

"You do know that Phazon is an extremely hot substance that can melt you skin and bones in two seconds if you dip you hand in it?"

"It's not that bad." Bowser said as smoke started coming out of his ears.

"Never mind." Meta Knight found an actual cookie and ate it. "That hit the spot…or least it would have if it didn't have that worm in it. Guh." If you looked straight at Meta Knight's face, you would see that the blackness under the mask had turned a deep shade of green. Meta Knight ran to the bathroom as fast as he could

"No bathroom!" Bowser yelled to Meta Knight who ran past him to the door outside "…Wait a minute, I need a camera. This will be the only chance for everyone at the Smash Mansion to see under Meta Knight's mask" Bowser got inside his shell for a second "Hey, I found a sandwich in here. It's kinda moldy but it tastes good." Bowser popped out of his shell with a camera and ran outside

5 minutes later…

"I can't believe you broke my camera!"

"I can't believe you tried to see under my mask! No one _'except Kirby'_ has seen what's behind my mask!"

"I just want a peek."

"Fine" Meta Knight pried off his mask to reveal…

"ANOTHER mask?" Bowser just stared at Meta Knight who had a mask in his hand and a mask on his face. They just stood there in silence for a bit till Bowser said, "You wanna go look for Mewtwo?"

"Sure" The two Smashers walked outside to look for their fellow Smasher

* * *

**Ty: PIKACHU!**

**Pikachu: What?**

**Ty: I'm just asking but did you, A: Put explosives in Mewtwo's laptop, B: Put a virus into Samus's suit, causing it to malfunction, C: Somehow steal all of Meta Knight's masks causing him to wear a paper bag, D: Sabotage all of Falco's weapons, causing them to go awry, E: Steal Roy's swords, F: Steal Bowser's shell…and pants, or G: All of the above**

**Pikachu: G. Definitely G**

**Ty: You heard him guys. Get the torches and pitchforks (The six other Smashers appeared behind Ty with torches and pitchforks. Samus was holding three of each in both of her hands)**

**Bowser: (Whistling) Someone's gonna get it**

**Mewtwo: Definitely**

**Ty: I say we stand back (Everyone, except Pikachu, glared at him) and let Samus take care of him. She can do ten times the torture the six of us guys can do together**

**All: True**

**Ty: Samus, you have the honors, go get him**

**Samus: Thank you (Samus leapt at Pikachu started beating the crap out of him)**

**Ty: Thank you all for reading. Remember to review. Click the button, you want to, you NEED to...Please**


	17. Flower Power

**Chapter 17- Flower Power**

**Ty: Welcome to the third episode of bloopers. (Ty puts a tape inside the vcr of bloopers. The tv turns on and shows Meta Knight floating above the ice covered floor. Ms. G-Hog is still free falling in a nosedive)**

**Ms. GH: DARN! I MISSED! (Ms. GH hits the ice and keeps drilling)**

**Meta Knight: … (Meta Knight just watches her for a bit) Isn't she supposed to go splat or something?**

**Ty: We'll make sure she does (Ty pulls a rope and an anvil falls on Ms. GH) Better?**

**Meta Knight: Better. (The screen changes to when Meta Knight and Bowser are looking for food to eat. Bowser had just eaten the Phazon cookie and Meta Knight had continued searching. Meta Knight pulled out a Wiimote) How'd this get here? (Meta Knight tossed it behind him and Bowser ate it. The next thing he pulled out was a copy of SSBB) Sweet! (Bowser grabbed the game and ate it) Darn (Meta Knight pulled out another object. It was a very fancy looking Playstation system, or PS329598738952659015562352636732657235778528745098345832592, for people who didn't know what it was) …If it doesn't have to do with Nintendo, I don't care (Bowser ate the Playstation and watched as Meta Knight pulled out…) Ridley and Eggman?**

**Ridley: We're hiding from Crocodile and Crypto!**

**Meta Knight: Why?**

**Eggman: You'll see in a few more chapters (Ridley and Eggman jumped inside Bowser and Bowser closed his mouth)**

**Bowser: Weird (The tv turned off and the chapter starts…NOW!)

* * *

**

Mewtwo slammed into the ground. "Ow. Flowers can actually hurt." Mewtwo got up just to get knocked back down by Marluxia.

"Of course flowers can hurt! They can kill even! Ivy Whips!" Out of from Marluxia's cloak came two whips made of ivy. Marluxia started to snap them at Mewtwo. Mewtwo jumped left to right to dodge the whips till his back collided with a rock.

"Crap!" Mewtwo moved his head to the left and right to dodge the whips this time. The whips had penetrated the rock and were now stuck in it. "Thank goodness. Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball and ran at Marluxia, planning to ram the Shadow Ball in his face

"Hehe." Marluxia pulled the whips toward him and jumped to dodge Mewtwo just as he unleashed the Shadow Ball

"How did…" Mewtwo was interrupted when a powerful force collided into his back. Mewtwo was sent sprawling forward a few feet till he got up. Mewtwo turned around and saw that it was the rock that had crashed into him _"Amazing. He used the whips to pull the rock at me. He knew I was underestimating him. Then again, who wouldn't"_ Mewtwo looked around to find Marluxia who had disappeared. Mewtwo looked at the rock again. The whips were missing but in its place were a note and a pink flower. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to pull the note toward him. Mewtwo read the note as he used a well-aimed Shadow Ball to destroy the flower. It read…

"Hello cat. If you're reading this you must have not died. It makes sense though; the boss says you're the strongest in your little group. If you want to test your skills, just follow the pink flower road. Actually you'll just see pink flowers but you understand. I'll be waiting…"

Mewtwo destroyed the note and started to think, _"I don't have time to fight this guy but I might have to. His power is beyond what I had thought and he's just as smart as Meta Knight. I'm going to…"_ Mewtwo turned toward a pink flower that was less than half a mile away "Fight" Mewtwo sped across the Phazon Mines, destroying any flowers he saw on his way. After a while he couldn't find any more flowers. "Dang. Where are those flowers?"

"I can help." Mewtwo turned around and saw someone that was in a black cloak, like the kind Marluxia was wearing. The only thing Mewtwo could tell about the person was that it had brown spiky hair that reminded him of one of the Smashers.

"Why would you help me? You look like you work with the pink haired guy. Do you? Who ARE you anyway?"

"I'm a good guy, just like you. I'm just here to test your strength. I used to work with the pink haired guy, or Marluxia, as that is his name under Xemnas, who is a Smasher now. As for who I am…" The person took the cloak off to reveal a young boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Roxas and I'm the Nobody of Sora."

"Nobody! My friends and I had to fight an army of those things. That would mean you're an enemy!"

"I'm not associated with those Nobodies, especially not the Dusks you had fought. Not all Nobodies are evil, especially not me. I pretty much just live in Sora's mind." Roxas stated

"Mind? Then how can you be here?"

"From time to time I like enjoy fresh air. I decided to come here to test you to see if you're good enough for Marluxia."

"Is he that tough?"

"Tougher. Someone brought him back and made him stronger so now he's tougher than Xemnas."

"Okay Roxas. If you're going to fight me, then where are you're weapons."

"Right here." Roxas put his hands out and two key shaped swords appeared in his hands

"Two Keyblades. Just like the one's Sora had"

"Had? Oh yeah, I had forgotten that Nightmare guy had stolen Sora's Keyblade."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yep. Ragnorok!" Roxas charged at Mewtwo and slashed him twenty times before Mewtwo could even move. Mewtwo fell down, clutching his chest

"Darn. How did you do that?"

"The Keyblades can do amazing things."

"I've got another question. If you're Sora's 'Nobody', then how are you stronger than him? I know I'm stronger than Sora."

"I used this." Roxas pulled a disk out of his pocket that read 'Codebreaker'

"Cheater. Psycho Cutter!" Mewtwo formed the psychic swords on his hands and charged at Roxas. The two crossed blades and started to slash at each other.

"Ragnorok!" Roxas ran at Mewtwo again

"Not this time! Teleport!" Mewtwo disappeared just as Roxas slashed at him.

"Where'd you go?"

"Behind you." Mewtwo appeared behind Roxas and shot him with a Shadow Ball. As soon as Roxas got up, Mewtwo began a combo "Swift!" Mewtwo lifted his hand and shot Roxas with multiple stars. "Water Pulse!" Mewtwo lifted his hand again. Out of his hand came extremely loud ultrasonic waves, causing Roxas to fall to his knees, holding onto his ears in pain. "Future Sight!" Mewtwo's eyes turned blue for a second, then he announced his fourth attack. "Aerial Ace!" Mewtwo zoomed past Roxas, making a gash across his chest. "Finally…Pulse Bomb!" Mewtwo shot a glowing ball out of his hands away from Roxas.

"Did you forget I'm over here?" Roxas got up and ran Mewtwo, "Explosion!" Roxas charged a white glowing ball on top of his two key blades and was about to smash them onto Mewtwo when he heard a quiet humming noise. Roxas turned around and saw Mewtwo's Pulse Bomb right behind him "Huh?"

"Pulse Bomb never misses." Mewtwo stated like it was extremely obvious.

"Darn." Roxas then heard another noise above him. Roxas looked up while running and saw that a purple circle was floating above his head.

"That's Future Sight for you. It's unpredictable." Out of the circle came another Pulse Bomb. The Pulse Bomb exploded as soon as it came intact with the very tip of Roxas's hair. Roxas slammed into the ground, bounced back up into the air and got hit by the other Pulse Bomb, sending him right at Mewtwo.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo stopped Roxas right before he hit Mewtwo. Mewtwo brought Roxas a few inches away from his face, "Am I ready?"

"More than." Mewtwo let go of Roxas and wiped some dirt off of him self. "Hopefully you'll be able to Marluxia, powered up and all."

"I should be able to. So how are you going to help me?"

"Like this." Roxas snapped his fingers and a keyhole appeared over one of the burnt spots where Mewtwo had destroyed one of the flowers. A bright light shot out of one of the Keyblades and into the lock, making a loud clicking noise come out of nowhere. A rock near them disappeared, showing more flowers. "Before I go, I must tell you something"

"What?"

"I can hear everything Sora can."

"And?"

"Samus is saying she is waiting for you and she wants you to beat the crap out of Marluxia. Wait…now she's screaming 'YOU'RE DEAD ROXAS.' Looks like I'm screwed. Or, technically Sora is. Goodbye" Roxas created a portal and walked inside it. The portal disappeared a second later.

"…Weird" Mewtwo started to walk down the path, making sure to avoid any Phazon as to not get burnt. When Mewtwo got to a giant pool a Phazon, he heard a noise. "Show yourself!" Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball as the boulder exploded into millions of pieces. Behind the place where the boulder was, was Marluxia and hundreds of Nobodies. "Crap"

"Sorry to say but you won't be able to save your friend."

"How do you know about that?" Before Mewtwo could answer, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Mewtwo! If you're getting this, search for anything suspicious on your body and take it off, NOW!"_

"_That was Jake's voice!"_ Mewtwo did what Jake said and inspected his body. _"Nothing on my shoulders. Nothing on my arms or legs. Nothing on my tail. I wonder…"_ Mewtwo felt the cord connecting his head and back. At first he couldn't feel anything till one of his hands hit a bump. _"Here it is!"_ Mewtwo grasped the cord and heard the quiet shattering of what had been on him.

As of know, Marluxia was looking at him in disbelief. "How did you find the voice recorder?"

"Let's just say I have a friend in a faraway place."

"It doesn't matter. You won't be seeing him again. Nobodies, Attack!" The many Nobodies jumped at Mewtwo and started pounding on him. Mewtwo fought back some of the Nobodies but there were too many of them.

"_Crap! There are too many of them!"_

I just said that

"_Oh yeah. How am I supposed to beat them? Psychic won't work…I think. Future Sight won't work either. The Nobodies keep pounding on my arm so that takes away most of my attacks. If I can at least wiggle my fingers I can use…"_ "Metronome!" Mewtwo wiggled his fingers as they glowed a bright white. After a while, Mewtwo started to glow white. _"Not the attack I was wanting but it will work."_

"What's happening in there?" Marluxia watched as a bright light came out from the horde of Nobodies. "No way!" Marluxia formed a giant flower around himself as the Nobodies exploded, leaving a smoking Mewtwo behind.

"Explosion is one way to clear a room. Recover." Mewtwo started to glow as his wounds healed in a matter of seconds. Mewtwo walked over to the flower Marluxia was in and brought his hand back, "Mega Punch!" Mewtwo rammed his hand and most of his arm through the petal, grabbed Marluxia, and pulled him out.

"Looks like the kitty's got claws." Marluxia brought his hands up to the middle area of their faces and started spinning his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." And Mewtwo did. Mewtwo felt a sharp and extremely painful pain in his back. Mewtwo let Marluxia go as he stumbled backwards.

"What did you do, you hippie freak?"

"I simply brought my scythe back to me. You just happened to be in my way so I'll take my scythe back now." Marluxia raised his arm as his scythe came out of Mewtwo's back and right into Marluxia's hand. "I'll finish this fight with three attacks."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you're weaker than me helps. Flower Prison!" Marluxia crossed his arms as a giant flower closed itself around Mewtwo. "Thorn Raid!" about a hundred giant thorns appeared around the flower. The thorns thrusted themselves into the flower, penetrating the petals and jamming themselves into whatever was inside, which happened to be Mewtwo.

"GAH!" Mewtwo was stuck inside the flower now with more than half of the thorn's tips jutting into him. Pretty much his whole body was bleeding…badly.

"Don't worry cat, it's almost over." Marluxia pointed his scythe at the flower Mewtwo was imprisoned in as it started to glow a bright pink, "Flower Implosion!" A light shot out of the scythe right into the center of the flower. "You're dead." Marluxia stated as light shot out of the flower. The thorns rocketed out of the flower and got stuck inside the mine walls as the flower exploded from the inside. Mewtwo was sent hurtling through the air and right toward the middle of the giant pool of Phazon. "That was too easy," Marluxia said smirking as he disappeared in a dark portal. All Mewtwo heard and saw before he fell in was Marluxia's voice, a bright light, and the sound of metal. Also, the Lakitu who was following Mewtwo around had stupidly flown into the Phazon with Mewtwo, killing him and his camera.

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion…

A loud voice came out of the giant tv screen most of the Smashers were huddles around, "This interruption has been brought to you by the death of the Lakitu cameraman and Phazon Cookies. Mmm, it lava-lishus."

"Mewtwo." Samus stated weakly trying not to weep out of her mechanical eyes. She didn't want to stain her mechanical body with oil again. Not after last time.

"_Now that Mewtwo's gone, I won't have anymore competition with Samus's affection anymore."_ Falcon smirked

"FALCON!" Master Hand had turned at the smirking Falcon and pointed at the screen. "If you hate Mewtwo so much, you can be the one to help him. For all we know he might still be alive."

"Why me?! Why can't Fox go?"

"He went to help Jake, remember? That and you're one of the only people who has a ship fast enough to get there in time. Also, we can't send Samus because we don't want her be stranded in space when she runs out of battery power."

"Fine." Falcon just sat there.

"NOW!"

"Ow! Fine, fine I'll go now." Falcon went to the hangar and got inside the Falcon Flyer. The Flyer sped off toward SR388 and Mewtwo.

An hour later…

"What happened?" Mewtwo raised his head and saw Falcon sitting on a rock next to him. "What are you doing here Falcon?" Mewtwo felt cold steel all around his body, "And what's with the steel?"

"Master Hand sent me to help you, just in case you survived." Falcon mumbled the next part quietly, "Which you did."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Now answer my second question."

Falcon took his personal mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Mewtwo. "Take a look"

Mewtwo raised the mirror to his face and saw that he was wearing the helmet to his armored suit he had when he fought Nightmare, "The armor must have formed around me right before I fell into the Phazon. That would explain the light and the metal sound...and the fact that there's a visor in front of my eyes." Mewtwo heard the sound of thrusters starting. Mewtwo turned his head around and watched as the Falcon Flyer sped off toward the Smash Mansion.

"Mewtwo!" Mewtwo turned his head again and saw Meta Knight and Bowser running toward him. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Actually this was the first place we looked."

"Whatever."

"It doesn't matter anyway. On the way here we found a map that said that where orb is."

"How'd you find that?"

Meta Knight pulled a disk out of his cape that read 'Gameshark'

"Stupid cheating devices. Enough standing around! Let's go!"

"YEAH!" The three Smashers ran off toward the Phazon Mine exit when Bowser asked

"Which one of us actually knows how to read a map?" Mewtwo and Meta Knight fell down as Bowser kept running.

* * *

**Ty: HIYAH! (Ty ran up to Pikachu and kicked him to the side)**

**Pikachu: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Ty: LOOK! (Ty pointed at the tv which had platinum Wii next to it)**

**Pikachu: And?**

**Ty: THAT'S MASTER HAND'S WII!**

**Pikachu: WHAT?! Bowser told me it was his Wii!**

**Ty: You fell for that? Bowser can't even buy a stick of bubble gum without stealing it!**

**Pikachu: What am I going to…**

**Master Hand: PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUU!**

**Pikachu: Do…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH (Pikachu ran out of the living room, screaming his head off as Master Hand shot missiles at him)**

**Ty: Hehehe. Little did he know this was Bowser's Wii. The only crime Pikachu did was eat Master Hand's last chocolate bar. (Ty grabbed the platinum Wiimote and started to play)**


	18. VS Mother Brain! Finale on SR388

**Chapter 18-Vs. Mother Brain! Finale on SR388**

**???: DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Ty: Not again! (Ty jumped the source making the noise but missed)**

**Mewtwo: Grab him Bowser! **

**Bowser: YAH! (Bowser reached at the noise maker but missed and collided with the wall)**

**Roy and Falco: Our turn! (Roy and Falco jumped at the same time and smashed into each other)**

**Meta Knight: Guess it's up to me (Meta Knight ran at the source but something hit him and he fell down)**

**Ty: Meta Knight! Speak to me!**

**Meta Knight: I…hate plungers (On his face was a plunger)**

**Mewtwo: I'll get you! (Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball everywhere, hitting everything and everyone in the room…except the source of the noise. Somehow he hit himself)**

**Pikachu: You're all pathetic (Pikachu flipped a light switch, turning the light on)**

**Ty: Why didn't we think of that? (Ty grabbed the creature which was a…)**

**Rabbid: WA WA WA WA WA**

**Pikachu: Should I get the catapult?**

**Ty: No, I got a better idea (Ty threw the Rabbid into Samus's room, who had just happened to have gotten out of the shower)**

**Samus: PERVERT! (All the seven could hear was slapping, punching, kicking, shots being fired, and multiple explosions)**

**Everyone: Ooo

* * *

**

"Do we take a left or a right?" Bowser looked down the two paths

"The map says…up, left, right, down, circle, square, triangle, x, L1, L2, R1, R2… That doesn't seem right." Mewtwo slapped Bowser upside the head with his armor's…arm "That's the wrong map! It's not even a map! This is cheat codes for Call of Duty 3 for PS2! THIS is the map!" Mewtwo reached inside Bowser's shell and brought out a map. Mewtwo tore up the cheat sheet and replaced it with the map. "It says go left."

"Right."

"No, left"

"Exactly, right."

"NO! Left"

"That what I said, right."

"LEFT!"

"I SAID you're right!"

"Oh…you could have said so." Bowser tried his hardest not to bite Mewtwo in half. The three Smashers walked to the right till they reached a dead end. "The map says…please enter access code?"

"I vote we press random buttons till we get results!" Bowser ran up to the wall and punched it "Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"You guys no how I can break rock?"

"Yeah?"

"I just punched this rock and my fist…hurts really bad."

"Let me see." Mewtwo rocked up to the piece of the wall Bowser punched and inspected it. "…"

"Anything?"

"…" Mewtwo stood there for a second "…MEGA FOCUS PUNCH!" Mewtwo brought his arms back and punched the wall repeatedly. After a while the rock wore down and showed a smashed circuit board. "Oops."

"Access approved." A door formed next to the circuit board.

"Just goes to prove that violence can solve problems." Mewtwo opened the door and walked in with Bowser and Meta Knight. "Amazing." Surrounding the three Smashers was advanced technology. "If I didn't think we could be killed any moment, I could have some real fun in here."

"You will be killed any moment."

"Who said that?"

"Look to your left." The three looked to their left and saw a giant tube with some giant form in it. "I am Mother Brain and you'll die now."

"Can you even move?"

"…No. Technically I can, if I activate the spider legs on this tube but that's not the point. Time for you three to die! Guns! Activate!" About fifty guns appeared out of the machine parts of Mother Brain's tube. "Die!"

Mewtwo just stood there as the bullets bounced off his armor, Bowser just stayed inside his shell, and Meta Knight spun his sword around to block the bullets coming at him, "Sad. Psychic." Mewtwo formed a ball of psychic energy around each gun. Mewtwo clenched his fist, causing the balls to squeeze the guns, making them explode.

"Darn. I still had two more payments on those. Oh well, I still have these though." Mother Brain sent a blue shock through the wires over to a red button. This time lasers came out of the machine parts. The shot round after round at the three.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Laser after laser hit Mewtwo, penetrating his armor. "AH!" Mewtwo ran around the room screaming because his armor had caught on fire. "Meta Knight! Help!"

Meta Knight spun to avoid a laser aimed at his face "Fine. Blizzard." Meta Knight shot ice at the fire, putting them out but freezing Mewtwo. "Bowser! Help Mewtwo!"

Bowser fell down on purpose just to avoid a laser, "Can't you see I'm a little busy here!"

"It's okay. I can help myself…I think. GRRR!" Mewtwo focused his psychic energy around the ice. "Melt, MELT!" After a while, Mewtwo decided this wasn't working. "Why couldn't I have one of those self melting fire type moves? Oh yeah, I'm just a clone of Mew so I can't have all the Pokemon moves there are." Mewtwo said, with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "You'd think this suit would have something that the user could use to get out of situations like these." As soon as Mewtwo said this, a screen appeared on Mewtwo's visor that said, 'Please choose situation helper.' "…" Mewtwo just stared at the screen for a second, "Auto heating unit please," 'Auto heating unit, activating.' The outside of Mewtwo's armor started to turn red as the ice melted. "That was useful. Wish I knew about that before though. Do you have some kind of virus thing I can use to send into her computer mainframe?" 'Activating Virus Down loader' Mewtwo's visor turned green as a screen pulled up. Two devices that looked like the Nunchuk used with the Wiimote popped out of the armor's chest and moved over to Mewtwo's hands. Mewtwo grabbed them and watched as a little ship appeared on the screen. "Interesting." Mewtwo moved the ship, shooting at anything that looked suspicious…and the fact that they shot at him helped him with the fact he should blow them to pieces. After a while of driving the ship and using the small spaces behind the screen to dodge the lasers, he was almost at the end. "Let's see…crap." Mewtwo saw what looked like a giant castle with thousands of guns on it aiming at him, "What kind of firewall is that?! Stupid brain." Mewtwo drove the ship as fast around the castle as he could, trying to dodge any and every laser shot at him. "Almost there. I got…" His ship exploded just as it reached the main software area. Mewtwo punched a wall behind him, swearing under his breath.

"Hahaha! No one hacker can survive my awesome fire…wall?" Mother Brain watched as the wire connecting to the lasers exploded. The lasers also exploded with it. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Phew. The ship must have gotten close enough to it to send the virus." Mewtwo removed his hand from the wall, flexed it a bit, and got in fighting position. "So guys. How should we finish this fight?"

Bowser shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Meta Knight just closed his eyes, "We'll let you decide."

"How bout a good ole fashioned…"

Meta Knight interrupted Mewtwo when he remembered something, "Wait. Bowser, did you bring…them?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did."

"Get them out them."

"My pleasure." Bowser reached inside his shell and pulled out two sunglasses. He put on pair on and threw the other pair to Meta Knight, who put them on.

"Do I get any?"

"Just use your visor." Bowser reached inside his shell again and pulled out an AK-47, M-16, and two Magnums, "Catch!" Bowser tossed the AK47 to Meta Knight and the M16 to Mewtwo, keeping the Magnums for himself. "It's time to go Call of Duty on your German butt!"

Mother Brain stared, or tried to because of the fact she has no eyes, at Bowser, "Two things. 1. I'm not German, 2. I don't have a butt."

"Fine then. We're going to go Call of Duty on your brain cells."

"That bet…AH!" Mother Brain screamed as multiple bullets shot into her tube. Even though Mother Brain can't move, the three missed every shot

"Dang! I knew I should have practiced with this thing first!" The three Smashers tossed the guns into a Phazon pool next to them. "What now?"

"We attack till we break the tube, then we kill her since she can't move. Shadow Cannon!" Mewtwo's armored hand turned into a blaster as he charged a Shadow Ball at the end of it. When it was done, Mewtwo shot the Shadow Ball right at the middle of the tube.

"Fireballs!" Bowser shot multiple fireballs at the same place Mewtwo did.

"Lightning!" Meta Knight shot a lightning bolt next to Mewtwo and Bowser's attack. The attacks hit one after another, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared there was a small crack on the tube.

"What?!"

Mother Brain laughed at the Smashers…somehow. "Fools! You're pitiful attempts won't penetrate my tube."

"What will it take to beat you?"

"Like I'd tell you magic would…oops." As soon as Mother Brain saw Meta Knight smirk, she activated her metallic legs and tried to run away.

Mewtwo thought for a second till he said, "I have one attack that has to do with magic…at least I think it does."

The two looked at Bowser who shrugged and said, "Count me out. Get her out of the tube and then I can help."

"We'll do that then. Meta Knight and I will smash the tube, then you…do whatever."

"Sounds good to me." Bowser sat on a rock as the others chased after Mother Brain. Let's just say that they caught up pretty quickly.

"You first Mewtwo."

"It'd be my pleasure. Magical Leaf!" The three just stood there for a little bit "I don't know that attack…I'm gonna sit with Bowser." Mewtwo teleported away

"You…do that. Gravity!" A black sphere formed around the tip of Meta Knight's sword as he stabbed it at the glass tube. As soon the black ball touched the tube, all the glass shattered and the Gravity spell pulled all of the glass into the ground. "That was…sad."

Mother Brain looked at the ground then at Meta Knight "Yep…why did Samus have to destroy that body the Space Pirates made for me."

"Because you're evil."

"Right, right."

"MEWTWO, BOWSER! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" Right after Meta Knight said, excuse me, YELLED that, the two appeared next to them.

"You rang?" Bowser said sarcastically. Bowser and Mewtwo watched as Meta Knight pointed at Mother Brain whose tube was shattered

"You're turn." Meta Knight pulled a cup of tea from his cape, sat on a rock, and enjoyed the fight.

"…" Mother Brain just stood there as the two Smashers came over to her.

"Shadow Cannon!"

"Fireball!" The two Smashers attacked at the same time and watched as the following explosion turned her to ashes and making her mechanical 'body' exploded, sending something flying through the air. "Yo! Meta Knight! Catch that thing!"

"Fine." Meta Knight dropped his tea, jumped up, grabbed the thing and landed back on the ground. "Just what we were looking for. Another piece of the orb. Should we head back to the ship then?"

Mewtwo smirked and said, "In a little bit. I have some…testing to do." Mewtwo headed over to Mother Brain's lab as Meta Knight walked around the room and Bowser tried to look for something to eat.

* * *

**Ty: When do you think the noise will stop?**

**Mewtwo: Who knows?**

**Bowser: What do you think she's doing in there?**

**Pikachu: Obviously painful, PAINFUL things**

**Falco: I feel sorry for that Rabbid**

**Roy: Hey! The doors opening! (The seven got up as the door opened revealing…)**

**Meta Knight: The Rabbid? (The Rabbid walked away from the group, completely unscathed, over to the bathroom. The seven watched as the door swung to reveal a naked bound-and-gagged Samus)**

**Everyone: Whoa. (They all just stood there as a plunger hit Pikachu in the face and the Rabbid ran across the room screaming)**


	19. Heading to Popstar

**Chapter 19-Heading to Popstar**

**Ty: Hello? Is this pest control?**

**Pest Control: Yes**

**Ty: We have a pest**

**Pest Control: Describe the problem**

**Ty: A screwed up rabbit that likes plungers and dancing. So far has beaten up a girl who has major anger issues and has stuck a used plunger on a yellow rat's face.**

**Pest Control: Weird…we're sending someone there now**

**1 second later…**

**Pest Control: We're here! Where's the problem!**

**Ty: In the bathroom…**

**Pest Control: This'll be quick! (The pest control head into the bathroom and less than half a second later they got tossed out the bathroom, bound and turkeys covering their heads)**

**Ty: Dang! What now?**

**Mewtwo: We have to call…

* * *

**

"Can we go now Mewtwo? You've been working with those computers forever."

"And for a good reason. I'm trying to see if we can find out anything else about this organization. Only thing I've found so far is the word 'Time.' Not much but it might help."

"We really need to go though! Falco called us earlier and said their group got the orb piece and will meet us a whiles away from Popstar so we need to get going."

"Fine. Let's go." Mewtwo started walking till he noticed the other that Bowser and Meta Knight weren't following "Are we going to go or not?"

"Shouldn't you just teleport us? I think we all got our exercise for the day so I don't think any of us want to walk all the way back to the ship."

"Fine…but I forgot where the ship is."

"Use the map." Meta Knight gave Mewtwo the map; he looked over it, and teleported them to the ship.

"Get in your position folks."

"Oh yeah, I forgot something!"

"What is it Bowser?"

"We're supposed to meet them in 30 minutes."

"What! Put on your seatbelts! We're gonna go fast!" The three Smasher snapped on their seatbelts and waited for Mewtwo to start the ship

"What're you waiting for?!"

"I can't find the keys…" Bowser and Meta Knight fell to the ground, breaking their seatbelts in the process.

At the bad guy's base…

"Dark One! We have bad news!" A dark man with silver hair and a purplish-black jacket had run into the meeting room.

"Huh? What? I was taking a nap and you interrupted me! Bad Heartless General! BAD!"

"I'm sorry to ask Dark One but have you taken your meds lately?"

"I don't take meds Ansem, I just haven't slept in a while. So what's the news?"

"Numbers 23 and 22 have been defeated! But it seems Vaa…"

"The bald guy and the Russian man have been defeated! Darn, the bald guy was funny!"

"But Dark One, Numbers 23 and 22 are Mother Brain and Vaati?"

"That was the old list. Seems I was drunk when I made that list. The new list comes out tomorrow."

"Am I one of the main organization members now?"

"No."

"Darn. But as I was saying, Vaati arrived at the base a little bit ago but it seems that Mother Brain was killed."

"Seems my prediction has come true, like always. Well except that one time when I tried to predict that kid's card when I tried that card trick but that was when I was a little tyke. Then there was that other time…"

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

"You're rambling again."

"Sorry about that. Anyways, will you send in my scientists? I need an update on my projects."

"I'll get them right away, Dark One." Ansem opened the door and yelled, "SCIENTISTS! THE DARK ONE NEEDS YOU IN THE MEETING ROOM, STAT!"

"Did you have to yell?"

"No sir. Sorry about that."

"You're dismissed." The Dark One waited for a bit till his group of six scientists and one tester walked into the room. "Dr. Cranken, Dr. Cortex, Nega Eggman, Dr. Wily, Dr. Nefarious, Dr. M, and test subject."

"RIPTO!"

"Whatever. Are the projects done and/or close to being finished?"

"Well, it is difficult because we have two of us working on each project."

"I'd hire some more scientists to help you but you're the best scientists I could find. Anyways, what is the status of each projects?"

Dr. Cortex and N. Eggman walked forward first, "Project 1 is nowhere near completion, Dark One. Even with our knowledge, it is difficult to finish it in time. The power we need for it has to be powerful to power the machine."

"It won't matter. I won't use it till I more than an audience of just every member in our organization."

"The Smashers, sir?"

"Pretty much."

This time Cranken and Wily walked up, "Project Reborn is very close to completion. It should be done sometime in the middle of Chapter 24 and 25."

"Good, good."

Finally, Nefarious and M walked forward, "Project Shadow isn't doing that well but it will be finished in a long time."

"Okay? I guess that's good news. You're all dismissed." The Dark One waited again till Dark Mind came in, "You know what to do, Dark Mind."

"Yes sir. Destroy the Smashers, take their orb pieces, then take some of our men and attack the Smash Mansion."

"Pretty much. Also, how many items on our list do we need to get now?"

"We need about 16 more till everything on your list is checked off. Shall I go to Popstar now and wait for the Smashers?"

"Yes, go, you're dismissed." Dark Mind floated from the room, "…" The Dark One just stood there for a bit, "How do I turn this blasted thing off?!"

A while's away from Popstar…

"We're almost there. Just a few more…"

_CRASH!_

"We're there."

Falco's face appeared on the screen in front of them, "Why'd you guy's crash into us?!"

"Mewtwo wasn't watching where we were going."

"HEY!"

"It doesn't matter. Since our ships our close enough to each other now, press the red button so we can connect them."

"Fine." Mewtwo pressed the red button as he watched the other side of the ship open up and connect to Falco's side. After a few seconds, the ships were connected and they six Smashers were together again.

"Was' up Bowser." Roy slapped Bowser's back and accidentally hit Bowser's spike, "OW! MEDIC!" Roy ran around the ship screaming his head off.

Jake had heard a noise from the screen and walked over to it. Right now he was just pressing buttons.

"What're you doing Jake."

"I heard something on the screen, so I'm trying to see if I can get whatever it was back." Jake kept pressing buttons till he heard someone talking above him.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Pikachu?" The six Smashers looked at the screen and saw Pikachu who appeared to be in a dungeon with weird looking people, a fat penguin, a snail, and two small knights.

"Hey guys! Where in the worlds are you?!"

"We're close to Popstar! Where are you?"

"Take a guess. Meta Knight, why don't you tell them?"

"He's on Popstar."

"How can you tell?" Meta Knight simply pointed at the fat penguin.

"Can you help me please?! The penguin and snail are annoying and I'll be eating some chicken if he doesn't shut up? I had to use the penguin's hammer and some of the snail's mustache to make this messenger so I could talk to you guys! Hey! Get off me!" Pikachu was interrupted when the penguin came on the screen.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is King Dedede?! You six! Come down to Popstar and save me!"

Meta Knight walked over to the screen, "You're still as selfish as ever, Dedede."

"Meta Knight?! Save me, dang it!"

"Stop yelling first and maybe we'll…"

_BOOM!_

"What was that?! Sorry but we'll have to call you back!" Jake turned off the screen as the six Smashers ran to the window. "Crap."

"Not these freaks!"

"Guess we have to show them whose boss again."

"Falco! You and Meta Knight get in the fighter ships! Bowser and Roy, get to the ship's gun stations! It's time for some intergalactic fighting!"

"Let's take these guys down just like last time!" The six Smashers ran to their battle positions and got ready to fight.

* * *

**Mewtwo: Crazy Hand.  
Ty: Do you think he'll actually take down the Rabbid?**

**Mewtwo: He's our only hope. He's taken down Samus and the pest control.**

**Ty: That's saying a lot.**

**Mewtwo: I know but still.**

**Ty: I'll get him (Ty walked over to the phone, called the mansion, and hung up) He's on the way.**

**Crazy Hand: YAH! (Crazy Hand burst through the wall screaming like an idiot) Where is he?!**

**Ty and Mewtwo: In the bathroom.**

**Crazy Hand: CHARGE! (Crazy Hand broke down the door and charged in)**

**1 hour later…**

**Ty: What do you think happened?**

**Mewtwo: I'm not sure**

**Ty: Should we check?**

**Mewtwo: I'm not sure…**

**Ty: Let's check (Ty opened the door and saw…) What in the world?! (Ty and Mewtwo watched as the Rabbid and Crazy Hand did the Samba. Crazy Hand was holding a giant Macarena and the Rabbid was holding two plungers)**

**Mewtwo: We've created the ultimate team of crazy evil**

**Ty: WE?! YOU'RE the one who suggested we bring Crazy Hand here! **

**Mewtwo: Whatever. We'll stop these two…next chapter**

**Ty: Not very likely… **


	20. Revenge of the Rabbids!

**Chapter 20-Revenge of the Rabbids!**

**Ty: Whom can we send in to defeat them?**

**Mewtwo: The only ones who can match their crazy are Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler.**

**Ty: Most likely they'll join in with Team Crazy.**

**Mewtwo: Yes but they might be our only… (A loud crash is heard. The wall next to them breaks to reveal Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler in gangster outfits)**

**Mewtwo: Chance? Ty, move aside. Heck is about to be raised**

**Bobobo: Where are the punks causing all the trouble (The three watch as Ty and Mewtwo point to the bathroom.)**

**Bobobo: Let's go guys. CHARGE! (The crazy people charge into the bathroom and close the door behind them. 1 hour later nothing has happened)**

**Ty: Guess we have to check. If anything bad has happened, you're the cause.**

**Mewtwo: Whatever (Ty opened the door, to reveal Bobobo's gang doing the Samba with Crazy Hand and the Rabbid) My fault?**

**Ty: Yes.**

**Mewtwo: We have to think of a new plan our else the whole world is doomed.**

**Ty: Let's hire some recruits…

* * *

**

Mewtwo was starting up the ships engines while Jake put a bubble on his head, "I can't believe the Rabbids are back! I thought we took care of them last time! Also, WHY is there a bubble on your head, Jake?!"

"While you're driving the ship and the other are shooting them down in their little UFO things, I'll be out there and sneak attacking them!" Jake walked up to the spot that would drop him out in space and prepared to attack the Rabbids. "I'll be back when this is all over. Make sure you don't crash into anything…well; you can crash into the Rabbids. That's okay but just make sure you don't crash into me or Falco or Meta Knight. After this we have to save Pikachu."

"I already knew that. Just get going!" Jake pressed a button next to him and the pad slowly fell down. "This should be easy. We took them down easy last time, we should be able to take them down easy this time to…huh?" Mewtwo pressed a button and three screens appeared in front of him. "Guys, you may want to take a look at the very back of the Rabbids!"

"What is it?!" Falco, Meta Knight, and Jake looked to the back of the Rabbid army and saw two giant ships, armed to the teeth, or technically, metal in weapons. "Whoa! Those might take a little bit more effort to destroy but okay. Is there anything we need to know about the ships?"

"Falco and Meta Knight, you might have to do some actual fighting because they have two non-Rabbids on board, so make sure to put on your helmets. Jake, do you have any info on these guys?"

"Give some description about them. That'll help me more, especially since I can't really see anyone back there."

"Let's see. The most…distinguishing features about them are that on the ship on the left is a tall lion wearing an opera mask. On the other ship is a red parrot pirate. That's the best description I can give…actually that's the only description Ty can give. I'm just following the script." Don't make me hurt you Mewtwo. "Like that can happen." Mewtwo just sat there as an anvil fell on his head.

Falco looked at the ships then back at the screen with Mewtwo on it, "Can't we just blow the ships up and get it over with. That's the easy, and fun way, of doing things. I'm warring to blow something up here!"

Mewtwo lifted the anvil off him and dropped it on the ground, "The reason we're not gonna blow the ships up and kill the people on board is because they might be able to give us some valuable info. If not, we can just drop them off in space and let them drift to some distant planet and/or die of dehydration and/or hunger."

"When does anyone say and/or twice in the same sentence? You're supposed to only use that one time in a sentence or else you're going against the law of grammar."

"When did you become the Grammar Police, Falco? Yo? Wassup? Dawg? You should arrest your self!"

"Hey, I don't talk like that! That's the way Falcon talks and I'd never talk like that. Falcon's just a poser who can't get any girls even though he's a world famous racer!"

"Sorry. Sometimes I mix Falco and Falcon up. You're names are one word away from being the same and…" Mewtwo was interrupted when two shots were fired, destroying two of the Rabbid ships.

Bowser and Roy blew a bit on their fingers and, at the same time, said, "Sorry. I'm trigger happy." Bowser spun the wheel in his gun station around, making his gun sphere move over a bit. "We haven't had a speaking role this chapter yet, so we thought we'd talk a bit."

Roy thrusted his fist forward, smiled, and said, "YEAH! I'm the talkative one, remember?! Not you guys!"

Meta Knight's face appeared on a screen in front of Roy, "I haven't said anything this chapter yet either, you know?"

"You just did now, Meta Knight." Roy's hand slipped and accidentally fell on the 'Missile' button. The cannon on Roy's gun station shot two missiles, which took out a good 27 Rabbids each. All of a sudden, all the Smashers heard the Rabbids screaming their signature scream as they started shooting at them. "Why are they shooting us now?!"

"The first time you guys shot at them you must of hit someone they didn't like…or most likely, they weren't paying attention! Bowser, Roy! Start firing NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Bowser spun the wheel again, making his station move next to Roy's. "Let's take these Rabbids down, Roy! This'll show them what happens when they mess with the Smashers!"

"I got a question first though? Why are we all talking so much? I mean, look!" Roy took out the script and started counting, "On page 1, not counting the disclaimer section, has about 21 lines in it. That's a lot, considering how much Ty normally types!" How many of you people want me to hurt you?! "Sorry Ty."

"There's nothing wrong happening. Ty's just trying to get more words on his word count. That's all." Bowser shot some Rabbids coming his way.

"I guess that's good to know. Now let's care of these Rabbids that Ty is paying 1 cent each for being in his story!" Stop breaking the fourth wall, guys! You're not supposed to do that! "Neither are you!"…Shut up! "HAHA! I made Ty angry! HAHAHA!" Roy kept laughing till a bomb exploded in his face. Roy coughed out some smoke and simply said, "Ow."

"Guys! Stop arguing with Ty and start blasting these guys! Jake his doing his best out there to stop them, while Meta Knight and Falco try to take down the big ships! There are over a hundred plungers stuck on my window and I don't want to know what that stuff on them is!"

"Fine! But since what we're gonna be doing won't be very exciting let's skip over to Jake, who, unlike us, IS doing something exciting. If you think beating the snot out of psychotic rabbits obsessed with plungers and dancing, flying in UFOs in exciting, that is."

"Psycho Bomb!" Jake formed a ball of energy in his hand and flung it at the Rabbids. All the Rabbids around the ball were sent flying through the air, screaming like idiots. It was like an explosion happened and it did. It was just invisible…and silent. "Psycho Whirlpool!" Jake spun his finger around, causing many of the Rabbids to start spinning around and disappear. "Psycho Hole!" Jake fully opened his hand, causing a black hole to appear above the Rabbids. It brought a good half of the army inside it as it disappeared. "Well, I'm spent." Jake jumped onto one of the Rabbids UFOs, threw the Rabbid out, and hijacked the UFO. "DIE DANCING RABBITS!" Jake pressed a button on the control panel of the tiny UFO, which he could barely fit in. Out of the front came a boombox that started to play 'Pump It.' This caused a chain reaction as all the Rabbids flew their UFOs over to the one Jake was in, stood up, and started dancing. Jake smiled as he pressed a button that said 'Selfdestruct.' "I bid you all a found farewell" Jake jumped out of the UFO and used his psychic powers to get him over to the ship as fast as he could. Right as he got inside, the four Smashers inside the ship watched as the UFO exploded, taking the rest of the Rabbids with it. "May the fireworks put you all in awe."

"Now we just sit back and watch Meta Knight and Falco take care of the rest." Bowser and Roy pulled a lounge chair and popcorn out of nowhere, sat down, and started eating.

"Falco. Who do you want to take on? Honestly I want to fight the parrot because he just looks like he's annoying."

"I'm okay with that. As long as the lion doesn't eat, that is." Falco shot multiple missiles at the guns on the big ships, destroying most of them so they wouldn't have much trouble boarding the ships. "Let's go Meta Knight." Meta Knight nodded as they both jumped out of the moving Arwings. Falco landed neatly but soon got punched in the beak. Falco flipped off the ground and looked up to see the lion above him.

"Hey-a you. Get off-a my ship! So says-a me, Octavio!" Octavio slammed his fists on the ground, making a shockwave blow Falco up into the air a bit.

Falco did a somersault in mid-air and landed cleanly on his feet, "You talk just like Mario. First time I ever met someone else that talked like Mario. What's your weapon exactly, you're singing?"

"Actually, yes-a. My singing is-a very powerful weapon. Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Out of Octavio's mouth came multiple music notes that bombarded Falco.

"Man, that's some awful singing. I don't like awful singing!" Falco reached inside his pocket and pulled out his blaster.

"What-a do you think you're going-a do with that?" Octavio was about to sing again when he heard a cocking noise. Octavio turned his head back to Falco, who had just inserted a missile inside of a missile launcher. "HEY! Where'd-a you get that?!"

"I always keep my most powerful weapons in my pocket. It makes it easier to find them." Falco pulled the trigger, sending the missile at Octavio and blasting him off the ship. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to do that, was I?" Falco jumped up as his Arwing came back. Falco landed in it and flew back to the ship

Meta Knight landed on the parrot's ship, wings out, ready to fight, "So, you think ya can fight me? I'm the smartest man on the Seven Seas! You have no chance!"

"Have you ever met Luffy?" Meta Knight silently unsheathed his sword, preparing for the fight about to come.

"Luffy? Who in the worlds is that? Whoever he his, he's no match for me, Captain LeFwee!" LeFwee also unsheathed his sword.

"Then you're dead." Meta Knight lunged at LeFwee and slashed at him. Meta Knight swept the sword at LeFwee's feet, making him jump in the air. Meta Knight quickly brought his sword up and slashed at LeFwee in midair. LeFwee brought his sword down and blocked Meta Knight's blade. Meta Knight pushed LeFwee back and pointed his sword at LeFwee, "Stop!" LeFwee, who had been running at Meta Knight, had stopped in his tracks. Meta Knight grabbed LeFwee, jumped up, and landed in his Arwing as it zoomed past him. Meta Knight parked the Arwing in the ship, took LeFwee over to the main room, and tied him up.

"Get me out of here! I'm the smartest man in the Seven Seas and should not be treated this way!"

"If you want to go then all you have to do is answer some questions. How many people are in your organization?"

"Go to Davy Jone's Locker!"

"How many people are in your organization?"

"You'll never make me tell!"

"How many people are in your organization?!"

"Right now about over 100 of us."

"That was easy. Why'd you answer the third time?"

"I always answer at the third time I'm asked. It really ticks me off when I'm asked the same question so many times."

"Are those just your main members or all together?"

"I'll kill you all!"

"Are those just your main members or all together?" Mewtwo asked, losing his patience fast.

"You'll all be drowned to death in the open waters of the seas!"

"Are those just your main members or all together?!"

"Darn, three times. That's all together! Right now there are 20 main members because you seven killed five of them in only 20 chapters, if you count the chapters from when you killed Nightmare to when you killed Mother Brain!"

"Where is your hideout?"

LeFwee spit at Mewtwo, "I spit at you!"

"Where is your hideout?" Mewtwo said, once again losing patience

"You're a pimple faced, manure smelling, bucket of vomit!"

"Look! Do I really have to ask you one more time?! WHERE is your HIDEOUT?!"

"I'm running out of bad things to say! Darn!"

Bowser spun LeFwee's chair around and glared at him, "Mewtwo asked you three times so now you have to answer!"

"Wrong! Before he asked the third time he said 'Do I really have to ask you one more time,' thus canceling the initial line of questions!"

"Darn. Logic." Mewtwo was about to ask LeFwee again when LeFwee suddenly exploded, leaving a tied up roasted chicken in his place. "Is stuff like this supposed to happen?"

Bowser plucked the chicken from the seat and ate it, "No, but it was really tasty."

Jake closed his eyes and said, "I guess the organization didn't want him giving away more secrets." Jake and the rest of the Smashers turned their heads toward Bowser who was still munching on the chicken that used to be LeFwee. The five all said at the same time, "Nasty."

Mewtwo got in his seat and said, "Okay guys. It's time we go save Pikachu! Then we have to get the orb piece, go back to the Smash Mansion, and turn Samus back into her normal self. Buckle your seatbelts and let's go!"

The five other Smashers pumped their fists in the air and yelled, "YEAH!"

* * *

**Ty: Okay Mewtwo. We have our forces.**

**Mewtwo: Who are they?**

**Ty: We have Hiei, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Vegeta, and…Godzilla.**

**Mewtwo: You forced them to help didn't you?**

**Ty: Yep. Let's go team (Ty, Mewtwo and the others charged into the bathroom and prepared for the hardest battle of their lives. Ty popped his head out of the door first and said) Find out the what happens in the next chapter of SSBB (Ty brings his head back in and the ending music for DBZ starts playing)**


	21. Quest to Save Pikachu! Sound Four Attack

**Chapter 21-Quest to Save Pikachu**

**Ty: I can't believe it.**

**Mewtwo: I don't think any of us can.**

**Vegeta: The prince of Saiyans should no be treated this way!**

**Inuyasha: Rabbits are evil.**

**Ichigo: Stop complaining.**

**Hiei: Yeah**

**Godzilla: Roar. (Ty-Hiei were all tied to Godzilla's back)**

**Ty: How did a Rabbid, Crazy Hand, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler tie us up so easily?!**

**Mewtwo: How would we know?!**

**Ty: Can't you use your psychic powers to tell Godzilla to burn the ropes?!**

**Mewtwo: I'll try. Godzilla, burn the ropes.**

**Godzilla: Roar! (Godzilla burnt the ropes with his fire breath, setting them all free)**

**Ty: Should we try again?**

**Mewtwo: I think we should get Master Hand first.**

**Ty: That'll help**

**

* * *

**"So where exactly should we park the ship, Meta Knight? This is your planet so you'd know the perfect place to put the ship without having some of the villains find it and destroy, thus leaving us with no way to get home. Unless we use the Warpstars and I don't think any of us want to use those things." 

"Doesn't this thing have some kind of invisibility function on it? That'd make it a lot easier to hide this humongous thing. It's almost as big as that castle over there." Bowser pointed out the window at the giant castle that was a few miles away from them.

Meta Knight walked over to the control panel, "Actually, Bowser, there is an invisibility function on this ship. It's this button right here." Meta Knight pressed a button on the control button, turning the ship invisible. "I think we should park the ship on the castle. That'd make it easier to find Pikachu, since that is the only place on this planet with a dungeon."

Mewtwo got off his seat and motioned Meta Knight over to it. "This is your planet, so you should have the honors of parking the ship on the castle." Meta Knight jumped onto the seat and took the wheel.

"Sure. It's better than just sitting around and doing nothing." Meta Knight drove the ship over to the top of the castle, parking it silently, making sure the cloaking doesn't turn off. "We'll have to drop down from here, and either sneak through the windows or take down any guard we meet on the way if we use the door. If we do take the door, Mewtwo, Falco, Jake and I would have to take down the guards since Bowser will make noise just by walking and Roy…well we all know why he can't silently take down guards. Which path should we take guys?"

"Honestly, I'd go with the sneak through the window idea. The door will most likely creak when we open it that the guards will pop out of nowhere and attack us. With the window we can get in, avoid the guards and attack them from above. Another thing we have to do is find a guard who has a map in his pocket. When we find that certain guard, we knock him out, take the map, and head for the dungeon."

Jake put on a pair of glasses and said, "That, my friends, was a case of short-term intelligence gain. Roy, you were just a genius for a short period of time."

Roy looked at Jake, confused like he always is, "What does short mean?" Jake sighed as Roy got up and walked over to a tree. "It has a face! Cool!"

Meta Knight looked at Roy and shouted, "Roy! Watch out!" Unfortunately, Roy didn't pay attention and soon a giant vine popped out of the ground, grabbed Roy's leg, and pulled him underground.

The other Smashers looked at Meta Knight, shocked by what happened, and then all asked the same question, "What was that?!"

"That was Wispy Woods, the spirit of the forests on this planet. He had anger management issues and will try to destroy anyone who walks into his forest. He's normally a nice guy with people he knows but not that well with strangers. There's no need to worry about Roy right now, he's in no danger. He can help himself through most situations he's in."

"That's true. I'll teleport us to the windows. Falco, take out one of your snipers and get ready for some sniping. This will be a double rescue mission, first we save Pikachu, and then we save Roy. He might be able to handle any trouble that comes his way, but he might still have some problems. Are we all ready?!" The five put their hands forward and shouted, "Yeah!" Mewtwo got the others in a circle and teleported them to the windows. "You got your sniper, Falco? There's a guard right there just waiting for you."

Falco smirked as he slowly and quietly opened the window and aimed the sniper at the helpless guard, "Don't worry guys, I got this one." Falco carefully aimed the sniper at the guard and shot. The shot hit the guard, killing him on the spot, "Mewtwo. Your turn." Mewtwo teleported the guard away from the castle where no one would find him. "And here comes another one." Falco shot another guard and Mewtwo again teleported him away. "Meta Knight, you go first."

"It'd be my pleasure." Meta Knight tore off his cape and gently floated down to the floor. Meta Knight looked down the hallways till he motioned the rest to follow him. Mewtwo teleported them down to Meta Knight when they saw another guard coming, this one with a map in his pocket. "I'll take care of this guys." Meta Knight ran up the wall, over to where the guard was. Meta Knight silently dropped down to the ground where he killed the guard before he could shout for help. Meta Knight took the map and ran back to the others. "I got the map. Here you go Mewtwo."

Mewtwo took the map and read it, "According to this map, the dungeon is to the left and down a set of stairs on the door at the very back on the right. Let's go." The five headed down the hall to the door that led to the dungeon. "Just watch. There's gonna be bad guys waiting for us down there. One for each of us." When the five Smashers walked down the stairs that led to the dungeon, there were five doors. "Told ya. Everyone, pick a door and go in. With some of the bad guys on the Smasher side that won't give them THAT many people to work with." The five Smashers walked through the doors, Bowser taking the way to the far left, Jake taking the one next to it, Falco taking the one in the middle, Meta Knight taking the one to next to the right, and Mewtwo taking the one on the far right.

Bowser walked into his room, which happened to be full of dirt and rock, "I hope my allergy's don't start acting up here, especially after last time." Bowser had a flashback of when Bowser Jr. dumped over 1000 pounds of sand in Bowser's room. Bowser had swollen up like a balloon and he still didn't know why his son had put all the sand in there.

"There will be no need for you to worry about your allergy here." Bowser tilted his head over to the side to see a big dark skinned man who had a rope tied around his waist. "I am Jirobo, 1st member of the Sound Four! You, turtle, shall fall to my strength."

Bowser looked at him for a second, "Hey. You work, I mean worked, for Orochimaru didn't you?"

"I did once, but now I can easily kill him. I, and the rest of the Sound Four, have already been informed about how Orochimaru has joined with the Smashers. Earth Style: Earth Dome!" Jirobo pounded his hands on the ground as a dome of dirt formed around Bowser. Bowser stood there, as it grew dark around him. "Ha! Now your chakra will be mine!" Unfortunately for Jirobo, nothing happened. "Huh?"

Bowser punched a hole through the dome, and then he walked out, "I'm not a ninja so I don't have this chakra thing you're talking about." Bowser charged at Jirobo, who happened to be preparing another attack.

"Earth Style: Wall Flip!" Jirobo pounded the ground, causing a slab of dirt to rise under Bowser, flipping him through the air.

"Crap."

Meanwhile, Jake had entered his room, which happened to look like a forest. "A forest, huh? I could be fighting someone with fire techniques, earth techniques, maybe other stuff like that."

"Or maybe even someone with spider powers." A spider web came out of nowhere, catching Jake in it, and trapping him on a tree. A man with dark skin and six arms came out of the trees and said, "I am Kidoumaru, 2nd member of the Sound Four. Spider Summoning." Hundreds of spiders came out of nowhere and started crawling toward the still stuck Jake. "My spiders will eat you."

"I always thought I'd be eaten by something cooler, like a biker gang." Jake smirked as the spiders came closer. "Psycho Bubble." A bubble appeared around Jake, separating the webs from him and keeping the spiders away from him. Of course that didn't stop them from crawling on the bubble. "Psycho Pop." The bubble popped in a small explosion, sending pieces of the spiders everywhere.

"Heh. You're pretty good for a kid. Golden Spider Spikes." Kidoumaru spit five golden spikes and a bow made of spider webs into his hands. "Taste web, punk." Kidoumaru loaded the spikes onto his bow and shot them at Jake.

"Hmph." Jake waved his hands in front of the spikes, stopping them in their tracks. Jake snapped his fingers making the spikes fly back at Kidoumaru.

"Web Tra…wha?!" Kidoumaru looked back and saw that many spiders were holding his arms back. "How can? What did you do?!"

"I've finished this fight." Jake then watched as Kidoumaru broke out of the webs and grabbed the spikes.

"I'm gonna kill you! YAH!" Kidoumaru charged at Jake, all five spikes aiming at the various parts of Jake's body.

"You messed with the wrong person."

In the middle room, Falco aimed his gun around the room, waiting for someone to pop out and attack him. "Olly-Olly Oxenfree! Come on out wherever you are! Hello! Anyone there!"

"Stop yelling! You're hurting my ears!" "Shut it!" "Sorry brother." "GAH!" Down from the ceiling came a person with gray hair and something on the back of his head.

Falco looked at the person for a bit, a little creped out. "Uh…hello?"

"What do you…Separation Jutsu." The something on the person's head popped off and soon began to grow a body. "Ukon. Isn't this one of the Smashers?" "Yes, Sakon, that is the bird one." "Ready." "Let's kill him brother. Twin Strike Taijutsu," The two brothers ran to the left and right and right toward Falco.

"Hey wait! I just wanted…never mind." Falco jumped up to avoid Sakon and Ukon, who jumped at him. "Two on one isn't fair! …At least for you it isn't!" Falco took his blasters and shot both of the brothers in the chest. Falco landed on the ground. "I didn't want to fight, but you've forced my hand. Falco Illusion!" Falco ran at the brothers leaving illusions in his wake. Falco ran through the brothers, making them stumble back.

"He's not very strong." "That's true." "Parasite Jutsu." Ukon disappeared in a puff of tiny black particles. The particles flew into Falco's beak, making him cough.

"What are you…cough…doing?" Falco felt a sudden weight appear on the back of his head. "You did not just…I don't want two heads!" Ukon's head was now on the back of Falco's

"You're a dead bird, Smasher. You'll regret the day you picked my door to go through." Ukon then laughed easily, along with his brother Sakon.

Over to Meta Knight's room, which was really dark. "It's hard to see in here." Meta Knight carefully walked around the room, checking for anything that might be a light switch.

"It's makes it easier for me to kill you mother _BEEP!_ " A girl with red hair and a flute walked over to Meta Knight and punched him in the face. "You're dead, loser, and when you really are dead, I'll hang your lifeless corpse over my bed!"

"I swear I'm going to throw up. For a girl, you talk like some murderous man bent on killing everyone." Meta Knight stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"That's what happens when I don't take my morning, noon, and night meds everyday! I am Tayuya, 4th member of the Sound Four. DIE!" Tayuya charged at Meta Knight, trying to stab him with her flute.

"Whoa!" Meta Knight sidestepped the flute and kicked the insane girl away from him. "You're crazy, you crazy girl! Take your meds now I won't have to hurt you as much as I will if you don't!"

"Never!" Tayuya ran at him again, punching and kicking him at multiple places. Meta Knight was trying his best to block but it was really hard to stop this crazy insane girl who's bent on killing him no real reason.

Finally, in Mewtwo's room, which looked like a forest plain, Mewtwo was floating around. "I know there's a bad guy here. In a situation like this, there is always a bad guy waiting for the good guys."

"Well, your wait is over, cat. Your 'bad guy' is here to kill you…cough, cough…excuse my sickness." A sickly looking man with white hair came out from behind a tree. "I am Kimimaro, 5th member of the Sound Four. Don't ask me why…cough…there are five members in the Sound Four. I think Orochimaru couldn't count when he lead us before he left to join you."

"_Great. My opponent's a sick man who worked for that weird snake guy who joined the Smashers a while back. This doesn't seem right but I'll have to fight anyway."_ "Are you sure you want to fight me with your…" Mewtwo jumped back as a knife made out of bone stabbed up at his face and missed him by an inch, "sickness?! What the freak!" Mewtwo sidestepped as Kimimaro stabbed at him again.

"Rule one in the book of fighting; Never underestimate your opponent, no matter what is wrong with him or her. Bone Cannon." Kimimaro lifted his hand and shot a bone spike straight at Mewtwo's heart.

"AH!" Mewtwo lowered his head and quickly shot a Shadow Ball at Kimimaro, knocking him back a bit. "This guy will be hard to beat. I just hope he won't be to hard to fight."

"Stop mumbling to yourself and fight." Kimimaro ran at Mewtwo, a sword of bone in each hand.

* * *

**Master Hand: So what you're saying is that you accidentally combined some of the most crazy people in the universes, creating the ultimate team that defeated and angered Samus, the pest control, you two, Hiei, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Vegeta, and Godzilla? And now you're asking me for my help?**

**Ty: Pretty much.**

**Master Hand: I'll help. Just wait for a moment, I need to get someone from Universe C. (Master Hand made a portal that he went in. Master Hand came back later with a green furred elephant thing) Here is your help. (Ty barfed at the sight of the thing as Mewtwo asked)**

**Mewtwo: What…uh…is it?**

**Master Hand: It…is Fred Fredburger**

**Fred: I like nachos! Yes!**

**Master Hand: Fred is the only thing in any of the universes that can help you beat this ultimate team. (Master Hand watched as Ty, Mewtwo, and Fred walked out of his office and toward the dreaded bathroom base of Team Crazy.) Find out the aftermath of this battle in the next chapter.**


	22. Smashing the Sound Four

**Chapter 22- Smashing the Sound Four**

**Ty: We're here. Are you ready Fred?**

**Fred: Yes!**

**Mewtwo: Do you have the weapons?**

**Fred: Yes! (Fred pulled out a frying pan and a golden hand with an eye in the middle of the palm)**

**Ty: Go in there!**

**Fred: Nachos! …I have to make poo-poo!**

**Mewtwo: What?**

**Fred: I have to make poo-poo!**

**Ty: Use the other bathroom. (Fred ran to the bathroom and came back ten minutes later)**

**Fred: I finished but my poo-poo smelled like nachos!**

**Mewtwo: That's good to know. Now go finish the job!**

**Fred: Yes! (Fred ran into the bathroom)

* * *

**

Bowser crashed into the wall and slid down, stuck on it. When Bowser landed, he got up as fast as he could before Jirobo could punch him, "Hey fatty! You could have killed me there!" Jirobo just stared at Bowser, "Oh yeah. YAH!" Bowser shot a fireball at Jirobo, who deflected it with fist. Jirobo ran up to Bowser and uppercutted Bowser into the air. Jirobo jumped up and quickly punched Bowser back down, where he created a crater on impact. Jirobo aimed his fist at Bowser's stomach as he came down. When Jirobo's fist contacted with Bowser, nearly all the air in Bowser's lung came out and the crater became bigger. Bowser weakly got off the ground when Jirobo kicked him into the wall behind him. Jirobo ran up to Bowser, grabbed his neck, and pinned him to the wall. "Grrr. I'll bite your head off!"

"You are in no position to talk, turtle. I can squeeze the life out of you right now." Jirobo pushed Bowser up the wall, squeezing Bowser's neck more and more. "You can either have a slow painful death, or a fast painful death. Take your pick."

Bowser smirked and answered, "Neither." Bowser shot a fireball in Jirobo's face, causing him to drop Bowser and brush the flames off of him. Bowser took this chance and ran at Jirobo, "Koopa Claw!" Bowser slashed at Jirobo, cutting his chest. Jirobo jumped back before Bowser could hit him again, and then he started making handsigns.

"Earth Style: Earth Flip!" Jirobo smashed the ground, making a wall of earth flip Bowser through the air again. "Earth Style: Earth Flip, again!" Jirobo smashed the ground again; making a wall of earth hit Bowser as he flew through the air. Bowser slid down slowly; drool getting on the dirt wall. Soon, Bowser was on the floor, Jirobo standing over him menacingly. "You're dead turtle." Jirobo grabbed Bowser's tail, spun him around, and let him go toward the wall. Bowser put his hand out, grabbed the wall with his claws and quickly spun around to the ground.

"I swear my tail will be the death of me some day. Everyone all ways grabbing it and using it to throw me into whatever is around. It's horrible!" Bowser turned toward Jirobo and pointed his clawed finger at him, "I'm gonna kill you, just because you annoy me…and tried to kill me! ROAR!" Bowser blew flames from his mouth, burning Jirobo. Bowser ran through the fired over to Jirobo and punched him in the face. Bowser jumped up to the air and aimed his bottom at Jirobo, "Koopa Slam!" Bowser dropped down on Jirobo, causing Jirobo's stomach to flatten. Bowser got off of Jirobo, grabbed his arm, and threw him at the wall behind him. Jirobo slammed into the wall, making a dent in it. "Dang. You're so freaking fat that it's hard to throw you." Bowser cracked his knuckles as he headed toward the door. Right before Bowser opened the door, he heard shifting behind him. Bowser turned around as Jirobo lifted himself off the ground. "Guess you want some more, huh?"

"Bring it." Bowser ran at Jirobo, his fist raised. Jirobo caught Bowser's fist, then Jirobo grabbed Bowser's other hand. "I am sick of you turtle." An orange aura appeared around Jirobo as he lifted Bowser into the air. Bowser looked at Jirobo in astonishment and shock as Jirobo's entire body transformed. Jirobo's skin turned a brownish orange, his teeth grew longer, his hair grew longer, and he grew two horns on his head. "Fear the Curse Seal Level Two." Jirobo had now lifted Bowser all the way above is head, "DIE!" Jirobo hurled Bowser at the wall. Bowser slammed into the wall with enough force to nearly shatter the wall to the next room. When Bowser landed, he coughed up some blood as he got onto his knee.

"_This guy is tough! If it wasn't for my shell, I would have been dead by now! I didn't think I'd have to use this technique except in that Soccer Tournament we had a while back! The Charged Soccer Tournament was the only reason for me to even use that technique!"_ Bowser moved his other leg so now he was standing on both of his legs. "Charge!" Bowser roared as his red hair, claws, teeth, and spikes grew longer. Bowser grew a foot taller, his skin turned darker and his eyes redder. Bowser looked kind of like Giga Bowser but not as big, strong, or ugly. "Face my wrath!" Bowser ran up to Jirobo at extreme speeds and punched him in the face. Bowser jumped up and grabbed the ceiling, "Fire Storm!" Bowser rained down hundreds of fireballs onto Jirobo and the room, burning everything in it. Bowser let go of the ceiling and dropped to the floor where Jirobo kicked Bowser in the stomach, sending Bowser back a few feet. Bowser charged at Jirobo, ramming into him and tossing Jirobo over his shoulder. Bowser whacked Jirobo away with his tail and sent Jirobo into a wall. Jirobo quickly ran back over to Bowser and repeatedly punched Bowser in the chest. Bowser grabbed both of Jirobo's hands and lifted the Sound Four member over his head, "Piledriver!" Bowser jumped as high up into the air, put his legs on top of Jirobo's arms, and dropped the two of them to the floor. Jirobo's neck was nearly broken when it hit the ground but he got up quickly. Jirobo let out a load roar for someone reason and he rushed at Bowser. Jirobo punched Bowser in the chin, kicked his knee, and finally punched Bowser's crotch. Bowser fell to the ground, writhing in the pain, as Jirobo picked up Bowser. Jirobo let out another roar as he slammed Bowser down on the ground multiple times. After about twenty five times of slamming Bowser on the ground, Bowser got fed up with the pain and grabbed Jirobo's chin and pulled Jirobo back. As Jirobo fell, Bowser aimed the spikes of his shell at Jirobo's chest and stomach. Right before the spikes could kill Jirobo, Jirobo grabbed the spikes and hurled Bowser away from him.

"I must admit, turtle. You are very strong. If you weren't a Smasher I would let you live." Jirobo ran at Bowser and kneed Bowser in the stomach. Jirobo grabbed Bowser's face and slammed Bowser into the wall. Jirobo was now in control of the fight as he squeezed Bowser's head like it was a grape.

"And if you weren't a villain, I'd let you live." Bowser let out a stream of flames into the wall his face was buried in. The flame came out of the cracks and right into Jirobo's face, burning him for what felt like the thousandth time. Jirobo reluctantly let go of Bowser and swiped at the flames burning him. Bowser pried himself from the wall and started to run to a safe spot but Jirobo flipped the earth in front of Bowser up so Bowser couldn't escape.

"There's no escape till one of us is dead. Earth Style: Ground Eruption." Jirobo snapped his fingers and the ground exploded below Bowser. Bowser flew up into the air and dropped down into the new crater that was fifty feet deep. "Earth Style: Earth Raise." Jirobo lifted his arms up as the ground below Bowser rose up and crushed Bowser in between the ceiling and the ground.

Bowser did his best to push him and the ground away from the ceiling, "Up to this point, I've gone easy on you. Now…" Bowser pulled himself into his shell, "I'll finish this. Ripper Tornado!" Bowser spun around at speed that almost matched that of a lightning bolt. Bowser's shell dug through the ground that he was stuck on and out toward where Jirobo was. Bowser was spinning so fast he was literally flying and if you got even 20 feet near Bowser, you would have been cut to pieces, and right now he was aiming at Jirobo. As soon as Bowser got near Jirobo, cuts appeared on his body. The only thing keeping Jirobo alive were his hands, which was trying to stop Bowser from spinning. Jirobo grunted as the spikes jutted through his hands, making huge holes in them. Bowser's head popped out of his shell and he said, "You're dead." Bowser shot a fireball the size of three Bowsers at Jirobo's head. The fireball blew the upper half of Jirobo's body away and Jirobo fell to the ground, obviously dead. Bowser dropped to the ground, his body turning back to its normal state. "I'm done…thank goodness." Bowser opened the door and walked to the next room. In the room, Bowser saw Jake sitting on a metal crate and Falco lying on the floor taking a nap. "How long have you been finished fighting."

"I finished the fight in a minute. I've been out here for thirty minutes, waiting for you guys." Jake pointed to the door that led to the room he had been in, which was still opened, at a pool of blood that had dried. "That spider guy couldn't even handle my Psycho Flyswatter attack. Guess I caught him off guard, hehe." Jake laid against the wall as Bowser fell asleep, extremely tired from his fight.

Here's what happened in Falco's fight. Yes, I'm not showing Jake's fight because I'm lazy and I wouldn't type that much anyway.

Falco was running around the room, screaming like an idiot. Sakon was sitting on a rock, sipping some tea he somehow made, watching his brother mess with Falco's brain. "Get this thing off me!"

"Hey Sakon! Could you switch with me please?" "Sure" In a matter of seconds, Sakon was on the back of Falco's head and Ukon was sipping tea.

"Time to show you…ninjas?" Falco felt Sakon nod his head, "Time to show you ninjas what the future holds!" Falco took out a pistol and twisted his arm so it was behind his back and pointing at Sakon. Falco pulled the trigger and, just like that, killed Sakon. Sakon immediately disappeared after dying and Ukon was now spitting tea from his mouth everywhere.

"Brother! I'll kill you bird!" Sakon jumped at Falco who shot at Sakon.

"Curse Seal Level Two!" Sakon's skin grew red and a horn came out of the side of his head. "Rashomon Gate!" A giant gate with the face of a demon appeared in front of Sakon, blocking the bullet. The gate disappeared to reveal a very blue Falco, "Huh?" Sakon walked up to Falco and touched him…or he would have if that Falco weren't an illusion. "Crap." Sakon fell to the ground, dead, with multiple bullet wounds in his back.

"Bye losers." Falco walked out of the room, wishing he could have fought someone harder.

Now with Meta Knight. Meta Knight blocked another stab from Tayuya's flute. Meta Knight jumped back as far as he could, "Just asking but are you on your per…"

"YAH!" Tayuya jumped at Meta Knight and stabbed the flute into his side. Tayuya kicked Meta Knight and looked at her blood stained flute, "You…you got blood on my flute! I'll kill you! Wind Style: Wind Cutter!" The air around Meta Knight started cutting him.

"_This girl is crazy! I can't get close to her or she'll stab me with that flute again but if I'm this far, she'll hit me with these attacks that are like the attacks Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and that snake guy use! I guess close range is my best bet in this situation!"_ Meta Knight ran at Tayuya and cut at her. Tayuya blocked with her flute, which somehow did not get cut in half. Meta Knight jumped up to avoid a stab from that flute that could kill someone. Meta Knight came down and stabbed at Tayuya who sidestepped his sword. "Why won't you let me hit you?!"

"Because I hate you!"

"Why?!"

"That's just the way I am! Wind Style: Scythe Upgrade!" The wind around Tayuya formed around her flute, giving it the shape of a scythe. "Die marshmallow!" Tayuya sliced at Meta Knight who blocked with his sword, "Just let me hit you so I can kill you!"

"Never!" Meta Knight flipped over Tayuya and grabbed Tayuya's arm. "Blizzard!" Tayuya's arm froze completely and she scowled at it. Tayuya surprised Meta Knight completely when she slammed her frozen arm against the wall next to her, making her arm to break into a million frozen pieces. "What the freak!" Tayuya charged at Meta Knight and stabbed at him with her one arm. Meta Knight grabbed her arm before she could stab him. Meta Knight froze her arm with a Blizzard spell and, you guessed it, she broke it. "You're crazy!" Tayuya kicked at Meta Knight who froze her leg. She broke it. Tayuya hopped over to Meta Knight and kicked at him. Meta Knight froze her leg. Tayuya broke it. Tayuya tried to headbutt Meta Knight but he froze her head. She broke it…and she died. Meta Knight just stood there, "…this never happened." Meta Knight stood there for 15 minutes till he finally walked out.

And finally, with Mewtwo's fight with Kimimaro. Hopefully it'll be as good as Bowser's fight…nah.

Mewtwo sidestepped one of Kimimaro's bone blades, "Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball into Kimimaro's face. Kimimaro skidded backwards as more bones came out of his hands.

"I guess I'll have to go all out…cough…on you. Curse Seal Level Two." Kimimaro's skin turned brown as bones came out of his spinal cord and he grew a tail. "Bone Fury." Kimimaro sliced as Mewtwo at fast speeds.

"Psychic!" Mewtwo slammed Kimimaro into the wall behind him and then slammed him onto the ground multiple times. "Brick Break!" Mewtwo punched at Kimimaro who, unfortunately for him, got up the wrong way. Mewtwo's fist collided with Kimimaro's weakened back, breaking it and sending Kimimaro skidding across the floor, coughing up blood on his way.

"You're strong. With this sickness, I am weak. I shall fight your group again when my sickness is finally healed." Kimimaro disappeared in a dark shadow that had appeared behind him.

Mewtwo stood there, not knowing what had really happened. "That was…easy." Mewtwo walked around the room, trying to see if there was anything that could tell his group about the organization trying to stop them. Unfortunately there was nothing there. Mewtwo walked out of the room and met up with the others. "So are we ready to get the others."

Jake got off the crate and set off an alarm clock inside of Falco's brain, causing him to jump into the air and bash his head on the ceiling, "Now we are."

"Good." Mewtwo opened the door to reveal a room filled with people. The first person to run up them was… "Pikachu!" Pikachu ran up to his group and jumped at them to give whoever he landed on a hug. But do you really think I'll let a tear filled reunion go like this…I hope not! Dedede pushed Pikachu to the side in mid jump. Dedede started crying as he hugged Mewtwo, squeezing him hard.

"Thank you for saving me! Now excuse me but I have to get my throne back. YAH!" Dedede took his hammer out from behind his cape and ran off to who knows where. Pikachu walked back over to the door, rubbing his head.

"Remind me to hurt him later." Pikachu jumped onto Bowser's shoulders, "What's up guys? Been doing well? I haven't! Is it just me or is there something wrong with this picture?" Pikachu jumped off of Bowser and looked at the group, "I keep thinking but all my mind can remember is 'red' and 'fire.' Mean anything to you guys?"

"Roy?"

"Oh yeah! That's right. Where's he?" Meta Knight informed Pikachu on what happened after Pikachu got captured. "So he's probably still here on the planet?"

"Hopefully. Anyways, we have to search for him now. Meta Knight, Falco, and Pikachu, you three need to go outside and try to find Roy. If he's out there, you guys will find him. Bowser, Jake, and I will search inside the castle for the final orb piece so we can go back to the Smash Mansion. Let's go guys!" The six Smashers ran to wherever they were going and now the hardest part of their journey up to now is about to start.

* * *

**Fred: I…like…NACHOS! (A box of nachos dropped on the ultimate crazy team, crushing them while making them covered in cheese)**

**Ty: Well that was…easy. Anyways, sorry for the short fights, I was being lazy. Next chapters we follow Meta Knight, Falco, and Pikachu on their search outside of the castle for Roy. Will they find him or is he on another planet. Only I know…right now, you'll know next chapter. Remember to review. Reviews make the world go round after all.**


	23. The Smashers Get Beat

**Chapter 23- The Smashers Get Beat**

**Ty: It's the fourth part of the Popstar Arc and the next chapter will be the big fight with Dark Mind and the final chapter in the Popstar Arc. I also know you're probably asking, "Why were most of the fights in the last chapter were so short?" The answer is that the Smashers had an unfair advantage. Bowser didn't but the others did. Jake could stop all of Kidoumaru's spider jutsus, Falco had high-tech weapons, Tayuya was way too angry, and Kimimaro could practically only use taijutsu against Mewtwo's psychic powers. Now let's start the chapter.

* * *

**

Meta Knight, Falco and Pikachu were standing outside the front door of the giant castle. "Falco, you go to the left side of the castle, I'll go to the right side, and Pikachu, you go over to the lake behind the castle. Go over it instead of around it though, just in case." Falco and Pikachu saluted and headed their separate ways. For now, we'll follow Pikachu…

Pikachu was climbing up the front of the castle, considering it was hard due to his tiny paws, "This is…hard. With my mechanic skills I should be able to make something to make it easier to climb up this stupid castle." Pikachu looked around till he spied a pole about fifty feet from him. Pikachu grinned evilly and headed over to the pole. Five minutes later, Pikachu was on the pole about to throw a homemade grappling hook he made with parts of the pole and the flag that was hanging from it. "Here I go!" Pikachu tossed the grappling hook at a window, breaking it, but still latching onto something. "Sweet!" Pikachu made his way up the flag rope and grabbed the windowsill as he let go. Pikachu lifted himself up and just stood there as Bowser ran past him and through the hallway, "Whoa." Pikachu pulled in the grappling hook and continued tossing it up till he reached the top. Pikachu let the cool breeze flow through his fur and he walked over to the edge. Pikachu looked down at the giant lake then at how far the ground was below him, "…crap." Pikachu took a few steps back and then ran full speed off the edge, "Agility!" Pikachu moved himself over to the wall and ran down it. Pikachu reached the ground and ran through the grass over to the lake. To bad he was stopped when a dark-purplish portal appeared in front of him. "What the?!"

Out of the portal came some person wearing a black robe and a blue weird shaped sitar. The person strummed the sitar for a bit then he pulled the hood off his face to reveal a guy who looked like a sixteen year old and with a blonde mullet, "What's up." Pikachu just stared at him, "The name's Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. It's time for a sitar solo!" Demyx started playing his sitar and shouted, "Dance, water, dance!" About a hundred music notes made of water popped out of nowhere and they started dancing.

"Eh?!" Pikachu charged up some electricity but was shocked when all the water froze, "Great. NOW what's happening?!" Pikachu watched as another portal appeared next to Demyx who was also shocked. Out of the second portal came an old looking man with long blonde hair and an icy blue shield with spikes coming out of it.

Demyx waved at the new person and said, "Hey Vexen! Something wrong?" Vexen shot Demyx a cold stare and said.

"Demyx! Do you not remember what happened days ago? When we kicked you out of Organization IX?" Demyx now looked shocked. Pikachu was still just sitting there.

"Nine? I though it was Organization XIII?"

"It WAS, but that was until Roxas and Xemnas left and joined the Smashers! And then the Hands appeared at the World That Never Was and offered you and Axel spots to join the Smashers, and you both accepted!" Demyx thought back to when a twitchy hand appeared in his room and started dancing to Demyx's tunes.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. That hand really knew how to dance."

"Demyx…leave."

"Okay!" Demyx made another portal and left. Vexen turned around and looked at the electric rodent.

"So you are Pikachu, are you not? I am Vexen, the Chilly Academic, of Organization IX. You shall feel the freeze!" Vexen laughed as a blue mist flew out of his shield and froze Pikachu's feet to the ground. Vexen ran up to Pikachu and smashed his shield into Pikachu's face, sending him sprawling across the ground. Vexen dropped down onto Pikachu, crushing his little body under the freezing shield's weight. Vexen kicked Pikachu away from him, "You are weak. I'll finish this fast." Vexen attached the shield to his arm and aimed the top spike at Pikachu, "Ice Shot!" A frozen spear flew out of the spike and straight at Pikachu.

Pikachu struggled to get up, "Iron Tail!" Pikachu wagged his tail at the ice, snapping it in half. Pikachu stood up, blood trickling down his fur, "Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran at Vexen and smashed into his shield. Pikachu jumped back and aimed his head at Vexen, "Skull Bash!" Pikachu rammed his head at Vexen, bashing into Vexen's stomach. Vexen staggered back and shot more ice spears at Pikachu. Pikachu defended his face with his arms. The spears stuck into Pikachu's arms, making more blood flow down his fur. "V-volt Tackle!" Electricity surrounded Pikachu, melting the ice, and he ran at Vexen. Vexen brought his shield up.

"Blizzard Tornado!" Snow shot out of Vexen's shield and collided into Pikachu. A strong wind then started spinning around Pikachu, spiraling up into the air. Pikachu landed behind Vexen. "Is this all the Smashers can take? Sad." Vexen opened up a portal and begun to walk into it.

"DISCHARGE!" Electricity flew out of Pikachu, destroying part of the ground around him and shocking Vexen badly in the process. Pikachu weakly got up, one of his arms limping. "You…can't beat me that easily. I'll…beat you…by myself! Feint!" Vexen prepared to block Pikachu's attack but Pikachu feinted to the other side, "Charge Beam!" Pikachu shot a small beam of electricity from his ears, hitting Vexen's rib cage area. Vexen swiped the shield's spike at Pikachu, "Substitute!" A doll that got cut in half by Vexen's shield replaced Pikachu. Vexen looked around, waiting for Pikachu to come out, "Thunder Wave!" Electricity flowed through Vexen's body, paralyzing him. "Slam!" Pikachu did a belly flop onto Vexen. Vexen grabbed Pikachu by the scruff of his neck and tossed Pikachu into a nearby tree.

"You have hit me for the last time, rodent! Glacier Falls!" Out of nowhere, a giant glacier appeared above Pikachu. "You're dead!" The glacier dropped down onto Pikachu, crushing him in the process. "I'm done here." Vexen made a third portal and walked in it. The portal disappeared, leaving Pikachu under the glacier.

Falco walked around the side of the castle, holding his blaster in caution, "I wonder where Roy is. He could be anywhere, in the castle, on the other side of this world, or on another world." Falco heard a noise coming from the bushes. Falco did a quick spin and unloaded a round into the bush. "Come on out!" A fried (dead) rabbit dropped out of the bushes, "Oops." Falco continued walking till he heard a munching sound. Falco turned around again and noticed that the rabbit was gone. "Probably just a bear." Falco took a step forward when he the ground below him started shaking, "Huh?" In a second, what looked like a giant venus-fly trap popped out of the ground below Falco and snapped around him. "HEY! I AM NOT FOOD OR A FLY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Falco shot everywhere inside of the plant. A green acid started coming from the bottom of the plant. "DANG IT! FALCO FLARE!" Falco turned his flare on and jettisoned into the top of the plant. The plant opened up, letting Falco out. Falco ran a few steps forward, spun around, and aimed his blaster at the plant that just tried eating him.

"Thanks for cooking that rabbit for me."

"Huh?" Falco stood there as the plant pulled itself from the ground, revealing a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. The strange thing was that where the head was, was a giant venus-fly trap and that his head was half black and half white. "W-what, I mean who are you?!"

"I am Zetsu of the Akatsuki. Prepare to be eaten alive!" Zetsu's plant opened up as he charged at Falco. Falco shot at Zetsu with his blaster but they just bounced off of him. The plant snapped around Falco, crushing Falco and breaking some of his rib cage. Zetsu let go of Falco who coughed out blood onto the ground.

"N-no way!" Falco got up as fast as he could so he could dodge a vine that Zetsu tried to hit him with.

Zetsu smirked as he said; "I won't even have to use any jutsus on you. All I need is my plant and my natural abilities." Zetsu sank into the ground, nothing of him visible anymore. Falco quickly pulled out a laser rifle and got ready for anything. Well, not exactly everything. From behind Falco, Zetsu's plant clamped onto Falco and shook his like a dead shakes a dead animal. Now even more of Falco's bones were broken, one bone even sticking out of his shoulder.

"GAH!" Falco coughed out some more blood. Falco picked up his rifle after he dropped it with his good arm. "Crap! I can't win this fight!"

"Of course you can't." Two vines slapped Falco across the face. Another vine wrapped around Falco's legs and pulled him down. Zetsu laughed as he told Falco, "You were doomed from the start. You know the old saying, "Separated they fall." That applies here. Maybe in your Smash Tournaments, one of you against another is fair, but out on other planets are people who could kill you in a single blow. The only reasons you were able to beat Cackletta, Vaati, and Nightmare was because you had your allies with you. With all your different abilities together, you took them down easily, but with only one of you, you'll die before you can blink." Zetsu snapped his fingers and a giant plant appeared behind Falco and grabbed him. "In an hour, you'll be dead. The plant will swallow you whole and you'll be the plant's energy." Zetsu was interrupted when he heard a yell and someone yelling, "Glacier Falls!" "It seems your friends have been defeated. I bid adieu, Smasher." A plant snapped around Zetsu and disappeared underneath the ground. Falco coughed out more blood as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Meta Knight walked around, cutting some of the plants that went over his head, which was most of them. "Roy's got to be here somewhere, I know it." Meta Knight cut down a tree that stood in his way. What Meta Knight didn't expect though was when something really hard smacked against Meta Knight and sent him flying through the air. Meta Knight landed cleanly and looked around the area, "What just hit me?" Meta Knight jumped to the side right as the problem revealed itself.

Itself just happened to be a giant dinosaur in grayish black armor with a sword strapped to his back and a staff with a crescent shaped end in his left hand. "RAHAHAHA! Pathetic! The Dark Master said you were the third strongest in your group! You're nothing compared to my might!" The dinosaur pulled his sword off his back and slashed at Meta Knight. Meta Knight used a Reflect spell to stop the sword before it could slice him in half. "Lucky punk! You won't be lucky after this though!" The dinosaur stabbed his sword at an angle at the ground. Before Meta Knight could blink, he was hurled through his shield and up into the air.

"Who is this guy?" Mea Knight pulled his cape off, revealing his bat wings, and landed on the wall. Now Meta Knight was standing sideways, looking at the dinosaur. "At least he can't get me from up here." That's what he thought.

"Prepare to face the power of General Scales!" Scales ran at the castle and he started running UP the side of it. Scales swiped at Meta Knight who jumped off the castle and back over to where the trees were. General Scales leaped off the castle and landed next to the trees. "You can run but you can't hide! ROAR!" Scales aimed his sword at the trees, "Grow!" And his sword did just that. Scales' sword was now half a mile long, just long enough to cut down all the trees in front of him. "DIE!" Scales slashed at the small forest, cutting down every tree in his path. Meta Knight sat there in the open, now REALLY shocked. "So there you are! Fight me or I'll kill you before you even take a breath!" Unfortunately, Meta Knight made a mistake here. Meta Knight mocked Scales by taking in a deep breath, or at least that's what Scales thought. Meta Knight was actually taking a deep breath because the impact Scales made earlier was now taking its toll. "I'll kill you!" Scales' sword shrank back to its normal size. Scales spun his sword and leaped at Meta Knight. All Meta Knight could do was stand there as Scales brought his sword down onto Meta Knight. Luckily it was the broad side though. "Time for some baseball training!" Meta Knight had bounced off the ground so Scales brought his sword to his side, holding it like a bat. "RAH!" Scales smacked his sword against Meta Knight, sending him flying into the castle, Meta Knight yelling loudly in pain, which happened to be two miles away from them. Scales walked over to Meta Knight and asked, "Any last words before I kill you!"

"How are you so fast?" Meta Knight turned to the side as blood leaked from his mask. All Scales did was smirk and laugh.

"I may not be a main member of the organization you've been fighting, but I can easily take down some of them! The Dark Master gave me enough speed to nearly match my supreme strength! Now that you're done, you're dead!" Scales brought his sword back behind his head and swung down at the helpless Smasher. "Huh?" Scales stopped his sword in mid-swing. In front of Scales was a figure in a cloak that looked like the ones used by Organization IX. "D-dark Master?!"

"Scales. Your job is done. Vexen and Zetsu have already defeated the other Smashers and Dark Mind is facing the other three. The seventh is not a threat. Leave the Smasher here and head back to the HQ."

"B-but."

"You heard me Scales. Leave him now."

"No! Once I start a fight, I always finish it! This Smasher is DEAD!" Scales continued his swing.

"Scales!"

"You beginning to be a pain in my side! Dark Master or not, I'll kill you!" Scales stopped his sword and swung at it the Dark Master. Scales sword passed right through him. "WHAT?!"

"Scales. You have disobeyed a direct order from your superior and you shall now be severely punished. I'd bring you back here and let one of the Six Chaos Masters or even one of the Generals have their way with you, but they're all busy. So I'll have to punish you myself." Scales stood there, unable to move for some unknown reason, when a giant door appeared behind him.

"W-what is this?!"

"Your punishment of course. I am banishing you to the World of Darkness. This is simply to the door to it. Goodbye Scales."

"NO!" Scales could do nothing as the door opened up and sucked Scales in without a fight. The door closed and disappeared, along with the Dark Master. Meta Knight just laid there, him being conscious the whole time.

Meta Knight muttered one word before he fell unconscious, "Crap…" Meanwhile, a figure walked up to the giant block of ice Pikachu was under. The figure watched as the glacier melted, revealing the unconscious rat.

"At least he's alive…"

* * *

**Ty: If you thought those fights were good, just wait till the next chapter! Yes, I had to kill Scales, but don't worry, he'll be back in a later chapter, much later. Remember to R & R. I'll try to update faster next time.**


	24. VS Dark Mind! Finale at Popstar

**Chapter 24-Vs. Dark Mind! Finale at Popstar**

**Ty: Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of the Find the Orb Saga. Next chapter I'll reveal the organization that has been behind the scenes ever since UAST and the weakest ten members as well. Now enough about the next chapter, let's just start by beginning this one

* * *

**

Bowser slashed a guard into the wall next to him. It was pretty hard since one of his hands and legs were broken, the other arm and leg sprained badly. "Stupid fat ninja! I'm not going to be of any use in the fight here if my arm and leg are broken! Good thing I still have that thing Mewtwo gave Jake and me!" Bowser started to slow down, then came to a stop, "Mewtwo…"

_Flashback_

_Bowser, Mewtwo, and Jake had just stepped inside the giant castle. In front of them were three hallways, each leading to a different way through the castle. Bowser turned to the two geniuses and asked, "So…what are we supposed do? Just do what they do in movies, specifically horror movies, and split up."_

_Mewtwo slowly looked down each of the three hallways before he looked back at Bowser and nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I thought something like this might have happened so I made these." Mewtwo handed his partners a small chip. "This way, if anyone one of us get in trouble, we can send an emergency call to the nearest person. You'll need it the most of all of us, Bowser, especially since that battle we all had with the members of the Sound Four injured you horribly. Don't let your foolhardy nature tell you that you can do anything, broken body parts or not. No one can do everything, not even Master Hand. When you're both ready, put the chips to your neck and they'll attach themselves. Any questions." Jake shook his head and attached the chip to his neck. Bowser, though, did have a question._

"_I do. Why didn't we use these inventions of yours on one of the other worlds we were on? They could've been useful when we lost Pikachu at the Mushroom Kingdom."_

_Mewtwo just looked at Bowser with a glint of unhappiness, "It would have been worthless then. Pikachu would have been to far away to talk to. Also, losing one member of this squad is nothing compared to saving the life of a friend."_

_Bowser bared his teeth and growled, "A friend that we could have saved at anytime! Samus isn't in any kind of mortal danger other than rusting!" Bowser grabbed Mewtwo and snorted in Mewtwo's face, "Pikachu is from your own world and you're saying that even if you had to pick between getting a stupid broken antique or saving a friend that could have been killed at any time, you would have picked the orb! You're a sick freak!"_

"_That's what they all said…" Mewtwo looked down at the ground, "That's what everyone said. Everyone that ever saw me, even if by a glance. The day I arrived at the Smash Mansion, Bowser, you were…" Mewtwo raised his head, his eyes glowing a bright blue, "YOU WERE THE FIRST!" Bowser slammed into the wall behind him as Mewtwo headed down the left hallway. "Just because I am some mutant clone, made from a superior being of my own kind…actually, I have no kind. I'm not a pokemon at all, just a mutant without the ability to love or care. Samus was the first one I met who felt the same way as I. That's why I'd risk my life to save her, and not someone who doesn't give a crap about my existence." Mewtwo's threatening voice disappeared, as did the sound of his footsteps._

_Bowser pushed himself from the wall and yelled down the hallway, "Everyone at the Mansion value's you! It's me they don't give a crap about!" Bowser's eyes turned a dark red as he bared his razor sharp teeth, "You need to learn the value of friendship!" Bowser turned back around but stopped when he saw Jake looking at him, "What do you want?"_

"_Nothing. But I do have a question. When did you, an ex-evil villain, learn the value of friendship? Also, did you actually call Mewtwo a sick freak?"_

_Bowser looked at the ground then back at the teen-age boy, "I'll answer your questions, even though they'll be hard for me to answer. The answer is yes; I did make fun of Mewtwo. I felt like an outcast at the Smash Mansion, being the first villain to be there, and everyone else hating me. When Mewtwo arrived, I felt threatened due to his monstrous strength, which made him the Smash Champion of the Melee Tournament later on. At every chance I could find, I'd call him a freak or monster. Like I said, it started when Mewtwo first arrived at the Mansion. I followed him through the mansion to see what kind of powers he had. Then he finally sat down near the pool area, using his mind to drink the tea he had made. That was when he did something that surprised me…"_

"_What was it?"_

"_He used his telekinesis to bend the water into a gruesome scene that apparently happened to him before he came to the Mansion. When he made a scene that showed some sort of lab exploding due to his abilities, I thought "Here's my chance," so I jumped out from the shadows and said bad things to him that I still regret. Later that day, he met Samus and, as you probably know, developed a crush on. Why he says he can't love or feel emotions, I'm still not sure of, but he learned how to care that day. To prove himself worthy of all the people around him, he helped around the Mansion by doing most of the shopping, cooking, and sometimes he'd help Dr. Mario when the others got sick or injured. As for your first question, I learned friendship when Ganon first came. That happened three days after I yelled at Mewtwo. We hit it off, being the evil warlords we were. While everyone else appreciated Mewtwo, who happened to be a villain from his world, Ganon and I became hated, especially by the fans that come and watch our tournaments. By the time of the semifinals of the Melee Tournament, it was Mewtwo vs. Mario, my eternal rival, and Roy vs. me. Roy had beaten Ganon in a grueling battle the round before. Mewtwo ended up beating Mario in the longest and most exciting match anyone had ever seen. I beat Roy and faced off against our psychic friend. It seemed he had been storing his anger using his meditation trainings he always did because as soon as the announcer said go, I had been wiped off the field and lost the tournament all together. Afterwards, Ganon and I swapped words of regret and our history and we both developed friendship, villains and all." Bowser turned to Jake, "Do you now understand what Mewtwo has been going through."_

_Jake nodded, "I understand his problem's and yours, Bowser. Even with all the books I've read through my thirteen years of life, that's probably one of the saddest stories I've ever heard…"_

"_Good to know someone understands me." Jake smiled at the over sized and turtle and walked down the middle hallway. Bowser put the chip on his neck with his unbroken arm and walked toward the right path._

_End Flashback_

Bowser ripped a door off its hinges. "Dang! Nothing here." Bowser looked both ways down the hallway, and then he releases a fireball into the room, setting it on fire. Bowser stepped as fast as he could down the hall. Mewtwo had probably already arrived at the Throne Room and was fighting whoever was there by himself, _"Why does he keep trying to prove himself with near impossible feats?!"_ "Man, I wish my leg wasn't broken! It hurts just to crawl!" Bowser opened the next door. "Aw crap." A rainbow colored blast of paint blew Bowser into the wall behind him. A woman covered in rags that covered everything except her yellow eyes floated out of the room with a giant paintbrush in her hand.

"Don't stand up, turtle. If you do, you shall feel the sting of my paint. I may not be as strong as the Sound Four but now that you're already near death, I can easily kill you. Drawcia Scabbard." Paint flowed from the tip of Drawcia's brush and around it, forming a sword in the shape a scabbard. "Stay still and your death shall be fast."

"_Foolhardy nature kicking in…nope, I lost it."_ Bowser mouthed a phrase into the chip on his neck. Bowser slowly stood up and smirked at the paint wizard. "Try to stab me, I dare you."

"Remember, it was your choice." Drawcia pulled the sword back. "What was that?" A noise could be heard from the wall behind Bowser. "Uh oh." Drawcia's paint formed into the shape of a shield as Jake burst through the wall. Loads of rubble clanged against her shield. Before Drawcia could see what had happened, a hand burst through her shield. Drawcia watched as the paint dissipated, leaving her paintbrush bare. In front of her was Jake, a ball of psychic energy in his hand.

"Never mess with a Smasher." Drawcia floated back and aimed her brush at the telekinetic boy. Jake got in his battle pose and waited for Drawcia to strike.

"You. You're the boy the Dark Master told us about. Why he told us to take caution around you, I don't know. He said that you have powers greater than your friends. To me, you just look like some misfit teenage boy. Magic Marker Mallet." Drawcia took out a marker and drew a mallet in the air. Drawcia grabbed it and aimed the top at Jake, "If you hadn't have come to the turtle's rescue, you could have lived through puberty and probably kiss a girl." Drawcia flew at Jake and slammed the mallet down at him. The mallet stopped in midair, "N-not possible." Jake smirked as the mallet smashed into its handler. Drawcia wiped at the blood that was appearing on her rags. Drawcia took a crayon and started making another art figure, "Crayola Copy." Drawcia ended up drawing Jake in crayon form, "This copy has all your pow…" Drawcia's eyes widened greatly when she saw Jake's hand burst through the copy of him.

"Yet none of the strength. If you want to show off your artistic skills, you should try making caricatures." Jake slapped Drawcia to the side. Jake ran over to the area where Drawcia was heading and kicked her into a wall. Jake jumped up and dropkicked Drawcia to the ground. Jake formed another ball in his hand and aimed it at Drawcia.

You're probably wondering what Drawcia was thinking right now. Well, if you guessed 'I need to stall the brat' you're right. Drawcia looked straight into Jake's eyes and asked, "Have I met you before? You're eyes are very similar to ones I've seen before. Who are you?"

Jake looked at her with a puzzled stare, "My names Jake and, no, we've never met before. And we're never going to meet again." Jake slammed the ball into Drawcia's chest. Drawcia let out a loud shriek as she disappeared in a bright flash of light. Jake walked over to the injured koopa and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about me though. How did you do that? You obliterated her without breaking a threat!" Bowser pointed to the place where Drawcia vanished, "There's not even any damage to the wall or the floor!"

Jake grinned, "Natural abilities. If my attacks don't beat a person with one blast, it injures them not leaving a single mark, but if it beats them, there whole body disappears without any trace of damage or a struggle. My attacks pretty much attack the cells of an object or person."

Bowser absorbed the info into his turtle brain, then he nodded, "Okay, I guess I get it. Now let's get to the end of this hallway and fight whoever is here!" Bowser did a heroic pose as he sprang into action. Bowser limped down the hallway as Jake ran past him, "Hey! A little help here!"

"Fine. Take this." Jake took a green potion out of his pocket and tossed it at Bowser. Bowser opened his mouth and ate the potion, bottle and all. Jake turned around and crashed into a wall, "Owwww."

"Serves you right for making me limp!" Now Bowser's leg and arm were healed but were still injured. Bowser picked Jake off the floor, and then he looked down the end of the hall they were in. Bowser found out that this was where the hallways ended and turned to Jake, "You're the genius. What do we do now?"

Jake popped his nose back into place, "Well, since whoever is taking over this world is probably in there, we should do this." Jake held out his hand. Bowser watched in awe as energy flowed from the tips of Jake's fingers and formed the shape of a bomb. "Just light the fuse and it's bombs away!"

Bowser took the bomb with an evil look in his eyes, "Oh boy! If Roy was here, he'd skin me alive for not letting him light it." Bowser let a small flame flow from his nose and lit the fuse. Bowser pulled his arm back but was stopped short when a large hammer slammed into him. Bowser dropped the bomb in the process. Standing in Bowser's place was a very angry looking Dedede.

Dedede aimed his hammer threateningly at Bowser, who was rubbing his cheek. "No one lets a bomb blow up part of castle and gets away with it! I saw what you did to my living room, you ding-dang turtle!"

"So THAT was the room I set on fire. That room got torched faster than a piece of paper in a storm of fire. If that room had more wood in it, I would of watched. Probably with a marshmallow roasting over it. Oh, and if I had some chocolate…" Dedede smashed Bowser again.

"It's time to play Whack-a-Turtle!" Dedede chased Bowser through the room, waving his hammer in the air like a serial killer from a slasher film. "I'll get you!" That was when Dedede noticed the still lit bomb on the floor, "AH!" Dedede laid on the ground and blew at the fuse until it went out right before it blew. "Thank goodness." Then the fuse lit again, "NO!" The bomb blew up, sending the three fighters flying through the air and breaking off a huge chunk of the wall. "M-my castle…THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dedede raised his hammer again, "ROAR!" Right as Dedede swung, a familiar cat was flung into Dedede, sending him through a painting. Mewtwo got out of the new rubble and flew back into the room.

Bowser and Jake sweat dropped, "Well…guess we found Mewtwo. I'm guessing we should help him fight the big glowing eye. Who is he anyway?"

Jake purposely put on glasses with swirls (Think of the nerd glasses in the animes) on them as he read his very informative book. "His name is Dark Mind and he once tried to take over the Mirror World, which is home to the mirror versions of each planet, which also includes the Mushroom Kingdom. He was beaten when Kirby used Meta Knight's sword."

"Where did you get that book?"

Jake smiled and pushed the glasses up his nose, "Books-a-Million."

Bowser slapped his forehead and exclaimed, "Of course! How did I not know that? Books-a-Million has a million books!"

Jake sweat dropped and said, "Were you trying to be funny just not, cause you failed miserably…"

Bowser fell anime style, got up, and said, "Thanks for taking a hit at my self esteem. Now I'll never tell jokes again!"

"Good."

"Shut it!" Bowser and Jake walked over the rubble and into the Throne Room. "We're here to…" Mewtwo flew through the middle of the two Smashers, "help. Well, I didn't see that coming. Need any help, Mewtwo?"

"Not from you…wait a second. Sure, I'd love your help." Bowser started floating in the air, a blue aura around him. Mewtwo flung the koopa at the giant eyeball. "Thanks for your help!"

"I HATE YOU!!!" A clawed hand swatted Bowser down. "AH!!!" Bowser crashed into the ground, his shell now covered in cracks. "WHEN DO EYES HAVE HANDS!!! AND WHY DO I KEEP YELLING?!?!?!" This time, a clawed foot kicked Bowser to the side.

"That was only a taste of my power, Smashers. Your friend was able to knock my energy down a notch but then…then I released my Dark Form. A special gift from the Dark Master to all the members of Dark Le… Hehehe, guess I've said a little too much. Of course, hands and feet aren't the only part of my transformation." A solid sphere wrapped around Dark Mind, only leaving enough space to show his eye. Then, what looked like a dragon's head, appeared above him. "THIS is my Dark Form. Why Cackletta, Vaati, or Mother Brain didn't use this form, I'm not sure. Luckily, I'm much smarter than them." Dark Mind's hands latched themselves to Bowser and Jake. "Here's a little taste of my strength." Dark Mind's hands spun around him. "All around the Mull Berry bush, the villain chased the heroes. Once the villain attacked, the heroes got whacked. BOOM! Goes the heroes." Dark Mind let go of the two Smashers and they went boom against the walls. "That cracks me up everytime. You're next cat, or should I say kitty, cause you really look like one."

Mewtwo glared at Dark Mind with his now blue eyes, "NO ONE…calls ME kitty!" Mewtwo's trusty armor appeared around him. Mewtwo aimed his arm cannon at Dark Mind, "Shadow Cannon!" Mewtwo shot a large Shadow Ball at Dark Mind.

"Hehehe. Guess I hurt the kitties feelings…if he has any." Dark Mind grabbed the Shadow Ball and crushed it between his fingers. Dark Mind uppercutted Mewtwo into the air, then he slammed Mewtwo to the ground with a closed fist. "It's always fun to test out new toys. Hahaha. I'm on a roll today." Dark Mind kicked Mewtwo over to where the rubble that covered Dedede was. "Let's try out one of Daddy's new attacks. Mind Laser." Blue sparks flowed from Dark Mind and into the mouth of the dragonhead. The dragon shot a giant blue laser, obliterating Mewtwo's armor right off of him and burned him badly. "I should have cranked up the power. I've always wondered what incinerated cat looks like." Dark Mind looked at the three Smashers than out the windows at the savage battlefield that was the place where the others were defeated. "The Smashers defeated on the pitiful planet. A planet shaped like a star is a weird graveyard but I'm okay with it. I'm glad I brought back up with me. Otherwise, this fight would have wasted another ten seconds of my life." Dark Mind reached behind the throne and pulled out a broken orb piece. "I still don't get why this thing is so important but, hey, if the Dark Master wants it, he'll get it." Dark Mind turned around, "GAH!" A familiar redheaded pyromaniac pulled his sword from Dark Mind's eye and jumped to the ground. Roy had Falco on his back and Meta Knight and Pikachu under his arms.

"Well this sucks. I'm the only one left to fight." Roy set the three Smashers down and faced Dark Mind. "I shall defeat and restore honor to my friends…that was cliché and uncalled for. Why did I say that?" Roy looked back at the angry (confused) Dark Mind. "Whoa." Roy took out his fire and water swords and spun them around. "Fear my Sword Nun chucks!" Roy pulled his swords to the side, showing a chain attaching them together. "Steam Tornado." Roy pushed the two swords together and spun them around. Fire and water came from the tip of the blades. The fire and water came together and formed steam that blinded Dark Mind.

"What the? This guy is supposed to be the stupid one, yet he's already doing better than the others." Dark Mind bared his claws, "Countless Swipes." Dark Mind swiped at the air, his hands spinning around his body forming an Absolute Defense shield around him. "Try getting through this boy."

"Fire Tornado!"

"Psycho Crusher!" Fire flowed from each side of Dark Mind. The fires slammed into the shield, not making a dent…if you could make a dent in the air.

"Do you think that will work against me…huh?" The fire flowed into his shield and attacked him. Dark Mind stopped his arms and started swatting at the flames.

"That's what happens when I use that attack. Whatever I crush doesn't stop crushing until it hits something. It's near impossible to beat. Roy, it looks like it's just you and me this time."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to tag team with you. With my fire and telekinesis, we're going to kick this eyeball's non-existent butt!" Roy came out of nowhere and aimed the tip of his boot into Dark Mind's eye. Roy dug the boot into Dark Mind's eye, and then he jumped away from him. "Tag!" Jake came out of Roy's shadow and aimed an energized punch straight into his pupil.

"Roy! Toss me your sword!"

"Here ya go!" Roy aimed his Sword of Flames and tossed it at Jake. Jake caught the sword and aimed it at Dark Mind.

"I never thought I'd have to use this technique, but I guess it's time." Jake pointed the tip of the sword at Dark Mind.

"You do know it's not nice to point, boy? Anyways, what are you going to do, poke me with the sword? There's no way you can beat me."

"You've already seen what this sword can do. It's your choice if you want to die under my for-sure finisher."

"Let's see it then."

"It's your choice. Dance of a Thousand Blades: Fire Style!" Roy's sword was gone in a flash, and then reappeared in Jake's hands ten seconds later.

"What did you…GAH!" Fire and gashes appeared all around Dark Mind's body, hands, legs, and head. In a few seconds, everything but Dark Mind's actual body was on the ground, incinerated and cut to pieces.

"And we're not done yet! Let's go Roy!" Roy nodded his head. Roy ran up to various broken objects and jumped off of them. Jake and Roy jumped into the hole that was still in Dark Mind's pupil.

"It's kinda…empty in here. I thought eye's were supposed to have like…jelly in them or something." Roy poked the inner shell of Dark Mind's eye.

"Well, supposing that Dark Mind is just a giant supernatural eye, he probably doesn't have the 'jelly' that you think is supposed to be in an eye. Now enough with the science lessons. Let's get to work." Jake help out his palm, which had a ball of swirling energy in it. "Just load up some of each of your elements into the ball and we'll let him have it."

"Sweet." Roy pulled out each of his three swords and watched as fire, water, and lightning flowed into the ball. Roy sheathed his swords as Jake formed the ball into a bomb. "Now I just have to light the fuse and we're outta here?"

"Yep." So Roy did that.

"Now what?"

"RUN!" Jake grabbed Roy's wrist and ran out of Dark Mind. Right as the two Smashers got out, Dark Mind exploded in a flash of elements. Jake was successful in landing on his feet, but Roy's face connected with the concrete. Roy shook the damage off and looked at the destroyed castle around him.

"Should we get the others, get the orb, then run like heck before the fat penguin guy wakes up to find that his castle is destroyed," Roy then grabbed some golden dust and let it flow through his fingers, "And that he has no more money?"

"Yeah." Jake lifted the rubble off of the Smashers and levitated them over his head as Roy got the orb piece. "So what happened with Wispy Woods?"

"You mean the talking tree? It's a long story…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

* * *

**Ty: That was my longest chapter yet. Like I said earlier, next chapter reveals the organization and some of their plans. And some old 'friends' are going to be coming back. Adios amigos.**


	25. Back Home

**Chapter 25- Back Home**

**Bowser: We're home again. Oh, we're home again.**

**Mewtwo: Stop singing!**

**Ty: Seriously! You're making my ears bleed. (Ty sticks his finger in his ear and pulls it out, revealing blood) Not again!**

**Samus: Boys will be boys. So anyways, how were we in Hawaii one chapter, then back here another chapter?**

**Ty: What are you talking about? We've been in Hawaii this entire time. (Ty opened the door to reveal a sunny beach)**

**Samus: My vacation is still going strong! (Samus ripped off her Zero Suit, revealing her ocean blue swimsuit that was underneath. For all the guys, it seemed like she was running Bay-Watch style)**

**Mewtwo: Must keep watching. (Mewtwo slowly floated out of the room, followed by everyone except Meta Knight)**

**Meta Knight: Guess it's my job to start the chapter. Just start already. (Meta Knight turned toward the door) If you can't beat them, join them. (Meta Knight walked outside, following the others who were stalking Samus in a non-creepy way)

* * *

**

The Smasher's ship arrived in the hangar of the mansion. Roy, Jake, and the newly awakened Mewtwo walked out of the ship, carrying the others. They took one step inside the mansion, when Roy felt Meta Knight moving. "You can let me down Roy. I'm okay." Roy slowly put Meta Knight on the ground. Meta Knight stumbled a bit but he got to his feet and walked with the others. "So it looks like we accomplished are mission."

Mewtwo pulled out each and every piece of the orb and showed them to Meta Knight, "Yep. One from the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, SR388, and Popstar. All four pieces are here, right in front of us." Meta Knight nodded and they continued walking.

"So are we going to use tape or glue to fix this thing?" Everyone except Mewtwo and the still unconscious Pikachu and Falco turned around to see a smirking Bowser. "Sorry. I know that it's an important achievement for us, especially for you Mewtwo. You can go and be Samus's prince in shining armor, or fur, in your case." Mewtwo continued walking, not turning around or slowing his motion once.

"I heard a noise coming from the hangar!" The door slammed open to reveal the young Smashers, Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Ness. "Mewtwo! You're back!" Ness ran to Mewtwo who simply brushed by him, "Mewtwo. What's wrong?" Mewtwo walked out of the hangar, not saying a word.

"Brother!" Pichu ran up Roy's shoulder and tried to wake Pikachu up, "What happened to him?!" Pichu rolled Pikachu over, showing all his bruises and some frozen patches of fur.

"Some weirdo dropped a glacier on him. I wasn't fast enough to stop him, but I was fast enough to save Pikachu before he died." Roy felt Pichu hug his head and whisper, "Thank you." Everyone turned when Master Hand floated through the door. "Oh good your…Wire Frames! Come to the hangar now!" About ten Wire Frames ran into the room, "Get Pikachu and Falco and rush them to Dr. Mario's office! You all come with me!" Master Hand and the others ran to his office while the Wire Frames picked up Falco and Pikachu. After five minutes, Master Hand had floated off to fast and eventually lost the four Smashers in the hallway.

"Great. Where'd the hand go to?" Bowser, Meta Knight, Roy, and Jake looked down the multiple hallways. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"AHHHH!" The four Smashers looked down the hall to see Eggman and Ridley heading their way, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What's with you guys?"

Ridley and Eggman stopped on their heels, "Well you see…" The six Smashers looked down the hallway to see Crocodile and Crypto glaring at them.

"I told you thousands of time to stop stealing the food from my fridge Ridley." Crocodile let the light from outside shine off his golden hook.

"Egg-monkey! If I told you once, I told you twice to stop making a 140th clone of me!" Crypto aimed his Zap-o-Matic at the two. Without saying a word, Ridley and Eggman ran off with Crocodile and Crypto right on their tails.

"Well now that that is over, let's head to Master Hand's office. That's probably where he is." And so the Smashers headed off to the giant office that belonged to their hand host.

5 hours later…

Falco and Pikachu had just gotten out of the medical center, thanks to Dr. Mario's new assistants, who happened to be Kurama and Chopper. They were sitting in their seats in the dining room after Master Hand said he had an announcement to make to every one. Mewtwo and the still robotic Samus were sitting closest to Master Hand. Jake was sitting at the very end of the table next to Roy and Sora. "Hello all 71 of you. Yes, I did take count. Anyways, this announcement isn't just about the return of the seven Smashers, but it's also about a special surprise you should all enjoy. Returning Smashers, Samus, come to the stage." And so they did. "Mewtwo. You have the orb, correct?"

"Yes Master Hand." Mewtwo took out the orb pieces and put them on the table in front of Master Hand. Mewtwo took a step back waited to see what Master Hand would do next.

Master Hand rubbed his fingers together as sparkles flowed from them. The crease in the middle of each orb piece disappeared as a substance filled the cracks. "Mewtwo. You must now take the orb and say the magic words that only you know."

"Cliché, but okay." Mewtwo took the orb from master Hand and pointed it at Samus. The orb glowed bright blue as the word "Live" flowed into his brain. Mewtwo looked at Samus and repeated said words, "Live." Energy flowed from the orb and surrounded Samus. The energy spun around her, eventually hiding her from sight. Eventually, the energy slowly disappeared, revealing Samus in her Zero Suit.

Samus inspected her body, making sure she was human again. Samus raised her head and looked into Mewtwo's eyes, "Mewtwo…thank you." Unexpected to everyone in the room, even to Master Hand, Samus grabbed Mewtwo's shoulders and kissed him…on the lips. There were awes coming from everyone in the room, except Falcon of course. Samus let Mewtwo while Falco tapped his foot.

"Hey. We helped to, ya know." Samus chuckled a bit before kissing Roy, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Jake on the cheek and gave Bowser and Falco a hug.

"Well now that that heart breaking scene is over…" Everyone turned their heads and saw Crazy Hand crying hysterically.

"T-that…was SO beautiful!"

"Anyways." Master Hand snapped his fingers as chairs appeared next to various people in the room. "It's time…for the Newcomers!" Master Hand floated to the giant door that every newcomer always came out of and opened it. "I'll be revealing each Newcomer by world, but first, a word of caution. As most of you know, the Smash Mansion and the All-Star Mansion have been joined together." Everyone nodded, "Well, that's because I've invited 80 people to join our little group." Everyone in the room was shocked but they kept it hidden. "And for all I know, even more will come. But for the bad news…for me that is, is that some of the people I invited couldn't make it. Something about they wanted to get stronger before they arrived. Anyways, let's start with our first group. Come on in, Mushroom Kingdom!"

"DADDY!"

Bowser jumped out of his chair and hid behind it, "NO! NOT HIM!"

Everyone waited to see who would come out of the door that could possibly scare the Koopa King that much. Everyone was surprised to see that it was a little kid that looked like a mini-Bowser, but with a paintbrush in his hand. "DADDY!" Bowser Jr. leaped over the table and hugged Bowser hard. Then he did the unexpected…he flashed the piece sign, "Whazzup!"

Next, a tall man in purple and a woman in a yellow dress walked out of the door, "Brother!"

"Brother!" Wario and Waluigi hugged a hug that almost put Gai's and Lee's to shame…almost.

"Daisy!" Luigi and Peach jumped out of their chairs and gave Daisy a big hug.

"From Hyrule, SR388, and Popstar we have…"

"This place would make a great castle!"

"Shut it penguin."

"What'd you say you glowing freak?!"

"I'm gonna kill you and I bet no one will care!"

"Boys…" Midna, Sylux, and Dedede walked into the room. "Zelda, Link…Little Link…Ganondorf?!" Midna jumped at Ganon and started pounding his face in. It took the two Links to pull her off.

"Kirby, Meta Knight! How've ya been?" Dedede took a deep breath, floated over the table and landed in the middle of the Star Warriors. Kirby and Meta Knight let out a deep sigh. Sylux simply sat next to Samus and Mewtwo.

"From Corneria, Mute City, Sinnoh, some world that doesn't have a name, and Transylvania, we have Krystal, Samurai Goroh, Lucario, Captain Olimar, and Simon Belmont." A purple fox-looking animal, a samurai without the armor, an Anubis looking creature, a man in a white cloak with white hair, and a really short man surrounded by strange…plants.

"Krystal!" Fox and Falco high-fived each other, causing Falco to pull his hand back due to his still hurting shoulder blade. Krystal sat in the middle of the two Star Fox. Goroh slapped the cursing Falcon on the back while Olimar sat next to Mr. G&W. Lucario started a conversation with Mewtwo and Simon spotted King Boo, giving him an urge to whip him…which he did.

"From Arcadia, South Island, one of the many Earths, and the…Hair Kingdom? We have…"

"You smell bad!"

"It's not my fault. Stupid gas powers."

"So you admit you use gas!"

"The show I'm on is crazy! It's not my fault!"

"You just said that!"

"Stop now or I shall be forced to eradicate you." The other voices were quiet now. Out of the door came a boy and girl with blue hair, a kid in a karate outfit, four animals, a robot, a pink haired girl, a gray haired boy, and a man with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"These are Ike, Lilina, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rogue, Omega, Poo," Several snickers were heard, "Beauty, Gasser, and Hatenko."

"Looks Gasser! It's Bobobo…and Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler!"

"Beauty! Gasser!" Bobobo and Don Patch an up to hug them in some creepy way, but they ended up hugging Omega and Knuckles…they were sent to the medic center less that thirty seconds later. Hatenko ran out of the room, bawling about Don Patch.

"Now that that is over, from another Earth, the Seven Seas, Soul Society, some old futuristic Japan, and the Hidden Leaf Village we have Roll, Gutsman, Zero, Nami, Usopp, Neco Robin, Franky, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji," Master mumbled 'next two are for kicks' before continuing, "Hitsugaya, Rangiku, the do-anything…doers Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Ayame, Sakura, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru." A girl in a skin tight pink suit, a muscular yellow guy, a man with long blonde hair and red armor, an orange haired girl, a guy with a long nose, a woman who was simply reading a book…with hands that weren't her own holding it, a muscular man with a robotic nose wearing the bottom half of a bikini covering his lower half, an orange haired girl that most of guys drooled over, a muscular teen, a teen with glasses wearing a cloak over his back, a woman with short black hair, a man with red hair tied in a pony tail, a boy with spiky white hair, a busty woman with strawberry blonde hair that the guys also drooled over, a man in a Japanese robe, a teen with glasses in a Japanese robe, another orange hair girl sitting on the head of a giant dog with an umbrella in her hand, a woman in a ninja outfit with purple hair, a pink haired girl in a red dress like item, a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back, a boy with bushy brows in a green jumpsuit, a blind looking boy and girl, a boy with black glasses, and finally a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail. Roll and Gutsman ran up to Megaman and hugged him. When Roll hugged Megaman, he blushed. Luffy and the others met up with the rest of his crew. The doers sat down and started chatting with the others. Orihime and the others sat with Ichigo and they also started chatting. All of the ninjas except Gaara and Shikamaru talked with Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara had a silent contest with Bass and Chad while Shikamaru looked for someone to play shogi (Japanese chess) with.

Roy waved at Lee "Yo! Lee!"

"Oh! If it isn't the friend of Meta Knight who I met on that one planet. What do you want?"

Lee was answered when Roy punched him in the face, "Ganon told me what you sang about the Smashers!"

"We're not done yet people. From the Disney Universe, Movie Land, three more Earths, and a planet full of animals, we have Riku, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, Sylvia, Blue Jr., Kagome, Shippo, Kuwabara, Ed, Al, and the Cooper Gang, consisting of Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita Fox." A boy with medium length gray hair, a girl with long red hair, a man with emerald eyes and spiky red hair, and blonde teen with a mullet, a blonde haired girl, a boy with two yo-yos in his hands, a black haired girl with an bow on her back, a little boy with a fox tail, a teen with orange hair, a boy in a red coat and a mechanical arm, a person made of metal, a raccoon, a turtle in a wheelchair, a hippo, and a fox walked in. "And that's it! Now…"

"RED AND GREEN!" Fawful shot out from the Newcomer door like a cannon, followed by Vaati. Fawful jumped at Mario and Luigi and started strangling Luigi.

"Fawful. Sit down, we're guests here remember?"

"Yes Vaati." Fawful sat in the next to Mario and flashed the brothers a smile that said, "I'm gonna get you!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I brought those two back and I erased their memories. Now they're Smashers!" Bowser and Link could be heard cursing, "As I was saying, now that we're done, let's par…"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"ty?!?!?! Everyone, head outside!" And so they did. "Mewtwo! Where's Jake?"

"He went to the bathroom while you were announcing the last group of people."

"Hopefully he'll be fine." Master Hand and Mewtwo rushed out of the mansion. Let's just say it was a weird sight. It was an odd group of 139 very different people facing an organization of 21 people in black cloaks, each with something different coming out of the cloak that could be used to tell them apart. The first one had an odd gleam that seemed to be coming from his forehead, the second was wearing boots that looked like they were from Russia, the third had nothing except a familiar glare coming from him, the fourth had no legs, fifth had no arms or legs, sixth had gray fur sticking out a various parts of his cloak, seventh was covered in purple flames and was star shaped, eighth had pink tentacles coming from the arms and had a mushroom shaped head, ninth had a blue light coming from where it's eyes would be, tenth had a helmet on underneath his cloak, eleventh had a big head with a staff in his hand, twelfth had aqua blue hair, thirteenth had a bird shape, followed by the next member who had a dog shape, fifteenth had drums coming out of his back, sixteenth had glasses on, seventeenth was as tall as eight year old and had silver hair coming from his cloak, eighteenth had three piercings on each side of his nose, nineteenth had long silver hair, twentieth had a horse shape with a weird shaped wing around his stomach, and finally the twenty-first had nothing except a power strong enough to scare Master Hand. "Well number 3, that certainly is one way to get the Smashers outside. Oh, hello Smashers." The one that was probably the Dark Master raised his hand and waved at them. The Smashers got in fighting position just in case. "Come on Smashers, I'm hurt. Just because I'm the leader of an evil organization doesn't mean I'm going to kill you here and now. Can't villains have senses of humor?" The Smashers, and some of the organization, looked at the Dark Master. "Fine. So Smashers, I noticed you beat five members of the Dark Legendz. Yes, that's what I named my organization. Well, I'm going to tell you something. One of them is back," The Dark Master then noticed Vaati in the Smasher's ranks, "Two are back. Anyways, I'll tell you this. Project Reborn was a success. Number 19, Numbers 8 and 8, you may take off your cloaks." And so they did.

Mewtwo looked at the three and was shocked and scared at the same time, "Nightmare! Falzar and Gregar!"

Nightmare smirked at the six Smashers than once killed him, "I should mention. The Falzar and Gregar you fought were simply weakened clones. Same for Omega Shenron, he said are group was weak, so we took care of him. Itachi was expecting that cheap shot you killed him with, Roy." Upon hearing his brother was killed, Sasuke looked at his killer. "So we brought him and his partner back." Itachi and Kisame walked out from behind the Dark Legendz.

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke don't!" But he didn't listen. Sasuke leaped at Itachi who simply flicked him back to the Smasher's group.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was when I was in our world brother. Don't try to fight me until you get stronger." Itachi and Kisame turned around and walked away.

"Brutal."

"Hey Mr. Dark Master! I got a question. Why have you been going to the other worlds and taking the sacred items of them."

"Oh those. We've been collecting them to power something important to me. Let's see, we have Inuyasha's Tetsuiga, Sora's Keyblade," The two ex-swordsmen scowled. Their friends tried to comfort them, "We have Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, the Light Force, the Super Happy Tree, the Triforce, Star Rod, the Beanstar, and the Fire Emblem. And now we'll add two more something's to our collection. Number 6, scare them a little."

The one with glasses said, "With pleasure." If you blinked at that moment, you would have missed what happened. If you were looking though, you would see him unsheathe a sword he never pulled out. As soon as the tip of the sword touched the end of the sheath, Roy and Meta Knight collapsed, a gash on Roy's stomach and a large cut across Meta Knight's mask.

"You're so slow."

"What was that, Number 5?" He said that to the eight-year-old sized member.

"Don't you remember I'm the fastest member in the Dark Legendz?"

Dark Master chuckled at the two Chaos Masters; "Perhaps you'd like to show them your speed then."

"Alright." Without moving, all of the people surrounding Naruto and Samus were sent flying and the two appeared next the kid. No one saw it coming. "The girl was a bonus."

"Samus!" Mewtwo jumped at the kid but he was sent flying back by Nightmare.

Master Hand floated over to Mewtwo, "You've beaten Nightmare before. Let's let the others try. They could use the practice and they're probably angry at Nightmare for suddenly taking them from their planets."

"Fine."

"Newcomers! All-Stars! Show Nightmare what you can do!"

A blue and black blur flew past Nightmare, "So the hedgehogs want to try again?"

"Nope." Shadow appeared in front of Nightmare and threw Lucario at him.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario chucked a blue energy ball at Nightmare and jumped back. Shadow rammed into Nightmare and shot him in the chest.

"Better…" Everyone watched, as the holes dealt by the two disappeared, "but still not good enough."

"Trinity!" Riku, Axel, and Demyx shot bullets of fire, water, and darkness at Nightmare. Nightmare shrugged the damage.

Nightmare prepared to attack them, but he couldn't move. "What is this?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village Shadow Binding jutsu. Shino, your turn!"

Thousands of bugs flew from Shino's coat and they formed giant balls, "Too bad you don't have any pesticide on you. Bug Comet." The balls hurled themselves at Nightmare and made him fall to the ground.

"Sand Coffin." The sand and dirt below Nightmare covered Nightmare and lifted him off the ground.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee kicked through the sand and into Nightmare's chest sending him flying back.

"Dark Bullets!" Vaati and Fawful jumped over Nightmare and shot multiple green energy shots at Nightmare, slamming him back into the ground. As soon as Nightmare got up, a giant snake appeared and surrounded him.

Orochimaru jumped onto the snake's head with a long sword in his hand, "Grass Halberd!" Orochimaru tossed the sword into the air as twenty more surrounded it and aimed at Nightmare. "Multi-Directional Blade!" The multiple swords flew at Nightmare, some flying off his armor, others getting through and piercing him.

"Machine Six!" Joe and Sylvia jumped onto a red machine and transformed into a giant laser. The laser slammed into Nightmare and sent him flying.

Nightmare got up and prepared to attack but the Dark Master stopped him, "Nightmare. There's no need to get angry. You've been dead for a month while they've been training with each other. Let me handle this." The Dark Master snapped his fingers and every Smasher, except Master Hand and the main characters of this story, fainted.

"Master Hand!" Master Hand looked up at the roof and saw Jake.

"Jake! Protect the orb!"

"So who would like to show off now? How bout you, number 4."

"My pleasure." Another number 4 appeared next to Jake, grabbed the orb, and tossed it to the Dark Master.

The orb landed in his hand like a feather, "That's two objects, the Orb of Renkin and the Kyuubi Spirit, to cross off the list. Oh, I almost forgot. Ansem, Marluxia, you know what to do."

The two Kingdom Hearts villains walked out from behind the Dark Legendz and grabbed the orb. "Marluxia!"

"Oh, Mewtwo, good to see you again." Vines popped out of the ground and tied Mewtwo down. The Heartless and Nobody smirked as a black and white orb flowed out of the six Smashers and transformed into twelve figures.

"What are they?"

"Using the orb, Ansem and Marluxia were able to make a Heartless and Nobody of the most powerful six Smashers you have. Of course, you're too strong and holy to make a Heartless or Nobody from. We'll be taking our leave now." As he said that, they all disappeared.

"We're in trouble." Then a paper plane landed in Mewtwo's eye. "OW!"

* * *

**Ty: It felt good typing that chapter! I've wanted to type this chapter since I first started this story. Let's see if you can guess the members of Dark Legendz. (Everyone else (You know who I'm talking about) took all the good names and it took me almost an hour to think up). If you can guess the members, I'll give you a cookie (I won't really give you a cookie but it's the thought that counts) If you do guess, review first, then place your guess in a PM. I'll mention you in the next chapter if you get one right. (PS: You can't name Black Doom or Zant, since I already mentioned that they joined the Dark Legendz, same goes for Falzar, Gregar, Nightmare, and the five dead members)**


	26. Training! The Journey Starts Again!

**Chapter 26- Training! The Journey Begins Again!**

**Meta Knight: Where is everybody? (Meta Knight walked down the beach and noticed that Samus wasn't surrounded just by Mewtwo and the others, but by most of the members of Dark Legendz as well surrounded her) Uh, this is a weird scene.**

**Samus: I'm used to it actually. (Samus pulled a beach chair next to her) Want to sit down Meta Knight?**

**Meta Knight: Sure (As soon as Meta Knight sat down, the chair exploded and sent him flying)**

**Samus: Who hurt the innocent person? (Half of the hands pointed at Mewtwo, the other half pointed at the Dark Master)**

**Mewtwo and Dark Master: HEY!**

**Samus: Punishment time (Samus carried the boys to an open field) just stand right there. (Samus walked away from then, across a red line)**

**Mewtwo: What's so bad about this?**

**Dark Master: Something's going to happen, just watch**

**Samus: The bad guy's right. This is a nuclear test site that I bought a few days ago.**

**Dark Master: On a beach!**

**Mewtwo: In Hawaii!**

**Samus: An awesome coincidence I have to say (Samus grinned and dropped a bomb on them) Ty, start the chapter.**

**Ty: I'm not starting the chapter unless you do the disclaimer**

**Samus: How about no.**

**Ty: …………………………………………………………………………………………. ……………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Samus: Fine. Ty owns nothing except the story and its plots. Oh, and he owns the cities of Arcadifraguscaliosusgigantasticusraveoliocavidaloca and Megamitosustenseigrotuszenogotashinotumgiyasyo (Read Switched to understand).

* * *

**

The conscious Smashers, consisting of Master Hand, Mewtwo, Bowser, Pikachu, Falco, Jake, and Crazy Hand, were inside Master Hand's office, discussing what happened. Mewtwo, right now, was beating himself up for not saving Samus. "Mewtwo, I understand that you feel ashamed that right after you helped Samus, she got kidnapped, but it's not your fault. The Dark Legendz are just too strong for you guys right now. Some of them could probably beat me, unfortunately. You'll just have to train and fight them one by one."

"…" Mewtwo sat in his seat silently.

"Mewtwo, would you like to read out what the paper airplane said?" The paper plane hit one of Master Hand's fingers. "Never mind." Master Hand carefully unfolded the plane and set a giant pair of reading glasses on his middle finger. "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"It's a list of the Dark Legendz members. The first ten, that is. Here, I'll read it out for you." Master Hand cleared his non-existent throat and read the list.

25. Rabbid King

24. Czar Baldy Bald

23. Milenkov

22. Cackletta

21. Mother Brain

20. Vaati

19. Dark Mind

18. Nightmare

17. Black Doom

16. Majora

15. Wolf

"And then the list stops."

Falco slammed his fist on the desk, "Wolf is part of these Dark Legendz people! I can't believe it. I also can't believe he's number 15 on this list!"

Mewtwo read over the short list again and again, "I can't believe it. All these months and we've only taken down five of these guys! This journey's just going to get harder."

"When the others wake up, I'm going to have another meeting. Meet me there and we'll talk about what's going to happen. Okay?"

"Okay."

The next day…

"Okay Smashers, I have good news and bad news, two good news', or two bad news'. We all know that Samus and Naruto have been smash-napped, correct?" Everyone nodded, "Okay. And we all know that we got our butts handed to us?" Nearly everyone swore underneath there breath. "Well for the first bit of good/bad news, you all shall be going back to your own worlds tomorrow because I think you all might be safer their. And for the other good/bad news, for the rest of today, you shall be trained under mentors I have hired. Here they are." Out of the Newcomer door came a man with long white hair dressed like a hermit, a busty woman with blonde hair that caused most of the guys to drool, a short floating green man with weird shaped glasses, a man with blonde hair, a hat, and clogs, and a black cat. "Meet Jiraiya, Tsunade, Samos, Mr. Urahara, and Yoruichi."

"NO! NOT HER!" Ichigo ran from the room and hid under his bed, pillows covering it.

The cat spoke, "I guess he still doesn't forgive me." Most of the Smashers gasped in surprise.

"Would you like to show them?"

"Sure."

"Are you wearing any clothes?"

"Maybe." The cat disappeared and was replaced by a naked dark-skinned lady. All of the guys either stared with bloody noses or fainted from seeing her. Some also fainted because the girls beat some of the guys down.

Master Hand sighed, "Please put some clothes on. Anyways, Smashers A-E will go with Jiraiya, F-J will go with Tsunade, K-O will go with Samos, P-T will go with Mr. Urahara, and Smashers U-Z will go with Yoruichi. Young Link, Wario, (Viewtiful) Joe, Yoh, Xemnas, Yusuke, Waluigi, Vaati, Zero, Usopp, and Uryu started drooling. "But before you go, will Bobobo, Spyro, Sora, Ichigo, (who heard Master Hands voice through Master Hand's magic) Megaman, Joe," Joe sighed, "Ratchet, Mario, Falcon, Axel, Kakashi, Hiei, and Sasuke to come with me." The main Smashers and the ones called followed Master Hand while the others followed their trainers. "The ones I called will help train these Smashers. Bobobo and Spyro, you will help Bowser, Sora and Ichigo, you will train Meta Knight, Megaman and Joe, you'll teach Pikachu, and the fire users and the ninjas will go with Roy. Mewtwo, head to Pokemon Stadium." Mewtwo walked to Pokemon Stadium, "You five, head to whatever rooms that are behind me." The Smashers walked in the rooms and begun training.

The next day… (I'm going to keep the training results a secret for later. I let you guess what they learned though)

"Good-bye! Good-bye!" All of the Smashers were waving our heroes away as they boarded their ship. Bowser, Roy, Pikachu, and Falco were looking out the window at their friends and family, Bowser Jr., Eirika and Marth, Pichu and Jigglypuff, and Fox and Krystal.

"Sit down guys, we're heading off now."

"Fine." The four sat down and buckled themselves in. "We're off." Mewtwo turned on the ship and sped off, as the others were teleported to their worlds. "So Jake, where are we heading to first?"

"We're heading to the Symphonia in Universe A to fix Meta Knight's armor, and his and Roy's swords. I still can't believe that guy broke all of your swords. Your MYTHICAL swords." Jake turned to Meta Knight who was wearing a mask made of cardboard.

"Best I could do on short notice."

"Kirby drew on a piece of cardboard with a crayon."

"Shut it."

"We should be there in three days. After we've traveled about a thousand miles, we should get some rest, especially since you guys are probably tired from training.

Three days later…

"I can see the world now. It's only a few hundreds miles…"

RING!!!

"What was that?"

"That was I." The Smashers turned to their big screen and saw Master Hand on it. "I've got some good news and bad news."

"What's with you and news lately?"

"It's none of your business. Anyways, good news is that I gave all the Smashers laptops that have a chatroom that lets you talk to them no matter where they are. As for the bad news, it seems Crazy Hand spread some peanut butter on the circuit board of the teleporter. Some of the Smashers have accidentally been sent to other worlds. I've printed the list out. Now I've got to go. Crazy Hand is late on his medication." The tv turned off and a paper came out of the vcr below it.

"What does it say?"

"Here's the list of people gone and where they've gone."

Crocodile: Konoha

Shikamaru: Seven Seas

Bobobo: Soul Society

Sasuke: Hair Kingdom

Fawful: Kanto

Sonic: Popstar

Goroh: Mushroom Kingdom

Protoman: Destiny Island

Game & Watch: Hyrule

Megaman: SR388

Dedede: Corneria

"Poor Sasuke."

"Yep. Well, once we're done in Symphonia, we'll go to Destiny Islands, then wherever the road takes us."

"There is no road in space."

"Shut up Roy."

* * *

**Ty: There you go, the first chapter of the New Journey arc. Next chapter, the Smashers arrive at Symphonia and get their weapons fixed and meet some unsuspected company. Till next time.**


	27. VS Crump! Finale in Symphonia

**Chapter 27-Vs. Crump! Finale in Symphonia **

**Ty: Yes, you read right. The unexpected company will have Crump from the second Paper Mario. Now excuse me, Samus, Orihime, Rangiku, and Tsunade are playing beach volleyball (Ty turned around and watched the girls jump into the air. Mewtwo and the Dark Master still haven't come back. For all the guys, it seemed like they were moving in slow motion (when I typed this scene, it reminded me of the movie Click, when he slowed down time for the jogger girl)) If you didn't read chapter seven of Switched, those two cities Samus named last chapter had a clue to one of the Dark Legendz members. Let's see if you can figure it out. Now, instead of actually starting with Symphonia, we'll check up on the villains. Here's the chapter.

* * *

**

Samus and Naruto were behind a see-through window, being kept inside a cell. They kept themselves busy by playing the abundant amount of board games in a closet that came out of the wall. Unfortunately, Samus never really wanted to do anything. For three days, they've sat in that room, various lower ranks members, consisting of a chameleon, a man that looked like a girl, a mouse with a red top hat, and some others. Today was different though. Today, the Dark Master himself delivered the meal today. Naruto took his meal and ate it on top of the bed he slept on. Samus ate her meal standing up, waiting to see why the Dark Master wanted. Even though the Dark Master was in the cell with them at the moment, they didn't want to pick a fight with him. After five minutes of silence, the Dark Master started a conversation, "That Mewtwo's quite a catch."

"What's it to you?"

"I watched that kiss you shared with Mewtwo. You put some passion into it."

"How could you have watched that? You were nowhere in the mansion."

"I have eyes everywhere. So, what are you going to do if your boyfriend can't save you?"

"He'll save me…" Samus clenched her fist, "Or I'll save myself!" Samus punched the Dark Master across the face, sending him flying through the glass and into the wall.

Naruto spat out his food and thought, _"I'm not sure who's scarier, her, or Granny Tsunade."_ Naruto decided to watch what would happen next.

"Ow, did you have to hit so hard. I'll have to get Marluxia to fix the wall."

"This is all the master of some powerful organization can do? Beaten by a girl in one hit. Mewtwo will wipe the floor with you!" The Dark Master got up and started laughing, "What are you laughing at?"

"You, of course. Do you honestly think I'm that weak?"

"From what just happened, yes."

"Try to hit me again, if you're so sure."

"Fine!" Samus wound up another punch and let it go. Her fist went right through the Dark Master and into the glass. "But how?"

"I allowed you have a moment of excitement, since it seems you don't enjoy the games I have in here."

Samus sat down on her bed, "I rather read a book or train once in a while."

The Dark Master snapped his fingers and two doors appeared in the back of the wall, "Here you go then. The left door is a library, the right door is a gymnasium." The Dark Master snapped his fingers again and an instant refill banquet appeared in the middle of the room, "I understand if you think the food is horrible. The Heartless aren't very good cooks."

Samus now had some questions, "Why are you being so nice to us? We're your captives."

"Unlike villains in movies, video games, tv shows, books, and sometimes fanfictions, I have a sense of humor and I like it when my captives are happy."

"Not much of a villain, are you?"

"Now that was cruel. Making fun of me after I gave you what you wanted."

"Whatever. Here's another question, why am I here? Is there something special about me?"

"Depends on how you look at it. Number 5 thought it would be fun to kidnap you to. Naruto, is there something you want?"

Naruto looked up from the banquet he had been drooling over, "Yeah! Can you put an arcade in here?"

"Of course." The Dark Master snapped his fingers again and a third door appeared, "Every game that's ever existed is in there."

"Yahoo!" Naruto ran inside the arcade and started playing Naruto Wind Chronicles (Shippuden): Ultimate Ninja 4. (Note: The Naruto characters are as they are in the second series of Naruto)

"Anything else for you Samus?"

"No thank you."

"Not even this?" The Dark Master tossed a laptop to Samus, who caught it carefully. "It has wireless Internet connection, it's faster than any other computer in the universes, except my own, and it has a chatroom that's connected to the one the Smasher's use."

"You confuse me…"

"That what everyone says. No, literally, everyone says that. Even the members of the Dark Legendz. Now that I've given you all these things, you have to give me something."

"PERVERT!" Samus slapped the Dark Master across the face and into the glass again.

"You have anger issues!" The Dark Master snapped his fingers again and a fourth door appeared, "You have to in there once a day or I'll take away all this stuff. Anyways, it was nothing like that. All I was going to say was that you can't give the others any hint at where you are."

"How will you know if I do or not?"

"Remember, I have eyes everywhere."

"What if I do give them a hint?"

"We're in the darkest regions of space. I think there's plenty of things I can do to you if you disobey me."

"PERVERT!" Samus tried slapping him again but the Dark Master grabbed her wrist.

"That's not what I meant. Stop thinking you know what someone's going to say."

"You…stopped my attack. No one has ever been able to do that before, not even Mewtwo or Bowser…or Master Hand."

"Master Hand? Oh him, I remember Master Hand. Is his brother still as crazy as ever?"

"You mean Crazy Hand. Yep."

"Hehehe. I'll be checking up on you occasionally and I'll report to the others that I gave you these things." The Dark Master started heading to the door, "Remember, go into that door once a day."

When the Dark Master left the room, Samus said, "He's the worst villain I have ever met."

Naruto came out of the arcade, "Yeah, but he definitely the nicest villain I've ever met."

Meanwhile, in the Dark Legendz meeting room, "You did WHAT?!"

"I just gave them a few things to keep them occupied."

"Samus is going to give away our position. You have to take that laptop back!"

"I don't need to. She knows the consequences if she does."

"You confuse me…"

"…Shut up. Anyways, we have this computer here that shows what she and Naruto are going on. But we don't need to talk about them any more; we should send someone to Symphonia to meet the Smashers. I wonder if Meta Knight made cookies."

At the same time, all of the Dark Legendz members said, "You confuse me…"

"Shut up, dangit!"

"We should send Crump. I don't really care if he dies since he annoys me and everyone here," Everyone nodded, "All he needs is some back up and he can go."

"Fine. Get Crump and some of our minor soldiers and he can go."

"Yes sir." Number 10 left the room to get Crump.

"I hope the Smashers are ready. Hey Number 9, will you make me some brownies?"

"No."

"Darn…"

With the Smashers…

"We'll be in Symphonia any minute now. I say we check the chatroom before we arrive." Mewtwo opened up the laptop and the chatroom. The others huddled around him.

"Who's in right now?"

"Bountyhunterg…I got the bounty hunter part. But what does g mean. Girl?"

"That would make sense."

"Wait, bounty…hunter…girl…Samus!" Mewtwo typed on the laptop.

Psychocat14: Samus, is that you?!

Bountyhunterg: Mewtwo? Yes, it's me.

Psychocat14: Where are you?

Bountyhunterg: In a cell.

Psychocat14: Anything else?

Bountyhunterg: I'm sorry but I can't tell you…

Psychocat14: Why not?

Bountyhunterg: I'm under oath. I'm sorry but I have to go. One of the Dark Legendz members is coming

Psychocat14: Okay, bye Samus.

Bountyhunterg has signed out

Psychocat14 has signed out

"I told you, Number 12."

"Be quiet."

"Under oath? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm guessing the Dark Master guy gave her a computer to use but she can't tell us where she is, other then the small details."

"Well, we've arrived in Symphonia. Let's go guys."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, with Crump, "So let's see, with me I have a Nobody, a Heartless, a Space Pirate, a Yakuza Thug, and a Shroob. We're a weird band of villains but I'm okay with that. Let's go find that sword, shall we." Crump led his tiny army forward.

"I wonder where the blacksmith is?"

"Blacksmith?" The Smashers turned to see a three teens, one with spiky gray hair and a giant sword on his back, the second a girl with two Tonfa blasters, the third with three silver piercings above his right eyebrow and with spiky brown hair. "We know where it is. Just follow us."

"Uh, Haru, the floating cat kinda scares me." Mewtwo fell to the ground.

"It's okay Ellie. Honestly, the giant turtle is kind of creeping me out." Bowser fell to the ground, "What about you Musica?"

"The bird and the rat." Falco and Pikachu fell.

Haru rubbed his head and turned to the Smashers, "I'm sorry if we insulted you but the blacksmith is right through in here." Haru pointed at the building next to him.

"Thank you…Haru, was it?"

"Yep." The Smashers walked into the blacksmith.

Bowser sneezed, making most of the armor and weapons around him unable to be used until they get cleaned thoroughly. The same accounted for Falco. "Sorry about that. The dust in here is causing my allergies to act up."

"There is no dust in here!" In front of them was an old man. "Now get out before I call the cops!"

Jake told the others to stand back while he talked to the man, "I'm sorry sir, but we didn't mean any harm. My friends," Jake pointed to Meta Knight and Roy, "had their swords broken. My small friend also had his mask broken and that's why he's wearing the cardboard on his face."

"Leave now." The old man turned to around until Jake spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know Haru?"

"Haru Glory? Why?"

"He's the one that showed us here. He said you're the best blacksmith he's ever met."

"_No he didn't."_

"_I know but it's probably the only way for him to fix their stuff."_

"_Just don't lie to much."_

_"I won't"_

"If you're a friend of Haru, what's the name of his sword?"

"The Decaforce Sword."

_"How do you know this?" "_

"_My book knows all."_

"Correct. Let me see your weapons." Meta Knight placed his broken mask and sword on the table while Roy placed his three swords on the table. The man then took notice to Falco's blaster. "Let me see your gun, mucus bird."

"The name's Falco and blame the turtle for the mucus. But my gun isn't broken, it doesn't fixing."

"Let me see it."

"Fine." Falco placed his blaster on the table. The man inspected the Star Fox insignia on the blaster. "Bird, red head. Go to the back and you might find something interesting."

"Okay." They both walked in and walked out a minute later, "Yahoo!" Roy was swinging around a green sword, "I got the Sword of Earth. Woot!"

Falco was holding a blaster that looked like it could change, "Looks like a normal blaster to me."

"Well it isn't. I found both of those things on my journeys and I know they're special. That sword can control the ground, and that blaster has a legend around, just like the Decaforce Sword. That is the Decaforce Gun."

"So it can change into ten different forms?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

"But you need to unlock the different forms."

"Not sweet."

"As for you, little man, just leave your mask, the shoes, the gloves, the shoulder pads, and the cape here and I'll work on those to."

"But…"

"I think you should leave them here. Also, I think I can give you something that is better than that cardboard piece of crap. Come back in three hours and you can take your stuff back."

Five minutes later, the Smashers walked out, Roy and Falco having new weapons, and Meta Knight not having any weapon at all. But he did have a paper bag with holes for his arms to come out of on him. "Say one word and I'll kill you."

"I'm not saying anything," Bowser tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Hey, it's you guys again." Haru, Ellie, and Musica ran over to the Smashers. The three took one look at Meta Knight and started laughing. They stopped when Meta Knight shot them a death glare. "We never caught your names earlier."

"Mewtwo."

"Bowser."

"Meta Knight."

"Roy."

"Falco."

"Pikachu."

"Okay then. Anyways, I saw this weird group of people earlier. Are they with you?"

"Probably not. But we'll look into it."

Three hours later…

"Well we didn't find anything but now it's time to get our stuff back." The Smashers walked to the blacksmith's and walked in. The place was in shambles, "Old man, what happened?"

"First, my name's Musica (Him and the one with Haru both have the same name) and second, some guy with another guy and some weird creatures came in and took your stuff."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, go get your stuff back."

Mewtwo and the others ran outside and met with Haru, Ellie, and Musica, "Guys. Old Musica got attacked. Do you have any clue on the whereabouts of that group you saw?"

"Yeah. Some people said they saw a group near the park."

"Then let's go!" The Smashers and Haru's gang ran to the park. Little did they know that Crump was behind them.

"The park, ah? Then that's where the Smasher's will face their doom. Buh ha ha ha!" Crump and his posse ran to the park, the Smasher's weapons in tow.

"I don't see any…" Crump's group arrived, "Never mind."

"A Nobody, a Heartless, a purple alien mushroom, a Yakuza Thug, a…thing, and some short man. I say we attack them."

"To bad you'll lose. Buh ha ha ha! Weird creatures and guy, attack the teens, I'll handle the Smashers. Magnus Von Grapple 3.0 activate!" A robot appeared around Crump and he started laughing again.

"It's…made of paper."

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

"No. Meta Knight, even though you don't have a weapon, I bet you can take that thing down. Will you?"

"My pleasure." Meta Knight held out his hand and a silver one edged sword with multiple spiked razors on the other edge.

"When and where'd you get that?"

"When we were training. Ichigo taught me how to make a Zanpakto. I don't know its name yet though." Meta Knight started sprinting at Crump, "But it can still pack a powerful punch!" Meta Knight slashed right through the paper robot. The robot fell to the ground, slashed cleanly in half.

Bowser cracked his knuckles and said, "I wonder if this thing explodes. Lightning Fury!" Lightning bolts appeared around Crump and his destroyed robot and shot at him. The robot exploded and Crump was sent flying.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Smashers!" Crump disappeared.

Everyone looked at Bowser, "Spyro taught me how to use different elements and how to use his fury attacks. That's only one of my new abilities though."

"Haru!" The Smashers turned around to see that the Heartless and the Nobody had Haru on the ground, the Decaforce Sword in their hands, The Shroob and Space Pirate had Musica on the ground, and the Yakuza Thug had Ellie trapped.

"Ellie!" The five minor enemies disappeared with the Decaforce Sword and Ellie, but luckily they dropped the Smasher's weapons.

"Mine!" Roy leaped at his swords and hugged them happily.

Meta Knight grabbed his sword and new armor. It was all silver and a little bit modified. Even his cape was silver now. "I have to admit, the old man did a good job." Then the Smashers walked over to Haru.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll get Ellie and your sword back. You can count on it."

"Thanks guys."

Back at the Dark Legendz lair, the group of minor baddies entered the Dark Master's room and dropped off Ellie and the Decaforce Sword. "Thank you, you can go. Now I have Etherion and the Sword of Ten Forms to cross off my list."

"What do you want with Etherion?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Guess I should drop you off with Samus and Naruto."

Samus was reading a book on her bed, "Samus, you have a new room mate."

"Huh?" The Dark Master led Ellie into the room and snapped his fingers yet again. A fifth door and a new bed appeared.

"There's your mall. Run wild." Ellie slowly walked to the door and walked in, making sure there was nothing bad about the door. "Her name is Ellie. Be nice to her."

"Fine."

"Have you been going to the anger management room?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Remember, if there's anything you need, just press the button."

"I remember."

"Okay then." The Dark Master left the room, leaving Samus to her book.

* * *

**Ty: Hope you liked the new chapter. Next chapter the Smashers meet up with Sora, Kairi, and Riku at Destiny Islands where lobsters are running about. But they're not ordinary lobsters. I hope Meta Knight or Pikachu brought some butter.**


	28. VS Lobsters! Finale at Destiny Islands

**Chapter 28- Vs. Mutant Lobsters! Finale at Destiny Islands**

**Ty: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll start the chapter early this time.**

* * *

The Dark Master once again walked into the room where Samus, Naruto, and Ellie were being held/pampered. Naruto and Ellie were playing DDR and Naruto was losing…badly. Samus was reading a book called "Mysteries of Men: Special Edition (With facts about psychic cats, floating hands, and bad guys who are nicer than they're followers)" "Good to see your all enjoying yourself." No one listened. "It doesn't matter. Naruto, Ellie, I need you both to come with me." Naruto and Ellie looked at each other, both of them able to see the fear in the other's eyes. Then they turned around and walked over to the Dark Master. "Walk through that door. I'll be with you in a moment." The two carriers walked past Dark Master as he turned back to Samus. The Dark Master snapped his fingers and the anger management door disappeared, "Your act has improved, even if by a bit. I'll bring them back later." And so the Dark Master left the room, leaving Samus to read her book.

Samus waited until he walked out to say, "Weirdo."

Meanwhile, the Smashers doing what they normally do, eat, train, and eat some more. The only ones eating right now were Bowser and Pikachu. Mewtwo, Falco, Roy, and Meta Knight were practicing their team battling and Jake was driving to their next destination, Destiny Islands, where they would send Protoman back to his world. Right now they were fighting virtual clones of the minor enemies they had fought so far. That included Heartless, Nobodies, Hollows, Biankies, Rabbids, and others. "Ha!" Meta Knight killed over thirty Heartless in one slice, then Mewtwo came from behind him and hit them with a large Shadow Ball. On the other side of the room Roy and Falco were taking down Hollow after Nobody after Bianky. Every once in a while they'd switch and kill more enemies. Not really team battling but close.

Jake entered the training room and said, "Guys! We're almost there!" No one listened. "Fine, but you all asked for it." Jake walked to the controls and turned off the virtual clones. Roy slammed into the wall, Meta Knight's sword sprang off the wall causing him to vibrate uncontrollably, and a laser and Shadow Ball reflected off the wall and was now zooming around the room dangerously.

"HEY!"

"I called you guys and no one heard me. I thought this was the easiest way to get your attention. As I said before, we're nearing Destiny Islands."

"Are we going to meet any Disney characters?"

"Hopefully not."

"Good." The four Smashers walked over to the front of the ship and looked outside the window. "Hey, where are Bowser and Pikachu?"

Jake, without turning, pointed at the dining table, "They're still eating."

"Why didn't you interrupt them?!"

"They can see Destiny Islands from where they are." Falco sighed. "We should be there in…" Jake looked at Roy, who was raising hand. "What?"

"Did Sora ever talk about his home being infested with mutant lobsters?"

"What?" Jake turned around and saw hundreds and hundreds of specks of giant green lobsters. "What the freak! We're landing now, let's go!" The five standing Smashers ran to the exit-way, "Come on guys!"

"Fine, fine." Bowser took one last bite of his chicken, grabbed Pikachu, and walked to the exit pad. As soon as the pad was far enough from the ship, the seven Smashers leaped off the pad and faced the onslaught of mutant lobsters.

"Pikachu."

"Yeah Roy."

"Did you bring the butter?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Good. Charge!" The seven Smashers ran at lobsters, weapons/body parts at the ready. They were off at a slow start since they were in the middle of the ocean.

"Boil!" Roy and Bowser charged up their flames and let loose. Roy stabbed his flare sword into the water and Bowser blew flames at it. The water started boiling the lobsters till they were a dark shade of red.

"HYA!" The Smashers looked at where the sound came from and only saw a flash of blue and several of the lobsters being cut to pieces, a trail of butter sauce covering them. Behind the lobsters was Pikachu wearing Megaman-style armor.

"When did this happen?"

"I'll tell you later! Zoom!" Pikachu sparkled and zoomed past the lobsters, cutting more of them to ribbons. Pikachu pulled out a computer chip and inserted it into his arm cannon, where his blade was coming out, "Geyser!" Spouts of water shot the surviving lobsters into the air. "I spy with my little eye four familiar swordsmen…one being a swordswoman." Pikachu, Bowser, and Roy ran toward the three Keybladers and Cyber Warrior. Since Nightmare had stolen Sora's Keyblade, Master Hand made him a new one he could use until they get it back. Because it was a legendary weapon, Master Hand couldn't make it as great as his stolen blade. Sora and Riku cut lobster after lobster until the four reached the Smashers. "Great to see you guys again!"

"Not now! We've been fighting these things for three days non-stop!" Pikachu shuddered, "There are way to many of them. Where are the others?"

Pikachu pointed to the many explosions that were happening to the east of them, "Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and Jake are over there and Falco," Pikachu pointed to Falco who was on top of the ship sniping the lobsters one at a time, "Is right there."

"There must be something we can do to stop them!"

Pikachu thought for a second and then said, "I have an idea! But to use it, we need to get to the others, and then get to the middle. Falco can stay where he is so there's no need to get him." The seven ran right at the army, heading toward where Mewtwo and the others were fighting.

"What are these things Jake?" Mewtwo landed a kick to the side of one of the lobster's heads. Mewtwo pushed one of the lobsters flying back, taking more with it.

"Let me see!" Jake pulled out his book and shielded himself with his bubble. "They're called Blisks. They're from Crypto's world where Crypto had finished off their leader. I remember on the Dark Legendz list, his name was on it. These lobsters are definitely a lot stronger than the virtual clones."

"Meta Knight!"

"What!" Meta Knight had just stabbed six Blisks with his two swords.

"We need to get to the others! Cut us a path!"

"My pleasure. Meta Tornado!" Meta Knight crossed his regular sword and his Zanpakto and sliced them through the air. A tornado came from the blades and sent over a hundred Blisks flying.

"Looks like they had the same idea! Roy, show us what you can do with that new sword of yours."

"I've been dying to try this one out. Tree of Death!" Roy shoved his sword into the ground. From the bottom of the area where the Blisks were came a giant tree that entangled all of the Blisks in its vines and branches, "Inferno Nuke!" Roy inhaled some air and shot a fireball at the roots of the tree. The tree was set ablaze and exploded, taking all of the Blisks with it. It also made the ocean very steamy.

Pikachu ran up to Roy and asked, "When were you able to shoot fire from anywhere but your sword?"

Roy winked at his animal friend and said, "I'll tell you later." The group finally reached Mewtwo, Meta Knight, and Jake.

"Who was the one who did that?!" Roy smiled smugly and pointed to himself. "Makes sense. You're the only one who can use earth and fire, other than Bowser and me sometimes. Since we're now done here, Protoman, it's time we send you back to your world."

"Thanks. This world is technologically impaired compared to my world."

But before they could make a step, five more Blisks, much bigger and much different than the others they had fought, sprang from the depths around them. "Who said you were done here." "You still have to fight us." "And we're going to take you down faster than a sumo tackling a human pencil!" "We're the strongest Blisks of all of them and there are still more than the ones you fought here." "Fjwabfeafnejfbnjefgnrsjgnreefnejnf"

The ten Smashers huddled back-to-back and discussed their situation, "There are five of them and ten of us. This should be easy. We get in groups of two and fight against them. Easy."

"What about Falco?"

"He can snipe them off while we're fighting."

"Okay."

"Go!" The ten Smashers shot off into groups of two, Meta Knight and Sora fought one, Mewtwo and Riku fought the next, Jake and Kairi fought the third, Pikachu and Protoman fought the fourth, and finally Bowser and Roy took on the last one, who happened to be the stupid one.

"I hope you do well Sora."

"Right back at you!" Sora and Meta Knight jumped up to avoid the Blisk general's swipe at them. "Get the butter ready cause you're gonna fry! Firaga!" Sora shot a fireball at the Blisk but he avoided it by sidestepping. "Slow him down Meta Knight!"

"Graviga!" Meta Knight brought a black ball on top of the Blisk, slamming him into the sandy shores of the ocean below. "Ready?"

"Yeah! Thundaga!" Sora and Meta Knight shot multiple lightning bolts at the Blisk.

"Thank you for teaching me these spells Sora."

"Don't mention it!" Sora gave Meta Knight a thumb's up and smiled at him.

"I'm not finished yet!" The Blisk pulled himself out of the water and kicked at the swordsmen. They jumped to avoid it.

"This guy is nothing compared to the villains we've fought so far."

"That's what I'm saying! He's nothing compared to Ansem! Ready for a combo?"

"I'm always ready."

"Then let's go!" Sora and Meta Knight ran at the Blisk and jumped over his head. Then they both kicked him in the back of his head. "Farewell!" They grabbed each other's hands with their swords out and started spinning, slicing him multiple times. Finally, they jumped out of the reach of the Blisk, Meta Knight's main sword being held by both of them, pointed right at the Blisk. Together, they shouted, "Ultima!" The Blisk exploded in brilliant flash of light. "That was fun!"

"I guess."

Mewtwo and Riku shot a blast at both sides of the Blisk. The Blisk stood there like he hadn't even gotten hit.

"My shell is the hardest of all the Blisks! You can't hurt me!"

"Then I guess," Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, "it's time I revealed what I learned! Extreme Speed!" Mewtwo disappeared and reappeared behind the Blisk less then a second later. Still not even a dent. "Guess you do have a strong shell. Psycho Boost!" Mewtwo shot a ball of psychic energy at the Blisk, knocking him back a bit. Mewtwo flipped over the Blisk and flew at him. "Dragon Pulse!" Mewtwo slammed his fist into the Blisk and shot a stream of energized wind into its face, forcing it to go back a bit.

"That was amazing Mewtwo, but I think we need to team up to defeat this thing."

"I agree Riku. Let's go." Mewtwo teleported over to Riku. The two grabbed each others legs and started spinning around. "Dark Wheel!" A black flame covered the two as they spun at the Blisk. They slammed into the Blisk and knocked him into the water. He was hurt now.

"Impossible! You can't hurt me!"

Mewtwo teleported behind the Blisk and started charging up a Shadow Ball. In front of the Blisk, Riku was charging a Dark Blast. "Finish!" The two charged at the Blisk.

"I'm not going to die now!" The Blisk ducked, and then realized his mistake, "No!" The Blisk tried to get up but he was to late. The two dark attacks collided and exploded into a ball of darkness, killing the Blisk instantly.

"Darkness can be useful after all."

"Help me out here Kairi!" Jake was charging up a ball of psychic energy.

"Okay!" Kairi ran up to the ball and smacked it, with her Keyblade, at the Blisk. The Blisk was annihilated before it could say a word.

"Double Hero! Pokemon Style!" Pikachu and Protoman matched each other move for move and sliced the Blisk into millions of pieces. Another Blisk down the drain in less then five lines.

"Freeze!" Roy froze the water with his ice sword. Bowser jumped onto the ice and started skating toward the Blisk. Bowser started breathing fire and spun around, creating a ball of fire around him.

"Fore!" Roy skated toward Bowser struck him with his sword and right at the Blisk. The Blisk was incinerated easily. It didn't even try to duck…actually it couldn't duck because it was frozen but that's not the point. The ten Smashers ran to each other.

"That was pitifully easy."

"That's true."

"What could possibly go wrong now?"

"I could!" The remains of the Blisks flew out of the water and combined together to form a fifteen feet Blisk.

The ten looked at the Blisk, then back at Roy. Bowser shook Roy and yelled, "Never say 'what could go wrong!" By the time they were done shaking down Roy, the giant Blisk was dead with a hole in its chest.

Falco waved at them from the top of the ship, "You're welcome."

The Smashers met up on the island and talked a bit. "So these creatures were after something?"

"Or possibly someone." Everyone looked at Kairi, or one of the Princesses' of Heart if you want to say her title.

"You think they were after me?"

"Most likely. With you, they can get to Kingdom Hearts, and if the villains get to Kingdom Hearts, they can do massive damage to the many worlds and the people on it." Everyone looked at Jake, "What?"

"Explain."

"Yeah. It sounds like you know something that we don't. And we saved Kingdom Hearts. Twice!"

"Okay then. Kingdom Hearts is the place where the hearts of those turned into Heartless and Nobodies go. Those hearts make up a giant heart, which is called Kingdom Hearts. But what most people don't know is that Kingdom Hearts is also a portal. If you were to go inside Kingdom Hearts, you could end up in any world there is, right next to where the heart of each world is located. But if you know which world you want to go to, Kingdom Hearts can take you there as long as you know where you want to go. Normally the only way to get to Kingdom Hearts is to collect together the seven Princesses' of Heart, who are Alice, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, and Kairi. But somehow, Xemnas, who is probably at The World That Never Was…"

"Actually, I'm not." Everyone turned around to see Xemnas at the door leading into Sora's house.

"What are you doing here?"

"When I arrived at my castle, there was a dark barrier blocking me from going into my castle. And guess who was in it. You know exactly who it is, dark warrior."

Riku looked at the floor, then back at everyone else, "Ansem. I remember he was at the Smash Mansion with Marluxia but…I didn't expect him to come back here."

"Well he did, and he's trying to find a way into Kingdom Hearts. But luckily, since Sora, Riku, and the King locked the door leading to Kingdom Hearts, the princesses' are the only way of getting in now. Now, genius boy, explain to me what you've been explaining to the others." And so Jake did.

"As I was saying, Xemnas found a way around that rule and got to Kingdom Hearts his own way. Do you remember how you did that Xemnas?"

"No."

"Hmm. Well, if the bad guys get their hands on Kairi and the other princesses', the worlds are doomed to darkness."

"How very smart of you." Everyone leaped out of their chairs and faced the cloaked person at the door. He spoke with a minor deep British/English accent. "Good to see you again, ex-leader."

"Xaldin."

The cloaked man pulled back his hood to reveal a white male with black dreadlocks. "At least you remember one of your assistants, Xemnas. I'll be taking the princess now." Strong wind blew through the door and pushed everyone but Kairi to the wall.

"I'm done playing the damsel in distress." Kairi summoned her Keyblade and ran at Xaldin. Kairi swung at Xaldin but a floating lance blocked her. A dark portal appeared behind Kairi.

"In you go." Five more lances appeared and pushed Kairi into the portal. "I'll be seeing you all again." As soon as the portal disappeared, the Smashers pried themselves off the wall.

"Kairi!" Sora fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe it. She's gone again!"

Riku bent down to comfort his friend, "Don't worry. We'll get her back."

"I'm sorry Riku, but Organization IX…"

"Actually, you're Nobodies that Marluxia created joined the Organization."

"Organization XV is to strong now. You'll have to stay here…all of you have to."

"But…" Riku looked at the Smasher's discerning eyes. "Fine…wait a minute!" Riku grabbed a seashell off the top of the desk next to him. A blue stream flowed down Riku's arms and into the shell, "This is a Summoning Charm. In case any of you need some help, I'll be ready. Master Hand taught select Smashers how to do this so we could help you guys if you're on different planets." Riku handed the shell to Mewtwo.

"Thank you Riku. We'll be sure to use it if we're in need of help." The Smashers started to head out the door.

"Wait!" The Smashers turned around to Sora, who had said that. "Stand there for a second." Sora summoned his makeshift Keyblade and aimed it at the seven Smashers. Six lights flowed from the tip of the Keyblade and into the main Smashers. "I might not have my actual Keyblade but I can still give you guys something. You'll discover it in time."

"Okay. Oh, I almost forgot. Protoman, come with us."

"Yeah." The eight Smashers got inside the ship and over to the teleporter.

"Master Hand rigged the teleporter to send the user to the world they were born in, so you should get home safely." Protoman stepped into the teleporter and Mewtwo pressed the button. A blue light enveloped Protoman and he disappeared.

"Smashers."

"Huh?" The Smashers walked over to the screen where Master Hand was on. "What is it?"

"It seems the Dark Legendz is after an evil source on a planet not far from your current position. Unfortunately, there's no one on that planet that can prevent the capture of the source. They're all humans on that planet. Smashers, you're going to…"

The Dark Master walked into the cell room for the second time that day. Following him were Naruto, Ellie, and the newly captured Kairi. Naruto and Ellie both looked drained of all energy. Another bed appeared in the cell, "Samus, I think you've met Kairi already."

"What did you do to them?!"

"I simply took their inner beasts out the better way. If I let one of the others take their inner demons out, they would both be dead." The Dark Master led the three into the room and then walked out.

Samus walked over to Kairi, "There's nothing to worry about. That guy actually pampers us instead of hurting us in anyway. And if there's anything you need to talk about, you can talk to me. And Naruto."

"Yes…" Naruto stepped back a bit.

"Don't get any ideas in your head just because you're the only guy in a room of three girls."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto saluted Samus in fear. He still had energy to do that.

The members of the Dark Legendz, along with the generals and the other minor members, once again surrounded the Dark Master. "Okay all. Who in here knows how to play cards?" He sounded very sinister just then.

"Smashers, you're going to…"

"Yes."

"To…"

"Yeeeees."

"Tooooo….."

"YES."

"Smashers, you're going to Duel Academy!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Ty: Like I said earlier, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you wanted to know the names of the Smasher's combos earlier, Sora and Meta Knight's combo was Double Ultima, Mewtwo and Riku's was Dark Oblivion, Jake and Kairi's was Psycho Shot, Pikachu and Protoman's was Pikachu's version of Double Hero, and finally, Roy and Bowser's attack was Inferno Golf. If you didn't know, the Blisks are aliens from Destroy All Humans 2, and throughout the game, Crypto called them lobsters. As for the Duel Academy chapter, I put it in because I had a feeling I should…it could have been indigestion, but it's still a feeling…a painful one.**


	29. VS Luxord! Finale at Duel Academy

**Chapter 29- Vs. Luxord! Finale at Duel Academy**

**Ty: I bet you're wondering 'Why is Ty updating with two chapters instead of one like he normally does?' Well it's simple really. I'm still sorry about the long chapter wait and my Internet was busted so I had plenty of time. Now, back to the story!**

* * *

"We're going _where_ now?!"

"Duel Academy. It's a school where kids go and learn how to play a card game called Duel Monsters. Apparently there is a source of evil that I think the Dark Legendz might be after. I need you all to go there and get it before they do. Most likely they've sent someone already."

"Wait a sec…"

"Bye!" Master Hand turned the screen off before anyone could say anything else.

"Great." Mewtwo looked around the room, "Hey, where's Jake?" Everyone heard a door opening and looked down the hallway. Jake came walking out of his room wearing a blue cap and a blue and white blazer. Everyone stared at him.

"What? I'm dressing for the occasion." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular case and pulled out a deck of cards. Everyone kept staring. "I'm…uh…preparing."

"You're prepared for everything, haven't you?"

"Yeeeeees…"

"You've been waiting for this moment…"

"Yes."Jake looked away from the others in shame.

"Well, if this world is full of only humans, all of us except Roy and Jake have to wear cloaks…or these." Mewtwo floated inside the inventory room and floated out thirty seconds later. "The cloaking devices. Master Hand let me take some items from the storage room before we left." Mewtwo handed the devices to the non-human Smashers and turned his on. The others followed.

"What now?"

"We wait."

10 hours later…

"Are we done waiting?"

"Yes." Roy and Jake were the first to walk out, Jake still wearing the blazer and Roy wearing a red and black blazer. The rest of the Smashers walked out, invisible to everyone except each other. Out of the blue came two…very creepy looking people. The first was a man with purple lipstick and a very girly figure and the second was a short, stout man who was speaking with a French accent.

"Those must be the exchange students!"

"Of course they are, look at the plane they arrived in!"

Jake and Roy turned around and looked at their ship. It was shaped like a jet. "You're welcome guys."

"Thanks Pikachu."

The two people finally reached Jake and Roy, "Hello, hello! You two must be the new students!"

"Uh…yes. My name's Jake and this is my friend, Roy."

"Ah yes! Jake, Roy, I need you to come with me!" The people grabbed Jake and Roy and started pulling them to the giant building on the middle of the island. "My name is Dr. Crowler and this…creature next to me…"

"I am no creature, Crowler! My name is Bonaparte." Five minutes later, Crowler and Bonaparte had led Roy and Jake into a large room with a small stadium in the middle. Filling the room were hundreds of kids dressed in red, yellow, and blue. Crowler grabbed a mike and walked to the center of the stadium.

"Hello Duel Academy students! The exchange students have finally arrived and now it's time for their first exam!"

"I'm not good with exams…"

"What about an exam now?!"

"You didn't know? All new students must pass a test to get accepted into Duel Academy. I'll pick two students from the room and they'll be your opponents." Crowler scanned the room until he picked out a certain area where seven people, all wearing different color clothing than the other, were sitting. The first was a brunette with a red and black blazer; the second was wearing a yellow-white blazer and had spiky blue hair and glasses, the third was wearing a yellow blazer as well, was muscle bound, and had a rag tied around his head that had a picture of a dinosaur around it, the fourth was a girl in blue and white and she was also a brunette, behind her was a male in a blue and white blazer, had dark brown hair, and looked like the girl's brother, the sixth wore a black blazer and had spiky black hair, and the last wore a silver tuxedo and had matching silver hair. Crowler pointed to the short one and the one wearing the black blazer, "You're opponents shall be Syrus Trusedale and Chazz Princeton in a double battle that will tell us of your abilities!"

"W-what?!"

"Please, these noobs aren't worth dueling. And there's no way I'm dueling with short stuff!"

"If you two don't come down here this instant, you both shall fail my class and drop down a level!"

"B-but when I came back you put me in the slacker's area!"

"Then if you don't come down, you'll be expelled from the school!"

"Fine!" Syrus and Chazz walked to the stadium and put some weird looking objects on their arms.

"Roy, Jake! I need you two stand there and put these on." Crowler tossed Roy and Jake the objects Chazz and Syrus put on.

"And…these things are?"

"Please. If they don't even know what Duel Disks are, this duel will be over before I even draw my hand."

"If you know so much Mr. Princeton, then why don't you tell them about the Duel Disks!"

"It'd be my pleasure. It's simple really, the Duel Disks are what we use to duel with…Hey Flame-Head, what are you doing?!"

Roy was using the Duel Disk to chop up carrots, "I thought it was a knife. It's as useful as knife."

"Grr. As I was saying, you just put a card on or in the disk and it appears on the field. That's it!" Roy raised his hand, "What is it now?!"

"Why is it called a disk when it's nowhere the shape of a disk?" Roy pulled his arm back and tossed the Duel Disk like a Frisbee.

"Duck!" After the Duel Disk was thrown, a yelp was heard in the back row.

"Oops."

"Anyway, now that the slackers know how the disks work, let's duel already! I'll let one of you ladies go first!"

"You asked for it, punk!" On their disks, a number appeared. It was 4000. "I'll go first!" Jake drew five cards, and then another. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode!" Jake inspected his hand, "Guess I'm done."

"If that's all you can do, I'll end this fast!" Chazz pulled a card from his hand; "I place one card face down and summon Luster Dragon in attack mode! I'll end!"

Roy took his cards out of his mouth and drew another card, "I'll play this guy in attack mode," A mutant centaur creature appeared on the field."

"Way to go Roy!"

"What'd I do?"

"You summoned Dark Jeroid! When you get him on the field, you can decrease a monster's attack by 800 points!"

"Guess I'll do that then." Luster Dragon's attack decreased from 1900 to 1100. "Then I'll play…uh…Heavy Storm." Chazz's trap card blew up from a forceful wind, "Explosions? I'm starting to like this game already! Your turn, short guy!"

"My name's Syrus! I play a trap card face down and summon Mechanical Chaser!" An orb shaped creature with six arms and six weapons appeared on the field, "Now I play 7 Completed to increase Mechanical Chaser's attack by 700!" 1850 went up to 2550.

"It's my turn again!" Jake drew a card; "I'll spell this out for you! You're s-c-r-e-w-e-d. I play End of the World!" A hexagon shape appeared above them and shot a blue beam onto the field.

"What's happening?!"

"I'm summoning one of my strongest creatures!" D.D. Warrior Lady disappeared and Jake discarded a card from his hand, "I summon Demise, King of Armageddon!" A fiendish looking creature with a huge ax walked out of the blue light. "I'm not done yet! I play Riryoku!" An orange ball flew out of Mechanical Chaser and into Demise. Mechanical Chaser's attack went down to 1225 and Demise's went from 2400 to 3650. "Now I'll activate Demise's special ability." Jake's 4000 life points went down to 2000. Everything on the field, except Demise, disappeared. "I'm still not done! Since Demise was a special summon, I can summon another creature. I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode!" A puppet creature appeared next to Demise, "If my math is right, which I know it is, I can finish one of you right now, and I'll do that. Demise, Slate Warrior, attack Chazz directly!" Demise and Slate Warrior ran up to Chazz and attacked him. Chazz's 4000 fell down to 0. "One down, one to go."

"I can't believe I was beaten so easily!"

"Since Chazz is gone and it was supposed to be his turn next, Roy, you get to go."

"Okay then. I summon Lekunga in attack mode." A spore/octopus creature with one eye appeared. "Lekunga, attack!" Syrus went down from 4000 to 2300.

"It's my turn now." Syrus looked at his hand. All his cards sucked, "I summon this guy face down in defense mode. I end."

"It's time to end this. Slate Warrior, attack." Slate Warrior destroyed the creature, which happened to be a bicycle. "Demise, finish this." Demise slammed his ax down onto Syrus, depleting the rest of his life points.

"Great job boys! You've both passed with flying colors! Jake, you've got your blazer already. Come get yours Roy!"

Roy put on the blue and white blazer Crowler gave him, "Blue and white isn't my color. Can I just have a pin or something?"

"I…guess." Crowler took the blazer back and gave Roy a pin that said Obelisk Blue on it. Roy and Jake walked out of the building and met up with the other Smashers.

Mewtwo and the others unshielded themselves, "So how'd you both do?"

"We did great and we're in the top rank here!"

"That's great but today is the last day we're going to be here, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Everyone shield, people are coming." The Smashers turned invisible again as the people walked up. It was the people who were sitting with Chazz and Syrus.

"You guys were awesome! For new guys, you both did great, and your decks had really cool creatures! And…" The girl stopped the brunette boy from talking any further.

"Jaden, stop harassing them. They just arrived here and you're probably scaring them."

"Sorry Lex."

"It's okay, we've seen a lot scarier things then him." Roy looked at Jake who hadn't said anything yet, "Uh…Jake?" Jake kept staring at something, "Okay then. So what are your names?"

"This is Jaden, my name is Alexis," Alexis pointed to the dark skinned dinosaur lover, "This is Hassleberry, the guy behind me is my brother, Atticus, and the silver haired boy's name is Alastor. We're some of the top duelists at Duel Academy, along with Chazz, and Syrus at times. Of course, Alastor is a Pro Duelist and is a student at Duel Academy, but he doesn't have to be." Jake was still staring at something, "Um…hello? Jake?"

"Heh, what happened?"

"You were staring at something…or someone."

"Was not!"

"_Shut up Roy!"_

"_Tell me what you were staring at!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Then I'll take a guess…OUT LOUD!"_

"_NO!"_

"Jake was staring at you Alexis."

"Was not!"

Alexis giggled a bit, "It's okay. He's not the first." Everyone looked at Chazz, who just arrived.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, we were about to go eat. Do you two want to come with us?"

"We would but we have something to do first."

"Okay then. See you two later." The seven duelists walked away from Jake and Roy.

"So Jake, do you sense anything?"

"I have since the moment I stepped on this planet."

"Was it the source Master Hand talked about or was it Alexis?"

"Shut it! Anyway, the evil is that way." Jake pointed over to the volcano to the north of them.

"Let's go then!"

"Fine." Jake teleported himself, Roy, and the others to the base. "It should be around here somewhere." The invisible Smashers unshielded themselves.

"Why don't we just follow that guy?" Roy pointed to an Organization XV member that was walking close to a cave.

"Let's get him! Stop!"

The figure turned around and faced the Smashers. He spoke with a deep British accent, "Ah, hello Smashers. It's nice to finally meet you. I would've expected to meet you somewhere else other than this dinky world but then again, I'm a card man. I can do what I love to do, give or take the betting and strip poker." The Organization member pulled back his hood to reveal a blonde buzz cut. "My name is Luxord." Luxord pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them around, "My specialty is cards, of course. That's why they sent me here. Would you like to play a game?"

Jake walked forward, "I'll duel you."

"Good, good. Now to keep your friends busy while we play this game," Luxord snapped his fingers and a shield appeared around the other Smashers. Around them were thousands of cards. "Have any of you played fifty-two card pick up. This is more like over-a-million card pickup, and in this game, there is no picking up." The cards sprang up and started attacking the Smashers.

"Before we start, how about a little wager?"

"I'm interested. What is it?"

"If I win, you leave the island. If you win, you can take the source and leave without interference."

"Sounds good. Now let's begin. I'll go first. I was hoping for some of my gambling cards, but I guess I'm not that lucky. I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsmen and equip him with Lightning Blade." 1100-1900. "Your turn."

"I'll set two cards face down and summon Luster Dragon. Your move."

"Let's see what I can do. I'll set one card face down and sacrifice Masaki for Kiryu." Masaki disappeared and an orange dragon took his place. "Now I'll play Fairy of the Spring to bring Lightning Blade back to my hand. Kiryu, attack!" Kiryu destroyed Luster Dragon with a breath of fire. Jake 4000-3900.

"My go!" Jake inspected his hand. "I'll end…"

"My turn then. I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode." A mechanical warrior that looked like a rocket appeared on the field, "Then I'll equip it with Lightning Blade. Rocket Warrior, attack!" Rocket Warrior turned into a rocket and hit Jake. Jake3900-1600. "Now Kir…"

"Not so fast, I activate Damage Condenser! Since you damaged me by 2300, I get to summon a monster with 2300 attack or less. Come on out, Blowback Dragon!" A dragon that looked like a gun appeared.

"Fine, I'll end."

"Thank you. I activate my face down Raigeki Break. By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy your Rocket Warrior!" A bolt of lightning destroyed Rocket Warrior. "Now I'll activate my dragon's ability." Jake took out a coin and flipped it. "If it's heads twice, your Kiryu is destroyed. If it's tails twice, nothing happens." The coin came down. "Heads." Flip. "Tails. And finally…" Flip. "Heads!" Blowback Dragon shot a bullet at Kiryu and it blew up. "Now Blowback, attack!"

"I don't think so! I activate A Hero Emerges! Pick a card, any card. But with only two cards in my hand, and with two monsters in my hand, you have a 50-50 chance of getting the weak monster. Take your pick."

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh!"

"What's wrong Roy?"

"I can't use any of my long range attacks any more. Apparently I'm out of magic. Ice Blade!" Roy stabbed three cards attacking him, freezing them completely.

"Then stick to close range combat for now! Overheat!" Mewtwo let out a strong burst of heat, incinerating hundreds of cards. "Dragon Rush!" Mewtwo blasted through the cards in a reddish-blue flame. "If any of you can do anything new, do it now! Especially if you haven't used it yet!"

"Well I didn't learn anything new but…" Falco pulled out one of Ratchet's guns, the Morph-o-Ray, "Ratchet taught me how to use his weapons and gave me some of them."

"Use them!"

"Fine!" Falco shot a yellow stream at one of the cards, turning it into a flaming duck that started attacking the cards around it, "I'm not sure to be surprised, disgusted, or…" the duck blew up, "Awesome!" Falco shot some more cards.

"What about you guys?"

"I showed you guys my new abilities at Destiny Islands."

"Same here!"

"When we were on Symphonia I showed you my new sword. I still don't know its name."

"Bowser?"

"Okay, but you won't like it…"

"Use it, man!"

"Fine! Super Fist of…"

"Don't say nose hair, don't say nose hair, don't say nose hair…"

"Video! Glitch City!" The area inside the shield started to look like it was melting. In a matter of seconds, the sky was the shield, the ground was the sky, and they were walking on the shield.

"How is this going to help us?!"

"Watch." Bowser punched the air. An area of the ground burst up and destroyed more cards. "I control everything in Glitch City! Now watch this! Super Fist of Video! Regular Glitch!" All of the cards stopped moving. "Won't work on everything but hey, it works on some people." The Smashers started destroying the rest of the cards.

"I pick the card on the right."

"Poor you. I summon Summoned Skull!" A very fiendish looking creature appeared. "Do you want to continue?"

"No…"

"Good. I play Reinforcement of the Army to bring a Warrior to my hand." Luxord looked through his deck and pulled a card out. Then he shuffled his deck. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! Summoned Skull, destroy his dragon." Skull destroyed Blowback with a shot of lightning. Jake1600-1400. "I'll spare you for now. Let's see if you can make a miracle happen."

"A miracle has happened, I play Lightning Vortex!" Jake discarded a card and lightning destroyed all of Luxord's monsters. "Now I play Lord of D. Lord of D., attack!" Luxord4000-2800. "I end."

"So you've finally damaged me. I summon Goblin Attack Force. Attack Force, attack!" The goblins destroyed Jake's creature. Jake1400-300. "Now my Force changes to defense mode. Your turn."

"_Crap! I'm down to 300 Life Points. I need a real miracle now!"_ Jake drew. "I play Pot of Greed." Jake drew two more cards. "Hehehe."

"What are you laughing at boy?"

"The cards I've drawn. I've won! I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus and activate its special ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters of a certain type. I'll destroy all warriors!" Goblin Attack Force started suffocating and died. "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring a monster back, and it's the monster I just discarded! I summon Invader of Darkness. Now to finish this, attack, Invader!" Invader of Darkness shot a ball of darkness at Luxord. Luxord2800-0 "I've won. Leave now."

"Fine, fine. I'm a man of my word." All of the cards the other Smashers were fighting shrank back to their normal size and flew back to Luxord and into his sleeve. The shield around the Smashers disappeared as well. "Not that it matters that if I leave."

"What do you mean?"

Luxord reached into his coat and pulled out three cards, "The Legendary Demon God cards. The exact thing the Dark Master wanted. I bid you adieu, Smashers." Luxord made a portal and disappeared into it.

"I can't believe he tricked us. I can't believe he tricked _me_!"

"It's okay."

"Right now isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"We have company." Roy pointed to the west, where the seven duelists from earlier were standing.

"We've got some explaining to do…"

Ten minutes later, the Smashers and the duelists were sitting at a table in Jaden's room. "Smashers?"

"Yes. We are members of an elite team of fighters, under the rule and house rules of Master Hand, the one who assembled us. Every once in a while, Master Hand sets up a tournament that we all compete in. A few months ago, a creature named Nightmare brought warriors from across the universes and put 64 of them in a tournament. He made us fight each other, and the fighters that lost were captured and were going to be used for some kind of experiment that would give him greater power. During the battle, he nearly killed all of the Smashers and the other fighters that were fighting in the tournament. We found out later that, after we beat him, he had managed to kill one Smasher, Samus, who for a while we've been trying to save. When all of us got to the Smash Mansion, one of the Smashers was able to keep Samus alive by turning her into a robot. We traveled across different worlds to get pieces of an orb called the Orb of Renkin. As soon as we changed Samus back into a human, a group of villains called the Dark Legendz, who Nightmare and that Luxord guy, appeared and took the orb. That was after he knocked out all of the Smashers, except Master Hand, his brother, and us. We left the Smash Mansion so we could defeat the rest of the Dark Legendz members. On the way, Master Hand contacted us about how some of the Smashers were sent to the wrong worlds when he tried sending them to their worlds. Two days ago, we sent the first Smasher on our list back to his world and as we flew to the next planet, Master Hand contacted us again saying there was something bad here and that's how we got here."

Everyone looked puzzled, "Two questions. One, how many Smashers are there, and two, how many of the Legendz guys have you beaten?"

"Well let's see…there are over 130 of us, but originally there was only 12, then 25, then 29, then 71, and then the current number. As for the members, we've beaten…let me think. We've beaten the Rabbid King, Cackletta, Mother Brain, Vaati, who is now a Smasher, Dark Mind, and some of the minor members."

"What about Nightmare?"

"He was brought back by the leader of the Dark Legendz."

"This is hurting my brain!"

"So why'll we're here, battling with our cards and saving the world at times with them, all these other worlds are being saved by fighters that are part of a big team?"

"Pretty much."

"If Roy and Jake were telling me this, I wouldn't believe them, but since a psychic cat is talking to me, I can believe it. It's still really confusing though!"

"Well we'll be leaving in a few minutes so it won't matter. The Dark Legendz have no reason to come back."

"Okay. You guys can leave. Man, I need an aspirin." The Smashers left the dorm room and walked to their ship.

"Do you think all that will melt their brains?"

"You can't melt brains Roy."

"How would you know Jake?" Jake glared at Roy and he passed out.

"Huh? Maybe melting brains is possible."

"You need a brain to melt first." All the Smashers laughed, except Roy of course. The Smashers finally reached their ship and left Duel Academy. If any of them had looked back, they would have seen it disappear completely.

* * *

**Ty: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, the Smashers explained what happened when they were training.**


	30. Training Day Blues

**Chapter 30- Training Day Blues**

**Ty: Three chapters in one update. It's a record for me! (Ty walked down the beach to the area where Samus blew up Mewtwo and the Dark Master) You guys doing okay down there?**

**Mewtwo: A little bit. We're still in pain!**

**Ty: I hope you have a tv down there cause I taped the volley ball game. In the second half of the game, you'll see something that will 'slip' your mind.**

**DM: Toss it down! I always carry a tv with me, in case of emergency's, like the time when a troop of girl scouts tried to attack and I used the power of educational television to kill them. They might have been trying to sell me cookies though.**

**Ty: Okaaaaay… (Ty tossed the tape down the hole) Now let's start the chapter!**

**DM: Who's he talking to?**

**Mewtwo: He does this a lot.**

* * *

The seven Smashers sat at the dinner table, eating the Seafood Alfredo Pikachu made, "So all of us have new abilities?" 

"Pretty much."

"And we all know what the other's new power is?"

"Now we do."

"Do we know how the others learned them?"

"Ye…no."

"Good. Now we'll have something to talk about why'll we head to the next world. Let's take a vote on who goes first. Point at your vict- I mean choice." Everyone pointed at Mewtwo.

"What?! Fine. I'll go first."

-

"So Master Hand, who's supposed to teach me?"

"Actually, you've already met, and fought, long ago on your world."

"That leaves me three guesses." Mewtwo thought for a second, then he scowled, "Don't tell me it's…"

Master Hand chuckled, "Oh but it is." A familiar legendary pink Pokemon floated out from behind Master Hand, "Mewtwo, please don't try to kill Mew." Master Hand floated off, leaving the two Pokemon alone.

"I can't believe this. I'm leaving." Mewtwo turned around but Mew teleported in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I came here to teach you. Just because Team Rocket cloned you off of me doesn't mean you should be so cruel to me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't exist, and if you didn't exist, who would Samus fall for?"

"Huh?!" Mewtwo thought again, then scowled again, "Falcon…"

"That's not who I was thinking of but I guess you can use him as an example."

"Whatever. I've heard your sorry excuse for a speech, now give me an actual reason why I should listen to anything you say!"

"You make everything hard for me. You friend Samus was kidnapped by the leader of an organization of the strongest bad guys from across the universes. Most likely scenario, he's much stronger than all of the members in the organization. All you can do is use the attacks from our world, and use that armor you gained when you fought Nightmare!"

"How do you of any of this?!"

"Master Hand and I are good friends. Now hear me out! If you let me train you, I can teach you every single attack from our world. You'll be a stronger version of me. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yes…"

"Well here's your chance."

"Let me think. Fine, I've heard your speech, I've heard your reason, and now you must do one more thing before I let you train me." Mewtwo got into a fighting position, "You must beat me!"

"Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo. You leave me no choice."

"Shadow Ball!"

"Aura Sphere." Mew shot a blue ball of aura through Mewtwo's Shadow Ball. "Frenzy Plant." Giant vines sprouted out of the ground and thrashed about. All of the vines struck Mewtwo multiple times and grabbed him. "Your move."

"Hyper Beam!" Mewtwo shot a Hyper Beam and destroyed all of the vines. "Shadow…"

"Me First." Mew hit Mewtwo with a Shadow Ball before he could finish saying it. "I can easily match you move for move."

"Then try this on for size!" Mewtwo's armor formed around him, "Hyper Cannon!"

"Detect." Mew flew around the beam before it could hit her.

"I'll keep trying until I hit you!"

"Protect." Bounced off. "Light Screen." Shiny colors. "If you keep shooting blindly like that, all you're going to do is destroy the mansion."

"As long as I prove I can defeat you, I don't care! This is my final shot!" Mewtwo shot one last super powered Hyper Cannon at Mew.

"You can't learn a thing. Defense Order." A swarm of purple bees swarmed in front of Mew and took the full assault of the Hyper Cannon. "Mega Punch." Mew teleported in front of Mewtwo and punched him in the chest. Mewtwo was sent flying into the wall behind him.

"I can't believe I lost so…easily."

"Are you ready to train then?"

"Fine." Mew pulled Mewtwo out of the rubble.

"We'll start with the basic attacks like Toxic, Screech, and Tackle. As you learn, I'll teach you stronger attacks like Double-Edge, Leaf Storm, the Elemental Hyper Beams, then finally the attacks that the other Legendary Pokemon can learn like Magma Storm and Lunar Dance."

"Why must I learn the attacks that only weak Pokemon use?"

"You focus to much on attacks that damage. The attacks that don't damage can be the most useful. Let's say an Alakazam is fighting a Houndoom that happens to be faster than it. If the Houndoom knows Crunch, Alakazam will faint pretty fast, but Alakazam knows Focus Blast, a Fighting move that's power depends on the Special Attack Power of the Pokemon using it. Only once have you used a non-damaging attack and that was Trick Room, which was a smart choice. Do you carry items with you?"

"I don't rely on petty objects!"

"Okay then. Let's say you did fight the Dark Master now, you would die in one hit, but if were holding a Focus Band or Focus Sash, you would survive at least one attack. Then you strike back. So let's say the Alakazam was holding one of the focus items, if he manages to survive Crunch, Alakazam can use Trick Room to make him faster than Houndoom, and then he uses Focus Blast to beat him. See how it works?"

"I guess. Fine, teach me."

"Good."

Five hours later…

"You're a quick learner Mewtwo."

"I am the smartest Pokemon, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember. Now all you have to learn now is the Elemental Hyper Beam Blast Burn and the Legendary Specific moves. Focus the fire in your soul…"

"Please don't give me some kind of psychological mumbo-jumbo speech."

"Fine, then I'll put it in a way you can understand. Let your anger explode in a flaming fury."

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Blast Burn!" A barrier of flames surrounded Mewtwo and blasted around him.

"You did good. And since you're angry already, use that anger to use Magma Storm."

"This will be harder. Magma Storm!" Mewtwo focused on a certain spot and spun his arm around. A tornado of fire appeared and spun around the room.

"Normally you can use three tornados, but since you shouldn't be able to use that attack, it's okay. Now let's go on to Shadow Force…"

Three hours later…

"You've learned every attack, give or take it's full power."

"I can't fully sneak into the shadows and I learned I'm a bad dancer."

"You'll learn in time. Now you've got one final test and if you fail, you're going to stay at the Smash Mansion until the others come back after saving Samus."

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I made the punishment harsh so you'd be more determined to win. You're test is…to beat me."

"Another fight? I'm starting to like you better already. You can go first."

"Thank you. Mach Punch." Mew disappeared and reappeared in front of Mewtwo.

"Trick Room." Mew started moving slower. "Poison Sting." Mewtwo multiple poisoned needles at Mew.

"Detect!"

"Feint!" Mewtwo spun around Mew and kicked her to the side.

"Surf!" A wave of water flew at Mewtwo.

"Earthquake!" Mewtwo punched the ground, causing a hole to appear below the water. "The nature of gravity can be useful."

"Giga Drain." Mew's tail glowed green as she tried to wrap Mewtwo with it.

"Protect!"

"Hammer Arm!" Mew's hand turned to brick as she slammed her arm at Mewtwo.

"Acid Armor!" Mewtwo melted to the ground. "Extreme Speed!" Mewtwo flew at Mew at the speed of Mach 3.

"Frenzy Plant!" Vines sprang from the ground and wrapped up Mewtwo.

"Overheat!" Flames flowed from Mewtwo and incinerated the vines.

"Hydro Cannon!" Mew pointed her hands at Mewtwo and shot a large stream of water at him.

"Volt Tackle!" Mewtwo rammed through the water covered in electricity.

"Rock Slide!"

"Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo shot a ball of aura through the rocks like they were paper.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!" The two beams crashed into each other. "Calm Mind!"

"Light Screen!" The beam crashed into the barrier, stopping it completely. "Leaf Storm!"

"Magma Storm!" A magma tornado tore through the leaf storm. "Hyp…"

"Me First!" Mew shot another Hyper Beam at Mewtwo.

"_It's time I prove that I can beat Mew. Just because I'm a clone doesn't mean I'm weak!"_ Time slowed for Mewtwo. _"But how do I prove it?"_ The Hyper Beam inched closer and closer. "I've made my choice!" Mew looked at Mewtwo, puzzled. "Tackle!"

"That's suicide!"

"That's what you think! HA!" Mewtwo flew full force at the Hyper Beam. In a matter of seconds, Mewtwo was inside of the beam traveling through it, burns appearing all over him. Mewtwo burst through the beam and straight into Mew. Mew grabbed Mewtwo to avoid any massive damage. "I'm the only one allowed to save Samus and no one, not even you, is going to stop me!!! Shadow Ball!!!" Mewtwo shot a fully charged Shadow Ball straight into Mew, blowing her away. "Did I pass?"

Mew floated out of the rubble looking more burned then Mewtwo, "With flying colors." Mew flashed a smile at Mewtwo.

"Good. I finally proved that I'm strong. Recover." Mewtwo's burns healed. "Now the only way to prove I'm strongest is to beat four more people, and that's Jake, Master Hand, Arceus, and the Dark Master." Mewtwo smiled for a second and then passed out.

-

"Wow…"

"That's what I was going to say!"

"That's going to be a tough story to beat. I don't believe that any of our stories can match that."

"…So who's next!" Everyone pointed at Bowser.

"Fine, but my story is gonna suck. My teachers were a small purple dragon and a weird afro dude."

-

"So what is it you guys are going to teach me?"

"I'll teach you how to use different elements…"

"And I'll teach you your inner Super Fist!"

"…I'm doomed. Spyro, you first."

"Okay. It's really easy to learn other elements." Three gates appeared. "You don't need to learn fire since you can already use it. Just walk through each gate and your fire will turn into a different element. The first is ice, then lightning, and then earth."

"How can I shoot chunks of earth out of my nose?"

"That's what I said at first. It's actually more shockwave-y then it is earthy."

"Okay then." Bowser walked through the ice gate. "A…a…achoo!" Cold air flew from Bowser's nose and froze the floor. "Thanks, now I have a cold."

"You'll get used to it."

Bowser walked through the lightning gate. His nose started to grow red, "Ow…ow…OW! IT BURNS!" Bowser ran around the room, lightning shooting out of his nose. Bowser ran quickly through the earth gate.

"Like I said before, you'll get used to it."

"Now let's see this shockwave," Bowser inhaled deeply and blew. He was sent flying back at fast speeds. Bowser crashed into the wall and slowly fell off, "Don't tell me, I'll get used to it."

"Yep!"

"So from now on, these gates are going to appear?"

"Nope. That's only on my world."

"Then how in the world am I supposed to use these freakin elements?!"

"Just remember how you first used them and you'll be able to use them again. As for the Fury attacks, you just have to focus more and battle harder."

"Why can't you show them to me yourself?"

"I _just_ taught myself how to use these attacks before that tournament that made me a Smasher!"

"I thought you always could use these elements!"

"I _used_ to be always able to use them, but it was for a short period of time. A long time ago, after I learned I was some legendary dragon, I fought another dragon named Cynder (I think that's how it was spelled). I used the strongest of all Fury attacks and ended up forgetting how to use all of them except for my fire breath. All this time I've been trying to remember how to use them, and right after I learned how to do the Fury attacks, I became a Smasher."

"Whatever. Thanks for training …aw great."

Bobobo kicked Spyro out the door, "Now it's my turn!" Bobobo pulled out a refrigerator from nowhere. "Eat this!" Bobobo stuffed a whole chicken down Bowser's throat. "What do you feel?"

Bowser let out a loud burp, "Guh…Indigestion."

"Good! Now look inside yourself!"

"Spiritually or Physically?"

"Physically!" Bobobo took a small camera from his pocket and shoved it down Bowser's neck. Bobobo then whirled a tv in front of Bowser and turned it on. The camera moved through Bowser's body until it got to his heart. "Now what do you see?"

"My stomach?"

"Look closer!"

Bowser squinted, "Still my stomach."

Bobobo looked at the tv, "Oh, that's all that there." Bobobo turned the dial on the tv. A giant fist appeared on the screen.

"Is that supposed to be in my stomach?!"

"Only if you believe it's there. Or see it, I'm not sure nowadays." Bobobo turned the tv off. "Now look deep into the tv. What do you see?"

"A tv," Bowser stated blandly.

"That's your Super Fist! Now shout it to the world, Super Fist of TV!"

"Super Fist of…tv." Nothing happened.

"Hmm." Bobobo pulled out a video, "This might explain it. Now try!"

"Super Fist of…" An image of a video appeared in Bowser's mind, "Video!" The words 'Glitch City' appeared below the video. "Glitch City!" The room transformed into a mess of…well mess.

"That's your true Super Fist! Now everytime you say Super Fist of Video, you'll be able to use a different attack each time, or you can use one's you've already used!"

"Thanks…I guess."

-

"Weird…Meta Knight's turn!"

"Okay, but this will be short."

-

Ichigo and Meta Knight were standing in the middle of the room they were in. "I'm ready to learn if you're ready to teach."

"This might take a while but it's the only thing I can teach you. This will also be a little tough, since normally, only a Soul Reaper can use spiritual energy. If you can use it, try your hardest to focus it into a sword."

"Okay."

Seven hours later…

Meta Knight was holding a small dagger, "Uh…that's close."

"Be…quiet!"

Seven more hours later…

Meta Knight had in his hands a full sized Zanpakto, "It only took you 14 hours to finalize it."

Meta Knight was panting like crazy, "So…what can this…sword do?"

"Right now…slice things. You can't use it's full potential until you learn it's name."

"What's its name?"

"It will come to you sooner or later."

"Please don't give me some psychological mumbo-jumbo speech. How did your sword's name come to you?"

"Well, I was training under Kisuke, who used to be a squad captain. If you're lucky, some time when you're in mortal danger or something, the sword will tell you its name."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, it surprised me to. Apparently, each sword takes on the personality of its user the more you use it. A Zanpakto is much different then regular swords. They actually have their own spirits."

"Makes…some sense."

"The sword will tell you its name when you need it the most. When you do learn it's name, you shout it and your sword will change shape, depending on what's on your mind and how great your power or spiritual energy is. With great training, you can probably learn how to use Bankai."

"What's that?"

"It can be either be a strong attack or a change of form. When I use it, I become stronger and my sword becomes black, just like my Soul Reaper clothes. That's all I can teach you." Meta Knight bowed to Ichigo and walked out.

-

"And then Sora taught me the stronger versions of the spells I know and taught me some I don't."

"That _was_ a short story. Falco?"

"I have no story to tell. All I did was learn how to use Ratchet's guns that he gave to me later on. How about you, Pikachu."

"Darn."

-

"So what are you guys going to have me do?"

"Don't you have super mechanical skills or something?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why don't you make yourself armor like mine. That was Master Hand's idea."

"Okay. Just stand there then."

Thirty seconds later…

Pikachu was wearing his Megaman-style armor; "I can't believe it took you three seconds to make the armor and twenty seven to put it on."

-

"Did that really happen?"

"Of course." Pikachu ran a hand through his fur, "I'm just that good."

-

"Now what?"

Joe took a case from his pocket and handed it to Pikachu, "Captain Blue told me to give this to you. He thinks you deserve it."

Pikachu opened the case to reveal a watch with a V-shape on it, "What is it?"

"It's a V-Watch, dude. Not only will it give you movie powers, but you can use a different, really radical looking, armor…or skin tight Power Ranger suit, I'll let you decide."

-

"So what you're telling us is that you had another else you could of used against the Blisks and the cards? Why didn't you use it then?!"

"I like secrets. After that, Megaman accidentally shut him self down, and Sylvia kidnapped Joe with a hamburger. I had to teach my self…after I stole all of Megaman's Battle Chips."

On Samus's world… (Where he got accidentally got sent)

"AH!" Megaman was running from a horde of Space Pirates, "What happened to all my Battle Chips?!" One of the Space Pirates blew up the area next to Megaman, sending him flying.

Back on the ship…

"You're cruel."

"I know. And finally, it's Roy's turn."

"Finally!"

"No need for me to be here, I already know what happens. All of the fire using Smashers taught Roy how to use fire better, woop-de-do."

"You ruined the first half of my story Bowser!"

"Boo-freakity-hoo."

"Grrr. Fine, I'll just skip to the ninja stuff…"

"What _ninja_ stuff?"

"Didn't I show you guys the ninjutsu I learned?"

"Nooooo, you said when you showed us your fire abilities, that was it. When we were fighting the cards, you said you were out of magic?!"

"That explains it! I can't use jutsu if I run out of magic!"

"Whatever. Just tell us what happened."

-

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Roy were standing in the middle of the room, Kakashi reading Make-Out Tactics, as usual. "So Roy, Master Hand told us to teach you how to use ninjutsu. Do you think you're ready?"

"Of course." Roy took a step forward and tripped on a bug.

"Just like Naruto. Either way, we'll have to teach you anyway. Master Hand promised me the rest of the Make Out series, even though Jiraiya hasn't even made them yet."

"You and those books of yours. I think I should teach him the first couple of jutsus."

"What makes you think you're qualified to teach, Sasuke?"

"I led a team of Orochimaru's strongest experiments, after I killed him…"

"Who was brought back to life later on."

"Not that it matters!"

"Whatever. Teach him if you want, I'll be here waiting for you to finish."

Sasuke walked over to Roy, "First thing we're going to do is teach you water jutsu. Take out your Water Blade (Which is also his Ice Blade) and focus your chakra into it."

"…My sword's broken."

"What?"

"You don't remember. It was sliced in half… and I'm not a ninja."

"This is going to take a while."

Ten hours later…

Sasuke was using his sword as a pointer and he was pointing at a chalkboard, "And that is chakra. Any questions?"

"What were talking about again?"

"Chakra…"

"What's chakra?"

"Guh."

Ten more hours later…

"That's chakra. Do you understand now?"

"Sure, why not."

"Then show me. Use the Water Vortex jutsu."

Roy made a hand sign and said, "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Water sprang out of the sewage system below them and spun in a spiral and into Sasuke.

"Gross. Water Style: Water Uprising." Water shot from out of nowhere and washed Sasuke clean. There are other kinds of jutsus but once you gets you swords fixed, you'll be able to use more kinds of jutsu, like electricity and actually be able to use water jutsu without washing someone with crap."

"One Thousands Years of Death!" Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and sent him flying across the room in pain. "That was a taijutsu, a physical jutsu that can be enhanced by other kinds of jutsu, like genjutsu, which creates illusions, like Shadow Clones."

"Like the kinds Naruto used during that tournament!"

"Yep."

"I understand now!"

"And it only took a minute."

"Be quiet sensei!"

"Now I'll teach how to utilize taijutsu and genjutsu, and it should only take about an hour."

One hour later…

Roy was casting clone after clone and having them fight each other with the kinds of jutsu he learned. "One hour exactly. I guess I'm a better teacher than I thought. But now we've just wasted twenty-one hours of the day. It's time to rest."

-

"Well we've all told are stories, let's rest and wait till we arrive at the next world. What world are we going to again, Jake?"

"The Hair Kingdom."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

**Ty: The Hair Kingdom chapters and the chapters for the world after it are probably going to be shorter than the others. Most likely three or four chapters long. Next chapter, the Smashers arrive at the Hair Kingdom and face the full wrath of Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler when Bobobo is gone.**


	31. Hair Everywhere! The Craziest Place Ever

**Chapter 31- Hair Everywhere! The Craziest Place Ever**

**Ty: Four chapters! One update! I truly am on a roll. I thank the Internet for breaking for me…and I hate it! For a whole week I can't go on the Internet! It is horrible!**

**DM: Who's he's talking to?**

**Mewtwo: None of us know. We don't question him, just in case the answer scars us for the rest of our lives.**

**DM: Interesting. That's exactly what the other members of the Dark Legendz say about me. They think I'm not listening to them when they're alone, but they're wrong, oh so wrong! (Mewtwo took a few steps to the side)**

**Ty: Now let's start the show! …I mean chapter!**

* * *

"This is great! Just great! We're going to the absolute craziest place in any of the universes!" 

"Well, it's not all that bad…"

"What makes you say that?!"

"Bobobo's not there." Jake stated, like it was obvious.

Mewtwo started smiling, "That makes me feel better already!" Mewtwo frowned again, "But Don Patch and that Jelly man are there. And Sasuke is stuck with them. He's probably dead all ready…"

"Or wishes he was."

"That too."

"We'll be landing in…" The ship crashed into a tree made of…I'm not sure but it was the worst thing I've ever seen! "Now. Time to go!"

"How and why are you so happy about this?!"

"I'm thirteen. I can't help to like crazy things, as long as they're funny."

"Kids." The Smashers walked onto the pad and floated down to the ground.

"Save me!" Sasuke ran up to the Smashers and hid behind them, "Those creatures are chasing me and they won't leave me alone!" Sasuke pointed at Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and some weird, short, white…thing.

"Why don't you just try to kill them then?"

"They won't die! No matter how many times I stab them, they won't die! I even rammed a Chidori through the Jelly creature, but he didn't die! I doesn't make sense!"

Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and the white thing finally arrived…and it was absolute heck, "Guys!" In less than a second, Don Patch was dressed like a woman and slapped Mewtwo across the face, "Why didn't you call me?!"

"One, why _would_ I call you?! Two…" Mewtwo shot a Hyper Beam into Don Patch's face and sent him flying through some trees. "I think we're all going to die, or go crazy while we're here."

Sasuke shuddered, "I've already gone crazy! This whole time I've been here, I've been trying to kill myself!"

"You have a sword, why didn't you?"

"They've been annoying me for so long, I forgot!" Sasuke laughed crazily and maniacally as he unsheathed his sword.

"You might want to wait to do that."

"Why?!"

"We have company." Hundreds of bald people dropped from the trees, along with two Behemoth Heartless and three Twilight Thorn Nobodies.

"At least now I have something to stab maniacally! Chidori!" Sasuke's sword was enveloped in lighting as he ran at the weird group of enemies.

"He truly has gone crazy."

"Cat shot!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler appeared behind Mewtwo and kicked him at the enemies.

"AH!" Mewtwo bowled the bald people over and rolled right into the leg of one of the Behemoths. "I'll kill you both later!" The Behemoth lifted up its leg. "Strength!" Mewtwo stopped the leg with his hand. "Fling!" Mewtwo tossed the Behemoth into the hair. "And to finish it off!" Mewtwo grabbed the Behemoth one last time, "Behemoth Shot!" Mewtwo laughed evilly as he shot the Behemoth at Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler, "Revenge is a sweet thing."

"Dengaku Man is here to save you!" The weird white thing shot past Mewtwo and spun him around.

"What in the world?!" Before Mewtwo knew it, another person, who was shaped like a torpedo, shot past him. "I will kill everyone from this world that's crazy! Power Whip!" Mewtwo's hands turned into tentacles, "Allies or not!" Mewtwo tentacle arms reached out and grabbed Dengaku Man and Torpedo Girl. "I'll destroy you!"

"Mewtwo's gone crazy!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Roy, Meta Knight, take out the Behemoths! Pikachu, Jake, Falco, Bowser, take down the Twilight Thorns! I'll handle the baldies."

"Bout time I get to fight! Super Fist of Video! Plot Hole!" A giant hole appeared behind the Twilight Thorns. "Bada-Bing…"

"Bada-Boom. Program Advance: Omega Cannon!" Pikachu's blaster turned into a giant cannon and blasted one of the Twilight Thorns into the hole.

"It's time for Air Falco to take flight! Fire Falco!" Falco blasted up into the air and took out the RYNO. "Bye-bye." The missiles shot blew the second Twilight Thorn away. "It's fun being me."

"Now it's my turn. Psycho…" Jake teleported in front of the giant Nobody. "Trick." The Twilight Thorn jumped back in surprise and fell into the hole. Jake noticed how high he was. "Not again." Jake once again fell from the sky.

"Come on sword! Work!" Meta Knight slashed through the bald people until he reached the Behemoth. Roy took the easy way through them though. Roy had taped both his fire sword and his ice sword to his feet.

"Dashing through balds! With my shiny blades! I'm gonna chop you up! And then I'll play Charades!" Roy did a 360 flip over the balds and landed right on top of the Behemoth. Roy took the tape and taped the tips of his sword to the Behemoth's horn. "Giddy up Behemoth!" Roy rode the Behemoth away from the army.

Meta Knight sweat dropped as he dodged the Behemoth's foot. _"Come on Sword Spirit! What's your freaking name! Tell me!"_ Nothing happened. "Fine. If you won't tell me…" Meta Knight pulled his sword behind him, "I'll use you a different way! Zanpakto Boomerang!" Meta Knight tossed his sword like a boomerang. It missed. "Graviga!" The sword came down and pierced through the Behemoth's skull. "We're all done here Mewtwo!"

"Good. My tentacles are stretching out." Mewtwo closed his eyes and then opened them, his eyes blue. "Dengaku Torpedo!" Mewtwo whipped Dengaku Man through the bald soldiers. "Torpedo…Torpedo!" Mewtwo whipped Torpedo Girl through the bald soldiers.

"No one treats a woman like me like that!"

"Eh?" Mewtwo turned to where Torpedo Girl was being held. She was speeding at him like…well, a torpedo. "Crap!" Torpedo Girl smashed into Mewtwo and sent him flying into a mountain shaped like Don Patch. "I hate this world." Mewtwo slowly slid off the side.

"Ow." The Smashers, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler turned around and saw more bald soldiers. "Uh oh."

"Super Fist of Blabsalot! Punishment!"

"Super Fist of Key! Lock!"

"Super Fist of Backwind! Gas Torpedoes!" A third of the soldiers were sent flying, the next third turned to stone, and the last third passed out. Softon, a guy with an 'ice cream' head (Or in the Japanese version, a crap head) (Actually, either way, its crap. Most animes just turn it pink, to make it look like ice cream, but we all know what it actually is), Hatenko, and Softon appeared in front of the defeated guards. Beauty ran up to them after.

"Softon, sweetie!" Torpedo Girl hugged Softon's arm.

"It's still hard to get used to this."

Meanwhile, a group of villains from Bobobo's world were watching them, with Czar Baldy Bald the 3rd (Who isn't even bald!) sitting in the main seat. "It looks like the Smashers have arrived, and they've met with Bobobo's group."

"Luckily, Bobobo is stranded on some other world. Those poor folk."

"Why should we care?"

"Because if we say that, Number 6 might kill us, and he's the fifth strongest Chaos Master."

"He's got a point." Surrounding Czar 5th was a man in a pink shirt and goggles, two kids, one with a demon tail and the other looked kind of gothic, wearing a giant oval hat on his head, a pale man with a scythe, a tall man with spiky green hair and gold armor, another tall man with purple hair, and the fourth Czar. "So do we know who's fighting who? Czar 4th?"

"Mewtwo, Sasuke, and Don Patch."

"Giga?"

The purple haired man answered, "Bowser and Jelly Jiggler."

"Halekulani?"

"Meta Knight and Softon." The answer came from the golden armored man.

"Lambada?" That was directed to the kid with the purple hat.

"Roy and Hatenko."

"Holon Oni?" The kid with the tail.

"Pikachu and Gasser."

"Jeda?" Pale man with the scythe.

"Falco and Torpedo Girl."

"Wild Wister," The man in the pink shirt, "That leaves you with Jake, Dengaku Man, and Beauty. Also, I heard Captain Battleship was back, so one of you might have to fight him as well. Remember, the Smashers beat Nightmare, and he is much higher ranked than I am."

"Yes sir."

"Move out." Czar's men disappeared. "Hopefully all goes well. Otherwise, this world arc is going to be really short."

The Smasher's and Bobobo's group walked through a forest. Don Patch was holding onto Mewtwo's leg and he was getting really angry. "I hope something interesting happens soon or else this guy is dead." Then something interesting happened. A hole appeared below Mewtwo, Don Patch, and Sasuke. The three of them dropped into the holes.

"Mr. Mewtwo!" From behind Bowser and Jelly Jiggler came giant waves of clay. The clay swallowed them and took them away.

"They're disappearing!" Everyone got into fighting positions as money bags pulled themselves over Meta Knight and Softon and pulled them away.

"Now Softon's gone!" The ground around Roy and Hatenko turned into polygons and disappeared, dropping them into a dark abyss. "Who's going to be next?!" Little did Gasser know it was going to be him. Blobs of darkness dropped onto Pikachu and Gasser and whisked them away.

"Gasser! Now there are only five of us." Two tornados swept Falco and Torpedo Girl away. "Three."

"And now you're all gone." Three giant vines grabbed Jake, Beauty, and Dengaku Man and brought them underground.

In the trees, a few meters away from them, was a man with the large ducktail hairstyle, Captain Battleship. "Looks like it's up to me to save Bobobo's group…but who am I going to help?"

* * *

**DM: Yo Ty! Will you toss me a cookie?**

**Ty: Sure, why not. (Ty tossed an Oreo to DM. DM took a bite)**

**DM: GAH! IT BURNS! YOU TOSSED ME A MINT COOKIE! (DM writhed on the ground, gagging and swearing. Afterwards, Samus walked up, a weird blush on her face)**

**Samus: Hey Ty, wanna go to a hot tub and have some fun with me. (Samus winked at Ty)**

**Ty: Sure, why not. (Samus and Ty walked away, back to the hotel)**

**DM: Hey Mewtwo, was she…**

**Mewtwo: Drunk! We're down here in this freaking hole while Samus is drunk! Why couldn't it be me up there instead of Ty?!**

**DM: And they say I'm crazy.**

**Mewtwo: YEARGH! (Mewtwo leapt at the Dark Master and brutally attacked him. Find out what happens next chapter.)**


	32. Battles in Hair! Not Much Actually

**Chapter 32- Battles in Hair! There's Really Not That Much!**

**Ty: Five chapters in one update, I hope all my readers are happy now. Anyways, last chapter Samus had taken Ty back to their hotel to find a hot tub because she was drunk. Now it's up to Mewtwo and the Dark Master to stop Samus from doing something she might regret after she's over with her hangover. Of course, she might not regret it because she might not even remember what happened.**

**Mewtwo: How are we supposed to get out of here?!**

**DM: Why don't we just teleport out of here?**

**Mewtwo: (Mewtwo slapped himself) Why didn't I think of that? Let's go! (Mewtwo and the Dark Master teleported out of the hole and next to the edge of it)**

**DM: So where's your hotel?**

**Mewtwo: I can't remember. We were there for only one or two chapters. We left the hotel after Samus left to go to the beach.**

**DM: Do you remember what color it was?**

**Mewtwo: Let me think…I think the hotel was white. Just plain white.**

**DM: How many stories?**

**Mewtwo: Two but why are we talking about Ty's stories.**

**DM: (The Dark Master slapped himself) Floors! Stories, floors!**

**Mewtwo: Oooooooh. It had 45 floors.**

**DM: If it had 45 floors, it had to be expensive…I know which hotel it is!**

**Mewtwo: Which one.**

**DM: Mt. Hotel! (DM pointed to the giant hotel surrounded by the smaller ones.) One question though. Some hotels have rooms that have a hot tub in them. Does Samus's?**

**Mewtwo: Crap.**

**DM: What's wrong?**

**Mewtwo: Samus's room does have a hot tub in it, and when we arrived, Ty made it so no one could get inside it. Everytime I try teleporting inside of the room, I get stuck in the wall.**

**DM: Believe me, I'll find a way in. Let's go! (The Dark Master and Mewtwo ran to Mt. Hotel so they could help Ty or Samus, whoever's in more trouble. They might have to save both of them)**

* * *

Jake watched as Beauty and Dengaku Man screamed, as they were pulled further and further down, "Jake! Help us!" 

Dengaku Man slammed his vine into Beauty's, "No, save me!"

"How about I save you both. Psycho Cut." Jake sliced through all of their vines but they kept falling anyway. "We'll land sooner or later so don't worry." They landed right after Jake said that.

"Welcome to my lair Smashers…and white thing. I am Wild Wister and I'm going to defeat you."

"Wild Wister?!" But Bobobo defeated you!"

"I remember but this is what happens when you don't ultimately kill or destroy your enemies. Super Fist of Flowers! Man Eating Plant!" A giant plant with razor sharp teeth popped out of the ground.

Jake sighed, "Let me handle this." Jake cracked his knuckles. "Psycho Wipe Out." Jake walked up to the plant and slapped it. As soon as his fingers touched the plant, it disappeared without a trace. "Now it's your turn." Less than ten seconds later, Wild Wister was lying on the ground, bruises covering his entire body. "Beauty, do you know where the Czar's castle is?"

"Yeah, but why would you want to go there?"

"He's been messing with the wrong group of people."

"I'll take you there. Just follow me."

"What about Dengaku Man?"

"We can leave him here. He'll find a way to us sooner or later."

With Falco and Torpedo Girl…

The tornado dropped the two onto a giant stadium where three robots were sitting. "So who's the punk that brought us here?"

"I can't get lady-napped now! My Softon-Wofton is somewhere else and I have a spa treatment to go to!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Torpedo Girl slammed into Falco, "I'm a Torpedo!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked to fight these two."

Falco got off the ground, "Who said that?"

"I did." Jeda popped out of one of the robots, "I am Jeda or as I like to call my self, Jeda the Wind God."

"Let's see how good you are…" Falco ran at Jeda, "after I'm done with ya!" Falco slammed into an invisible barrier and bounced off.

"In this area, the only way to hurt others is to use weapons from your robot. You have to be in the robot when you use the weapons or else they'll bounce off like a baseball hitting rubber."

"Okay then." Falco hopped into his robot. "I'll end this quickly. Now what button to press." Falco reached into his pocket and pulled out a rocket launcher. "No matter the size, it can fit into my pocket!"

"Stop joking around!" Torpedo Girl once again attacked Falco.

"But I wasn't joking!" Falco landed in his robot again. "As I was saying," Falco pulled out his missile launcher again.

"Fool! When my tornados brought you here, they stole all of your ammo and dropped them in the forest!"

"Then I'll rely on something else." Falco sat in his robot.

"And I obviously cheated and took out all the weapons in your robot."

"I still have something I can use."

"What?"

"This." Falco brought back his missile launcher and guess who was inside it. Falco pressed the button and shot the 'missile' at Jeda.

"I'm a Torpedo!" Torpedo Girl slammed into Jeda and sent him flying into the ground.

"But…how? You shouldn't have been able to hit me!"

"Well you said weapons shot from our robot's are the only things that can do damage, and she's a torpedo. I turned your rule against you."

"But I still have one trick up my sleeve." Jeda pulled out a remote control and pressed the button on it. Falco's robots exploded and sent him flying up into the air and back down to the ground. "Super Fist of Wind! Wind Scythe!" A scythe appeared on Jeda's back, "Super Fist of Wind! Wind Slicer!" Jeda sent blades of air flying at Falco.

Falco quickly got up and dodged the blades. Falco reached into his pocket and pulled out the Decaforce Gun. "Let's see what this baby can do." Falco pulled the trigger and the gun shot a normal bullet at Jeda. Jeda created a wind barrier and stopped the bullet. "So far nothing much, especially against an enemy who can control the wind. Falco Phantasm!" Falco sped past Jeda; "I guess all those times of stealing Fox's pictures of Krystal from his pocket pulled off.

"What are you talking about, bird."

In Falco's hand was a chain with a crystal gun on the end. "Is this mine, cause it sure seems like it?"

"Give me that!" Jeda sliced his scythe at Falco, sending blades of wind at him. Falco leapt back and put the crystal gun into the slot on the side of the Decaforce Gun that happened to be the shape of the small gun. Falco pulled the trigger and a bullet came out and sped past the blades. "Do you think that's going to work on me? My wind barrier will stop that bullet in its tracks." That was when Jeda noticed the bullet was on fire. "What the?!" The bullet hit the wind and exploded, taking Jeda with it.

"Whoa." Falco took a look at his gun. It had turned a black color with red flames along the side. "That's two powers, but why was that guy holding this? I'll find out later…or never, I don't care."

"I'll always be a torpedo!" Torpedo Girl slammed into Falco and flew him to who knows where.

With Pikachu and Gasser…

The dark blobs dropped onto the ground and spat out the two Smashers. Pikachu and Gasser rubbed their eyes to get used to the light. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're in my realm and in my realm, I control all." Holon dropped down and spread his bat like wings.

"Holon Oni! What're you doing here?!"

"My master, Czar Baldy Bald the 3rd has commanded me to take care of you."

"You don't stand a chance against me! I've beaten people a lot stronger than you!"

"You may have, but that doesn't mean a thing. Can you fight in the darkness? Super Fist of Darkness. Dark Overlap." A shroud of black covered the three of them.

"It's time I see what the V-Watch can really do. Henshin-a-go-go!" Pikachu was covered in yellow spandex as a yellow helmet appeared on his tiny head. A smaller version of Pikachu's tail came out of the top of his helmet. Covering Pikachu's eyes was a yellow visor. "Electrifying Pikachu!" Electricity was flowing from Pikachu, making it lighter around him. "This is awesome! Let's see what else I can do! Rewind!" The darkness reversed itself and disappeared. Holon Oni was still floating there like nothing happened.

"So you reversed the darkness. That's something no one has ever been able to do. Super Fist of Darkness: Oni Transformation." Holon started to grow bigger and more demon like. "I am an Oni, a demon, and I will rip you to shreds! Super Fist of Darkness! Dark Talons!" Holon's talons grew bigger and a lot sharper.

"Whoa oh! Where's a weapon when I need one?!" Pikachu shielded himself with his arms when a giant yellow shield appeared in front of him. "A shield and that's it! No sword!" Holon's talons bounced off the shield, sending him back a bit. Right after, a sword made of electricity. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" The shield disappeared. "Mach Speed! Replay!" Pikachu whizzed past Holon and sliced him. Afterwards, two Pikachu clones did the same.

Holon staggered a bit and then said, "I'm not finished. Super Fist of Darkness! Dark Dome!" Pikachu and Gasser were surrounded by darkness again.

"Pikachu, I hope you have something to cover your nose!"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's going to get really smelly in here! Tell me when you're ready!"

A mask covered the part of Pikachu's face that wasn't covered, "Ready!"

"Super Fist of Backwind! Gas Explosion!" Gasser collected gas above his head and slammed it into the ground. The gas exploded and sent noxious fumes all over the place they were in.

"Gah!" The darkness receded, revealing Holon covering his nose.

"Gasser, let's finish this."

"All right! Super Fist of Backwind! Stench Torpedoes!" Gasser sent hundreds of gas balls at Holon, making the area gassy.

"Replay!" Now the area was a lot worse smelling. "It's time for the finale!" Pikachu's sword took the shape of a rope as Pikachu spun it like a lasso. "Big Bang Stench!" Pikachu tossed the electricity rope at Holon, setting off the gas in a fiery explosion, taking the life of Holon in the process. "Gasser, I need you to take me to the bad guy's fortress or whatever."

"You Czar Baldy Bald. Follow me!" Pikachu and Gasser found the way out of the room and ran out.

With Roy and Hatenko…

"I'll save you Don Patch!" Hatenko tried running but Roy was holding his hood. "Let go of me before I lock you up!"

"If you _do_ lock me, I'll be a statue and you'll be stuck. Think."

"When were you the one to think?"

"…Shut up."

"I think you both need to shut up." Lambada dropped to the ground and faced the two. "Super Fist of Polygons!" Straight lines started appearing on Roy and Hatenko.

"My face! My beautiful face!"

"Hehehe." Roy was picking off the polygons, revealing the gray Roy under it.

"By the time he realizes what he's doing, he'll already be out of power."

Roy took out a Green Potion and drank it, "Tastes like magic! Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Roy took a breath and breathed out a dragon made of flames.

"Super Fist of Polygon!" The fire started to look less fiery and stopped moving. Lambada broke through the dragon. "Thanks to my polygons there's no way you can even touch me. You may as well go home."

"Super Fist of Key! Lock!" Hatenko thrusted his key at Lambada.

"I guess you didn't hear me." Lambada swiped at the key and broke it.

"My key!"

"Super Fist of Polygon! Face Lift!" Lambada peeled off the polygons covering Hatenko's face.

"My…power? I felt it leave me!"

"That's what happens when the polygons come off." Lambada started laughing a bit until Roy's sword pierced through giant hat. Lambada leapt away. "How did you do that?"

"While you were making that speech and I got behind you. Simple really."

"It's hard to believe you could do that, but let's see you get me again."

"You asked for it." Roy stuck his Earth Sword into the ground and vines sprang from the ground around Lambada and grabbed him. "Can you break polygons when you can't move your arms. Hatenko, take this!" Roy threw glue to Hatenko.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"What do you do with glue other than glue things?"

"Keep my hair in spikes, but I get what you're saying. Thanks Roy!" Hatenko grabbed the glue and the pieces of his key and glued the pieces together. "Super Fist of Key! Lock!"

"No! This is no one for me to go!" Hatenko thrusted the key into Lambada's heart and turned it. Lambada turned to stone, an expression of anger on his face.

"Follow me Roy, I think I know where the others are going!"

"Okay."

With Meta Knight and Softon…

Meta Knight ripped the moneybag open with his sword while Softon used his hand to rip his open. When they got out, they noticed they were in the middle of a theme park. "Where are we?"

"A theme park."

"I know that but what's the name?"

"Hallelujah Land. I've been here once and that was when Bobobo fought Halekulani."

"And I'm still here." Halekulani walked out of the doors of one of the shows.

"Halekulani! What are you doing back?!"

"I've been assigned to kill you and I will, no matter how strong the Smasher is. Super Fist of Gorgeousness: 10 Billion Dollar Bazooka!" Halekulani shot 10 billion dollars from his hands.

"I don't think that's going to work on me." Meta Knight ran at the money, "Firaga!" Meta Knight shot a blast of fire at the money, burning some of it but not all of it. "Stop!" The money froze in place. "Still think you will defeat me?"

"Of course. Evil Super Fist of Gorgeousness: Death Money Board Game!"

"Meta Knight! Stop him fast!" But it was to late. Hallelujah Land turned into a giant board game.

"What's he going to do? Beat us at Monopoly?"

"Oh, you have jokes now? In this game, Halekulani makes the rules, and the rules are very unfair for us."

"That's right Softon. In this game, my rules are the law. In this game, it's impossible for me to lose. The rules are simple; both of your spirits will keep track of your score. In this game, there is no way to win, and hundreds of ways to lose. Every space on this game makes your score drop and as your score drops, your body will turn to diamond. My Super Fist is the greatest and nothing can beat it!"

"But I can beat you!" Meta Knight leapt across various parts of the game toward Halekulani.

"Don't do it!"

Meta Knight slashed at Halekulani but his blade stopped. Meta Knight was sent spiraling back to where he was. "What happened?!"

"Did I forget to mention that trying to hit the board's owner is illegal and if you do, your score drops? Now you'll feel a minor taste of my power." The bottom part of Met Knight's left arm turned to diamond, "Now spin the dice and decide you fate. No matter what, it'll be diamonds."

"There's no way for us to beat this Meta Knight! We may as well not spin the dice at all and wait till someone who's not playing to help us!"

"No. I'm a man of honor and I'll play. Give me the dice." Dice appeared in his hand. Meta Knight tossed them. "Six." Meta Knight walked forward six spaces. On the space he was on, it read 'One Million.'

"You lose a million points from your score." Now half of Meta Knight's left arm was diamond. Thirty turns later, all of Meta Knight's body except his right eye and his feet were diamond. "You have five thousand points left and every space in front of you takes away more than that. I've beaten you!"

"No. I haven't lost yet. I'll find a way out of this mess." _"If only I could do something. I can't move my arms and my Zanpakto isn't doing anything. Apparently, this isn't life threatening enough! If only…wait. What was that technique I used when I fought Nightmare? It was able to rip a space between that world and the Smash Mansion. What was it, and why do I fear using it?"_

_Start Flashback_

_Bowser raised his hands toward the ball, "True Power Defense: Koopa Shell!" A giant shell appeared in front of the six Smashers. Night Terror's ball exploded once it hit the shell._

"_What!" Night Terror looked at the giant shell. It didn't even have one scratch on it, "How is this possible?!"_

_Mewtwo smirked at the enraged Night Terror, "It's like what you said earlier about you being stronger, but now, it's not you that's stronger. It's us!"_

"_Die Smashers! No one escapes from Night Terror!" Night Terror flew down at the Smashers._

"_This fight is finished. True Power Special: Shadow Meteors!" Mewtwo shot thousands of Shadow Balls at Night Terror._

"_True Power Special: Nuclear Fireball!" Bowser shot a massive green fireball from his mouth._

"_True Power Special: Reflector Bomb!" Falco turned his Reflector on and shot the barrier at Night Terror._

"_True Power Special: Space Slash!" Meta Knight slashed his sword through the air, creating a giant hole. Out of the hole came a wave of powerful energy._

"_True Power Special: Elemental Tornado!" Roy spun his swords around as fast as he could, creating two tornados, one of fire and one of lightning, that fused into a bigger tornado made of the two elements._

"_True Power Special: Volt Tackle Illusion!" Hundreds of Pikachus appeared in front of the real one. The Pikachu clones used Volt Tackle and attacked Night Terror._

"_I am Night Terror! No one can defeat me!" Night Terror kept flying at the attacks even though he knew he was about to die. All of the attacks hit Night Terror and exploded in an enormous explosion._

_End Flashback_

"_Space Slash? Why did I just remember that?"_

"_I brought the memory back to you."_

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

"_I'm the spirit of your Zanpakto."_

"_Before you leave, tell me your freaking name!"_

"_Hehehe, you're not ready yet, but soon you will be. But for now, I'm going to help you use that attack again. Just focus on that memory and focus on what you did. Just remember to tell your friends about the memory and that those attacks come in levels. Those were just your level one attacks."_

"_Did they forget to?"_

"_All six of you did. Those attacks were wiped from your memory after you used them because they put to much hassle on your brain and had a 50-50 chance of killing you."_

"_Okay."_ The diamond covering Meta Knight started cracking.

"What's happening?!"

"Your defeat." The diamond exploded, revealing Meta Knight, who was covered in a strange power. "I will destroy this game and defeat you at the same time. True Power Attack: Level One! Space Slash!" Meta Knight used both his swords to rip a hole in the air. The board game started crumpling up and got sucked into the hole. "Now it's your turn, Halekulani." The area around Halekulani started warping until Halekulani disappeared completely. "Softon."

"Yes."

"I need you to carry me." The energy disappeared as Meta Knight free falled toward Softon.

With Bowser and Jelly Jiggler…

"Die clay!" Bowser shot out a fireball at the clay. So far, Giga's clay had absorbed each and every one of Bowser's attacks.

"All you can do is make statues of my clay, and even then I can still meld them to my will. You've lost, especially since you have Jelly Jiggler with you. Super Fist of Object Art: Clay Warriors!" The clay formed into warriors with swords and shields and charged at Bowser and Jelly Jiggler.

"There's only one way to beat this guy, Bowser."

"And how is that?"

"Fusion. On this planet, people can fuse just by touching each other. For me to fuse with someone, they have to eat me."

"Yuck. Fine, but if my mouth tastes bad, I'll sue."

"Okay, but all you'll get our my handkerchiefs. Also, this fusion will only last a minute so you'll have to beat this guy in that amount of time."

"No problem."

"Then let's go. Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble! Jello Mold!" Jelly Jiggler shrank to the size of the jelly inside of a cup.

"Bowjiggler Fusion!" Bowser ate Jelly Jiggler and started changing. All of Bowser's body started to change to a bluish color and it also grew less round and more rectangular. "Fusion complete!"

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I am Bowjiggler and I will defeat you, Super Fist of Wobble Wobble Video! Supermarket Commercial!" The area started changing into a supermarket. "This clay…" Bowjiggler destroyed all of the clay soldiers, "110 percent horrible!"

"My clay! You destroyed my clay!"

"And now it's your turn! Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble Bowser Style: Jelly Balls!" Bowjiggler shot balls of jelly at Giga, immobilizing him. "Now it's time for one of the ultimate Wobble Wobble Video attacks! Super Fist of the Wobble Wobble Video! Critic Taster Review!"

A critic/food taster bit into Giga, "This man tastes and looks horrible!"

"Oh no! I just took a bath too!" While Giga grieved, Bowjiggler ran up to him.

"Super Fist of Video! Breakdown!" Giga broke into millions of pieces, "That's how the cookie crumbles. Now, to the Czar's place!" Bowjiggler ran to the left, "Czar Baldy Bald's place is that way!" Bowjiggler turned around and ran to the right.

With Mewtwo, Don Patch, and Sasuke…

We enter this fight scene to something really weird. Mewtwo had sharp horns around the back of his head that matched his skin color and the horns looked like Don Patch's. He also had sharp point to his tail and a purple cape. This was Mewpatch, the fusion Mewtwo and Don Patch. Even I don't know why Mewtwo agreed to it. Right now, Sasuke was beating up Czar Baldy Bald the 3rd. "Blast Spikes!" The spikes flew off Mewpatch's head and hit Czar the 3rd. "Sasuke, finish him off."

"Okay. Chidori!" Electric chakra covered Sasuke's hand, "This is for all the anger this place has caused me!" Sasuke slammed his palm into Czar the 3rd, sending him flying through the sky. "One of my revenges is finished. Now to kill the guy who sent that guy to fight us." Sasuke and Mewpatch ran along the path toward the Czar's castle.

Meanwhile, Captain Battleship had missed every fight and had just arrived at where Mewpatch and Sasuke fought Czar the 3rd. "Dang it! Where is everybody?!"

* * *

**(Mewtwo and the Dark Master finally arrived at Mt. Hotel) Mewtwo: We've finally arrived.**

**DM: It only took 11 pages on Microsoft Word.**

**Mewtwo: I know but I made it sound more dramatic.**

**DM: Whatever. What floor were you on?**

**Mewtwo: The 45****th**** floor, where all of us have suites…well, more like Samus and Ty have suites. The others and I are forced to sleep in the same room.**

**DM: Horrible. To the 45****th**** floor!**

**Mewtwo: Stairs or Elevator?**

**DM: Teleportation!**

**Mewtwo: Oh. Let's go! (Mewtwo and the Dark Master teleported to the very top floor) That's Samus's room. (The Dark Master put his ear to the door)**

**DM: There are…noises coming from her room.**

**Mewtwo: What kind?**

**DM: I can tell there's water splashing…**

**Mewtwo: That can mean a lot of things, some of them dirty.**

**DM: But it's water.**

**Mewtwo: Water can get dirty. It's called an oil spill.**

**DM: I don't care for water. All I use it for is peeing in.**

**Mewtwo: Stop disgusting me and tell me what else you can hear.**

**DM: Mmmmm.**

**Mewtwo: Mmmmm what?**

**DM: Mmmmm is what I hear idiot!**

**Mewtwo: Well it's obvious they aren't playing Marco Polo.**

**DM: That means that they're kissing, making out, or doing the bad thing.**

**Mewtwo: Blow the door down!**

**DM: My pleasure. Dark Explosion! (The Dark Master shot a tiny ball of dark energy at the door. The ball exploded and destroyed the whole hotel…except Samus's room. Mewtwo's fur was burning and the Dark Master was charred) Eh? Let me try that again. (The Dark Master shot two balls this time. Mewtwo used Protect. Samus's room was still intact and Mewtwo's Protect was destroyed. The force of those two balls as strong as 1000 nukes hitting each other) What the?! (DM shot ball after ball at the door)**

**Mewtwo: Crap… (The balls exploded one after the other. Luckily, Hawaii wasn't destroyed. Only the hotel was destroyed)**

**DM: This door won't break! (Find out what Ty and Samus were doing next chapter)**


	33. VS Czar 3rd! Finale at the Hair Kingdom

**Chapter 33- Vs. Baldy Bald the 3****rd****! Finale at the Hair Kingdom!**

**DM: Open up door before I blow up this world! Open-sesame! (The door creaked open. The Dark Master and Mewtwo slapped themselves. They both stormed inside the room)**

**Mewtwo: Stop everything you're doing! (Mewtwo and the Dark Master finally saw what Ty and Samus had been doing. Samus was lying in the hot tub, still in her bikini while Ty was outside it, giving her a massage) Eh?**

**Ty: This is easily the most fun you can have with Samus when she's drunk.**

**Samus: What did you guys think we were doing?**

**Mewtwo: **_**She's still drunk…How many drinks did she have?**_** Well, we thought you two were…**

**DM: Either making out or doing the bad thing!**

**Mewtwo: …**

**Samus: Are you both jealous?**

**(Mewtwo and the Dark Master said sadly at the same time): Yes…**

**Samus: (Samus started chuckling) I'll make you both really jealous (Samus pulled Ty into the water and started making out with him.)**

**Mewtwo: …**

**DM: … (Even though they weren't saying anything, they were both thinking the same thing)**

_**Mewtwo and DM: Lucky bass turd!**_

**(Five minutes later, Samus finally let Ty go so he could get his breath) Ty: I was wrong. **_**This**_** is the most fun you can have with Samus when she's drunk! (Samus pulled Ty back into the water and made out with him again. This time she pulled him under with her.)**

**DM: Read their minds Mewtwo!**

**Mewtwo: Already doing it!**

**DM: What's happening man?!**

**Mewtwo: When Ty gets out, he better hypnotize Samus for us.**

**DM: WHY?!"**

**Mewtwo: She's frenching him…**

**DM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Mewtwo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

* * *

The Smashers all met in front of the Czar's castle. "Looks like we all had the same idea. What happened to Meta Knight?"

"He used some attack that drained him of all of his power. He won't be able to fight for a while."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Why are you screaming Mewtwo?!?!?!"

"Oh. It's because of what Ty and Samus were doing in the mini-chapter section of this chapter. I'm still freaking over it."

"I don't want to know. Anyways, let's go inside this place, beat the snot out of this Czar guy, and make this the shortest fight ever."

"What about the fight in Chapter 1 of this story against the Rabbid King."

"That fight was 17 lines long in Microsoft Word. I think we can beat that record." The Smashers walked into the throne room where Czar Baldy Bald was.

"So you think you can beat me that easily?" Czar than noticed that he had 15 people to fight against and they were all pointing their weapons and various sharp things at him. "Crap." Czar was blasted out of his own castle faster than you could say bald.

"How many lines in Microsoft Word was that?"

"Three. We beat the record by 14. We'll try to beat that record some other chapter."

"We've broken the record so we can stop talking about it. We need to take Sasuke back and teleport him to his world before he goes crazy again. Bye guys, we'll see you at the Mansion if you go back there, and we go there before or afterwards."

"…Roy, your stupid."

"I have two things to give you guys first!" Don Patch gave Mewtwo one of his horns, "It's a Summoning Charm! The big hand taught it to me!" Don Patch took out a remote control and pointed it at Jake.

"Uh…what is that thing?"

"It's the Newager! I can change your age so just stand there!" Jake started running. "I said stand still!" Little Don Patch's grabbed Jake and held him down. Don Patch pressed the big red button on the remote and a laser zapped Jake, causing a light to flash. When the flash receded, Jake was still there but he was a little bit taller and had a little bit deeper voice. "Now you're 16!"

"I guess I'm okay with this."

"As I was about to say, I know I'm stupid!" Roy grinned at the others. The Smashers took Sasuke back to the ship and teleported him back to his world. "So where are we going next?"

"To Crypto's world. That's where the Blisks come from. Wow, this chapter was short."

"Even shorter than the first chapter of UAST?"

"No chapter is shorter than that."

"True."

Meanwhile, Captain Battleship was running around the castle trying to find everyone. "Where is everybody?!"

* * *

**(Samus and Ty were still underwater) Mewtwo: How long do you think they're going to be done there?****DM: Until Samus gets over her drunkedness. That might take a while though.**

**Mewtwo: Why is that?**

**DM: During the chapter I asked the barkeeper how many drinks she had. He said she had fifty drinks and then did something bad to**** a chair, Rangiku, and Ty's brother.**

**Mewtwo: I wish I was there… (Mewtwo and the Dark Master looked sad…and then they turned to the readers) Get out! Just wait for the next chapter or something!**


	34. The Smash Monkeys Arrive! And Then Leave

**Chapter 34- The Smash Monkeys Arrive! Finale on Earth**

**(DM and Mewtwo are still standing in the room. Samus and Ty had passed out a while earlier) DM: Why are we still standing here?**

**Mewtwo: I'm not sure but it seems important.**

**DM: We're standing here.**

**Mewtwo: Standing is important. It's how you learn to walk and run and stuff.**

**DM: I blew up planet before I knew how to stand.**

**Mewtwo: Interesting. I guess until they wake up, we should just show the chapter.**

**DM: Whatever.**

* * *

"You're being to nice!" 

"What're you talking about? I'm an evil mastermind."

"An evil mastermind who treats the people he kidnaps like they're in the best hotel in the world and asks for fudge every single hour, on the hour!"

"I like fudge…"

"See!"

"So what you're all saying is that you don't think I'm evil enough?"

All of the Dark Legendz members shouted, "Yes!"

"Fine. Then I guess I'll have to prove that I'm evil. What're your suggestions?"

"Kill the Smashers!"

"That's all fine and dandy but killing them now wouldn't be fun. How about something less…physical that's worse than death?"

"And what would that be?"

"Ripping someone's heart out."

"So what you're suggesting in hurting one of the Smasher's feelings? That's stupid!"

"Just listen. All of us know that Mewtwo loves Samus, correct?" Everyone nodded, "So why don't we use that to our advantage."

"So you're going to hypnotize Samus and kiss her while Mewtwo's watching?"

"I might do that, or I might do something else. I'm still deciding. Either way, I'll need Number 12's, or should I say Dark Samus's, help." Number 12 took off her cloak to reveal Dark Samus's helmet.

"What can I do? I'm sure Samus has told Mewtwo about me."

"Ah, but what's one thing about you that only you know?" Dark Samus thought for a second and then touched a button on her suit. Her armor fell off to reveal Zero Suit Samus but she was wearing a purple instead of blue and she had purple eyes. "I think you know what you have to do."

Wolf sneered at Dark Zero Suit Samus, "This is going to be good."

"There's no way I'm going to kiss you!"

"Do you know what I did to Scales?"

"No…" A door the size of a book appeared in front of her face and opened up. When it closed, she looked spooked. "F-fine, I'll do it! Just don't show me that again!"

Nightmare leaned over to Wolf and said, "That must have been real scary if she was afraid of that."

"Yeah."

"Nightmare, Wolf, would you two like to see?" Wolf screamed like a girl and Nightmare slid under the table. "I thought not. Let's go Dark Samus." The Dark Master led Dark Samus to the tv in the room. "You may all watch, just don't be seen." The Dark Master pressed a button below the screen.

"True Power? I guess that explains how we beat Nightmare. There's no other way we could have Nightmare back then."

"True Power, ah. I think I've read that before." Jake pulled out his book and flipped to the very back, "Let me see…True Power is a special…power that everyone can do, but only at special times or moments. It says that everyone can only do one True Power of each type, Attack and Defense, but there's a legend that says legendary heroes that can use more than one True Power Special will rise up and defeat a great evil."

"The Dark Master?"

"Could be, or it could be something or someone greater than him."

"Do you have any info on the Dark Master in there?"

"It's hard to tell. The Dark Master could be any villain in the universes, or it could have been on the page that's ripped out." Jake flipped to a torn area of his book, "I'm not sure what happened to the page."

"What about the index? Can't that tell you?"

"Index is ripped out to." Right after Jake said that, a buzz could be heard from the TV. "Think its Master Hand?"

"Master Hand usually says hello, and I don't think it's Halloween. Let's check it out." The Smashers walked over to the tv and waited.

"Is this thing on?" Tapping could be heard from the tv. "Press the record button! And you call me an idiot." The tv cleared up to reveal Dark Master and Dark Samus, or what they say, Samus wearing a purple zero suit.

"Samus!"

"Hello Mewtwo."

"What happened to you?!"

"I've, how did they say it in that movie that Wolf likes to watch, gone to the dark side." Samus sneered at them. "Surprised."

Roy nodded, "I know I am. I thought Falco would become evil before you did."

"Hey!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm evil and I'm going to stay that way. And Mewtwo…"

"What is it?"

"I've found someone else." Samus caressed Dark Master's cheek and kissed him. Mewtwo looked very shocked.

"Well Mewtwo, I've got to go. Good bye." Nothing happened. "Turn the stinkin camera off!" Now the tv turned off.

"Mewtwo…"

"Leave me alone. Jake, get us to Crypto's world. The Dark Legendz member there is going to die fast, and so are the others. I'm going to kill the Dark Master…" Mewtwo's eyes flared up, "And get my revenge!"

"Uh…okay." Jake sat in the driver's seat and drove the ship toward Crypto's Earth.

"I'm going to the training room, Meta Knight. Set the level as high as possible and set the numbers of enemies as high as there can be."

"Yes, sir." Even Meta Knight was afraid of Mewtwo right now. Mewtwo stormed into the training room and started blowing up all of the Cacklettas, Baldy Balds, and other enemies they fought so far in the room as soon as they appeared. Meta Knight walked out of the control room, "I've never seen Mewtwo so angry before."

Bowser closed his eyes and crossed him arms, "Neither have I."

"I have." Pikachu walked up to Bowser and Meta Knight, "And believe me, you don't want to see what happens. If you combine his anger with all the powers he has now, it makes me glad he's on our side."

"He's that dangerous?"

"More than you can believe. I just don't believe Samus though. I won't believe Samus turned evil."

"Good, because she didn't." Jake showed a picture of Dark Samus to the three, "That was Dark Samus, an evil clone of Samus created from Phazon. Actually, I'm not sure that was Dark Samus but I'm positive it was her. She probably took her armor off and tricked Mewtwo into thinking she was Samus and that Samus hated him."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"There's now way I' going in there just to get my head blown off! And, most likely, he's to mad to believe any of us."

"I agree. When will we get to Earth?"

"We arrived a minute ago. Someone needs to go in there and get Mewtwo to stop. For all we know, he may blow the ship up."

"The only one's who can stop Mewtwo are you and Meta Knight!"

"I'll stop him." Meta Knight walked into the control room and aimed his sword at Mewtwo. "Stop." Mewtwo stopped.

"What is it Meta Knight?"

"We've arrived on Earth."

"Good. Now I can burn off some anger." The Smashers stepped onto the pad and dropped onto Earth. "Where are we?"

"Russia."

"That explains the nuclear waste and the Borsht store." From behind them, a jetpack could be heard.

"Well look who it is! It's the Smash Monkeys!" Crypto landed in front of the Smashers. "It's…nice to see you guys again. Since you're here, I can show you how great my world is!" Crypto took out his Disintegrator Ray and disintegrated random Russians. When the cops arrived, Crypto sent them flying into random buildings with the Dislocator. "What do ya think?"

"So you can destroy countless people and building, turn around, and destroy them all over again?"

"Pretty much."

"Awesome!" Roy ran past Crypto and started slashing at some familiar enemies.

"The Blisk? What are they doing here? I killed their leader Milenkov a while back so they shouldn't be here anymore!"

"Well he's back…"

"And he'll be dead soon enough. Psycho Cut." The Blisk Roy was fighting and the ones appearing around it were cut to pieces. "Where's Milenkov's base?"

"It's that giant spaceship looking place over there." Crypto pointed at a weird looking building that had radiation coming from every inch of it.

"Thanks." Mewtwo teleported away and toward the base.

Jake turned to the Smashers and said, "How about a race? Last one to the Blisk base has to wash the our ship." Right after he said that, Jake teleported.

"Every man for himself!" Roy tied his swords to his feet again and skied toward the base. Meta Knight stuffed his cloak somewhere on his person and rushed toward the base, while Pikachu used Mach Speed, Falco phantasmed, and Crypto flew away. Bowser sighed and ran as fast as his turtle legs could carry him. After twenty minutes, they all arrived, Bowser being the last.

"Dang."

"It doesn't matter…for now. Now let's do this the easy way and blow the whole base up without breaking a sweat." Jake formed a ball of energy in his hand, "I love this attack. Just use some attacks on it, it'll absorb them, and then I can blow the base away."

"I remember this attack! It's very colorful." Roy took his Earth Sword, charged it up, and slammed it into the ball, Meta Knight shot a small dose of Ultima into it, Mewtwo used a Shadow Ball, Bowser shot it with lightning, Falco took out his blaster shot the ball multiple times, and Pikachu used Geyser.

"You all might want to step back." Crypto took out his Meteor Strike.

"How about no."

"Dang." Crypto reached into his suit again.

"No Anal Probe either."

"Dang it! Guess I'll just use some telekinesis then."

"And that means we're ready. You all might want to set up a strong barrier, or we'll die in the explosion." They did that as Jake put the bomb as close to the base as possible. Jake ran up to the barrier and hid behind it with the others. "Most likely this will destroy Russia."

"It's okay. I never liked Russia much and by tomorrow, it'll be like nothing happened."

"Uh…okay then. Are you all ready?" Everyone except Roy nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Is there a way that we can look through the barrier?"

"I'll do that." Jake swiped his hand across the shield and it became see through. Roy, Crypto, and Pikachu huddled around the front.

"3…2…1."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The base exploded and sent debris flying past the Smashers that destroyed Russia. "Is that bad?"

"Nah, it'll be rebuilt by tomorrow." Crypto turned back around and stared at the colors.

"Do you think that killed Milenkov?"

"No, that'd be boring." Out of the fire came an old Russian man. "Told you."

Milenkov struggled up and wiped the ash of his coat, "What hit me?"

"Grr, damn Russian. He should be dead!"

"He'll be dead soon enough. Mewtwo."

"I'm on it." Mewtwo floated from behind the barrier and faced Milenkov.

"The Smashers?! I wasn't expecting them so soon!"

"I'm sorry I interrupted your day job. I tell them personally that I fired you." Both of Mewtwo's hands became covered in fire. "A simple Fire Punch will end this."

"I'm not going to die again!" A scorpion tail with what looked a cannon on the end sprouted from Milenkov's back. Then all of Milenkov's skin ripped off to reveal a lobster/scorpion hybrid. Milenkov aimed his tail cannon at Mewtwo, "Prepare to die! As long as your over there, your punches can't hit me!" Milenkov shot a glob a green slime at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo simply sidestepped, "All I said was that a Fire Punch could kill you. I never said I was going to use it." Mewtwo teleported in front of Milenkov and aimed his fist at Milenkov's chest. "Mega Punch." Mewtwo punched a perfect circle through Milenkov. Milenkov fell to ground, struggled a bit, and died. "Evil stands no chance against me."

"Whoa, and I thought I had issues." Right after Crypto said that, a disk with a blue hologram on top of it flew up to Crypto.

"Crypto! Milenkov is…"

"Back. I know, and he's dead to, Pox. You missed the fireworks and the show."

"What?" Pox floated over to Milenkov, "Who did this?"

"I did." Mewtwo faced Pox, "Want to make something of it?"

"Uh…no." Pox flew back behind Crypto. "Who are these creatures Crypto and why have you been gone for so long?!"

"These are the Smashers and while I was gone, I become one of them."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have a higher place of authority than you and you better not make me bad." Crypto aimed his Zap-o-Matic at Pox.

"Ah, yes. Very good Crypto." Pox floated away.

"It was good seeing you guys again, but I'm heading to Washington. I'm the president after all. Than, and I haven't destroyed anything in a while. My UFO is a calling." Crypto jetted away.

"Guess we'll leave to…"

"We're heading straight to the next planet and killing whatever Dark Legendz member is there. If we're lucky, it'll be Nightmare. He's next on the members list and I'm still angry."

"This is going to be fun." The Smashers headed off toward their ship.

Back at the Dark Legendz base…

"Monster!"

"Thanks Samus, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why would you trick Mewtwo like that?!"

"I'm evil, it's what I do."

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!"

"To bad you'll never get out without one of the Dark Legendz members lets you out, and that'll only happen when I tell someone to, if I do, that is."

"You won't get away with this! Mewtwo will figure out that wasn't me…at least that's what I hope."

"I'll be checking up on you later. I'll inform you Mewtwo's actions then." The Dark Master walked out of the room and back to the members lounge. All of the Dark Legendz members were sitting on the couches in the room, except for Number 2, Arceus, who had a horse body.

Dark Samus was standing in front of the others as they all wanted to ask one question. They decided Number 13, the Shroob Queen, would ask, "Did you see the Dark Master's face?"

"Yep."

Number 10, Grodus, stood up and yelled, "Who is he?!"

"He's…" A bright red flash flashed from behind them, "Uh."

Number 11, Zant, ran up to Dark Samus and shook her, "Who is he?! Who is he?!"

Number 14, Dark Nebula, floated up to Dark Samus and looked into her eyes, "She had her memory wiped!"

The Dark Master sat in a chair and said, "And the same will happen to you if you ask any more questions. Where's Alex?"

"Number 9? He's taking a shower."

Wolf growled, "Probably using up all of the conditioner." Everyone stared at Wolf, "Not that I condition!"

"What about Gregar and Falzar?"

"Eating."

Number 7, Eneru, walked up to the other members and said, "I'm going to the room that I recently sound proofed. I need to catch up on my drumming."

"As soon as you're done, you need to go with Nightmare to your world. The Smashers are heading there next."

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm going to a world full of pirates? I shall feed on their souls!"

"Not if they become Hollows first," Number 6, Aizen, sat in a seat across from the Dark Master. "I can always send the Arrancar over there to increase my army."

"Do that in your own world scum!"

"What did you call me?"

"Scum! S-c-u-m! Scum!"

Number 5, Zeno, yelled from the game room, "Stop fighting you two! You do this every day and your 12 ranks apart from each other!"

"He's right," said Number 4, the Akatsuki Leader, or as I call him, Kazuki. "Instead of fighting verbally, fight physically. You could easily wipe Nightmare from existence if you wanted Aizen, but instead you yell."

"And yelling hurts my head." That came from the most second most serious member, after Arceus, Number 3, Sephiroth. "You don't want to see me when my head hurts."

Arceus stomped a hoof on the floor, "Shut up, all of you! I'm trying to sleep and you're all waking me up!"

"Just try and stop me, fool!"

"You just made a grave mistake Nightmare. Judge…"

"Don't do it Arceus. You're going to blow the base up…again."

"Yes master." Arceus fell back to sleep.

"Now I'm off to my workshop. Good bye!" The Dark master walked off.

Everyone looked at each other, than at Dark Samus, "What should we do with her?"

"Just leave her. She'll wake up sooner or later."

"I got a question. Where are all of the other members?"

In a different room…

The 15 generals, consisting of Marluxia, Ansem, Itachi, Kraid, Grimmjow, Alpha, Gecko Moria, Dark Matter, Wiseman, Darkrai, Princess Shroob, Daroach and the three defeated yet were brought back generals, Dark Link, Crump, and Big John, were playing Poker. "Have any threes?" Very badly.

* * *

**Ty: And those are the villains. I was tired of just calling them by number and decided to show them, but don't worry, there are more that will come in later. A very diverse group of villains is always a must in stories, so I'll put what shows, games, and stuff they're in.**

**Kingdom Hearts-Ansem, Marluxia**

**Viewtiful Joe-Big John**

**Soul Calibur-Nightmare**

**Legend of Zelda-Dark Link, Majora, Zant**

**Sonic-Black Doom**

**Star Fox-Wolf**

**Kirby-Dark Matter,Daroach, Dark Nebula**

**Mario-Crump, Princess Shroob, Shroob Queen, Grodus**

**Golden Sun-Alex**

**Megaman-Alpha, Falgar, Gregar**

**One Piece-Gecko Moria, Eneru**

**Bleach-Grimmjow, Aizen**

**Zatch Bell-Wiseman, Zeno**

**Final Fantasy-Sephiroth**

**Pokemon-Darkrai, Arceus**

**Ty: I (hopefully) named all of the villains that I've shown so far and their place of origin. Like I said before, there are plenty of villains that still haven't revealed themselves, most of them being lesser members, while a small number of them stronger than some of the main members. See you next chapter!**


	35. Nightmare on the Seven Seas

**Chapter 35- Nightmare on the Seven Seas **

**Ty: Before I say anything, let me say that… Bowser looks awesome in SSBB!!! 10 for awesomeness! Another 10 for Giga bowser!!! I hope they show another new character soon…and so do a lot of other people. This game will rule!!! Now let's start the show!**

* * *

"Like a dog on bath day, I'm gone! Ciao." A jester-looking figure disappeared from site just as Sephiroth walked into the room.

"Hello One-Winged Angel, how are you today?"

"Fine. Who was that that just left?"

"That was Dimentio, one of our new recruits."

"Recruits?"

"Yep. Him, along with some people I've been interviewing, will be joining the Dark Legendz later on."

"How many people have you interviewed?"

"Over 100, but Dimentio was the last. Only a few of them will be joining."

"When will they join?"

"When every main member of the Dark Legendz, not including you, the other Chaos Masters, or me have been defeated or are dead."

"Do you really think the Smashers will be able to defeat all of them? They are going to be facing off with Nightmare again and I don't think they'll be able to pull off the True Power attacks they used to kill him the first time."

"Nightmare will die, just like the lower ranked members did before him. Soon after, Black Doom will be annihilated, then Majora, Wolf, so on and so on. I don't think the Smashers will defeat them, I know. Have you ever heard of the Dark Progonosticus?"

"I have, actually. A dark book that tells of dark futures, with a little doom thrown in."

"True, and long ago, I gave that book to a tribe of dark beings. Many years after, a fellow named Blumiere, after losing his love, used the book to become a villain named Count Bleck. After meeting back with his love, a woman turned into a Pixl, and being defeated by Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi, he became a good person once again and helped to save a double-sided world of flip and flop…"

"Are you saying you helped the Smashers save a world?"

"Of course not. I hadn't known that was going to happen. But it was destiny that I gave them that book."

"But how were the book's sayings wrong? That book is supposed to always be true."

"Apparently I was followed by the leader of the Smashers, Master Hand. He gave the Ancients of that world a book called the Light Progonosticus, which told of a way to stop the sayings of the dark book. He didn't know about me giving the book to them, and he still doesn't know. All he knew was that there was a book that told of evil and he had to find a way to stop it without disrupting the balance of worlds, not that the balance matters anymore. Master Hand was the one who broke the balance by making the Smashers, but he was punished soon after. That's how Crazy Hand came to be. As I was saying, the Light Progonosticus was a book of prophecies as well, but it told of good ones and of ways to stop the evil prophecies of the Dark Progonosticus. A wizard named Merlon, who had the book, was the only one in his time that could decipher the book. The book told of four heroes who would save the world by defeating the Chaos Heart, which would devour the worlds if they couldn't stop it."

"But what does this have to do with us?"

"The Dark Progonosticus comes in volumes, millions of them. Each volume tells the future of each world its about. So does the Light Progonosticus. But there is a…special edition for both books that tell the future of the all the universes. The Dark Progonosticus says, and I quote, 'a villain of cruel and unimaginable powers will bring a new era of evil to the universes and rain destruction down on every world.' But in the Light Progonosticus, there is a counter-prophecy saying that six heroes will rise up and defeat the evil threatening the universes."

"I can already guess who the villain mentioned is."

"Actually, it might not be me."

"Huh?"

"Only three people in the universes can match my strength. They are Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the ruler of the World of Darkness. Since the ruler of the World of Darkness is the only villain of the three, the prophecy mentions either me or her…"

"The World of Darkness ruler is a woman!"

"Yes, and she's my sister. But there is another prophecy mentioning the six heroes fighting another villain stronger than the one in the prophecy. Once again, that mentions either my sister or me. It's very confusing."

"You must have a greater mind than I thought if you can remember reading a book centuries of years old."

"I don't need to. I read the book yesterday."

"How could you have done that?"

"Deep in the confounds of my library consists a room that only I can reach. It consists of every volume of the Dark Progonosticus."

"Does anyone else know about this prophecy?"

"You're the only one who's asked so you're the only one I've told."

"But I didn't ask. You told me…"

"Oh, then get out!"

"Yes sir." Sephiroth walked out of the room and thought to himself, _"Only he can reach it, eh? I'll see about that."_

Meanwhile, the Smashers were having a small problem…

"Uh…guys!"

"What is it?"

"Something happened to the charms that Riku and Don Patch gave us."

The Smashers walked into the Mewtwo's room, "What happened to them?"

"They turned into…trophies." Mewtwo pointed at two trophies, one that looked like Riku and another that looked like Don Patch.

"The same thing happened to Crypto's charm."

"Crypto didn't give us a charm?"

"Actually, when I made a pit-stop before we left he gave me one. It turned into a trophy as well." Falco took out a trophy that looked like Crypto and placed it next to the other two.

"What are they?"

"Assist Trophies."

"Huh?"

"They're trophies that we can use to summon the people on the trophy. Much more useful then charms. Anyways, we'll be at the Seven Seas in a minute so…" The ship started rocking back and forth.

"You really need to pay attention to how long the ship has until it reaches the next world!"

"I know, but first…" Jake ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Sea sickness." One early cleaning chore later, the Smashers walked out of the ship…but they dropped into the ocean.

Falco flapped his arms in the water, "I can't swim! Feathers make extremely bad things to swim with!"

"I'll save you in a second." Mewtwo teleported into the ship and brought out seven Warpstars. "These could make our ride to the island better or worse."

Bowser climbed onto his Warpstar, "You expect me to ride this thing?! You all know what happens when I ride a Warpstar!" Everyone, except Jake, flashbacked to when Bowser did the Warpstar event versus a lot of Kirbys. Bowser never lasted more than five seconds because as soon as he grabbed the Warpstar, he flew into oblivion and lost. Even Pichu could ride a Warpstar better than him.

"Just be happy this that there's no way to die this time." Everyone climbed onto their Warpstars and rode away. Bowser crashed into the ocean multiple times. After they landed, Bowser walked into several buildings.

"I'm never riding…those evil things again!" Bowser fell just as a band of pirates ran past them, the one in front being a clown.

"When I was a kid, Tag was my favorite game. This is ridiculous!" The clown pirates were running from a team of Navy soldiers.

"Captain Buggy, why don't you use…it?"

Buggy stopped and faced the pirate who said that, "What do you…Oh yeah! The gift from Eneru!" Buggy pulled out a bowling ball. "Life's a party when Captain Buggy's around!" Buggy rolled the ball at the Navy.

"What should we do, Lieutenant Tashigi?" A woman with glasses, a navy blue jacket, and a Hawaiian shirt turned to the soldier.

"I think we need to run! Run!"

"Mewtwo, I think you should help them out."

"Okay then." Mewtwo ran to the bowling bomb. "Mega Kick!" Mewtwo kicked the ball into the air where it exploded in a flash of colors.

"The Smashers! What are they doing here?!"

"The Smashers?" The soldiers turned around and walked over to the Smashers. "Thank you for getting rid of that bomb. Now we have to catch that pirate!"

"Let us to that for you. Roy, Falco, you're up."

"Yahoo! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Water appeared from below Roy and washed half the pirates away. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Roy shot mud from his mouth and over the pirate's heads. A wall made of solid mud appeared from the mud and stopped the pirates.

"Buggy pirates! Prepare the Buggy Ball! The Smashers are mine!"

"I don't think so." Falco shot a rocket at the Buggy pirates, blowing them away.

"No way! I'll get you for this! Chop Chop Buzzsaw!" Buggy took off his legs, stuck them together, and threw them at the two Smashers.

"This guy doesn't look to tough." Falco and Roy dodged Buggy's legs. "How are you gonna walk now punk?"

"It's easy really!" Roy and Falco both felt a blade slash their sides. Buggy's legs came back to him and reattached themselves. "You may think this fight will be easy but it'll be one of the hardest ever!"

"Out of the bag attack!" Roy and Falco watched as the building around them collapsed into hundreds of pieces. Before the two knew it, they were slashed up into the air with blood pouring out of their chests.

"Kuro, what are you doing here?!" A pale man with glasses and two gloves with sharp blades at the tips appeared next to Buggy.

"Eneru sent me here to bring you back. I saw that you were having trouble and decided to help." Kuro swiftly turned around and blocked one of Meta Knight's swords. "I'm to fast for the human eye."

"Then try to beat my speed! Extreme Speed!" Mewtwo sped at Kuro but slammed into a man in bright gold armor with a giant spear in his hand.

"I forgot to mention that Krieg was sent here as well, for strength reasons."

"And now I'm going to show this cat what happens when he messes with pirates." Krieg grabbed Mewtwo and flung him into the rubble of one of the destroyed buildings.

"GRAH!" Bowser rammed into Krieg, "Koopa Claw!" Bowser slashed at Krieg but he didn't leave even one scratch on Krieg's armor.

"My armor is made of the hardest steel in the universe. You can't even touch me!" Krieg slammed his spear into Bowser and sent him flying with an explosion. "Kuro, take care of shortstuff! I'll deal with the rat."

"And I'll have a party with the boy!" Buggy prepared the Buggy Ball and aimed it at Jake.

"Uh oh. Henshin!" Pikachu gained his VFX armor. "Mach Speed!" Pikachu sped around Krieg, "Just try to catch up!"

"Stand still rat!" Krieg stabbed at the ground trying to hit Pikachu.

"Brick Break!" Pikachu jumped up and started punching Krieg. Krieg smirked and grabbed Pikachu's fur.

"Good bye rodent!" Krieg flung Pikachu into the air and aimed a shield at him. Sharp spikes flew out and stabbed Pikachu.

"Taste Buggy Ball!" Buggy shot the ball at Jake.

"Psycho Paddle!" Two paddle shaped auras shaped around Jake's hands as he slapped the ball back.

"Chop Chop Ping Pong!" Buggy's arms and legs attached themselves side by side and pushed the ball back at Jake. "I can do this all day!"

"So can I!" Jake and Buggy slapped the ball back and forth. "Time to end this! Psycho Pinball!" A barrier formed around the two of them in the shape of a pinball machine. The ball shot toward Buggy after Jake hit it.

"There's no way that thing is going to hit me! Chop Chop Split!" All of Buggy's body parts separated before the ball hit him. The ball hit the wall at the back and exploded.

"Dang."

"Slow!" Meta Knight aimed his spell at Kuro but he sped past it. Before Kuro could try to attack Meta Knight, a pillar of skeletons shot out of the ground and threw Meta Knight threw the air. Gecko Moria stepped out of the shadows.

"Buggy! Kuro! Krieg! Time to return!"

"Yes sir." The four pirates walked away. Meanwhile, the Navy was trying to understand what happened.

Three hours later, the six Smashers woke up in a house filled with Navy soldiers. "What happened? All I remember is banging my head on something very painful. Recover." Mewtwo was the first to get up. Meta Knight went around and healed everyone. "Why is it that I feel uncomfortable in here?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to need to ask you seven some questions." Tashigi took out a note pad and pencil. "Where are you all from?"

"_Let me handle this guys. Say one thing wrong and we're going to be locked up."_ "We're from the West Blue."

"And who are you exactly and why is it that you're friends here are…very odd looking." Right as she said that, a man with smoke coming out of his mouth walked into the house.

"There's no need to question them Tashigi. Just arrest them."

"But…"

"I said arrest them. They're associated with the Straw Hat crew."

"If we were, how would you know?"

"Because a giant hand told me about the Smashers and some of the people who were in it. I said there's no way I'm working with pirates!"

"Run." The seven ran out of the room while the Navy shot at them. "Get behind us Falco!"

"Why me?!"

"Cause you're the only one with a Reflector!"

"Oh yeah." Falco turned on the Reflector and got behind the Smashers.

"I'll teleport us out of here." Mewtwo teleported the Smashers away from the Navy and onto a pirate ship. "Where are we?"

"Guys!" Luffy ran up to the Smashers. "It's great to see you guys again!"

"Yo Zolo!"

"Oh great, the rat." Pikachu jumped onto Zolo's shoulder. Pikachu smiled evilly as sparks flew from his cheeks. "Sorry but I'm not very enthusiastic."

"Then I'll jump on Usopp!" Pikachu tackled Usopp to the ground and started jumping on him.

Nami picked Pikachu up, "I like the way you work!"

"I've mischievous. It's what I do."

"Where are the others?"

"This food is awful!"

"What'd you say, robo boy?!"

"I said this food is junk!" Franky and Sanjii burst out of the cabin, punching and kicking each other. Before they could seriously hurt each other, hands sprouted from their backs and held their arms in place. Robin walked out of the cabin with Chopper.

"When will you boys learn? Oh, looks like the Smashers are here. How about we all go inside and have some of Sanjii's food."

"More like Sanjii's crap…"

"That's it robo!" Sanjii headbutted Franky.

"Keep that up and I'll have to break your necks." Sanjii and Franky stopped and walked into the room with the others. They all sat down at the table…at least Mewtwo and Jake were able to. The others had to sit in places around the room. The five Smashers on the floor decided to sit together and that's when they found a treasure chest. Bowser carried the chest into a different room.

"How should we open the chest?"

"I'm a professional lock pick. Let's just say all the treasures in my castle weren't earned." Bowser stuck his claw into the lock…and smashed the chest open with his fist. "I'm awesome." The Smashers looked into the chest to see five fruits shaped like different objects. The first looked like a bomb, then a giant tooth, a weight, a scythe blade, and a knife. The Smashers each took one fruit and ate them.

"And then Kairi was kidnapped…" The Smashers were telling the others about what happened since they left the mansion.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"What was that?!" Everyone who was eating ran to the room the others were. "Oh no."

Meanwhile, Nightmare was on a rampage while Eneru watched. "I'll feed on all of your souls!" Nightmare thrusted Soul Edge into the air. They Dark Legendz members watched as random amounts of people died and their souls flew into Soul Edge. "How long until the Smashers arrive?"

"Not long. Just be patient and wait. Your smiters will arrive sooner or later."

"They're not my smiters or whatever you said! They're lucky, that's what they are. As soon as they arrive, I'll kill them!"

"We'll see about that." Nightmare continued killing people, waiting for the Smashers to arrive.

* * *

**Samus: Man…I have the worst hangover. What happened?**

**Mewtwo: You don't want to know, believe me. Ty should be able to tell you enough just by looking at him. (Samus looked at Ty)**

**Samus: Excuse me while I go find the biggest bottle of mouthwash there is. (Samus walked away)**

**DM: And while she's doing that, I'll prepare a history lesson that I'll be telling Samus about next chapter. Good bye. (The Dark Master teleported away, leaving Mewtwo and Ty behind)**

**Mewtwo: Guess I'll go watch some more beach volleyball. (As soon as Mewtwo teleported away, Dimentio appeared on top of the hot tub)**

**Dimentio: Guess I was late for the party. Like drenched fire, I'm gone! Ciao. (Dimentio bowed and disappeared)**


	36. Fruit Can Be Bad For You

**Chapter 36- Fruit Can Be Bad For You**

**Announcer: They're back… (The cameraman walked into a bathroom) They're preparing an invasion (The toilet started transforming) Fear them… (The toilet ended up transforming into a Rabbid, which walked outside and tripped on a bug) Or not.**

**Ty: What are you doing here? This isn't the Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 commercial. Get out of my house! Roy!**

**Roy: **_**Taco!**_** (Roy chased the cameraman and announcer out of the house)**

**Samus: That was weird.**

**Ty: Obviously, you haven't read the 9****th**** chapter of Switched.**

**Samus: I don't want to know.**

**Ty: You wouldn't.**

**???: DAH!**

**Ty: Not again.**

**Samus: I'm going to hide in my room.**

**Ty: And I'm going to fight! (The Dark Master and Mewtwo stood next to Ty)**

**Mewtwo: And we'll help. These dang Rabbids are getting real annoying.**

**DM: Even though they're extremely awesome! (The three walked out of the building to see an army of Rabbids dressed like different movie, game, and book characters, with some Transformers thrown in.) Aw crap.**

**Naruto Rabbid: DAH jutsu!**

**Mewtwo: Eh? (Sounds waves flew from the Rabbids mouth and blasted the three away)**

**Darth Rabbid: Dah, dah, dah dah, dah, dah dah, dah, dah dah. (Darth Rabbid pulled out a lightsaber and engaged Ty in battle)**

**Superman Rabbid: DAAAAAH! (Super Rabbid flew at the Dark Master and fought him while the Naruto Rabbid fought with Mewtwo)**

* * *

The first thing the Smashers noticed was a giant hole on the floor that led to bottom of the ship, which was leaking. On the sides was a part of the ship which looked like someone bit into it, the other side looked like two people slashed, and the back had a hole blown through it. "Uh oh." 

"The fruit!"

"Fruit?"

"Yes! We've been collecting the rarest kind of fruit across the seven seas! And there were only five of that kind!"

"Five? I thought there hundreds of kinds of Cursed Fruits."

"They weren't Cursed Fruits! Those were Holy Fruits!"

"Holy Fruits?"

"You heard me, didn't you?! Those are a special kind of Curses Fruit that only grow every thousand years! Only five grow in that time! Do you know how far we traveled and how much time we spent to get those fruits?!"

"A lot I'm guessing. But what's the difference between Cursed and Holy Fruit?"

"Holy Fruit give the same powers as the Cursed Fruit, but instead of taking their ability to swim away, it enhances it. We were going to sell them for serious cash, but they ruined it!"

"That's luckily convenient. Well shouldn't we save them, or help them, or something?"

"I guess."

"I'll get whoever fell into the ocean." Jake surrounded his head with a bubble and dived into the water. Jake came out of the water five minutes later, with Pikachu in his arms. "He's heavy!"

"What are you talking about? Pikachu is one of the lightest Smashers."

"There's a reason I haven't placed him on the ship yet! Just get Franky to fix this hole while we find the others."

"I'm already on it!" Franky pulled Jake and Pikachu out of the water and got to work patching up the hole. "Wow, the rat is heavy." Jake and Mewtwo walked through the hole that looked like someone had eaten through it.

"Not even Bowser could make a hole this big."

Munch munch munch… 

"Did you hear that?"

"Is someone…eating?" Mewtwo and Jake turned their heads to see Bowser, his mouth wider and more open then usual, eating a cannon. "Bowser?"

"Buh?" Bowser turned around, the cannon still in his mouth.

"You do realize that you're eating a cannon, don't you?"

Mewtwo and Jake stared in disbelief as Bowser sucked the cannon down his throat. "Yeah, ever since I ate that fruit, I've had the strangest cravings."

"Try to stop eating for a bit and wait with Pikachu."

"Whatever." Now Jake and Mewtwo went through the hole cut in ribbons. They could hear faint scratching noises. Mewtwo and Jake walked through the maze of rooms until they reached filled with holes and gashes along the walls.

"Wow. Who do you think did this?"

"Meta Knight most likely." The two Smashers turned down the hallway and saw something very surprising. Falco was clawing at the wood with sharp nails while Meta Knight paced across the room, cutting lines through the floor. "Or Falco."

"Birds are not supposed to have nails! Help me!"

"Stop whining, Falco. Mewtwo, where are the others?"

"In the room you and the others left to snack on fruit. I can't believe you actually ate one of the fruits Meta Knight."

"Considering I haven't eaten in five days, there's a reason a ate the fruit." Meta Knight and Falco walked out of the room and headed to where Roy likely was.

"He blew a hole in the wall. Do you think Roy even ate one of the fruits?"

"It's hard to tell with Roy." The two walked into a room to see Roy…picking his nose. "Roy. What are you doing?"

"Picking my nose. Think fast!" Roy flicked a booger at the two, who quickly sidestepped. The area behind the two exploded.

"Exploding boogers?! Great, now we're all screwed!"

"This is awesome!"

"Just follow us so we can figure out what's happening." The three Smashers walked to the room where everyone else was. "So what fruits did they all eat?"

"Pikachu ate the Kilo-Kilo fruit, which lets him increase or decrease his weight. Bowser ate the Munch-Munch fruit, which lets him eat things, combine them, or use what he ate to make himself stronger. Falco ate the Sickle-Sickle fruit, which lets Falco make sharp nails, that are as sharp as scythes, come out of his body, mainly his fingers. They can create blades of wind. Meta Knight ate the Dice-Dice fruit, which lets him turn his body into sharp steel that can be both a great offense and defense. And finally, Roy got the Bomb-Bomb fruit, which lets him use his body, or anything from his body, to explode, without hurting him."

Roy shifted his eyes, "I'm going to the bathroom!" Roy started to run but Bowser grabbed his cape.

"Oh no you don't."

"Dang cape."

"But luckily for you guys, those were special Cursed fruit, called the Holy fruit, that don't take away your ability to swim. But now that you've eaten them, until you pay Nami a whole lot of money, she'll be all over you like flies on a mango." The Smashers who ate the fruits looked at Nami, who looked like she was going to kill them. "We'll be arriving on an island soon, so you can try out your new abilities there." So while they waited, they decided to play Pirate Poker. Let's just say the Smashers have now paid a small percentage of what they owe Nami. They Smashers walked onto the island and Robin pointed at the forest before them. "You can try train there. Just try not to destroy too much of the forest. You might rip something important up."

Bowser walked over to one of the trees. "Why…does everything look so delicious?" Bowser jumped onto a rock and started biting it.

"It's a side effect of the Munch-Munch Fruit. Until you can control your hunger, you'll always want something to eat."

"And Bowser could barely control his hunger before." Everyone except Bowser started laughing.

"Oh yeah. Munch-Munch Factory!" A cannon sprouted out of Bowser's head. "Cool!" Bowser grinned evilly as he aimed the cannon at Mewtwo. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Just go practice your new techniques in the forest like Robin said."

"I thought so." The five Smashers walked into the forest. Let's start with Roy, shall we?

"Aw man, I really need to go to the bathroom!"

"Just go as far away from this spot. From what Robin said, I don't want get blown up by urination."

"Okaybye!" Roy ran to a spot far away from the others.

"What do you think is going to happen with Roy?"

BOOM! 

Everyone looked to where Roy ran off too. Roy was flying through the air. "Yahoo!"

"This is going to take some getting used to." Now we'll follow Pikachu.

"Kilo-Kilo, huh?" Pikachu closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them, he was floating above the island. "Hey! I learned Fly!" Pikachu glided down toward the biggest tree on the island. Pikachu focused again and watched as the tree started sinking into the ground. Pikachu jumped off of the tree and aimed toward the ground. "Kilo-Kilo Headbutt!" Pikachu slammed into the ground, causing a wave of sand to fly into the trees around him. "This is going to be useful. I wonder if there's treasure here." Pikachu started floating up again…

Now Falco. Falco walked over to a group of trees. "Let's see what this fruit thing can do. Sickle-Sickle…sickle." Long nails popped out of Falco's fingers. "Talons. I'm getting closer and closer to becoming a real bird…Aw great, now I'm becoming some kind of Pinocchio wannabe, except I'm a bird. Why am I still talking to myself! …Aw !" Falco ran at the trees and scratched it. Falco turned around and watched as the tree fell to pieces. "Cool. Timber!" Falco ran through the forest and started chopping down trees.

Meta Knight was standing on top of a tree, his eyes closed. "Dice-Dice Body Armor." Meta Knight flew up into the air and his body became shinier. Meta Knight dive-bombed at the tree. "Let's see what happens!" Meta Knight collided into the tree, now waiting for something to happen. Meta Knight started blinking. "What the?" Meta Knight looked around and noticed sawdust floating in the air around him. Meta Knight looked down and noticed he was cutting through the tree like it was butter. "Nice." Meta Knight jumped out of the tree and looked back. It had been cut into several pieces. Meta Knight grinned under his mask and ran at a different tree. Meta Knight zipped through the tree and looked back. The tree had been cut cleanly in half. _"And that was with my shoulder. I'm started to like fruit now."_ Meta Knight started took out his swords and started chopping with them and his body.

Bowser walked up to a tree and started munching on it. In a matter of seconds, it was a toothpick. "What else is there to eat?" Bowser walked out of the forest toward the ocean. Bowser twisted his head and noticed a town with some Navy ships docked nearby. "Foooood." Bowser waded into the water and started drinking it. He had drunk over 1000 gallons when he stopped. Bowser licked his lips and said, "Salty." Bowser walked toward the town, mainly toward the Navy ships.

"Hello Commander."

"Hmm?" A pink haired lady walked over to a snail that was sitting on a desk. "Who is this?"

"You know who it is, Hina!"

"Of course I do, Chaser. But what is it exactly that you're bothering with?"

"While my squad was chasing down Buggy the Clown, a group a people tried to defeat them. They're associated with the Straw Hat pirates who are near the island you're on. They consist of a cat, a turtle, a balloon, a redhead, a rat, a bird man, and a teenager."

"Please tell me this is a joke…"

"Unfortunately, it's not. Just try to arrest them if you see anyone of those descriptions."

"Fine, fine." Hina hung up the…snail and walked over to a window facing the beach. She could see the sand, the water, the sun, …and a giant turtle chewing on a mailbox. "I guess that's who Chaser was talking about." Hina walked out of her office toward where the other soldiers were. "Jango! Fullbody!"

Two Navy soldiers, one with heart shaped glasses, and the other who looked normal, yet different from the other soldiers. "Yes ma'am!"

"There's a giant turtle down there terrorizing the townsfolk and I need you two to bring it here."

"A turtle? Can't you send one of the others to get it?"

"Are you disobeying one of my orders?"

"No ma'am!"

"Look for yourself. It's the one chewing on a mailbox." Jango and Fullbody looked out the window and saw Bowser chewing on a random house. "It's not a mailbox, but we'll fetch him for ya." Jango and Fullbody walked out of the ship and confronted Bowser.

"What do you two want?" Bowser continued chewing on the house.

"We're going to bring you back to our ship." Jango took out a heart shaped disk and started swinging. "When I say Jango, you'll stop eating that house."

"I never believed in hypnotism."

"1…" Bowser continued eating. "2…" Fullbody was waiting to see what would happen. "Jango!" Bowser stopped eating the house. "How do ya like me now Fullbody. I'm a master hypnotist!"

"Don't look now Jango, but your hypno-majiggy didn't work like you thought." Fullbody pointed at Bowser, who was snacking on a different house.

"What?!"

"At least he stopped eating this house. Ah hahaha!" Fullbody was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Let's see you do any better!"

"I can and I will." Fullbody got a net out and approached Bowser. "Just stand there, big guy." Fullbody tossed the net onto Bowser. "Gothca!"

Bowser inspected the net, "Hmm?" Bowser chewed on the net and sucked it into his mouth like spaghetti. "Thanks, guy."

"Hahaha! Now what, Fullbody?"

"Shut it Jango!" Fullbody took out a gun and aimed it at Bowser, "If you don't stop eating that house, turtle, I'm going to blow your head off!" Bowser turned around and stared at Fullbody. "Good now come with…" Bowser chomped the gun. "Me?"

"You had your second chance. Now it's mine." Jango took out a sword and put it to Bowser neck. "Come with us before I have to kill you."

"Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"A giant talking turtle who doesn't know when to stop!"

Bowser grabbed the sword, pushed it down, and blew steam into Jango's face. "Wrong-o." Bowser heaved Jango over his head and tossed him into a building nearby. Then he ate the sword. Bowser turned to Fullbody and said menacingly, "This is the part where you run away."

"Yes sir!" Fullbody ran off.

"No one messes with Bowser, King of Koopas." Bowser continued eating until he heard someone approach. "Now what?"

"You, Bowser, was it? You are under arrest. I will have to use force if you don't cooperate."

"Your bumbling minion buffoons couldn't stop me. What makes you think you can?"

"The fact that I'm their general and have the power of a Cursed Fruit helps. Cage-Cage Entrapment." Hina slapped Bowser's chest.

"Wow. That did a lot." Then a cage appeared around Bowser. "Okay, so it did."

"Now I'll be asking you some questions. Don't worry about walking. Fullbody! Jango!" The two ran up to Hina, Jango having recovered. "Carry our friend to the ship, pronto."

"Yes ma'am!" Jango and Fullbody got under the cage and started carrying the cage to their Navy ship.

"Most likely I'll just eat my way through this cage." Bowser started chewing on the cage.

An hour later, the Smashers walked out of the forest and met with others. "These fruit powers are nice! I will eat another one as soon as I find one!"

"I don't think you can do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, with the Cursed Fruit, if someone eats two of them, their body will destroy itself from the inside. With the Holy Fruit, I'm not sure. If you eat a Cursed Fruit after eating a Holy Fruit, a plethora of things can happen. You might explode, you might lose the ability to swim, you might lose your Holy Fruit powers, all of the above. I'm not sure."

"And now my hopes have been dashed…" Roy then looked around. He felt like something was missing, but what, he wasn't sure. Roy counted the people around him. There was him and the others who ate fruit, so that made four of them that were around him. Then there was Mewtwo and Jake. Six. Roy counted the Straw Hat pirates. 14. Now his brain was starting to hurt. "Are we missing someone?"

"What do you mean Roy?"

"Well there are eight Straw Hat Pirates and there should be seven of us. We're missing someone."

"…You don't know who, do you?"

"Not a clue."

Everyone stared at Roy. "Look around. Who is not here?"

"I'm thinking…"

"He's big, he's a turtle. Name starts with B."

"Bender…Booster…Bush…"

"It's Bowser, dangit!"

"Binky…That one Rabbid…Queen Elizabeth…"

"Never mind. Robin, is there a town around here?"

"Don't ask me, ask Nami."

Nami grinned, "I'll tell you…for a fee, that is."

"Fine, but we'll pay you later!"

"Oh, we don't need to do that."

"Why not Pikachu?"

"Lookie what I found." Pikachu went back into the forest and dragged a treasure chest out. "This should be able to pay off our debt, your bribe, and leave us with money in our pockets." Everyone looked at Nami, who had dollar signs in her eyes.

"There's a town on the other side of the forest! Now leave me to my money!" Nami hugged the treasure chest as the others walked away.

Meanwhile, Bowser was still in the cage. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we're going to ask you some questions, send them answers to the head of the government, and they'll decide what we do with you. After that, we'll get the rest of your friends."

"I don't care about them! Just get me some food! I'm hungry, dangit!"

* * *

**(Ty, Mewtwo, and the Dark Master were still fighting the Rabbids.) Ty: Strong you are, but defeat you shall soon feel!**

**DV Rabbid: DAH! (DV slashed at Ty but he blocked with his lightsaber.)**

**Ty: Darth Vader Rabbid! I…am your father!**

**DV Rabbid: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Super-Rabbid: DAH! (Super Rabbid punched and kicked at the Dark Master, who successfully blocked each of the attacks)**

**DM: I don't care how cool you are! I'll still beat you! (DM shot a blast a dark energy from his eyes, such did Super Rabbid, except his eye blasts was heat vision)**

**Naruto Rabbid: DAH DAH jutsu! (Four Naruto Rabbids appeared from a puff of smoke) DAH jutsu! (The Naruto Rabbids transformed into Rabbid woman. This was their version of the Sexy jutsu)**

**Mewtwo: This is disgusting. (Mewtwo blasted the Naruto Rabbids away. The clones disappeared)**

**Naruto Rabbid: DAH…DAH…DAAAAAH! (The Naruto Rabbid held his hand out as a ball of energy formed in it)**

**Mewtwo: What in the world?! (Find out who wins next chapter! …Or the chapter after it, only I know. Also, hurray for finally getting to the 100,000 word count. Woot!)**


	37. Maelstrom

**Chapter 37-Maelstrom **

**Ty: There's no way you can win this Darth!**

**Darth Rabbid: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Ty jumped over Darth Rabbid and crossed two lightsabers across his neck) If you know what's good for you, you'll leave.**

**Darth Rabbid: DAH…(Darth Rabbid shot lighting out of his hands and hit Ty in the back. Super Rabbid punched DM in the chest and sent him back a bit)**

**DM: Oh no you didn't! (DM charged at Super Rabbid and sent him flying back. Then he teleported and kicked Super Rabbid into the air.) Spinning Darkness! (DM grabbed Super Rabbid by the arms, started spinning, and slammed him into the ground) Never try to hit me, or you're just going to get you're butt kicked. (Then Super Rabbid flew out of the hole and kicked DM back.)**

**Naruto Rabbid: DAHSENGAN! (The Naruto Rabbid ran at Mewtwo and aimed the Dahsengan at him. Mewtwo grabbed Naruto Rabbid's arm, flipped him, and shot a Shadow Ball at him. The Naruto Rabbid quickly turned around and blocked with the Dahsengan)**

**Mewtwo: Gah, this is taking forever. (Mewtwo and the Naruto Rabbid charged at each other…)**

* * *

"Where do you think Bowser is?" 

"He's probably gotten himself in some kind of trouble like he usually does." The Smashers and the Straw Hats made their way into town.

"Guess Mewtwo was right. Look over there." Zolo pointed at the Navy ships in the harbor. "He probably got captured by the Navy. After all, anyone who helps us gets a bounty sooner or later. If we don't get him out of there, they're probably gonna kill him."

"How are we going to get inside?"

"I got an idea." Jake pulled out a Bumper, a Bomb, some cloaking devices, and a Cracker Launcher.

"What are the explosives for?"

"The bomb is for setting Bowser free, and the Cracker Launcher is for setting the ships on fire if things get hasty."

"And the Bumper?"

"I don't know. It's just fun to use!"

"I wouldn't know. They were banned during the Melee Tournament." Everyone except the Straw Hats put cloaking devices on. "Why aren't you guys wearing one?"

"We think it's more fun to fight then to hide. Except Usopp and Chopper, that is."

"Hey! I'm the fearless Captain Usopp!"

"Look, a rabid dog."

"AH!" Usopp hid behind a crate.

"Fearless, huh?"

"T-that was cruel, Zolo!"

"Whatever. Let's just get the turtle back so we can leave this tiny island!"

The Smashers turned the cloaking devices off. "A raid it is, then. With seven ships, we can split into four teams of two and two of three and search each ship. It shouldn't take very long." And so they split into six teams, consisting of Falco, Usopp, and Nami, Pikachu, Chopper, and Robin, Roy and Sanjii, Jake and Franky, Meta Knight and Zolo, and Mewtwo and Luffy.

"How many times before have been in enemy territory? This should make it the hundredth time."

"This place gives me the creeps!"

Nami sighed as she lit a lantern. They were in a room filled with Navy soldiers. Everyone stared at each other as Nami blew out the lantern. There were sounds of yelling, screaming, punching, and hitting. When Nami lit the lantern again, all of the Navy soldiers were unconscious and Falco had some feathers missing. "What just happened?!"

"I think when the lights turned off, I tripped on a broken board and collided with some barrels. The barrels then fell and knocked the soldiers out."

"Hmm. I need to learn this art!"

"Usopp, you use that art every day." The three walked into the next room. "Uh oh."

"Shush. Remain quiet and hide behind the crates. Let me handle this." And so they did. Driving the Navy ship was two Navy captains. One was large, tall, and muscular, and the other was a blonde woman.

"Have you both arrived at the Captains meeting?"

"Yes sir. All six of the Navy ships here will be sailing into the ocean to meet any minute now."

"Good. Make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Yes leader."

Falco was hiding while aiming a rifle at the two. _"What are these people up to?"_

"Mach Speed!" All of the Navy soldiers were taken down in the blink of an eye.

"And I didn't even have to raise a finger. Chopper, we need you to go ahead. I'll open the door as quietly as possible." A hand popped out of the wooden wall and silently opened the door. Chopper crawled toward the door and went inside. The two waited until Chopper gave them a signal. They waited for a few seconds until a faint tapping was heard. Robin and Pikachu stepped inside and hid to the side. Two Navy captains, one a man with blonde hair and the second a short man-woman, were talking to a snail. An evil, yet childish, voice was coming from it.

"It's good to know you to made it. Remember if you fail, you'll both be getting a nasty surprise when you get back. Neither of you should even be there."

"Yes sir. I'll make sure we don't fail."

"Good."

Roy and Sanjii were doing pretty good. They knocked out every guard quickly, and without making a sound. They ran into the room loud though. Two Navy captains, one with a blonde ponytail and the other with a swirly orange mask faced them.

"It looks like we've got intruders."

"Oh boy! What should we do?"

"Block them both. We don't need any ruckus until the Navy ships get together."

"That's it? Okay!" The masked figure took out a knife and sliced his thumb. He then rubbed the blood coming from it across the floor. A barrier appeared in front of Roy and Sanjii, blocking them.

"Dang it."

"Oh, we're sailing down the Mississippi!" Jake was spinning the wheel while Franky dug through some of the crates. The captains of their ship were just normal soldiers who had to take the captain's place.

Meta Knight and Zolo were sitting behind some crates, listening to the captain's conversation, just like the others. They were both men, one white with white hair, and the other with greenish-blue hair and a mask. They were both in Navy outfits. "So when will this pirate meeting start?"

"In exactly one minute. Until then, let's take a nap."

"A nap? You can't be serious."

"Of course not. Let's just wait for the signal and then we'll go."

Mewtwo teleported himself and Luffy into the room where they hid, just like everyone, except Roy and Sanjii, did. In the room was Chaser, Hina, some guy with a sleep mask, and Bowser, still gnawing on his cage. "General Aokiji, why did we need all of the captains here for one person?"

"Don't ask me. I don't make the rules. Anyways, it's time we set sail. Wake me when we get there." Aokiji fell asleep. Chaser, Hina and Bowser stared at him. Then they all yelled, "Wake up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Are we there yet?"

"We haven't even set sail yet, you lazy bum!"

"Then why'd you wake me?"

"Because it'll only take us a minute to arrive!"

"Well why did the turtle wake me up?"

"I'm a tyrant. No one ignores me and gets away with it."

"Usually the enemy tries to get away while I asleep. Good job on being modest or whatever." A minute later, the seven ships the Smashers were hiding in were in a circle a mile away from the island. The fourteen captains, who included Jake and Franky, who were wearing Navy outfits, were at the bough of their ships. The captains that weren't the Smashers or Chaser, Hina, or Aokiji were looking at each other, frowning a bit. "Before we start this meeting thing, is there any new information we need to know?"

"Actually yes. Bring out the hostages." The person in the mask brought a cage, which contained Roy and Sanjii. "We found these two wandering our ship. One is a Straw Hat and the other…I'm not sure."

"Good work captain…Who are you anyway?"

"We're new, sir. In fact, everyone here is. This is are first assignment from the government, sir."

"Okay. Excuse me for a second while I talk with Chaser and Hina." The three Navy captains walked back a bit. "I don't remember any new recruits, especially any new captains. Do you two know anything about this?"

"No. If there were new captains, we would have been told long before this meeting happened."

"Hmm. Hina, I need you to call the old people. Ask them about this."

"Yes general." Hina walked into the room while Chaser and Aokiji walked back to the bough.

"We're sorry about the stall. Hina needed to make a call. Something about her make-up."

"Great cover up, idiot!"

"Sue me!"

"I will when I get out of this cage."

"Shut it, fugitive! You're the one on trial, not us!" Everyone else just stared and sweat-dropped. Hina returned a minute later. "What do you have on these guys?"

"There hasn't been any new captains in over half a year. They're not really captains. I've informed the soldiers and once I give the signal, they'll attack."

"Good." Aokiji, Chaser, and Hina faced the others. "It's okay folks! Hina's make up is arriving!"

Hina leaned toward Chaser, "Make-up?"

"Don't ask. Anyways, what's the signal?"

"Your smoke, of course."

"Why did I even bother asking?" Chaser let some smoke flow from his boots and through the door. Right now, Aokiji was still talking to them.

"And the weather! What about this weather, huh?"

"Yo Jake."

"Yeah, Franky."

"This dude is weird."

"You can say that again."

"You can stop now. It's time."

"Good." The door leading into the ship, but Navy soldier didn't come running out. "I thought we brought a lot more Navy soldiers then that. And why do they look like Straw Hat and a cat.

"That's because that's who they are!" Right after that, the other Smashers burst from the ships, while Jake and Franky ripped off their navy clothes. Roy and Sanjii were still in the cage.

"Who are these guys Chaser?"

"The Smashers. A bunch of weirdoes that work with Straw Hat."

"They don't look evil. In fact, it's the others that look evil. They even have their evil laugh down."

"What?!" Aokiji was right. All of the other "captains" were laughing. "Who exactly are you people?!"

The man with the blonde ponytail spoke up, "Let's just say…we're not from around here."

Then the white haired man talked. "We're from a very far away place."

Now the man-woman's turn. "In fact, the place we're from is so far away…"

And finally, the blonde haired woman. "It's on a whole other planet." The captains from Meta Knight and Pikachu's ship tore their Navy clothes off while the captains on Falco and Roy's put on some black coats.

"I'll turn all these ship's into my greatest masterpiece yet!"

"Oh shut up Deidara!"

"No, you shut up, Larxene!"

"What?! That's it! We're through!"

"No! I'm sorry!"

"You can make up with me later. We have the Navy and Smashers to deal with."

"You two are very annoying, wouldn't you agree Zofis?"

"For once, I agree with you Wiseman."

"I'm a good boy!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

"Wow. Lexaeus spoke."

"He annoys me, that's all. Now let's get down to business."

"Don't forget about us."

"How could we forget about Grinning Gin and Grim Jaw Grimmjow?"

"Let's just get this party started." Everyone on the ships took out their weapons/got into a battle position.

Meanwhile, Nightmare and Eneru were watching. "What are all of they doing here?!"

"I guess the Chaos Masters didn't think you were up to the job. Let's just watch the chaos unfold."

"Chaos, huh? I'll show you chaos! By unleashing…the maelstrom!" Nightmare raised Soul Edge and pointed it to the sky. A lighting bolt crashed through the ocean into the middle of the ships. A giant whirlpool started forming and it spun the ships around.

"What's happening?!"

"It looks like the bad guys are unleashing the big guns!"

"Hey Smashers guys! If we're going to beat these people, we're going to need to work together!"

"There's no way I'm working with pirates or fugitives!"

"Just remember this! If we don't, we're all going to die!"

"I don't care!"

Hina slapped Chaser across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Chaser! If you don't help, I'll tell the old people how you disobeyed a direct order from your superior! Then you'll get fired!"

"…Fine!"

"But before we go…" Aokiji froze Bowser's cage with his Ice-Ice fruit powers. Bowser headbutted the frozen cage into pieces.

"Oh yeah! No more cages for me!" Bowser pounded his fist into his palm. "Let's show these punks what happens when they mess with us!" The Smashers, Straw Hat pirates, and Navy captains split into teams to fight the Dark Legendz members. Except for Roy and Sanjii, who were still stuck.

"Get us out of here!"

"Like that's going to happen. You're on my ship and now you're going to die." Deidara said while Tobi danced around in a cheerleader outfit. "Grr…" Deidara turned around and started choking Tobi. "Why are you so stupid?!"

"Hey guy!"

"What is it?"

Roy put his finger onto Deidara's cloak. "What's that?"

"What are you…" Deidara looked at what Roy was pointing at. "Why did you wipe your snot on me?!"

"It's not snot."

"Then what is it?"

Roy grinned, "It's a time-bomb!"

"What?" Then Roy's booger exploded sending Deidara flying back and into Tobi. The explosion caused the cage they were in to break as well.

"You guys are so dead!" Now the fight was about to begin. Falco, Nami, Usopp, and Franky versus Lexaeus and Larxene, Pikachu, Robin, Chopper, Jake, and Hina versus Wiseman and Zofis, Roy, Sanjii, Bowser, Luffy, and Chaser versus Deidara and Tobi, and Meta Knight, Zolo, Mewtwo, and Aokiji versus Gin and Grimmjow. A fight to the finish in a maelstrom. Who will win?

* * *

**Ty: I don't need these trivial weapons to beat you. (Ty tossed the lightsabers aside and took out several plungers) Force Throw! (Ty threw the plungers at Darth Rabbid. The first two plungers stuck to his face and his chest, and then the third knocked him out of a window 50 stories high. Meanwhile DM and Super Rabbid were still fighting)**

**DM: I know your weakness little Rabbid! (DM took out a glowing carrot) Carrotitonite!**

**Super Rabbid: DAH! (DM threw the carrot at the Rabbid but he dodged it. DM flew at Super Rabbid with his leg raised)**

**DM: Dynamic Entry! (DM kicked Super Rabbid out the door. DM formed a black ball in his hand and threw it at Super Rabbid. The moment the ball touched Super Rabbid; it blew up, blowing Super Rabbid away for good)**

**Naruto Rabbid: DAH! (Naruto Rabbid ran at Mewtwo with some carrots that were shaped like kunai)**

**Mewtwo: You've gotten on my last nerves (Mewtwo used Confusion, flipped Naruto Rabbid around, and threw him into an inactive volcano…that became active right before Naruto Rabbid fell inside it. The three stood there)**

**Ty: Is it over?**

**???: _DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

**Ty: What…**

**DM: In the…**

**Mewtwo: World… (A giant shadow was cast over the three fighters, along with two smaller ones)**


	38. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 38-Eye of the Storm**

**(Walking toward the three were three Rabbids, much different then the first. The smallest one was old and green, Rabbid Yoda. The second one was half machine and was wearing sunglasses, the Rabbid-nator. And finally, the largest and most powerful one was covered in brown fur and had the body of an ape, Rabbid Kong) Ty: No way. Dark Master, what does the scouter say about their power levels? (DM put on a scouter and looked at the three Rabbids. After a few seconds, he took the scouter off and yelled)**

**DM: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!**

**Ty: What?! 9000?!**

**Mewtwo: Stop acting so weird you guys. This is a serious fight! We had a hard time fighting the first three and these guys are even tougher then they were.**

**DM: I could've finished them off faster but Ty is suppressing my power so the fight doesn't end to quickly.**

**Mewtwo: I don't care let's just beat the crap out of these Rabbid punks! (The six fighters ran at each other, Ty versus Rabbid Yoda, Mewtwo versus the Rabbid-nator, and DM versus Rabbid Kong)**

* * *

"Salsa Star!" Usopp shot a ball of spice at Lexaeus. Lexaeus raised his ax to swipe at it but Nami shot a Thunder Orb at the ball, making it explode all over him. 

"Thunder Shuriken!" Larxene leaped over Lexaeus and threw several shuriken, charged with lightning, at them.

"No way, sweet cheeks!" Franky's hand popped off, revealing a revolver. Franky shot down all of the shuriken.

"Falco Phantasm!" Falco sped through Larxene and ran at Lexaeus but his ax stopped him short.

"Earthquake!" Lexaeus slammed the ax down on Falco, who managed to dodge.

"Falco Flare!" Falco charged at Lexaeus, his body on fire. Larxene jumped in front of Lexaeus and blocked with a lightning shield.

"Thunder Kunai!" Larxene threw three kunai at Falco who turned on his reflector. The kunai landed in a triangle around Falco.

"This…doesn't look good." A loud sound erupted from the kunai and sent Falco flying up through the air. Larxene appeared on top of Falco and kicked him into the mast of the ship. Larxene then appeared behind Franky, "Special Taijutsu! 1000 Volts of Death!" Larxene stabbed upwards with an electrically charged kunai and sent Franky flying through the sky and through a window.

"Fear the strength of my 4 Ton Hammer!" Usopp took out a large hammer with 4 Ton written on it. Usopp slammed the hammer down on Lexaeus who blocked it with his shoulder. Lexaeus slapped Usopp to the side while Larxene knocked Nami out. Larxene took out a rope and tied the four to a piece of wood.

"Throw them into the whirlpool Lexaeus."

"My thoughts exactly." Lexaeus lifted the four and walked over the side of the ship.

Jake and Pikachu were fighting Wiseman in the air while Chopper, Robin, and Hina fought Zofis on the ground.

"Radom!" Zofis shot multiple balls at the three. They managed to dodge them but the balls exploded, sending them flying.

Robin rolled into the wall of the ship. "I'll hold him down! Use your Cursed Fruit powers to lock his arms so Chopper can hit him!"

"Okay!"

"Nothing you try will work on me!" Then Zofis felt something old his arms in place. "What the?!"

"Lock-Lock Handcuffs!" Hina swiped at Zofis's hands, causing a pair of handcuffs to appear on them.

"Now Chopper!"

"Okay!" Chopper ran Zofis and turned into his Arm Boost form. Chopper hit Zofis into the air, right as Pikachu was aiming a Skull Bash at Wiseman. Pikachu hit Zofis instead, who slammed into Wiseman.

Wiseman tossed Zofis off him, "Are you really losing to them?"

"Of course not! These fools can't even think about defeating me!" Zofis pointed a finger to the sky, "Giga Radom!" A giant flaming ball appeared above Zofis. Zofis tossed the ball at the ship where the others were.

Jake flew down to the ship, "Psycho Shield!" A bubble of psychic energy appeared around them, blocking the spell. "These two are too powerful for us! There's no possible way we can win now! I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to run! Especially since this ship on fire and all of the others are too!"

"We can't give up! If we give up, we die!"

"We'll die if we stay on here any longer! …Wait!"

"What?!"

"Slam into Wiseman, Pikachu!"

"Okay! Kilo-Kilo Headbutt!" Pikachu aimed at Wiseman and made himself 100 times heavier. Pikachu fell at a high speed toward Wiseman.

"Whatever you're planning won't work. Rashield." A yellow, rectangular, shield appeared in front of Wiseman, stopping Pikachu.

"Now what Jake?"

"Increase your weight!"

"Okay!" Pikachu made himself heavier than before. The shield started to move backwards slowly, then faster, and then it crashed into Wiseman.

"What the? What's happening?"

"Simple really. With Pikachu's weight, if he gets on any part of your body, your gonna fall and if you fall, it's straight into the whirlpool for you."

"What about me?!"

"You can lift yourself out of the water by decreasing your weight."

"Oh, yeah." The shield broke and Pikachu slammed into Wiseman, sending both of them into the maelstrom below. Pikachu floated out of the whirlpool, having some trouble at first, with Wiseman swirling around below him.

"Pikachu! Combine Volt Tackle with Mach Speed and run around the whirlpool!"

"I can't believe I didn't think about this. Volt Tackle! Mach Speed!" A ring of lightning appeared on the whirlpool. The ring grew larger and larger until the whole whirlpool was a tornado of lightning. Wiseman, who was still in the water, got shocked and sank under the water.

"Wiseman!"

"Never turn around during a fight."

"Huh?" Before Zofis knew it, he was knocked off the ship and into the lightning whirlpool. Jake scanned the flaming, swirling, battlefield.

"Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"Look." Jake pointed at over to where the Organization members were. They had just tossed Falco, Nami, Usopp, and Franky overboard.

"Munch-Munch Mutation!" Three cannons appeared on Bowser's body, one on his head, and two on his arms. All of Bowser's claws turned into swords and his shell turned into a large shield.

"Abstract art? Not as good as my art. Wanna know why?"

"Why?!" That came from Roy and Tobi.

"Because…" Deidara reached inside his clay sack. "My art is a bang! Clay Spiders!" Deidara threw the clay onto the flaming poop deck. The clay took the shape of spiders and ran at Bowser.

"Thanks for the appetizers!" Bowser opened his mouth and ate all of the spiders. Bowser aimed his arm cannons at Deidara, "Fire!" Bowser launched the spiders out of the cannons.

"I'm a good boy!" Tobi leaped in front of the spiders. The spiders attached to Tobi and exploded.

"What the?"

The smoke cleared to reveal Tobi, with nothing to tell that he exploded. "Told ya I'm a good boy!"

"This guy is a freak."

"I'll hold him still. Once I grab him, unleash heck. Smoke-Smoke Snake!" Chaser's arms turned into smoke snakes and grabbed Tobi.

"Gyro Jostler!" Sanjii leapt into the air, spun around and kicked Tobi's face.

"Salami Slicer!" Roy jumped over Sanjii and sliced across Tobi's chest. Sanjii just stared at Roy. "What? You're the only one allowed to have moves based on foods?"

Tobi shook the blows off like they never happened, then he blew the smoke away. Tobi got into position and aimed something at them. "Tobi Style! Tobi Invasion Jutsu!" Tobi created hundreds of clones of himself, some disappearing due to the fire surrounding them. The Tobi's took out what they were holding, Tobi Masks, and aimed at the four. "Tobi Mask Throw!" They hurled the masks at Bowser, Roy, Sanjii, and Chaser. Roy and Chaser slashed at the masks, Sanjii destroyed them with kicks, and Bowser munched on them.

"Bowser, we'll handle the Tobis! I think the others need help." Roy pointed at the falling four.

"What the?!" Bowser ripped a piece of wood off of the ship and grabbed a rope hanging from the mast. "I'll be right back!"

"Oh no you don't! Clay Birds!" Deidara tossed birds of clay at Bowser.

"Guess you never learn!" Bowser ate the birds as he jumped off the ship. The wood was under Bowser like a surfboard.

Lexaeus and Larxene stared at Bowser, "What's he doing?"

"That's suicide."

Bowser slipped several of his sword claws through the ropes binding them and threw them back onto the ship. Bowser looked at Lexaeus and yelled, "I'm gonna hang ten on your face!" Bowser slammed the wooden board onto Lexaeus' face, knocking him into the flames. Bowser then aimed a cannon at Larxene and shot her off of the ship.

"AH!" Larxene electrocuted herself, knocking her out. The whirlpool sucked her under. Lexaeus walked out from behind Bowser and brought his ax down.

"Wha?!" Right as the ax touched Bowser's hair, Lexaeus fell off the ship with five holes in his chest. Standing behind where Lexaeus was, was Falco with blood covering his new talons.

"Sharps little buggers, aren't they?"

"Remind to never challenge you to thumb war."

"I could say the same."

"Now excuse me." Bowser plucked a feather off of Falco and ate it. "I need to kick some ninja butt." Bowser's arms turned into a wing shape as he took off and flew back to his ship.

"I've now seen everything."

"Clay Spiders!" Deidara tossed his clay spiders at Roy.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Roy stomped on the wood below him, causing it to flip up and toss the spiders over board. Roy looked below, noticing he was hovering in the air, over a bunch of flames, "Uh oh. AH!" Roy fell into the flames.

"That's one down. Handle pretty boy, Tobi! The smoky buffoon is mine!"

"Heh. You can't touch me with those bombs of yours!"

"I don't need to." Deidara took some clay out and shaped it into butterfly. "My art are masterpieces waiting to explode. After all, art is a bang." The butterfly flew towards Chaser and exploded into a puff of smoke.

"What the?!" The next thing Chaser felt was a giant beak ramming him in the stomach.

When the smoke cleared, Deidara was riding on a giant clay bird. "Tobi, let's go. …Tobi?"

"Deidara-sempai! Look at me!"

"Tobi!" Tobi was inside Bowser's mouth, who was chewing on him. Bowser turned his head and spat Tobi into the water.

"Blech. That guy tastes like warped wood worms."

"That idiot! Guess I'll handle you two by myself!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't."

"That's it! Get ready to die! Any last requests before my art blasts you to bits?"

"Yes. Could you fly screaming off the ship like a little girl with your rear on fire?"

"Why in the world would I do…" Deidara turned around just Roy unleashed a fully charged Flare Blade. Deidara screamed like a little girl with his rear on fire, into the electric whirlpool.

Grimmjow sliced Luffy, Zolo, and Aokiji down in one slice of his sword. "What a great way to show off Grimmjow."

"I know. That leaves the Smashers to kill."

"Kill? If we do that, the Dark Master would kill us. Let's just knock them around a bit. Since the ship is on fire, we can add a little pizzazz to our moves."

"I have no clue what you're talking about but let's do it." Grimmjow appeared behind Meta Knight and sliced at him. Meta Knight turned his body into steel, stopping the sword from doing major damage. Meta Knight took out his main sword and his Zanpakto and got ready to fight Grimmjow. "A Zanpakto? What are you doing with one of those? Nah, I don't care. You probably don't know how to use it anyway." Grimmjow sliced Meta Knight into the air.

"_Come on, stupid sword! Help me!"_

"_Can't."_

"_Why not?! I'm about die!"_

"_Because it's not time."_

"_When will it be time?!"_

"_Soon."_

"_How long is soon?! One hit from this guy will kill me!"  
_

"_I know but…"_

"_Don't tell me it's because it isn't time to unleash my full potential or some kind of crap like that! I'm not normally angry but your really pushing my imaginary buttons! Tell me your dang name so I can at least stand a chance!"_

"_Don't tell me blah blah blah."_

"_Stop mocking me!"_

"_Stop mocking me! Excuse me but the pizza man is here, I got to go."_

"_You're a sword! You don't…"_

_Beep…beep…beep._

"_Stupid sword."_

Grimmjow slammed Meta Knight over the whirlpool and into the flames of Jake's ship. "Oh crap!"

"Don't worry cat. You'll be over there in a little bit." Gin grabbed Mewtwo and dragged him to the side of the ship. "That's only if you can make it." Gin took his sword and poked the cord connecting Mewtwo's head to his back. Mewtwo gasped as Gin dropped him towards the water.

"Get him Jake!"

"Okay! Psycho Teleport!" Mewtwo appeared next to Jake right before he touched the water.

"That was boring. Let's leave Gin."

"I'm disappointed in you guys. You beat Nightmare so I thought you'd all be stronger." Gin and Grimmjow walked into the dark abyss of the Dark Corridors.

"A low blow, wouldn't you say Nightmare?"

"Shut up, rope ear!"

"Guys!"

Everyone except the knocked out Smashers yelled back to Jake, "Yeah!"

"We need to leave, fast!" Jake pointed to the whirlpool and the ships. In a few seconds, the ships would crash into each other, causing all of them to sink to the bottom of the electrical maelstrom. "Psycho Teleport!" Jake teleported everyone, including the Navy soldiers in the ships, back to the island. The ships crashed into each other and sank under the water.

Aizen, Zeno, Kazuki, and Marluxia were sitting on a couch with Gin, Grimmjow, and the soaking Larxene, Lexaeus, Wiseman, Zofis, Deidara, and Tobi. "What do you have on the Smashers?"

"Only their weaknesses and how strong they are. They certainly aren't that tough, but they have yet to utilize the powers they have. I'm sure they might have damaged us if they could pull off the True Power attacks they have up their sleeves."

"What of their weaknesses?"

"Let me think. The cat's cord thing can knock him unconscious just by flicking it. The turtle is to slow for his own good. The knight guy is pretty fast but if you clip his wings, he won't be going anywhere. The redhead is an idiot. The rat is small which can be used against him, and the bird likes to boast."

"How did you learn this when you barely fought them?"

"I took this page from the teen's book." Gin took out a page from Jake's book.

"Speaking of the boy, what do you have on him?"

"He's pretty smart. He was able to come up with a strategy to "beat" us."

"Weakness?"

"He's a teen, do I need to say?" Then the Dark Master came into the room.

"Why are you all wet?"

"Well, you see…"

"You guys are having a pool party without me, aren't you?!"

"Nooooo."

"Okay then! I'm going back to my lab to listen to White and Nerdy while I work on my project." The Dark Master ran out of the room.

"What is this project he keeps talking about?"

"How should we know?"

"Because Tobi's a good boy!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

* * *

**(Ty slashed at Rabbid Yoda with his plungers, but he blocked with his lightsabers. Ty backflipped and tossed the plungers at Rabbid Yoda, but he slashed them to pieces)**

**Ty: You power is strong but your skills are…good as well. (Rabbid Yoda tossed Ty through the air and into a wall. Mewtwo was using Reflect against the Rabbid-nator, who was shooting at him)**

**RN: DAH!**

**Mewtwo: Shut up, you dang dirty rabbit! (Mewtwo shot an Ice Beam at Rabbid-nator, who dodged to the side) Rock Wrecker! (Mewtwo charged at RN and slammed him into the wall. RN walked out of the wall like nothing happened) Crap.**

**DM: Darkness Overload! (DM shot a large blast of darkness at Rabbid Kong. He obviously ripped the move off of Bass. Anyways, let's zoom out. (The camera zoomed away from DM) It looked like someone was poking RK with a very thin needle) Oh come on!**

**RK: **_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**_** (RK slapped DM down to the ground. Find out who wins next chapter!)**


	39. VS Nightmare! Finale on the Seven Seas

**Chapter 39- Vs Nightmare! Finale on the Seven Seas**

**(DM flew towards RK's face and charged a double blast. RK snorted, sending DM flying away) DM: I hate you! (DM flew back just to be smashed down by RK) Okay, that's it! (DM charged up another blast. RK turned around and laid down) Running won't work, you rabbit ape thing! …sniff (DM staggered a bit) Lazy…smelly…monkey rabbit. (DM passed out. Mewtwo was being strangled by the RN)**

**Mewtwo: Let me go!**

**RN: DAH! (RN raised his hand at Mewtwo and shot an energy blast at Mewtwo and sent him flying. Ty wasn't haven't as much trouble luckily. Ty had pinned RY with his foot while he held the two plungers to the Rabbid's ears)**

**Ty: Do the disclaimer or I'll end your life right now!**

**RY: Dah?**

**Ty: Ugh. (Ty took the plungers and repeated himself. RY nodded and started babbling) Never mind. I own no one except DM, Jake, and the storyline of this story! Now die Rabbid scum! (Ty brought the plunger down toward the Rabbid but he was flipped off)**

* * *

One by one, everyone who had been knocked out woke up. Mewtwo rubbed his head, "Ow! What happened?" 

Jake laid his head into his hand, "Let me think. A shinigami stabbed your cord and tossed you toward the water. Luckily you didn't land in it. As for the others, they got beaten down by either us or the bad guys."

"Will we be able to fight Nightmare?"

"I guess. Considering how you guys barely won last time, this will probably be the toughest fight so far. One of them at least."

"I'm ready." Everyone looked at Meta Knight who had just waken up. "We'll beat him just like we did last time."

"I don't think that's going to happen. Last time we did these 'True' attacks or something. How are we going to win this time?"

"We're stronger this time! We can win without any special abilities!"

"I'm not sure about that but we can try, I guess."

"The only problem we have right now is finding Nightmare. He could be anywhere on this plan…"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

"How many times is that going happen?!" The Smashers ran outside to see every building, except the one they were in, was destroyed. "Holy crap."

"It's good to meet you all." A lightning bolt crashed in front of them. The lightning bolt turned into Eneru. "This is are first meeting so I decided to show you a sample of my power."

"Where's Nightmare?"

"Is that the only thing we're going to talk about? I just…"

"We'll deal with you after we finish our business with Nightmare. Tell us where he is now!"

"That' what I like to see. Blind fury! But do you honestly think you can deal with me?"

"Not right now but we'll be able to. You weren't on the bottom ten so that means you're tough."

"And you're correct. I am one of the Chaos Masters! That means I'm one of the strongest of the Dark Master's forces!"

"Enough gloating Eneru!" Nightmare appeared from behind Eneru and pointed the tip of Soul Edge at the Smashers. "I've arrived from my killing spree. Are you ready to die?"

"You're the only one dying here Nightmare!"

"Have your fun with the Smashers Nightmare. I'll be watching from above." A lightning bolt zapped Eneru and zapped him onto the ruins of the town.

"Prepare for the fight of your lives all over again!" Before Nightmare could make a move, Meta Knight had ran at him and started slashing. "You're a lot faster than last time!"

"Or maybe you're a lot slower!" Meta Knight pulled out his Zanpakto and started slashing.

"You don't stand a chance, puny swordsman!" Nightmare uppercutted Meta Knight with his sword.

"Oh no you don't!" Bowser rammed his shoulder into Nightmare, sending him back a bit.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Nightmare shot a black ball at Bowser.

"Super Fist of Video! Glitch City!" The area around them morphed into some crazy child's dream. Part of the ground rose up and stopped the ball.

"What in the world?" The ground below Nightmare shot up.

"Ready Pikachu?"

"Yeah!"

"Here we go!" Bowser punched the air and sent Pikachu flying straight at Nightmare.

"Henshin!" Pikachu's yellow armor appeared. "Slow! Iron Tail!" Pikachu slammed his tail into Nightmare and sent him flying. "Go Falco!"

"Already on it!" Falco took out his rocket launcher and hit Nightmare, sending him flying further. "Do it Roy!" Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards. "What are you doing?!"

"Just watch! Come out, Infernal Flame Emperor!" A fire griffin flew out of the card and grabbed Nightmare. He slammed him into the ground and when Nightmare rebounded, IFE backhanded Nightmare. "Do your job, White-Horned Dragon!" A red dragon with a glowing horn grabbed Nightmare and lifted him further above Glitch City.

"I guess that works. Psycho Teleport!" Jake appeared above Nightmare. "Psycho Ball!" Jake spiked Nightmare back toward the ground of Glitch City.

"_This can't be happening!"_

"Seismic Toss!" The moment right before Nightmare touched the ground; Mewtwo tackled Nightmare and jumped back up. "How do you like us now, Nightmare?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Not today!" Mewtwo tossed Nightmare at the ground. "Finish this Bowser!"

"Alright!" Bowser made swimming motion. A giant hole appeared below Nightmare and Nightmare fell in. "Close!" Bowser clapped his hands, causing the hole the close on Nightmare. "We won!"

Jake dropped onto the ground. "That was way to easy. There's no way he's done yet. Just look at the pirate guy." Everyone looked at Eneru, who looked at the spot Nightmare had disappeared. "Everyone get back!" Right as Jake said that, a red flash zoomed out of the ground. "What just happened?!"

"Not again."

"What happened?!"

"Night Terror."

Night Terror flapped down from the sky. "Say hello to the last day of your life!" Night Terror unsheathed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. "I won't let my rage be the end of me this time around. You're all about to die." Night Terror raised his swords as a shield separated the Smashers, Roy, Meta Knight, and Mewtwo on one side, and Bowser, Falco, Pikachu, and Jake on the other. "Welcome to my world." Glitch City disappeared and was replaced with a blood red sky. On Bowser's side, Nightmare appeared.

"Now there are two of you?!"

"Yes, I'll be fighting you while Night Terror fight's the others. Unless both of us are killed, I'll be around for a long time." Nightmare, who was holding Soul Edge (the evil one) charged at Bowser and slammed him into the shield. Pikachu and Falco ran at Nightmare, who flipped Bowser over his shoulder and on top of the two.

"Psycho Push!" Jake shoved his hands forward, sending Nightmare into the shield. "Psycho Blade!" A blue aura formed around Jake's hands and formed into blades. Nightmare turned around and countered with Soul Edge. They pushed each other back and leapt into the air. Jake slashed as rapidly as he could but Nightmare was able to block each hit. "Psycho Flip!" Nightmare slammed Jake onto the ground, but as soon as Nightmare blinked, he found himself on the ground instead. Jake stabbed at him but Nightmare backflipped to dodge. Jake touched the ground and pushed himself toward Nightmare. Nightmare jumped over Jake who ran up the wall. "Get up guys! Psycho Drop!" Jake drill-kicked down at Nightmare, who managed to dodge again. The area Jake landed on propped up and sent the other three Smashers into the air. Nightmare ran up to Jake as soon as Jake landed and stabbed Soul Edge through his shoulder. Nightmare pulled out Soul Edge and watched as Jake slid to the ground.

"Uh oh. Jake's down."

"And soon you all will be to." Nightmare pointed the tip of Soul Edge at the three Smashers…but one was missing. "Where's the rat?"

"Hya!" Pikachu had used mach speed to run up Nightmare's arm and Iron Tail the side of his head. Nightmare slammed into shield.

"Now I'm annoyed. Nightmare Syndrome!" The attack nailed Pikachu head on and blew him into the shield. "Now for you two."

"Fire Fury!" Bowser blew hundreds of fireballs at Nightmare, but he simply swiped at them. Falco took out his laser rifle and shot at Nightmare but he blocked that attack to.

"Die. Nightmare Obli…" Then something hit Nightmare's back. Nightmare turned around to see Pikachu in his Megaman armor, but there was something different about him. Pikachu's armor was glowing gold.

"What happened to Pikachu?"

Pikachu stared at Nightmare. "You have three seconds to stop looking at me like that, you little rat!"

"Program Advance: Master Style." Three Pikachus appeared, one in blue armor, one in green, and one in red. They just stood there but you could see something flying through the air around Nightmare.

"I've had it with…" Blood shot out of Nightmare's leg and shoulder. "What's happening?!" Nightmare started shaking crazily, blooding shooting out of hundreds of gashes that appeared from nowhere. Nightmare looked at his giant arm, which had blood pouring out of it. "What…just happened?!"

"Hehehe." Nightmare turned around to see Jake with blood dripping out of his mouth. "Pikachu's what happened. Your weaker half…is dead."

"What makes you say that?!"

Jake pointed below Nightmare. "While you were fighting the others, I set a bomb under you. You've lost." Jake snapped his fingers. Blue flowed from below Nightmare and eradicated him. "I just hope the others…can defeat Night Terror." Jake passed out, and Pikachu quickly followed.

Meta Knight clashed swords with Night Terror. "Do you think you'll actually win this fight?"

"Maybe if this stupid sword worked, yes. But right now, yes. Aeroga!" Meta Knight blew Night Terror away with a small tornado. Night Terror kicked himself off the shield and flew back towards Meta Knight.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon hit Night Terror from the side and slammed him into the shield.

"Thunder!" Mewtwo zapped Night Terror. Night Terror shook the blows off and elbowed Roy in the gut and then flipped around and headbutted Mewtwo.

"You'll all die today!" Night Terror flew upwards. "Nightmare Wheel!" A wheel that looked like it came from some kids nightmare. The wheel spun around and chased Meta Knight around.

"Stopaga!" Meta Knight turned around and aimed the stop spell at the wheel, and luckily stopped it. Night Terror appeared in front of Meta Knight and slashed him.

"Nightmare Tornado!" Nightmare spun around and around, slashing at the three Smashers. "Fear the top of darkness!"

"Shadow Possession!"

"What?!" Everyone looked outside the shield. Shikamaru was standing outside of the barrier.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?"

"I was waiting for someone to get me back to my world when this troublesome guy blew up the town I was in. I decided to help you guys out so I can finally get off of this troublesome planet."

"Stop saying troublesome. It's troublesome. …Dang it! Now you've gotten me saying it!" Roy took out his Water and Earth Sword and charged.

"This is not going to work on me! I am Night Terror!" Night Terror placed Soul Calibur onto the shadow, even though Shikamaru tried to stop him. With the shadow connected to the sword, Night Terror was free to cause chaos. Night Terror grabbed Roy and slammed him into the ground.

Mewtwo teleported behind Night Terror, and he was now wearing his armor. "Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo shot multiple Shadow Balls at Night Terror but Night Terror was able to shield himself with his arm. Night Terror charged at Mewtwo and jabbed his gut. Night Terror heaved Mewtwo over his shoulder and tossed him at Meta Knight. Meta Knight tore off his cape and flew over Mewtwo.

"Blizzaga!" Meta Knight shot an ice spell at Night Terror, who was able to melt the ice with his flames. Night Terror dived at Meta Knight from above and grabbed Meta Knight's head/body. Night Terror squeezed Meta Knight and watched as blue energy flowed from Meta Knight and into Night Terror. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Devouring you soul!" Night Terror tossed Meta Knight to the side as Mewtwo and Roy ran at him from the side.

Meta Knight blinked slowly as he started to pass out. _"My friends…they're in danger. I'm helpless to stop Night Terror."_

"_I can see that."_

"_Shut up, you stupid sword."_

"_Stupid! I guess you don't want to hear what I want to say!" The spirit of the Zanpakto crossed his arms and pouted._

"_You are nothing like me. The reason I don't want to talk to you right now is because you make me really angry everytime we speak and I'm already angry right now."_

"_Okay. I was going to tell you my name, but since you're to angry…"_

"_Wait! I'll listen. All I want to do is help my friends and defeat this nightmare that plagues the worlds. I need your help."_

_The spirit smirked. "You're ready. My name is…"_

Night Terror clanged Roy and Mewtwo's heads together and slammed them into the ground. "No one will stop me! I'll destroy this world and everyone on it! I'll devour everything!"

"No you won't."

"What?!" Night Terror turned his head toward Meta Knight, who was using his regular sword to keep himself up. "I'm surprised to see you're still alive. I guess you want the rest of your soul devoured."

"Nope. The only reason I'm awake is to defeat you." Meta Knight took out his Zanpakto. "I call on you…"

"Die!" Night Terror grabbed Soul Calibur and rushed at Meta Knight. "Nightmare Obliteration!" Night Terror stopped mid-run and shot hundreds of black balls at Meta Knight.

"…" Meta Knight glared at Night Terror, "Zeroku!" Zeroku split into multiple pieces and changed into a razor sharp whip. Meta Knight whipped the sword around and destroyed all of the balls. "Lend me your strength!" Meta Knight pulled the whip up and waited as it transformed a massive sword with multiple blades sticking out of it. Meta Knight charged Night Terror, "It ends here!"

"I don't think so!" Night Terror ran at Meta Knight. They zipped past each other and stood there. "Gah!" Night Terror collapsed onto his knees. "What…just happened?!"

"You've lost." Eneru put his finger onto the shield and shattered it.

"This is my fight Eneru! Stay out of this!"

"It's to late Night Terror. You fought the Smashers twice, and you lost twice. Since you're too weak to fight off the Smashers, I'll kill you. Ten Thousand…" Eneru stopped his attack as Meta Knight, Mewtwo, and Roy stabbed Night Terror and ended his life. Bowser, Pikachu, Falco, and Jake walked over to the three. "So now you've beaten the weakest seven of the Dark Legendz. Good job but it will only get harder from here on out."

"You won't be leaving this planet, rope ear." Bowser stepped forward. "I'm going to end you right now!"

"If you insist. Ten Thousand Bolts." Eneru pointed a finger at Bowser and shot him with lightning. Bowser staggered a bit and then fell, his whole body covered in third-degree burns. "His shell and skin protected him from death. Next time we meet, I'm going to kill you all." Eneru disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Mewtwo looked at the sky and then back at Bowser, "I'll get Bowser. Everyone head to the ship. You too, Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded as he walked with the others to the ship, wherever it was. Mewtwo picked Bowser up and said, "You're to careless Bowser. Hopefully, this teaches you a lesson on being so hard-headed."

* * *

**(Everyone was struggling against their Rabbid foes) Ty: There's no way we can win this!**

**DM: Yes there is!**

**Ty: How?!**

**DM: Let me use my full power!**

**Ty: …Fine! (Ty dodged RY and snapped his fingers. A dark light flickered around DM and he clenched his fist)**

**DM: It's time to end this. (DM stuck out three fingers, each one pointing at the three Rabbids) You've messed with us for to long. (They three fighters watched as the Rabbids disappeared into nothingness. Ty pulled out of a key)**

**Ty: Now it's time to lock you again. (Ty tossed the key and smacked DM in the forehead)**

**DM: Ow! That hurt! Meaner!**

**Ty: Whatever. Just get ready for the next chapter; you'll be one of the main characters then.**

**DM: Yay! (DM reached into his cloak and pulled out a burrito) This burrito and I will be waiting.**

**Mewtwo: Bunch of weirdoes.**


	40. A Dark Prophecy

**Chapter 40- A Dark Prophecy**

**Ty: Ooh, spooky, isn't it? Just like a moldy muffin being coughed out of a fat guy across the table from you. Luckily, that hasn't happened to me…I've had and seen worse, and trust me, you're lucky you weren't there. (shudders)**

**Mewtwo: I have to.**

**Ty: What could you have possibly seen that is worst than what I've seen?**

**Mewtwo: I once walked on Wario in the bathroom with his shirt off.**

**Ty: That **_**is**_** horrible!**

**DM: Try walking in on one of your loyal followers eating your fudge…**

**Ty: ...**

**Mewtwo: (smiles)**

**Ty: (staring at Mewtwo) Why are you smiling?!**

**Mewtwo: I like fudge.**

**Ty: And you call me weird. (Ty pushed Mewtwo and DM away so they could talk about chocolate) Anyways, I noticed that before, I mentioned that DM was supposed to talk to Samus. That was five chapters ago…so now that I've remembered, I'll finally have him have that talk! It's not the first thing I've forgotten. (looks at Shikamaru who was supposed to be shown in the first chapter of the Seven Seas arc) That was a close call! Now we can start!**

* * *

"Okay Shikamaru, just stand on the platform and I'll send you back to your world. And if you say troublesome, I'll have Roy do something that will have you scarred for the rest of your life." 

"Whatever, this is so trou…" Mewtwo glared at Shikamaru. "Fine, just get me out of here. I have some clouds to watch."

"Lazy emo." Mewtwo pressed a red button on the control panel and sent Shikamaru back to his world. "Now that that is done, where to next?"

"I'm not sure. We could always go back to one of the worlds we were at before, or we could train and learn all of the other's abilities. I'd like to go with the latter, especially since we got our butts kicked at the Seven Seas."

"Okay, we'll train. After that, we'll head to, would you do the honors Roy?"

"Of course!" Roy walked into his room and brought out the Wheel of Fortune. On it were the names of the first four worlds they went to, Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, SR388, and Popstar.

"Where'd you get that wheel Roy?"

"Crazy Hand gave it to me!" Roy spun the wheel as they all waited for the results. "Round and round the wheel goes, where it stops, only the wheel knows!" Then it stopped. It landed on Hyrule. "Off to Hyrule then! After we train, that is!"

"Before I train, I have to get something first." Falco went into his room and brought out a straw hat.

"Why do you have Luffy's hat?"

"Because it looks cool." Then it started to glow. "What's happening?!"

"It's not going to explode, if that's what you think. Just watch and wait." The hat twisted around in Falco's hand until the glow disappeared. In the hat's place was an Assist Trophy of Luffy. "That makes four, I think. Riku, Don Patch, Crypto, and Luffy. Yep, that's four." After that fiasco, the Smashers walked into the training room and begun training.

Samus, Naruto, Ellie, and Kairi were sitting in their seats, waiting for something to happen. Then DM walked inside the cell and left the door open. "…"

"What do you want?"

"Not much. Naruto, Ellie, you two can go back to your world. I have no use for you now." DM waved his hand and made the two ex-demon hosts disappear.

"What'd you do with them?!"

"I sent them back to their world like I said they could. As for you two, I still have some use for you two. It seems Kingdom Hearts has a double lock."

"But I thought you got to Kingdom Hearts already? I saw that Duel Academy planet disappear!"

"How'd you…Oh yes, the camera that links to my office. I really need to take that down. That was not Kingdom Hearts doing. After Luxord lost, he went to Domino City and destroyed the heart of that world, which happened to be the sacred cards. As I was saying before I was interrupted, Kingdom Hearts has a double lock. I decided to look into it and it mentions something very interesting." DM took a book out of his cloak and tossed it to Samus. The title of the first page read "Princesses" and there were two sections. The first was Princesses of Heart and the second read…

"Princesses of Smash?"

"Yes, and they are you, Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Lilina, Amy, and Jigglypuff. I sent a team to get them and they should be here any second." Then two portals appeared behind DM. Out of the portal came four Nobodies, the ones of Meta Knight, Roy, Pikachu, and Falco, and in front of them were the six Smashers. Meta Knight's Nobody's body was completely white and gray and had a Nobody symbol on both of his shoulder plates. He also had piercing red eyes. Roy's Nobody looked like a combination of Gin and Roy. He had Roy's spiky hair but Gin's hair color. He wore black and white armor that had the Nobody symbol on it. Pikachu's Nobody was gray with black on the end of his tail. He had tiny demon wings on his back and had sharp nails on his fingers. Falco's Nobody was a dark brown color, wore a black jacket, and had a white gun. He looked like a hawk. "Texam, Yorx, Kipuchax, Aflocx, good to see you managed to get here with no problems, I'm guessing."

"Actually, we had one problem. When we appeared in their worlds, they happened to be with their 'heroes' with them. They didn't put up a very good fight but they still tried to stop us."

"Did you kill them?"

"We did not, just like you ordered us to do." The Nobodies pushed the six Princesses of Smash into the cell.

"Well I've got to go. See you all in a bit." DM walked out of the cell, into the meeting room, and sat in his swirling chair. He begun to wait for all of the members to arrive for a big meeting, and that meant _every_ member. They all walked in one at a time. By the time they all arrived, the room was filled with about a hundred different creatures and people. "It's good to see you all."

Arceus groaned, "What is it this time? If you say something stupid about how you just got the newest Shonen Jump, I'll kill you."

"No need to get grumpy, Mr. Pokemon God, I just have some orders for some of you to perform. There are some…friends of mine that owe me. I'll need some of you to go in pairs of two and get what they owe."

"Can we kill your friends?"

"Of course. Now for your teams, Wolf, Leon, you two will be heading to New York or something and round up all of the Smith clones you can find and bring them here."

Wolf snarled, "You mean the ones from the Matrix movie?"

"Yep. Alex, Dark Samus, you two will go to London and bring every Dementor and Deatheater here."

Alex sighed, "First Matrix, now Harry Potter. What's next?"

"Gregar, Falzar, head to Middle Earth and bring the trolls, orcs, and goblins to the HQ."

"I had to ask."

"Grodus, Zant, go to wherever Nightmare came from and bring every single Lizard-Man on that world to this place. Now it's time for the last team, and this one is very special." DM pointed at two Nobodies, the Nobodies of Mewtwo and Bowser. "Mewtwo X, Bowrexs, I need you two to go to Omega Shenron's world and bring any villain of massive power back with you." Mewtwo X was a skeleton version of Mewtwo with giant bat wings and Bowrexs looked like Bowser, but was white, had sharper and longer claws, and was much more dragon-like.

"Yes, my lord." The two Nobodies disappeared into the Dark Corridors.

"Suck ups." Wolf and Leon disappeared next, followed by Alex, Shroob Queen, Gregar, Falzar, Grodus, and finally, Zant.

"You all may go now, except for the Chaos Masters." And they left. "Time for the roll." DM pointed at the six while calling their names. "Eneru, Aizen, Zeno, Kazuki…"

"I told you that's not my name!"

DM looked at the Akatsuki leader, "You want to be called Pein?" Everyone except DM and Pein chuckled.

"My name is Paine!"

"That's not what Wikipedia says."

"Like Wikipedia knows anything!"

"Fine, we'll take a vote. Everyone for Pein, raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand. "Why'd you all vote for Pein?"

Sephiroth answered, "So we can make fun of him by calling him…"

"Don't say it!"

"I change my vote to Kazuki!"

DM banged a gavel on the desk, "All in favor of Kazuki…" Pein and DM raised their hand.

"Looks like Pein wins."

"Nope, since I'm the leader, my vote counts as 100 people. Kazuki it is! And since Sephiroth and Arceus are here, my roll call is done." DM just sat there, looking at his strongest members.

"…Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Then why'd you keep us here?!"

"…I get lonely." DM looked up and noticed they were all gone except for Arceus. "Why didn't you leave?"

"I've got a question. Why did you send the five teams to get all of those people?"

DM swirled around in his chair so his back was facing Arceus. "I'm sure Sephiroth has told you and the others of the Dark Progonosticus."

"Yes he has."

"And I'm sure he told you of the prophecy I told him."

"Yes."

"After I told Sephiroth of that, I decided to read through the book again. At the very end of the book, I noticed a page was ripped out. How, I'm not sure, so I decided to look for it. I found it in the World of Darkness and brought it here. I managed to tape the page back into the book. That page tells of a war, a war between the light and the dark, a war between the Smashers and us. And we should both know that wars include thousands of people. The more people we have, the bigger a chance we have of winning."

"But you could easily wipe the floor with all of the Smashers!"

"It's not that easy Arceus, the Smashers will be much stronger when the war begins. We have a chance of losing."

"Why don't you just kill Smashers yourself or let one of us do it!"

"It's to early in the story to kill the main characters. That's like saying Voldemort should have killed Harry Potter in the first chapter of the first book. Why kill them now when the game is just getting started. Give me a reason."

"War is like chess. You must predict your opponent's moves so you can win. If you have an opportunity to win, you must grasp it or you'll lose. That is exactly like what's happening right now!"

"But you forgot the number one rule of everything. That rule is to have fun. Life as a villain would be boring if there's no one trying to stop you. Just destroying or taking over each world with no struggle would destroy the purpose of good versus evil. I'm sure you can admit that once you think about it."

"I can. I don't agree with your way of thinking but I can understand where you're getting at." Arceus trotted out of the room.

"Bout time they got out of here." DM swirled back around as two new people entered the room through the dark portals. Out of the portal came two people, the first was a purple puppet with a strange symbol on its chest and the second was a woman wearing a black dress top, black pants, and black heels. She had hair that was as dark as a shadow or a crow and reached down past her shoulders. "I was wondering when you two would get here." The puppet just stared into space while the woman tapped her foot. "Puppet Master, Sister, I'm sure you both know why you're here."

"No we don't. The only reason I'm here is because you're my brother and I owe you a favor. What is it exactly that you want?"

"Let me start with sister. You have millions of underlings, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Read this." DM took out the Dark Progonosticus Universal Edition and tossed it to his sister. "Its on the last page."

She flipped through the book toward the end. "In a place of light and darkness, these two forces shall fight to the death. The winner shall be immortalized and the loser shall be eradicated forever. Darkness shall have forces many, but light shall have forces strong. One shall win, the other shall die." She threw the book back at DM. "Shall appeared a lot in that paragraph. So what you're saying is that you need my people to fight for you." DM nodded. "Fine."

"Puppet Master, from you I need nothing except for a sample of the smoke coming from below you. There's something I want to do with it." PM just stared. "I'll take that as a yes." DM snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared in his hand. He snapped again and it was full of the smoke coming from below PM.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes you may." And so DM's sister and PM disappeared from the room. DM sat there for a second and then pulled out a radio. DM turned it on and listened to what the person on it was saying.

"Recent scientific studies have revealed that if you eat pie today, on pie day, you will have a 50 increase of yummy!"

"50! Quickly! Someone make me a pie!"

"No!"

"I hate you all!"

* * *

**(DM and Mewtwo were eating a blueberry pie while Ty ate ice cream cake) Ty: This is delicious! Who made it?**

**DM: I did! (Mewtwo and Ty looked at DM and then spit out their dessert) What?**

**Mewtwo: I don't trust anything you make! It might kill me!**

**Ty: It probably would, I'll test it. (Ty tossed the cake into the air and shot it was a super scope. It exploded like fireworks) ...**

**Mewtwo: ...**

**DM: (looks from side to side, and then smiled) I like fireworks! (Ty charged the super scope and blasted DM away)**

**Mewtwo: Thank you.**

**Ty: You're welcome, but anyways, I want to clear two things up. The pie thing at the end does not belong to me, it belongs to the creator of the Legendary Frog site, and when DM talked to Arceus, though it seemed like it, he was not breaking the fourth wall. It was simply an analogy. Honestly, I thought it was a wall break at first to, but I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for reading, ladies and gentlemen!**


	41. A Small Problem

**Chapter 41- A Small Problem **

**Ty: There has been a massive change in the Chaos Master's! One shall be replaced! But its up for you to guess to it is before you read the chapter!**

**DM: I get to deal Judgment!**

**Arceus: That's my line. (DM cast Judgment on Arceus)**

**DM: Judgment has been dealt!**

**PBR Announcer: That's my line.**

**DM: It's my line now! (DM uppercutted the announcer to the moon) Anyone else wants to copyright my lines!**

**Mewtwo: You're mad.**

**DM: I'm not mad! This is Sparta!**

**Spartan Guy: That it my line!**

**DM: Copyright Secret Technique! (DM round housed the Spartan. DM pointed his hand at a lightsaber and pulled it into his hand)**

**Anakin: I believe I invented that technique sir, and you are in copyright infringement rule number…(DM stabbed Anakin through the chest)**

**DM: My technique! I'm going to catch them all! (Ash appeared but DM threw him into the World of Darkness) Top of the world, ma! (DM killed some random person who looked slightly angry) Roll out! (DM scrapped Optimus Prime) No one can beat me! Not even…**

**???: Me!**

**DM: It can't be! It's…**

**Ty: Chuck Norris?!**

**Chuck: Yep. (Chuck charged at DM and punched him across the room. DM climbed out of the wall and pointed at Chuck)**

**DM: You have raised the wrath of the Dark Master! Feel the power of caffeine and Mad TV! (DM pulled out an Assist Trophy) Come on out Stuart! (A giant male baby looking guy popped out of the trophy)**

**Stuart: What?!**

**Chuck: I'm Chuck Norris.**

**Stuart: What?!**

**Chuck: I'm Chuck Norris.**

**Stuart: What?!**

**Chuck: I'm Chuck Norris!**

**Stuart: What?!**

**Chuck: You've defeated me! You truly are strong!**

**Stuart: What?!**

**Chuck: ARGH!!! (Chuck fell forward and died. He would be reborn by Crazy Hand and Darth Vader later on)**

**Mewtwo: This place is crazy.**

**DM: soez I heard u leik mudkipz.**

**Ty: Yeah, I'm just going to start the chapter! (DM footstool jumped off of Ty)**

**DM: My line!**

**Ty: My spine! (Note: If you don't want any Naruto spoilers, you may want to skip down a bit)**

* * *

Every member of the Dark Legendz were huddled in the parking garage, where hundreds of ships were. In front of them were the Death Eaters, Dementors, Middle Earth creatures, Smith clones, Lizard-Men, and the DB villains. Right now, one of the Death Eaters, Lucious Malfoy, was complaining. "What did you do?! Not only did you take us from our world, but you killed our master!" 

Alex polished an ice sword he was carrying. "He made me mad. Anyone who does that will die."

"Same goes for me, Mr. Lucious. Your Lord Voldemort owed me a favor and he failed to pay up. I'm your master now."

"Not if I kill you first! Avada Kedavra!" A green light flew out of the tip of his wand. DM caught the killing curse in his hand.

A black haired woman pointed at DM. "Avada Kedavra!" DM caught the second attempt. Now all of the Death Eaters were pointing their wands at DM.

"Avada Kedavra!" The killing spells flew at DM and exploded.

"Missed me." DM was now standing behind Lucious. "Next time you try to hit me with that spell, you'll be on the receiving end. Anyone have any objections?" All of the new enemies shook their heads. "Good, you all may leave…except for the Chaos Masters, meet me in my office." DM teleported to his office and waited for his subordinates.

The Chaos Masters arrived in DM's office. Zeno tapped his foot on the ground, "This is the second time you called us into your office. The first time you called us, you had no reason, you better have a reason this time."

"Luckily for you, I do. It seems for once I was wrong and one of you has lied to me." The Chaos Masters had a confused look on their faces and looked at each other. "You know who you are. The Chaos Master forfeiting their title is…Paine." Everyone looked at the Akatsuki Leader.

"W-what?! Why am I losing my rank?!"

"You lied about your position in your own organization. Either lose your rank or die."

"I didn't lie! I'm am the leader of the Akatsuki!"

"Then explain this." DM turned a tv on and it showed the Akatsuki leader talking to someone, who was giving him orders.

"That video was edited! You're the only one I serve under!"

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. Now step down and I'll reveal your replacement." Kazuki stepped back. "Come on out, new Number Four." From behind DM came one of the Akatsuki members. It was Tobi.

"What?! I'm being replaced by a buffoon!"

Aizen looked at Kazuki and then at Tobi. "I have to agree with Kazuki this time. Why did you replace the leader of the Akatsuki with one of his lower members?"

"This is not the Tobi you once met. This is Uchiha Madara."

"Die!" Kazuki charged at Tobi/Madara.

"Show them your power, Uchiha Tobi."

"With pleasure." A red glare came from the hole in Tobi's mask. Kazuki stopped running and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Anyone else want to fight Tobi?"

"I want to see how strong this mask wearing idiot really is. Zaker." Zeno's eyes turned white as he shot a lightning bolt out of his mouth.

"You messed with the wrong person, kid." A wall of mud appeared in front of Tobi and stopped the bolt in its track.

"Pretty good. So DM, what are going to do with Kazuki?"

"Strip him of his powers and give them to Tobi here."

"I'm only letting you call me Tobi because you're stronger than me. Make it a habit and I'll force you to call me Madara. That is my name after all."

"Good for you. You all may leave." The Chaos Masters left the office, with Tobi being the last. "Before you go, thanks for going easy on the Smashers."

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone knowing how strong I was to early." Tobi walked out of the office wioth the others, leaving the unconscious body of Kazuki on the floor.

"…Clean up on Aisle 3!"

Meta Knight dodged a slash from Roy and ran to the right. Roy ran at Meta Knight while charging his blade and unleashed it. The explosion sent Meta Knight back a bit, but ut didn't hurt him. Meta Knight shot a water spell at Roy, who slashed the water to bits with his thunder sword. Roy backflipped and hit Meta Knight with a fire jutsu. Meta Knight shook off the blow and hit Roy with Zeroku. Roy took out his water sword, put it in his mouth, and charged. Meta Knight side stepped to dodge but Roy clothes lined him. Meta Knight got up and jumped off the wall. Roy used his counter to block Meta Knight but was unable to hit Meta Knight on the back swing. Meta Knight hit Roy with a gravity spell and footstool jumped off of him. Roy got up and hit Meta Knight with a water jutsu. Meta Knight got up and charged at Roy. Roy charged as well and they hit each other. They stood behind each other, waiting for the other to fall. Roy fell. "Uh…good job, Meta Knight. You kicked my butt!"

"I can't believe how strong you are Roy. If you act that serious in a fight, you'll easily be able to beat anyone your level."

"Thanks buddy."

Falco and Pikachu punched each other across the face and jumped back. Pikachu used his sword to slash Falco across the chest. Falco fell down and pulled out his blaster. Falco hit Pikachu several times in the back. Pikachu used Area Steal to appear in front of Falco. Pikachu used Thunder and Skull Bash to send Falco flying. Falco landed on his feet and pulled out his rocket launcher. Falco shot at Pikachu, who was able to jump on top of rocket and kick it away. As soon as Pikachu got close to Falco, Falco slashed Pikachu with his talons. While Pikachu was flying back, Falco waved his arms rapidly, sending waves of air at Pikachu. They all hit him, leaving cuts on his body. Pikachu pressed the button on his V-Watch and transformed into his Henshin form. Pikachu used Mach Speed to steal what he thought was all of Falco's guns. Falco took out his Decaforce gun and shot Pikachu. Pikachu used floated upwards to dodge but the bullet Falco shot exploded and sent Pikachu flying across the room, straight at Falco. Falco pulled his foot back and rocket kicked at Pikachu. Pikachu made himself heavier and dodged Falco's kick. Pikachu landed on Falco's foot, making Falco hop around the room while holding hit foot. To finish Falco off, Pikachu hit Falco with an Iron Tail and slammed Falco into a wall. "Give up yet?"

"Yeah, but did you have to land on my foot?"

"You should've moved."

Bowser rammed his head into Mewtwo's stomach and slammed him into a wall. Mewtwo teleported away and charged a Shadow Ball. Bowser turned around and shot a fireball. The two attacks collided and exploded, forcing the two Smashers to stop for a moment. The smoke cleared as the two ran at each other and punched each other. Mewtwo was sent back while Bowser stood there. Mewtwo teleported behind Bowser before he hit the wall and grabbed his tail. Mewtwo used Strength to spin Bowser around and slam him into the walls. Bowser reached forward and grabbed Mewtwo's arm. Bowser pulled his fist back and smashed it into Mewtwo's face, sending him bouncing off the floor. Mewtwo kicked off the wall, and hit Bowser in the chest with Aqua Tail. Bowser fell down, causing him to struggle a bit. Mewtwo teleported above Bowser and Mega Kicked down onto Bowser, flipping him over (must…resist…urge…to say…for massive damage…). Bowser spun around the room inside his shell and hit Mewtwo multiple times. Right before Mewtwo used Recover, Bowser popped out of his shell and grabbed Mewtwo. Bowser jumped up, slammed Mewtwo into the ceiling, fell down, and slammed Mewtwo on the floor. Mewtwo kicked upwards, flipping Bowser over him. Mewtwo teleported to the opposite end of the room and started to charge a Hyper Beam. Bowser got up and blew a stream of fire from his mouth. The beam and fire collided, covering the room in smoke. The smoke cleared as the two Smashers ran at each other. Their final attacks were punching each other in the chest. They stood there for a second, and then fell. "Good job Mewtwo."

"Thanks…I'm still mad at you for how you treated me at the mansion though!"

"Is that all you ever think about?!"

"Only when I'm around you!" The two Smashers glared and growled at each other.

"Guys, that's enough. We're almost at Hyrule." Jake opened the door that lead to the control panel and walked out. The others were soon sitting in their places, waiting for Jake to say something, the smarty-pants that he is.

"…"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say somethin logical like you always do, like tell us if something's happening or if there are enemies on the planet?"

"Is that all? If that's what you want." Jake turned around and activated the ships telescope. Jake peered through the lenses, with horror struck upon his face.

"What's going on?"

"Um…Where do I start? Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Midna, Vaati, and Mr. G&W are fighting off people from Europe from atop Hyrule Castle."

"How is G&W there?"

"Don't you remember that some Smashers are on different worlds?"

"I do, I just forgot who was on it. I'm probably not the only one." The Smashers looked forward, and then back to Hyrule. "Jake! Get us down there as fast as you can!"

Jake swiveled around in his seat and started typing commands onto the computer panel. "Switching to Extremely Dangerous Way of Landing mode!"

"What?!" The ship turned around until it was vertical and dropped straight down. All of the Smashers were at the back of the ship, screaming for their lives. Any words they said were lost. The ship collided onto Hyrule and exploded, separating pieces of the ship and other things from each other. Pikachu woke up an hour later with the worst headache he'd ever had. "What in the world just happened? Oh yeah…I HATE YOU JAKE!!!!!"

* * *

**(DM was strangling Bowser for saying 'Death to you!' to his computer. DM thought that was his line) DM: My line!**

**Bowser: This…is…madness!**

**(Ty, who is recording DM and Bowser, zooms in on DM) Ty: This isn't madness! This is Spart-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (DM leaped at Ty and smacked the camera from his hand. DM was smashing Ty's head into the ground)**

**DM: How many times are you people going to steal my line?! To the copyright office! (DM tossed Ty into wall and walked away)**

**Ty: Boy, I'm glad that's over! (Ty and Bowser turn to see Falco and Mewtwo, all the color flushed from their face) Ty: What's wrong with you guys?**

**Falco: Well for me, I just found out I don't have that many fans. Second, we both saw something horrible.**

**Bowser: And that was?**

**Mewtwo: Samus…**

**Ty: Yes?**

**Falco: Was…**

**Bowser: Yes?**

**Mewtwo and Falco: Watching a romance movie.**

**Ty: That's…unusual. Not horrible, just unusual.**

**Bowser: I'm surprised that Samus would be watching that but why is that horrible exactly?**

**Mewtwo: It stared Kirby and Jigglypuff…**

**Ty: Lol, noobs.**

**Bowser: Mudkipz…**

**Falco: What are you guys talking about?**

**DM: They have gamefaqs madness.**

**Mewtwo: Makes sense. Do any of you know what happened to Roy and Meta Knight? (The two swordsmen were being dragged by Peach and Zelda)**

**Roy: Where are you dragging us?**

**Peach: We want to go to the Smash Opera and Mario and Link won't take us. Something about trying out for a movie called 'Live Free or Smash Hard.'**

**Meta Knight: Why us though?**

**Zelda: We asked every Smasher and they all said no. You two were the only ones left and we knew you two would say yes.**

**Roy: Why did you need us though?**

**Peach: We can't go to the opera unless we have dates.**

**Roy: Who's my temporary girlfriend?**

**Zelda: Me.**

**Roy: Then I'm okay.**

**Meta Knight: Shut up Roy.**


	42. Hyrule Brawl!

**Chapter 42-Hyrule Brawl!**

**Petey: RAH! RAH RAH! RAH RAH, RAH RAH, RAH RAH!!! (Petey was "singing" at the Smash Opera. He happened to be playing the one of the two lead roles. The other role was being played by)**

**Jigglypuff: Jig! Jiggly! Jigglypuff! (Everyone in the audience was asleep, with the exception of Roy, Meta Knight, Zelda, Peach, and the guy from the Boogie game. Zelda and Peach were crying into tissues)**

**Peach: It's so beautiful! Sniff**

**Zelda: I know!**

**Meta Knight: I have no idea what's happening.**

**Roy: Neither do I. That's why I fell asleep a little bit ago. I dreamt about Peach and Zelda in Striker outfits, short shorts, and bikinis.**

**Meta Knight: Interesting.**

**Jiggs and Petey: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (The opera was over now. The four Smashers walked out of the opera house)**

**Zelda: Don't you boys think that was great?**

**Meta Knight: Sure.**

**Roy: Why not.**

**Peach: Well, since the boys are still out, why don't we go out and play soccer, go to the park, or to beach. Maybe all three!**

**Roy: I'm up for it!**

**Peach: Great! We'll go get our Strikers outfits, short shorts, and bikinis! (The two girls ran back to the Smash Mansion)**

**Roy: Dreams really do come true.**

**Meta Knight: I find it weird how they suggested the same things you dreamt about.**

**Roy: So do I, but I don't care! It's not like we're in some bizarre dream world, (Roy and Meta Knight looked up and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Bizarre Dream World! Where All Dreams Come True!") Weird. I never noticed this part of Smash City.**

**Meta Knight: We don't have a Smash City, only a Smash Dimension.**

**Roy: That can change though! Who knows what can happen? …Wait, how can we not have a Smash City yet we have this giant unnamed city full of buildings with Smash in its name?**

**Meta Knight: …Good question. Let's go ask Ty or Master Hand.**

**Ty: You called?**

**Roy: AH! Don't do that!**

**Ty: Well excuuuuuse me, princess. What do you guys want?**

**Meta Knight: We wanted to know why we have a Smash Dimension full of named buildings, yet the city itself, that the buildings reside in, doesn't have a name.**

**Ty: …Good point. (Ty took out a map and started drawing on it. The two Smashers looked around and saw more buildings popping up and a sign that said, "Welcome to Smash City." A raccoon walked out of a store nearby and held out his hand.)**

**Nook: That'll be 980,000 Bells.**

**Ty: No.**

**Nook: …(Nook glared at Ty as he pulled out an ax. Ty twitched.)**

**Ty: AH! (Nook started to chase Ty around the city.)**

**Roy: Weird.**

* * *

Pikachu looked around. "Jake! Jake? You're supposed to be here when I yell at you!" Pikachu looked around again. "Mewtwo? Bowser? Meta Knight? Roy? Falco? Where is everybody?" Pikachu ran around the forest. Pikachu crossed a bridge and found a small village. It was filled with elves. "What in the world? I guess this is the place Link told us about." Pikachu ran throughout the village, making sure no one saw him. He ran into an opening where a giant tree stood. "If what Link said is true, this is where the Deku Tree stands." 

"Link? You know of the Hero of Time?"

"Ah!" Pikachu looked up. He was face to…trunk with the Deku Tree. "A-are you the Deku Tree?"

"Yes I am. How do you know the Hero of Time?"

"I met him eight years ago during the Smash Tournament."

"Aw, so you must be Pikachu, the Pokemon of Electricity, or as I say, one of the Chosen Ones."

"Chosen Ones?"

"Yes, you and your five Smasher friends are the Chosen Ones destined to defeat the evil plaguing the worlds."

"Jake told me a little about that. Can you tell me anything?"

"Unfortunately, I may not."

"Well, can you at least tell me where my friends are?"

"That I may do. When the explosion near Zora's Domain occurred, I saw one of your friends flying toward Goron Mountain. I will teleport him here if you wish."

"I'd appreciate that." The two looked at each other for a bit. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you teleport them here?"

"I already did that."

"What do you…"

Splat!

"Ow, my head!" Bowser got off of the ground. "Now where am I?" Bowser looked down and noticed how he flattened Pikachu. "Sorry there, buddy." Bowser pulled Pikachu out of the ground. "What happened?"

"Jake drove the super expensive ship I made into Hyrule and made it explode. Now we have to find the others and go help the Hyrulians, plus G&W, defeat an army of British People."

"I find that odd. Excuse me, giant tree thing, but do you know where we go from here to get to the castle?"

"Go due north from here and you shall reach the castle in no time. Oh, and when you see Link, tell him everyone in the Fairy Village misses him and wishes him luck."

"I'll try to remember that." And so Bowser and Pikachu headed off north toward Hyrule Castle. "Talking trees. This place is weird."

"Don't forget the octopi that spit rocks, the carnivorous worms, and the humping zombies."

"I really didn't want to remember that. Freaking Redeads." The two Smashers walked toward the end of the forest. They could see Hyrule Castle in the distance. "There's nothing happening over there. Do you think the battle is over?"

"I don't think so." Pikachu inspected his surroundings. "Bowser, I need you to get me that large branch above you."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Bowser reached up and tore off the branch. Pikachu then had Bowser use the Bubble Breath Spyro taught him into the hollow branch. It now looked like a telescope. "You're higher up so you can look first." Pikachu handed Bowser the handmade telescope. Bowser looked through it. "What do you see?"

"Its not good, that's for sure. The British people have invaded the castle and they have oddly familiar company."

"Familiar?" Pikachu jumped on top of Bowser's head, grabbed the telescope and looked through it. He could see small purple creatures running through the castle. "You're right. What are they?"

"We have no time to ponder such questions! We have to hurry!"

"I'll get us there. Throw this chip as far as you can."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Its time I show you another ability I that wasn't useful until now." Bowser tossed the chip through the air, it landing somewhere near Castle Town. "Get ready! EM Wave Change!" Pikachu's Megaman armor appeared as he grabbed Bowser. The two disappeared and appeared on a yellow road.

"What is this?"

"This is a wave road. Master Hand gave Megaman the ability to switch through the other Megamen that have existed throughout his planet's time. The one who taught me this was the Star Force Megaman."

"I don't now what a Star Force Megaman is so I'll just nod my head."

"You're inferior intellect wouldn't understand anyway." Bowser growled. "Just grab my arm and get ready." Bowser knelt down and grabbed Pikachu. The two disappeared in a flash of blue light and zipped toward the computer chip. The two reappeared near the border of Castle Town. "We'll have to sneak in." Pikachu looked at Bowser. "This is going to be hard."

Two boxes, one cardboard, the other a crate, moved around the town, making sure to avoid contact with anyone in town. "Snake was right when he said boxes make awesome camouflage." The two continued toward Hyrule Castle. "Time to discard the boxes." The Smashers threw off the boxes.

"Look! It's the Smashers!"

"What?!" Five wizards shot spells the two of them. They ran forward and into the castle, the door blocking the spells. "At least that's…over." Bowser and Pikachu noticed they were in a room surrounded by wizards. "I'll deal with them!" Bowser charged at them, but the fell before Bowser could reach them.

"Come with me!" Bowser and Pikachu noticed Sheik run up the steps, a black silhouette following close behind. Bowser and Pikachu ran up the steps until they reached the top of the castle. In the room were Link, Young Link, Zelda, who just turned back, Ganondorf, Midna, Vaati, and G&W.

"Looks like the whole Hyrule gang, plus Mr. 2D, are all here."

"Luckily. Where are the others?"

"We're not sure. Jake crashed the ship near the place with the fish people Link talked about and we got separated. Pikachu found a giant talking tree who teleported me to them. Now we're here. So what's the situation?"

"Yesterday, the spellcasters outside infiltrated Castle Town and started attacking the castle. We've been able to kill them as they came inside. Now they walk around the town and if they see any of us, they'll shoot spells through the window. G&W is the only one able to walk through the castle, due to his shape."

"Okay, but have any of you noticed the purple creatures."

"I've seen them." Everyone turned to Ganondorf. "I came here from the Gerudo Village. They attacked my village. They came from the Halberd."

"The Halberd? But that's at the mansion."

"That what we thought. We contacted Master Hand early this morning and asked him about it. He doesn't know much about them, but he did say that the Halberd was taken from the garage. These creatures are very familiar though."

"That's what I said. I just wish I knew what they were. Anyways, why can't you go out there and beat the crap out of them?"

"Even though our magical and physical skills are superior, there are to many of them. We beat one, we get surrounded by fifty more."

"BEEP!!!"

"No one understands your beeping G&W!"

"The castle is being stormed!" The gang ran down the stairs. A group of fifty wizards stood in front of the door.

"Give it up Smashers! Stand still and your death will be quick!"

"Let me handle them." A particularly small wizard stepped forward, his hands in his pockets.

"Why should we?!"

"You asked for it." The wizard pulled out a plasma rifle and shot the wizard through the shoulder. "Anyone else got a problem." Everyone shook their heads. "To bad." The wizard pulled out a familiar gun. He pressed a button and it transformed into a machine gun. Then it turned green. Hundreds of bullets hit the wizards, but there was no harm done to them.

"Friendly fire is not appreciated, whoever you are! Avada Kedavra!" The wizard tried to hit the one with the gun but nothing happen. "What's wrong?!"

"The Runesave form of my gun. Nullifies magic in its track." The wizard pressed another buttons, transforming the green gun into a red gun. He shot at the wizards, explosions occuring wherever the bullets landed. He stopped once all the wizards were gone. "Its great to see you guys again!"

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize my voice?" The wizard pulled back his hood to reveal Falco.

"Falco! Where have you been?"

"…I was shot to Dragon Roost Island." Link, Zelda, and Ganon chuckled. A vein popped in Falco's head as he glared at them.

"We have another problem." Everyone turned to Vaati, who was pointing outside. Flying through the skies was the Halberd.

"What's the Halberd doing here?!"

"We'll explain later! We have to hurry!" Everyone ran outside and watched as the Halberd flew by the castle. A figure flew out of the Halberd and faced the Smashers.

"So we meet again Smashers."

* * *

**Ty: To the Smash Armory! (Ty ran into an armored building, then ran out with an Assist Trophy and a Smash Ball) Take this! (Ty tossed the Smash Ball at Nook, who grabbed it)**

**Nook: This is only worth about 10,200 Bells. Your still 969,800 Bells short! (The Smash Ball disappeared into Nook. Nook glared at Ty as fire erupted over him) Furniture Rain! (Nook took out multiple leaves and tossed them into the air. The leaves disappeared and was replaced by furniture, that began to fall. The furniture fell onto Ty, burying him. The last piece of furniture was a large bag of money) Your debt is all paid off! (Nook smiled and walked off)**

**Ty: Ow. I summon you…Devil. (A short blue man wearing a speedo appeared out of the Assist Trophy)**

**Devil: What do you want? (Ty pointed at the pile of furniture on top of him) Fine, fine. (Devil did a small dance and moved the furniture into a building nearby) I've got to go and fight Tamagon now. (He disappeared. In the distance came Roy, Meta Knight, Peach, and Zelda, all wearing beach clothes)**

**Peach: What happened to Ty?**

**Roy: Last time we saw him, that racoon Nook was chasing him with an ax.**

**Peach: Oh you poor thing! (Peach pulled a few Toads from her dress and had them take Ty back to the mansion. She followed. The others were stared, scared about why Peach had her subjects in her dress**

**Zelda: I guess I'll go get Samus.**

**Roy: You do that! (Zelda walked toward Samus's apartment, which she kept so she didn't have to always stay at the mansion) The Bizarre Dream World section of Smash World rules!**

**Meta Knight: …**

**Roy: Why are you staring at me? It's not nice to stare.**

**Meta Knight: What's two plus two?**

**Roy: Why are you asking me such a stupid question? It's four of course.**

**Meta Knight: You were right, this part of Smash City does rule.**

**Roy: Its not like you to use slang Meta Knight.**

**Meta Knight: Maybe this wasn't so great after all.**


	43. A Strange Enemy

**Chapter 43-A Strange Enemy**

**Roy: EMC 2! I'm a genius now!**

**Meta Knight: … (Meta Knight stared at Roy)**

**Roy: Why do I feel like I was smart? Must have been a horrible nightmare. (Roy and Meta Knight then noticed Zelda and Samus, in bikinis, running toward them)**

**Samus: To the beach!**

**Roy: To the boo…I mean beach! (The four Smashers boarded a plane and headed toward Isle Delfino. When they got there, they noticed the town was empty) Looks like we get the beach to ourselves. 'Hurray!!!'**

**Samus: I guess.**

**Zelda: I didn't think any beach would be like this ever.**

**Ty: That's what I wondered. (Everyone turned to see Ty, Mewtwo, Rangiku, and Nami. All in bathing suits) Who knows what happened.**

**Samus: It doesn't matter, a beach is a beach.**

**Roy: Uh, Samus, I have to tell you something.**

**Samus: What is it?**

**Roy: I love you.**

**Samus: What?**

**Roy: I mean…uh…the volleyball got lost during the flight.**

**Samus: That's what I thought you said. I guess that means no volleyball.**

**Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Samus: Why do you want us to play volleyball so much?**

**Zelda: Yeah, you've seemed eager to do anything we wanted all day.**

**Ty: I would to.**

**Samus: This doesn't concern you.**

**Ty: Yes ma'am.**

**Samus: Answer me Roy.**

**Roy: Please don't make me answer. (Samus tapped her foot) Fine, fine. I like you two, and some of the other girl Smashers. (Roy looked at the two girls Ty brought whose bikinis looked like they were about to bust)**

**Zelda: That's why you were eager to be my date?**

**Roy: Yes.**

**Samus: Why didn't you tell us earlier?**

**Roy: You're dating Mewtwo…in a way, and Zelda is dating Link.**

**Samus: Oh.**

**Roy: Guess I'll go now. (Roy ran off before anyone could say something. He sat on a hill near Corona Mountain) That was a bad move on my part. (That was when Roy noticed a gold rose near him. Roy picked it.) Never seen a rose this color before. (Roy inspected the flower and held it to his chest. Roy closed his eyes and thought) 'I wish I could for once get the girl' (The rose glowed brightly, and then disappeared) What just happened?**

* * *

Facing the Smashers was big, cloaked figure riding on a hover chair. A round ball was hanging onto the bottom. "So we meet again Smashers."

"Again? I don't think we've ever met."

"Oh yes, I forgot what happened after I was defeated by you all." The figure looked at the ones facing him. "Bowser, Ganondorf, I remember when you two worked for me. Where's Mewtwo?"

"One, I'm not going to answer that. Two, there's no way I'd ever work for you!"

"Not now, but you used to. Does the name Ancient Minister come to memory?"

Bowser and Ganondorf looked at each other. "I can admit the name sounds familiar but I still don't believe we met. Is Ancient Minister your name?"

"Yes actually. I also go by the Ruler of the World of Dawn."

"Do you work for the Dark Master?"

"In a way, yes, but I don't. We work as equals." The Ancient Minister rode his hover chair on top of Hyrule Castle. He dropped the ball on top of it. "This is a Subspace Bomb. When it explodes, it will take anything in its radius to an area called Subspace, which I rule as well. The purple creatures you saw were the Primid, which work for me. Bowser, Ganondorf, you two used to work with them, a long, long time ago, along with Mewtwo, Ridley, Wolf, and others. When you go back to your mansion, if you do, you can ask Master Hand about it. I'm sure he knows. Come R.O.B.s" Two robots rolled out from behind the bomb. "Set us up the bomb." The ROBs put their hands into the sockets of the bomb and pulled it. There was a timer in the middle that started to tick. It started at 3 minutes. "You have three minutes to disarm the bomb. But before you try, Mind Crush." The Hyrule Gang and Mr. G&W fainted, leaving Bowser, Pikachu, and Falco conscious. "It seems your other friends are about to arrive."

"Shadow Ball!"

"Meta Tornado!"

"Flare Blade!"

"Psycho Force!" The four attacks collided into the Ancient Minister, causing a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, he still floated there, not a mark on him.

"If you think such pitiful attacks will work on me, you'll have to think again. I bud you adieu Smashers. You now have two and a half minutes left." Ancient Minister turned around, but then turned back. "Oops, I forgot something. Black Doom, Majora, come now." Number 17 and 16 of the Dark Legendz flew out of the Halberd. "Make sure the bomb goes off."

"Of course." Majora and Black Doom landed on Hyrule Castle, along with Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Roy, and Jake. "So you are the ones who defeated 25 though 18. All of those times, it was you seven versus one. Now it's you seven verses two of us. Let's see if you fight us and diffuse the bomb." The bomb had 2 minutes left.

"I think we can stop you." Roy took out a white blade. "I found this when I landed on the City in the Sky, the Air Blade. Air Slice! Fireball Jutsu!" Roy sent an airwave at the two evils beings and set it on fire with a fireball. They dodged easily.

"Time we split up guys!" Mewtwo, Bowser, and Meta Knight faced Majora while Roy, Pikachu, Falco, and Jake faced Black Doom.

"I'll end this fast. I don't want to end up in that heck that creature calls Subspace." Black Doom shot dark bullets at the four, sending them running around them top of the castle. "Dark Nova!" Black Doom tossed a large ball of darkness at the Smashers. They were able to dodge, but barely. For some reason, the castle took no damage. "Yes dodge my attacks like the rodents you are!"

Majora slammed into Meta Knight and Mewtwo, and then Bowser jumped on top of him. Majora sprouted two arms and tossed Bowser off of him. Bowser Koopa Slammed down onto the castle, trying to avoid falling off. Majora grabbed Bowser as he touched the castle and slammed him into the other two. "Face the truth! You Smashers don't stand a chance to my power! You may have beaten Nightmare, but my power is almost double of his!"

"You keep telling yourself that!" Bowser leapt into the air. He changed into a dark red and black color, the spikes on his shell grew longer, and his claws grew larger. "Sports come in handy." Bowser lifted a large piece of rubble, one that was three times the size of Meta Knight and tossed it at Majora. It split into six pieces, each one the size of the original rock. Majora slapped two rocks away, the next two hit him, he hit the fifth one, and the last one sent him back. Mewtwo, in his armor, appeared above Majora and slammed him down. Majora got up and punched Mewtwo away. Meta Knight ran behind Majora, pulled out both of his swords, and shot Majora with an Omega spell. Then he used Zeroku's whip form to wrap around Majora. Meta Knight tugged the whip back, cutting Majora.

"You three are fast, but not strong enough to defeat me." The three Smashers looked at Majora, whose damages were healed.

"Dark Form!" Black Doom flew into the air and fell down as a large bat like creature with three yellow eyes and the chain that Black Doom wore. "I'll kill you! Dark Slasher!" Black Doom flew at the Smashers and sent them flying up. He then pulled himself up and body slammed into them.

Pikachu was the first to get up. "In my world, lightning beats flying! Let's see if it's the same here! Henshin!" Pikachu's Viewtiful armor appeared. "Replay! Thunder!" Pikachu hit Black Doom with a large blast of thunder, and then two more hit him. Black Doom fell to the ground. "Critical Hit. Pikachu defeated Wild Black Doom."

"Wild Black Doom used Trick!" Black Doom smacked Pikachu to the side. "Just because there's an element in your world that states electricity kills flyers doesn't mean that's true in another world. Dark Cannon!" Black Doom shot a dark ball out of his mouth and hit Pikachu. Pikachu got blasted near the bomb. "Who's next?" A blast of plasma hit Black Doom in the shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you, bat brain!"

"That's what you think! Shadow Screech!" Black Doom yelled at Falco. The extremely loud noise sent Falco flying back and knocked him unconscious. "Thirty seconds till the big boom." Black Doom transformed into his original form and flew away. "If any of you survive I'll be in the Gerudo Desert."

"Dark Form!" Majora's mask disappeared and was replaced by an old man with face marking that looked like the one's on Majora. The old man had four large purple arms coming of his back, with the addition of large black wings. The suit he was wearing was the same color as the mask he once was. "It's been such a long time since I've seen this form. This is what I looked like before I died and put the curse on that mask, minus the wings and arms. Are you ready to die Smashers?"

"You'll be the only one dying Majora! Psychic!" Mewtwo tried to push Majora bask, but nothing happened. "What?!"

"I am one with the darkness. And if the villain from your world is right, your psychic abilities don't work on dark wielders." Majora punched Mewtwo with all four arms, sending him back.

Mewtwo used his telekinesis to keep him from falling off. "Reversal!" Mewtwo spun around and smashed into Majora. "Another fact in my world is that fighting moves rip darkness to shreds!"

"Not in mine though! Face Majora's Wrath!" Majora's arms grabbed Mewtwo and sent a large jolt throughout his body, then a burst of fire, and finally a powerful chill. "It's my version of your world's Tri-Attack." Majora dropped Mewtwo, Mewtwo barely conscious.

"Ripper Shell!" Bowser, still in his Charged form, got into his shell and spun at a high velocity toward Majora. Majora grabbed Bowser's spikes.

"I don't think so Koopa." Majora then noticed Bowser's how he was holding Bowser. Bowser pulled his head out of his shell and shot a large blast of fire into Majora's face. "Gah! That's it turtle boy! Reverse!" Majora spun Bowser, but in the opposite direction that Bowser was spinning before. "Now it's your turn, tiny knight." Majora pulled out a cane, and pulled the handle. It was a long rapier.

"A sword duel it will be then!" Meta Knight pulled out his semi-original sword. (It wasn't that original after it fused with Ganondorf's in UAST) "Go!" Meta Knight and Majora clanged their swords against the others. "You're good for an old man."

"You're good for a Smasher." Majora pulled his rapier back and stabbed at Meta Knight. Meta Knight leaped up and swatted his sword down. Majora pulled his sword up and blocked, Meta Knight jumped back. When Meta Knight touched the castle roof he ran forward, and swiped at Majora. Majora leapt back and threw his sword at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged, but the sword was still able to cut a bit of Meta Knight's mask. The sword reversed its direction and flew back into Majora's hand. "We'll meet again soon Smasher. The bomb is about to go off, and I'm supposed to be in the Temple of Time right now. Adios." Majora flew away leaving the Smashers on the roof, with the bomb about to go off.

"Mewtwo! Grab Link and the others!" Bowser, Jake and Roy jumped off the castle, followed by Meta Knight and Mewtwo, who was holding the unconscious people with his mind. The bomb had five seconds left once they got to the outskirts of Castle Town.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Mewtwo. "Where's Pikachu and Falco?!" They all gasped as they looked at the castle. It exploded in a purple explosion. When it disappeared, the castle was gone.

"I can't believe we lost Pikachu! …Again!"

"…We don't have time to worry about them right now! The Ancient Minister said that the bomb only takes what's in its radius into Subspace! They're still alive!"

"You're right. We need to split into teams of two, and one person will try to rebuild the ship." Everyone looked at Jake.

"Fine, I'll rebuild the ship!"

"That's what you deserve for crashing it. Meta Knight and I will go and find Majora at the Temple of Time. Bowser, Roy, you two go to the Gerudo Desert and stop Black Doom. If things look bleak, like you're about to lose, use the microphones I gave you on Popstar. Let's go!" The four Smashers headed off in opposite directions, leaving Jake with the unconscious ones.

Jake looked from side to side. "Guess I'm alone. Better get to work on the ship." Jake headed off toward wherever the pieces may have dropped, leaving a psychic shield covering the others.

"Mewtwo. Do you know where the Temple of Time is?"

"The Melee Link told me how it was on the outskirts of Castle Town. When I asked Brawl Link, he said it was near Ordon Village. Didn't Roy go there?"

"Yeah. He said he went to the one near Ordon Village."

"Then that's where we'll go. Teleport." Mewtwo teleported the two of them toward the temple.

"So Roy, you were one of the ones here. Where in the world is the Gerudo Desert?"

"Well, I went to the Temple of Time. Falco was the one to go the desert. I do remember that we have to take a cannon though."

"Why am I scared now?"

"Oh! I also remember that the cannon is on a wooden raft in the middle of a giant lake!"

"Aw crap."

* * *

**(Roy walked back to Isle Delfino. He noticed they were sitting in the shade, Samus staring at him) Roy: Please don't hate me Samus.**

**Samus: Why would I Roy? I happen to like you…a lot.**

**Roy: Huh? I thought you hated just about everyone?**

**Samus: You're the only one I don't. (Samus seductively got out of her seat and walked over to Roy. She puckered her lips and leaned in)**

**Ty: Okay. Something's wrong here. (Ty snapped his fingers and time stopped, Ty and Roy the only ones not being affected)**

**Roy: Why'd you stop time?! I was about to kiss Samus!**

**Ty: Who would never kiss you. What happened when you ran off?**

**Roy: I found a gold rose…**

**Ty: Didn't I tell you about those?! Those are Wish Roses! You aren't supposed to touch those! It's against the law!**

**Roy: Why?**

**Ty: They're dangerous, depending on the wish.**

**Roy: I don't think my wish was that dangerous.**

**Ty: Only to you it would be. Mewtwo would hate you if you took the one he loves away from him.**

**Roy: True.**

**Ty: Now this side story is getting way to sappy! When you wake up, you'll be driving a monster truck into Crazy Hand, that'll explode but you won't care due to your obsession with fire!**

**Roy: Wha? (Ty snapped his fingers. Roy found himself in a monster truck.) Swee… (The truck exploded when it crashed into Crazy Hand) I don't care! (In the stands, Timmy and Tommy, Nook's sons, were swinging baseball bats at Ty's knees while chasing him)**

**Ty: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!**


	44. Twilight Horrors

**Chapter 44-Twilight Horrors**

**Samus: Why do I feel like something sappy happened yesterday?**

**Ty: No reason. Did you hear what happened to Roy?**

**Samus: Yeah, he and Crazy Hand crashed into each other after Roy appeared in a monster truck. Then two raccoons broke your kneecaps with baseball bats.**

**Ty: Yeah, I wonder who paid them to do that. (Ty looked forward) That's right, I'm looking at you, avatar.**

**Samus: Who's avatar?**

**Ty: Don't you read the reviews?**

**Samus: What reviews?**

**Ty: The one that pay for all the clothes you buy from the mall.**

**Samus: Oh yeah! Keep sending those reviews in folks! I need a purse to go with my Zero Suit!**

**Ty: You need a skin colored purse?**

**Samus: No! Why would you ask that?**

**Ty: It was my turn to ask a stupid question.**

**Samus: I should slap you.**

**Ty: Whatever you do to me now can't be worse than the worse thing you did to me in UAST.**

**Samus: We'll see about that. (Samus pulled out the UAST files and read them over) The worse thing I did was hit you with missiles…a lot. Please, I can do a lot worse. (Samus pulled out an extremely large handgun and shot a large blast of fire at Ty. Ty put out a small fire that was burning his hair)**

**Ty: Ow.**

**Samus: And that's a small taste of my fury. If you had actually made me bad, you'd be dead.**

**Ty: I'd say bring it, but I'm scared. Just remember, I have mad hypnotizing skills.**

**Samus: That Mewtwo ruins.**

**Ty: Okay the first time was an accident. The second time I ran away before you came. I think I can fix the problem.**

**Samus: But won't you need this. (Samus pulled out a golden rose)**

**Ty: You wouldn't think about it.**

**Samus: I would and I'm about to. I wish Ty was gone. (The rose disappeared, along with Ty) That's a nice change of pace. Now who's going to type the chapter?**

**???: You must type chapter 44 of The Adventure of Six, Samus.**

**Samus: Who said that?**

**???: It was I, the Author God. Just like your friend Mewtwo, who stopped Ty from typing a chapter, you must type it yourself.**

**Samus: Oh this will be fun.**

**Author God: Says you.**

**Samus: One question. What was the name of the chapter with all the doors?**

**Author God: Random Hour: Doors of Madness.**

**Samus: I've got my title then. Look down.**

**Chapter 44-Random Hour: A New Author, Samus**

**Author God: Nice name.**

**Samus: I know.**

* * *

Okay. So how would Ty start out this chapter? Last time, everyone was heading towards wherever they were going. Let's start with Mewtwo and Meta Knight, who are going to the Temple of Time. Man, what kind of name is that? Really cliché if you asked me. "Come one Samus, don't question the people of Nintendo." Whatever, can I just get on with this? "Please." Mewtwo and Meta Knight arrived at the Temple of Time, in front of the main gates, when an anvil dropped on Mewtwo's head. "Ow! What was that for?!" No breaking the fourth wall Mewtwo! "Says who?!" Me, the _authoress_! "You get rid of Ty and you think you can reign supreme?" Yes. As long as I am at control, and can make you a Caterpie if I wanted to. "I'd hate you if you weren't so dang beautiful." I know, now keep walking. "You have to type it, oh mighty authoress." Oh yeah. Mewtwo, who just got the anvil off of him, and Meta Knight knocked on the temple's gate. "Is anyone home?" Then another anvil was dropped on Mewtwo, plus a piano. 

"Okay, now I'm getting annoyed." That's what happens during Random Hour. I happen to like this Random Hour. "Because you're righting this." True, and so do you. "What are you…You're right, I do love this Random Hour." You better, just think of all the bad things I can do to you. "I shudder to think."

"All I want is the anvils to stop dropping on me." I'll stop…maybe. I just like torturing you. "I've known this for quite a while." Just like I know you keep that Samus Sanctuary in your closet. "What are talking about?!" You have this deep secret crush on me, yet you don't have something hidden that shows your love of me? I just find that weird, so I put one in your closet at the mansion, just now. "How do you know I love you?" Well it's really obvious and Ty has files about everyone that has and will appear in this story. There are a lot of files. "Most of them villains?" It's pretty much half and half. He's planned this story out a lot, he has all the members of the Dark Legendz written down, over 180 Smashers that will be with us, that Digimon will play a part in this story sooner or later, and the true identity of the Dark Master is…I don't want to spoil that. Anyway, on with the story! Mewtwo got the anvil off him again, very angrily, and blew apart the gate. Behind the gate stood Skull Kid, surrounded by his puppets.

"Hey! You're friends with Link and pyro boy! I will kill you for shaming me! Puppets, attack them!" The puppets charged.

"I'll handle this. Dimensional Cape." Meta Knight pulled his cape around him, making him invisible. All of the puppets fell to pieces in the blink of an eye.

"What did you do to my creations?!" Skull Kid jumped to the top of a tree and began to run, but he felt something sharp being pressed against his neck. Meta Knight pulled his cape back. "P-please don't kill me! I'm sorry for attacking you and your friends!"

"I won't kill you as long as you tell me if you've see a mask or a man with in a purple suit come by."

"Yeah, I saw him just thirty minutes ago! He flew to where the Master Sword was!"

"Is there anything there now?"

"Yes! The Harp of Ages and the Rod of Season! Link hid them here after he defeated Zant and Ganondorf!" Meta Knight lowered the sword and let Skull Kid go. Skull Kid ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Coward." I know right. "You're the one who made him like that." Man, I'm forgetful today. Mewtwo and Meta Knight ran through the temple until they reached a very pink and girly room. In it, Big John, Charles the Third, and Iron Hulk were having a tea party. "Oh come on Samus, this is a new low." I think it's a new high for me actually.

"This is more evil than I am! And I'm a dinosaur who wears an army uniform!" A pink marshmallow is scarier than you. "I can feel your flames burning my soul." You are all pathetic, but I guess I'll change it.

"I actually like tea."

"Shut it Charles!" Now I _really_ want to change it. Mewtwo and Meta Knight ran through the temple until they reached a very gray and dirty room. In it, Big John, Charles the Third, and Iron Hulk were torturing a cuckoo. At least they were, right now, the chicken was chasing them around the room. Once Mewtwo and Meta Knight entered the room it stopped and ran away.

"John? Didn't Sylux collect that bounty on your head?"

"Nope! It's amazing what you can do with a mustache, a sombrero, and a name like Hulio!" John blew into a whistle. "Charles! Hulk! Get them!"

"Yeah right! The little marshmallow could beat the crap out of me in no time flat!" Hulk continued talking about how short Meta Knight is. That's when Meta Knight got angry.

"Why does everyone call me a marshmallow? I can understand Kirby, but me?" Meta Knight pulled out Zeroku. "You asked for this." Hulk was now on the floor unconscious, possibly dead. Charles looked from Hulk, to Meta Knight, to John, and then to Mewtwo, who was smirking while cracking his knuckles. Charles was slammed through the temple wall and into the next room, where he broke another wall and a few others. All I can say is ow. "I'll give you five to run John." John, obviously scared, put on a samurai outfit, did a samurai scream, and leaped out of an open window. Wow, you scared him, Meta Knight. "And I didn't have to take off my mask." …And then Meta Knight's mask fell off. "Ah!" Meta Knight leaped for his mask and slammed his face into it.

"Is your mask that important? You're just a blue Kirby."

"I know but it makes me look cool." True. Now let us continue on! Mewtwo and Meta Knight walked out of the room and into the outside. There was a pedestal with a water symbol on it. "That must be where Roy got the Water Sword." They walked into another room and an anvil…

"Oh no you don't!" Mewtwo began flying around the room, trying to avoid the anvil that might fall on him. Now as I was saying, an anvil fell and broke through the ceiling and floor. "Huh?" A giant anvil crashed through the ceiling, collided into Mewtwo, and broke the floor. Mewtwo teleported out from under the anvil and appeared next to Meta Knight. "What's with all the anvils?" Cartoon antics can be fun, depending on how you use them. Now there was a large gap that the two Smashers needed to cross. Meta Knight simply glided across, but instead of floating, Mewtwo decided to use Transform to turn himself into a balloon. Mewtwo floated upwards and angrily said, "Oh wonderful, a balloon." Then he popped. The remnants of the balloon flew around the room and landed next to Meta Knight. The balloon transformed back into Mewtwo, who was now lying on the floor. "I think whatever popped me stabbed my ear."

"Can we please get through with this chapter all ready?" In due time boys. Mewtwo and Meta Knight opened the door and walked into the dark room. Then the Jaws theme started to play. "Great, all we need is music." Then the music ended. The lights turned on to reveal little the kids, the same little kids that beat up Bowser so long ago. "Uh, how are they here?" I decided to bring them back so you can fight them. "We can't beat up little kids." Yet you beat up Kirby and Pichu? I did know you wouldn't fight them though; I brought them for comic relief.

"What do you mean? …Gah!" One of the kids ran up and kicked Mewtwo in the crotch, then one of the kids jumped on top of Mewtwo, knocking him down. The kid started banging his fists atop Mewtwo's head. "Get off me brats!" Mewtwo tried lifting them off with Psychic but nothing happened. "What?!" I guess I forgot to mention this room nullifies magic. "Man I hate you!" Three kids started jumping all over Mewtwo's body.

"Heh." Meta Knight began to laugh but a kid ran up and punched him in the face. "Ok, that's it!" Meta Knight tried to swing his sword but his arm wouldn't move. "It nullifies my movement to!" Yep. "You are the worst author ever!!!" Meta Knight looked up and saw one of the kids, he was holding a bazooka. "Curses." And we'll skip that part until next chapter. Now we'll go see what Bowser and Roy are doing. They had just reached Falbi's, after Roy saving Bowser from drowning that is, and paid the clown man to get shot out of the cannon. Bowser and Roy got into the cannon and braced themselves. It didn't work. As soon as the door closed, they were shot out and landed in the Gerudo Desert in a few seconds. Unfortunately, they landed with their heads in the sand.

"Bi blant belife ith goth stuck!" Bowser waved his stubby legs in the air. Roy was actually it and he was singing some kind of song about sand.

"Oh no!" That's what Roy and Bowser heard before something pulled them out. "Are you two okay?" Roy and Bowser looked up to see a tall woman with green hair covering her breasts. Roy stared.

"Yeah, we're okay, but why do you have your hair, eh hem, covering your chest."

"They haven't invented bras yet in Hyrule, and I live in a desert, there are no stores. Have you seen Falco?"

"How do you know Falco?"

"I met him when he was here a few weeks ago. Have you seen him?"

"Um, yeah, he was blown up and sent to Subspace…"

"Oh no! I must go!" The Great Fairy disappeared.

"That was odd." Yep, apparently Falco and 'Amy' met before. "Samus? Why are you authoring?" I wished on a golden rose and made Ty disappear. "Not to sure if that's a good thing or not." Don't make me drop a large anvil on your head like I did with Mewtwo! "I wouldn't think of such a thing, oh mighty authoress!"

"Why are acting like she's the queen of the world?"

"She's queen of our world! As long as she is at the computer, we have to do what she says or we'll have to deal with some _major_ difficulties." He's right.

"Oh! Oh! I'll do everything you say if you give me a shiny new sword!" Um…okay? A pink sword dropped into Roy's hands. "What does it do?!" It, uh, controls flowers, pink flowers. "For once I'm not happy. I'll never obey you!" The sword disappeared, along with Roy's clothes.

"Gah! There are some things I don't want to see!" Bowser shielded his eyes from Roy's nakedness. Yeah, I don't want to see this either. Roy's cape appeared, blocking Roy's bottom area.

"Toga!" Roy ran around the desert, the cape falling off him as he ran away.

"Why'd you do that?" I'm not sure. He said he wasn't happy with the sword I made for him so I took everything away from him. "That was horrible!" I know, I was there. "Think before you act next time." Don't lecture me, or I'll do with your shell what I did to Roy's clothes. "Fine, just put his clothes back on." With pleasure. A sand storm blew Bowser away and it dropped him, he was next to Roy, fully clothed.

"Darn, I liked the burning sand hitting my unbridled skin."

"Please, if you ever bring that up again, I will rip you to shreds with my claws and not wash them until something or someone washes them for me. I don't think anyone missed you in the Brawl Tournament."

"I was there though."

"You keep telling yourself that until you're happy with that. Remember, nude talk, claws rip." Roy nodded his head quickly. Bowser pointed his claws to his eyes and then at Roy's. "I'm watching you and I'll be there when you slip."

"I think I wet myself…and the sand in my pants is turning to mud." Bowser sweat dropped and took a step backwards. "Anyways, I'm going to…" You're not doing anything! Let's see what happens when I press the malfunction button while the arrow is pointing at Roy. "What arrow?" Then an arrow poked Roy in the stomach. "Ow." Roy suddenly flung himself back, into a pile of sand, where he fidgeted a lot. After several minutes, Roy got out of the sand. He started speaking Japanese gibberish. Oops. Now he was speaking English. "Come on Bowser, we have to find Black Doom." Roy walked forward.

"What'd you do to him?" I made his brain malfunction; now he's smart and serious. "Bout time, I remember when he first came to the mansion, he was serious then. But then Ness and Pichu shocked him a little to much." Yeah, it was funny though. Now follow Roy. Bowser caught up with Roy just as another sand storm swept in. "Something's about to happen. What do you think, new Roy?"

"I'm not new, I've just came back from a long vacation. But I think an enemy is about to arrive in an overly dramatic fashion."

"And Dark Link said you were the dumb one!" A small warrior with a foot long sword and a mask with one eye looking through it was visible through the sand. "I am the Dark Warrior."

"There are a lot of people with the name Dark in the Dark Legendz."

"I know, but it means we're even darker than some of the others. I'd like you to meet my 2nd in commands, Marx and Nightmare." A clown bat-like creature flew out of the sky along with a big creature with dark eyewear.

"So these are the Smashers who beat Dark Mind? Don't look so tough."

"That's the same thing Dark Mind said before we killed him. I think the members of your little club have figured out not to underestimate us."

"Quite the opposite actually. Show them Marx." Marx laughed half manically, half evilly, and flew at them.

"I'll get the clown Roy, you deal with Mr. Dumb Nut." Bowser punched Marx down and into the sand. Bowser pulled a metallic glove out of his shell and put it on. It was his Charged glove. "Come on, ugly!" Marx screeched and charged at Bowser. Bowser slashed Marx and grabbed his neck. Bowser pulled his fist back and forced it forward. Marx braced himself for a punch that never came. Instead, Bowser buried Marx in the sand and leaped up. "Earth Fury!" Bowser let out a loud roar, causing a pile of rocks to fall from the sky and onto Marx. Marx was now buried alive under sand and rocks. He wouldn't be coming back.

Roy countered a swipe from Nightmare and hit him with a burning sword. Roy quickly switched swords and unleashed a crack of thunder onto Nightmare. Nightmare shot back and into a broken stone pole. Roy pulled out the Sword of Ice. "Snow Storm!" It started snowing at such a cold temperature, Nightmare froze. Roy sheathed the sword and pulled out his fourth sword, the Sword of Earth. "Sand Fist!" Roy plunged his sword into the sand. From both sides of the Nightmare sculpture, hands of sand popped out and held it up. "Sand Crush!" The sand came together, crushing Nightmare in its clutches. "And to make sure he's finished, Stone Spire!" The stone pole receded into the sand. In a matter of seconds, a giant pillar of stone blew its way out of the sand and hit the sand that was holding Nightmare. Particles of ice and sand floated out of the sky.

"Brutal Roy."

"If it means beating the enemy, I don't care."

Dark Warrior stepped back. "I must admit, you two are strong, to strong for me to handle at my current level. You'll see me again." Dark Warrior pulled his cape around him and disappeared.

"We have to find Black Doom now." As soon as the two Smashers took a step, a large temple rose out of the sand.

"You've found him."

Now to set myself me. Meanwhile, Samus and Kairi were still locked in the cell. "Bout time I'm in a chapter again." Be lucky you're even in this one. "I am. So Samus, Kairi, have you two been enjoying yourself."

"If being in a cell is supposed to be enjoyable, very. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Is there a way of Kairi and I getting out here?"

"Other than beating me at a game, no."

"Okay, then I challenge you to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. If I win, you let us go, and if you win we'll keep going until I win."

"Sure why not. Ready?"

"Go. Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both of them got ready. "Shoot!" They put their hands forward. It was Dark Master's rock to Samus's paper. The Dark Master stared at their hands, not believing he lost. You go me! "Oh yeah!" Samus high-fived herself. "Now we'll be going." Samus and Kairi ran out of the room, toward the garage where all the ships were being held.

The Dark Master continued looking at his hand. "Rock, Paper, Scissors makes me hungry. For waffles." Dark Master whistled to himself while skipping through the corridor.

* * *

**Samus: I am awesome. I did a whole lot better than Ty ever did!**

**Everyone: …**

**Samus: Agree, now.**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**???: Okay, this is getting out of hand.**

**Samus: Who said that?**

**???: Who do you think? (Everyone looked around the room until they spotted Ty)**

**Samus: I thought I got rid you!**

**Ty: Yes, you can rid of me with the magic roses I grew. That was **_**horrible**_**! You pounded Mewtwo with anvils, sicced little kids on Meta Knight, you didn't really do anything to Bowser, and you made Roy smart! No! That's bad! I thought I'd give you a chance to try authoring but you ruined it! Now I'm going to fix Roy. (An arrow poked Roy's head)**

**Roy: What was that for?! …I'm hungry. I want a waffle. (Roy whistled to himself while skipping through the hallway)**

**Ty: I had to do that. I must admit, that was a funny touch. Now that that's done, don't ever try to get rid of me again. I will hunt you down and stab you with a feather pen.**

**Mewtwo: At least the anvils are gone now. (Samus looked angrily at Mewtwo and raised an anvil over his head. Mewtwo sighed) Drop it. (Samus did just that)**

**Samus: Now I'm off to the gym. I need to let off some steam. (Samus walked off)**

**Ty: And I have to work on Switched! (Ty pulled out his laptop and began to work)**


	45. Desert Storm

**Chapter 45-Desert Storm**

**Ty: Wow, I don't know how to start this chapter.**

**Mewtwo: This is the second time I think.**

**Bowser: I think so to. The first time, Samus slapped you silly but that was a long time ago.**

**Ty: I guess this is helping the start. Now let's discuss…things.**

**Pikachu: How about that Animal Crossing?**

**Ty: Tom Nook is evil. Making me pay so much for a house. Not to mention all my neighbors tried stealing my flying saucer and my gyroids. I think that's what they're called.**

**Bowser: That must suck. My neighbors tried to steal my Master Sword and my Metroid.**

**Mewtwo: That's nothing. My neighbors rioted and attacked me with axes and shovels.**

**Pikachu: Okay, now this is getting stupid, like Bobobo.**

**Ty: And Y-rated cartoons. Um, how about…**

**Pikachu: Future characters?**

**Ty: Sure, why not. But who though? (Ty took out a piece of paper and showed it to Pikachu. They discussed the people on the list and decided.) Okay! Today we shall be showing…Phoenix Wright!**

**Phoenix: Why am I going to be a Smasher?**

**Ty: Because I said so and you can shout Objection without anyone calling you weird. And you can poke people in the eye with extreme velocity.**

**Phoenix: Guess that's true. (Phoenix looked at Bowser, who looked back) …Objection! (Phoenix poked Bowser's eye with extreme velocity)**

**Bowser: Ow! My eye! (Bowser rolled on the ground, holding his poor face)**

**Ty: Cool. What can you do with this? (Ty handed Phoenix a Smash Ball)**

**Phoenix: Let's see. (Phoenix's eyes turned to flames.) Final Smash Attack! Arrest! (Cages appeared above the Smashers and Ty and dropped on them. Phoenix then disappeared.)**

**Ty: Where'd he go?**

**Mewtwo: You might want to look behind you! (Everyone turned around and saw a giant Phoenix looking down at them. Phoenix swiped his hand and struck all four cages off the mountain they were on for some reason. There was an explosion and the four came down on glowing platforms. Phoenix appeared next to all of them)**

**Ty: Dang! I've lost a life. I only have seven now!**

**The Three Smashers: What?! We only have three! (Phoenix smiled)**

**Phoenix: I still have ten. (Everyone glared at Phoenix as they prepared to beat the tar out of him) Uh oh. Ah! (The four chased Phoenix around the mountain)**

* * *

Black Doom floated in front of Bowser and Roy. In his hands he held a green hat that looked like it was unconscious and a gray mask. Both items disappeared. "The Minish Cap and the Fused Shadow are items the Dark Master has had us look for. There are many other objects we have already collected for him, like the two Star Rods and the Fire Emblem." Both Smashers looked shocked. "Only the Chaos Master's know what he needs them for but he said we'd know soon enough. Now enough about us, are you ready to fight?" 

"I'm going to kill you!" That was from Roy. "And I'll do it with my new four sword style way of fighting!" Roy grabbed four of his acquired swords, the Swords of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. He placed the Wind sword and Earth sword in his mouth. "Explosive Wind Bomb!" Roy shot a blade of air at Black Doom. Black Doom blocked with his arms but the explosion sent him back. "Burning Swamp!" The ground of the temple transformed into a swamp. The murky water rose up and pulled him under. The swamp started burning. "Bomb Bomb Big Boom!" Roy spat at the burning water below. The second the spit touched the water, it blew up the temple. "Get out of here Bowser! I want to fight him alone! It's time I prove my worth to the team!"

"I don't think so Roy! I'm the evil brave one, remember?"

"I said get out! The temple is going to collapse!"

"And I going to be here when it does!"

"I'll make sure you all die!" Black Doom rose from the water, his body burned badly. "You are beginning to be a nuisance! Hell's Rollers!" Black Doom tossed flaming black wheels at the Smashers. "Explode!" Black Doom waited for the explosion but there was no sound. "What?!"

"Munch Munch Mutation!" Bowser roared a loud roar. The two wheels took the place of Bowser's armbands, two stone pillars erupted from his shoulders, and two catapults grew out of his back. "I've been hungry lately! I put a new meaning to you are what you eat!" Bowser placed a giant rock in each catapult and shot them at Black Doom. The rock collided into Black Doom's face and the other one knocked him into the wall. "Roy! Get on my shoulders!" Roy nodded and landed on Bowser. "Place two of your swords into the pillars!" Roy jumped up and stabbed the Sword of Fire and Ice into the pillars. Roy knew what was going to happen. "Rah!" The pillars began to glow the same color of the swords in them. "Blizzard Shot!" A blue sphere froze the place where Black Doom was over. "Nova Shot!" The red pillar shot a red sphere at the ice. "Now run!" The two ran out of the temple as it collapsed. "We won."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Black Doom burst out of the ruins. "I will not be defeated so easily! It will take much more than that! Dark Form!" Black Doom regained his bat like transformation. "Desert Storm!" Black Doom spun around and around, swirling the sand around them.

Bowser retracted into his shell, the sand whipping around him. Roy was hiding under him, under the sand. "Roy! Use your fire sword to burn the sand down to crystals!"

"But then we'd be pounded by crystals!"

"Trust me!" Roy thought for a second and took out his sword.

"You better have thought this out!" Roy jumped up and landed on Bowser's shell. "Fire Eruption!" Roy clutched the sword, concentrating his chakra and magic into it. A large burst of fire erupted from the sword and blasted the sand. All the sand was burned down to crystals. Roy shielded his face and got back under the sand. "Go Bowser!"

"Munch Munch Giant Mouth!" Bowser got pulled his body back out of his shell and opened his mouth. His mouth grew to an enormous size and the crystals flew into his mouth. Soon, all of the sand was gone. "Munch Munch Mutation!" Bowser's body turned to crystal. "You can't even phase me now!" Bowser leaped forward and kicked Black Doom from his spinning position, sending Black Doom flying back. Bowser ran forward and got behind Black Doom. "Crystal Smash!" Bowser punched Black Doom down and kicked him up. "Crystal Koopa Slam!" Bowser jumped up and slammed into Black Doom, burying him under the sand. "Get out of that!"

"Shadow Screech!" Black Doom rose out of the sand and blasted the two back. "Dark Wing!" A shadowy aura glowed around Black Doom's wings. Black Doom charged forward and slammed his wings into the two Smashers. Bowser fell back into the sand and Roy's head bashed into a concrete pillar. Roy slipped into unconsciousness, leaving Bowser fighting Black Doom alone. "It's down to the bat and the turtle! Shadow Slicer!" Black Doom flapped his wings back and forth, sending black waves at Bowser. Bowser shielded with his still crystal arms.

"Crystal Fire!" Bowser shot sapphire colored fire at Black Doom. Black Doom smacked the fire away and shot Bowser with his own fire.

"You can't win Smasher! Give it up!"

"Never! No one, especially some bat that thinks he's evil, can beat me! I am the King of evil! And I'll prove it!" Bowser roared, sending Black Doom flying back. Black Doom got up and looked straight into Bowser's eyes. He could see the eyes of the Rabbid King, Cackletta, Mother Brain, and Czar Baldy Bald.

"You have the dark power within you." Black Doom glared at Bowser. "I'll be taking it!" Black Doom flew at Bowser, who had a dark aura around him.

"Shadow Nova!" Bowser blasted Black Doom with a large black fireball. Black Doom hit the ground, spun around, and continued flying at Bowser. Bowser's eyes turned pitch black as he stared down Black Doom. "Dark Fury!" Bowser roared his loudest roar yet. A large black ball surrounded Black Doom and crushed him. The ball disappeared and dropped Black Doom. "Shadow Berserker!" Bowser's body erupted in a blast of darkness and he charged at Black Doom, about to rip him to shreds. Bowser was exactly seven feet away from Black Doom when he fell unconscious. Roy was standing behind Bowser, having knocked him out with the end of his sword.

Black Doom had reverted to his normal form and looked at Roy. "You…You saved me."

"No, I saved Bowser. He went a little kooky, so I knocked him out. You…" Roy glared at Black Doom and pointed at him with his Sword of Fire. "Are dead." Roy took a stance close to Black Doom and charged his sword. "Today! I prove myself as a Smasher! Flare Blade!" Roy slammed his fully charged sword onto Black Doom. When the smoke was gone, Black Doom's charred remains were the only thing left of him. No one around them could see the black smoke absorb itself into Roy. Hiding under a blanket made to look like sand was Crump.

"No way! They've beaten Black Doom now!"

"You! Under the blanket!" Crump froze. "You have five seconds to leave before I kill you."

"You got it!" Crump threw the blanket up and ran across the desert, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Roy blinked to get the smoke out of his eyes.

"Now what?"

Mewtwo and Meta Knight slammed the door behind them, leaving the kids in the room. "That was horrible! I think I hate kids now! One bit me!" Mewtwo shook it off and floated forward, Meta Knight following beside him. They walked through another dungeon door. A spiked metal ball landed in front of them.

"I missed." In front of them were Onox, Veran, and Dark Link.

"You two? I thought the others finished you off while we fought Nightmare."

"No need to remind me."

"Onox, quick bickering with the Smashers and attack them! You too Veran." The two scowled, but they charged forward.

"You three made a big mistake." Mewtwo flipped over Onox and blasted him through the wall and off a cliff with a Hyper Beam. Meta Knight sidestepped Veran and hit her with a Firaga spell, and then he cast Omega and blasted her to bits. "Your turn."

"I'm not going to lose again!" Dark Link disappeared through the Dark Corridor.

"That was sad." The two walked forward, stopping at a door with a big lock on it. "Behind this door is Majora…probably. Are we ready Meta Knight?"

"Yeah, let's go." Meta Knight broke the lock and opened the door.

* * *

**Ty: Next chapter will be longer. I guess that's it then. Goodbye folks. (Ty took out a wooden plank with nails on it and continued chasing Phoenix)**


	46. VS Majora! Finale In Hyrule

**Chapter 46-Vs. Majora! Finale in Hyrule**

**Ty: Brawl…it's to far away! Three months of waiting! Unbearable!**

**Mewtwo: I hope they improve me. I am not **_**that**_** floaty! And the only point of Confusion and Disable is to make a long combo that is nearly useless!**

**Bowser: I'm already confirmed to be in Brawl so I don't have to worry.**

**Pikachu: Same here.**

**Meta Knight: Most likely an unlockable newcomer. (Mewtwo, Roy, and Falco glared at the three)**

**Falco: Stupid confirmees.**

**Mewtwo: Go back to Subspace confirmee! (Mewtwo tossed a Subspace Bomb at Pikachu. It exploded, sucking in Pikachu and Falco) Oops. I sent Falco to.**

**Ty: It doesn't matter; they're going to be there for a short amount of chapters anyway. And you two have to fight Majora who has **_**six**_** hands. He can play as three people on the Wii if he uses the Nunchuk!**

**Meta Knight: Who cares. If this fight goes like the one against Black Doom, he won't have any arms to use the Wiimote.**

**Ty: Whatever. (Writes down list of villains the Smashers beat and who specifically beat them) People with evil in them: Bowser has the ones stated last chapter, Mewtwo has Milenkov, Meta Knight has Night Terror, Roy has Dark Matter and Black Doom, Pikachu has Nightmare, and Falco has Vaati. (Ty laughed at Mewtwo)**

**Mewtwo: I'll defeat someone stronger, just watch.**

**Ty: Guess what? Thechapterstartsnow!!!**

**Mewtwo: But I'm not read…**

* * *

Mewtwo and Meta Knight entered the room, Majora staring them down while sitting on a stone throne. In his hands were the Rod of Seasons and the Harp of Ages. The two items disappeared from his grasp. "You two again? I didn't expect to see you two so early. I doesn't matter now." Majora took out his cane while his four glowing, purple arms hovered behind him. 

"I hope you know what's coming to you Majora. We're going to kill you today, no one else will die due to your organization anymore as long as the Smashers still exist." Mewtwo and Meta Knight stepped forward.

Majora continued to stare them down. "I've gotten to used to my old body again to lose it. I will not go back to that cursed mask that I was trapped in for so long." Majora unsheathed his sword from his cane. "There will be two less Smashers today!" Majora flew forward and slashed at Meta Knight. Meta Knight blocked and jumped over Majora. Majora used one of his arms to grab Meta Knight and slam him onto the ground. The ground cracked, and so did Meta Knight's mask.

Mewtwo flashed, his armor appearing on him. Mewtwo lifted his arms up and made a large Shadow Ball appear above him. "Shadow Bomb!" Mewtwo tossed the ball at Majora. Majora slapped the ball away and punched Mewtwo through the wall. Mewtwo teleported away from the rocks before they fell on him and appeared behind Majora. Mewtwo Mega Kicked Majora's head, but Majora grabbed his body and tossed him away.

"Show me your strength Smashers! Prove your worth!" Majora flew up high. Meta Knight flew up and engaged Majora in a sword fight. Meta Knight slashed down, but Majora countered. Majora twisted the sword back and stabbed forward. His sword hit one of the cracks of Meta Knight's mask and pulled the part off. Now part of Meta Knight's blue face was showing. Meta Knight ducked back.

"Shuttle Loop!" Meta Knight looped forward and jettisoned forward. Majora dodged and smashed Meta Knight down. "Triple Dash!" Meta Knight slammed his sword into the ground, dashed to the side, and flew back up. Meta Knight flew right in front of Majora and hit him in the side. Majora was about to fly after Meta Knight but Mewtwo knocked him down. Mewtwo used Hydro Cannon to slam Majora into the ground. Majora fought back against the water and got up. Majora flew up and tackled Mewtwo while he regained his stamina. Now Majora was heading straight at Meta Knight.

"Now what Meta Knight? He's heading right at you, he's much more powerful than you, and your mask is about to fall off. Now what?"

"_That's what I'm asking myself." Meta Knight walked throughout his mind, his giddy sword spirit floating beside him. (I guess I should mention what his sword spirit looks like. I'd like to say a blonde Ike with a white cape and clothes, but…yeah that's what he looks like)_

"_Why don't we take a look at your past life that you gave up after that tragic accident." Meta Knight glared at Zeroku and was about to say something. Zeroku beat him to it. "Yes, I have been looking through your memory." Zeroku waved his hand through the air, hundreds of cabinets appearing near them. "That won't do. There's no way I'm looking through those." Zeroku waved his hand again and a tan folder flew out of a folder and landed in his hand. Zeroku pulled out a piece of paper and read over it. "You were a Star Warrior?! Woop-de-do." Zeroku tossed the paper away. "…You worked under Kirby?" Meta Knight didn't speak. Zeroku tossed the paper back. "Huh? All Star Warriors can copy others abilities? But only Kirby used that ability? Shocking." Zeroku looked at Meta Knight. "Sounds like a useful ability. To bad you won't use it."_

"_Not after what happened."_

"_Okay, you can die for all I care." Zeroku turned his back to his owner. "Giving up your past is something only a few people can do. Those who do have real strength." Meta Knight didn't say anything._ Meta Knight was broken from his trance when Majora slashed him across his face. His mask was split in half. Meta Knight fell face down on the floor.

"I stayed on this dreaded planet wanting a challenge. If neither of you will give that to me, I shall leave." Majora took off.

"Not so fast." Meta Knight propped himself up with his sword. He was showing the warrior behind the mask.

"The masked assailant finally shows his face? Maybe I doubted you too early. Magic Sphere!" Majora shot a ball of magic energy from his hand straight at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight closed his eyes. Images flew through his head at the speed of light, the only ones Meta Knight noticing was a battlefield full of dead soldiers, a cloaked figure knocking him down, and the voice of a woman screaming under the cloak of night. _"I will find you, whoever you are. You ruined my life, but thanks to you, I've grown stronger. My past has been let go."_ Meta Knight opened his eyes and yelled, "But I'll still get you!" Meta Knight opened his mouth and swallowed the ball, Majora and Mewtwo looking at him in shock and disgust. Meta Knight leaped into the air, spun around, and landed back on the ground, now wearing red and black armor, cape, and a top hat. "It's time for you to feel the magic!" Meta Knight pulled off his hat and aimed it at Majora. A giant jack-in-the-box head popped out and struck Majora's chest. The head sprung back inside the hat. "Pick a card!" Meta Knight swiped his hand forward, hundreds of cards shooting out of his hand. "Better yet, I'll pick one for you!" Every card flew at Majora and struck his body.

"Enough!" Majora let a blast of dark magic, evaporating the cards and sending the two Smashers flying. "You're getting on my last nerve now!" Majora's four arms disappeared and was replaced by a large ball. "Majora's Wrath!" Majora tossed the ball at Meta Knight.

"Dimensional Cape!" Meta Knight pulled his cape around him and deflected the ball back at Majora. Majora roundhouse kicked the ball away. The ball flew down and struck Mewtwo. He hadn't seen it coming. Mewtwo's armor dissipated and he smashed against the wall and went unconscious. Meta Knight and Majora were now fighting for their lives once again.

Mewtwo found himself in a pitch-black area. He was the only one in the room, but he didn't feel like it. "Whoever you are, show yourself." A burning black and purple shadow with dark red eyes appeared in front of Mewtwo. "Who are you?"

"_I am the darkness that lives within everyone. The fool who knocked you out thinks he is a true master of the darkness." The shadow floated forward. "Only a select few can fully control the four true elements of nature. Everyone one of you six Smashers has darkness within them that they must overcome, just like you. Your friend Bowser was overcome by it not long ago. There are other Smashers who use the darkness of their own." Images of Riku, Ganon, Bass, and Shadow appeared. "Bu they do not know the true power of darkness. If one can truly master the darkness, they can master anything. Everyone you know is fighting off the darkness, including ones you shall know soon enough." The image of the four disappeared and was replaced with a small portal showing pictures of the Smashers. The first was Mario and Luigi fighting off Hollows and Biankies, Fox and Krystal shooting at alien ships, Kirby and Sonic double teaming a Twilight Thorn, Lucario standing alone in a field full of the purple creatures. The next pictures were of those he hadn't seen yet. The first was of a small blonde boy shooting lightning at Heartless, three ninja defending their village against a swarm of Nobodies, a group of knights fighting against strange monsters below a sky of numbers. The last images were the most shocking. He saw that hundreds of planets were disappearing, Falco and Pikachu being attacked by the purple creatures, Samus and Kairi heading toward SR388, and finally, an image of a war, the left side featuring all the Smashers, the right featuring the villains. It was something that hadn't happened yet. "You must overcome me to gain the strength you need to save the universes. Are you up for a challenge?" The shadow took on the shape of Mewtwo._

_Mewtwo passed the images through his head, then he got in a fighting stance. "Always." Mewtwo and the shadow flew at each other._

Majora spiked Meta Knight into the ground. "You two are weak! I need a challenge!" Majora froze when he felt the pressure in the room rise. Majora turned around and saw Mewtwo, a dark aura around him. "Hmm?"

"I have beaten some of the darkness that resides within me. I now control part of the shadows." Majora felt something hit him and he looked at his shoulder. He had a deep gouge on it. "Get ready to die Majora. Shadow Scythe." Mewtwo lifted his hand up and a black scythe appeared in his hand. "Shadow Slicer." Mewtwo spun the scythe around, and hit Majora along his body.

"I won't die here! I will not stay on this forsaken planet any longer!" Majora's wings folded around him. Out of the wings came a demonic creature, completely purple with dark red eyes. "Majora's Fury!" Majora ran forward and clawed at Mewtwo. Mewtwo dodged each swipe.

"Goodbye Majora." Mewtwo raised his hand forward and a black shockwave flew out of it. Majora fell to his knees. "Obliterate." Mewtwo blinked and Majora was gone, no sign of damage. He just disappeared. The darkness that was in Majora flew inside of Mewtwo.

Roy arrived with an unconscious Bowser on his shoulders. Jake had just finished the ship and the Hyrule gang was awake. Mewtwo and Meta Knight appeared next to them. "You guys took forever!"

"A day is not forever. We beat Black Doom and Majora."

"We're down to Number 15 then." Then Bowser woke up.

"What happened?"

"You went crazy and attacked Black Doom."

"Oh…did I kill him?"

"Nope, I did."

"Aw." Bowser hung his head in shame.

"It doesn't matter who beat who. We need to go find Pikachu and Falco, and we need to talk to Master Hand. He has a lot of explaining to do." And so the six Smashers, Jake, and G&W walked into the ship. Before they teleported G&W to his world, Ganon gave them his Assist Trophy. The Smashers walked to the screen and pressed the button on it.

Master Hand appeared on the screen. "Hello Smashers! Is something wrong?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do Master Hand. Some guy named the Ancient Minister who controlled these strange purple creatures attacked us."

"Uh…" Master Hand turned himself around a bit. "How should I say this? I'm sorry guys, but I can't tell you."

"You better tell us Master Hand! While you sit in your comfortable mansion, all the Smashers are fighting against the darkness! They're all by themselves out there!"

"Fighting the darkness? What are you talking about?" Mewtwo told them about the shadow that showed him everything that was happening. "Oh dear, this is getting out of control. I'll tell you this though, there are four realms, one of Light, Darkness, Dawn, and Twilight. We live within the realm of light. Each realm has a powerful entity that controls what happens in their realm, even though the inhabitants don't know it. The Ancient Minister you encountered is the ruler of the realm of Dawn, and he used to go by the name Puppet Master. That is all I can tell you for now, and I have a reason. I will only tell you the rest once you beat Number 8 of the Dark Legendz." The screen turned off.

"We have a lot of work to do. Everyone, man your battle stations! We have some friends to save!" Everyone ran around the ship and sat where they were assigned. Mewtwo turned on the engine and the ship blasted off.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister floated above his world he calls Subspace. Images of villains, past and present, surrounded him. They were Ganon, Ridley, Petey Piranha, King Boo, Eggman, Bass, K. Rool, Shadow, Bowser Jr., Vaati, Dark Samus, Fawful, Dedede, Wolf, Black Shadow, Sylux, Black Knight, Cackletta, Mother Brain, Kraid, Majora, Dark Matter, Shroob Queen, Zant, Grodus, Daroach, Bowser, and Mewtwo. "Former members of my Subspace Army, rejoice and become who you once were." The Ancient Minister's eyes glowed a bit and returned to their regular color.

* * *

**Meta Knight: I've been fully confirmed now. (The non-confirmed ones stared at him) Not my fault.**

**Ty: Yeah, and even if Meta Knight is a starter, he will still kick massive butt.**

**Mewtwo: Whatever.**

**Ty: …Well that's it really. I have nothing else to talk about. …Wait! I almost forgot about the contest. The first reviewer to correctly guess the order of strength among the six Smashers will get the chance to spoil him or herself. I will send the winner a pm asking what they want to know and I will tell them. But there's a catch, there's only a certain things I will tell. If you ask me who the Dark Master's identity is, I won't answer but I'll let you ask again. The contest ends when the 50th chapter of this story if completed so start guessing! …Okay, now I'm done.**


	47. Battle Through Subspace

**Chapter 47-Battle Through Subspace**

**Ty: I am running out of intros! I wish I had MP3 or something to talk about, the last game I got was Squeak Squad (A few days ago). Why must Brawl come out in December?! And today we shall start with a new mini story I shall call Roast the Host.**

**Samus: You suck at stories and should let the characters write it.**

**Ty: I've changed my mind. Now it shall be Whose Smash Is It Anyway. And just like Switched, I'll let the reviewers pick the situation. Today, we'll have Snake, Zelda, Wario, and Ike playing Voice Over, where Zelda and Snake shall be speaking in some weird language and Ike will translate Snake and Wario will translate Zelda. (Zelda and Snake got on the stage. Snake said something)**

**Ike: It's show time, baby. (Zelda spoke gibberish)**

**Wario: What do you mean? (Snake went)**

**Ike: It's time for you to show me your moves. (Zelda)**

**Wario: Okay. Kiss me. (Zelda and Snake gasped and glared at Wario and Ike, who snickered)**

**Ty: This is getting out of hand. Instead, I'll pull some side stories out of a hat. And before I forget, the contest last chapter is over. In fact, it ended before I could start typing this chapter. The winner was Shining Riku. (Claps) I guess we can start now.**

* * *

"What happened?" Falco and Pikachu woke up, finding themselves on Hyrule Castle under a purple sky. "The sky is purple. Man, I wish I took my medicine." Pikachu smacked the back of Falco's head. 

"We were taken out by a bomb, you idiot!" Tears started swelling up in his eyes. "I don't want to be dead! I can't be!" Pikachu sat on his butt and started to cry. "This can't be happening!"

Falco returned the original slap. "If we were dead, genius, why is the castle here? I'm pretty sure that castles don't live and breathe." Pikachu shook his head.

"Yeah, right, of course. I just went a little overboard. Where are we anyway?" Pikachu looked around. To the north, he saw pools of Phazon. To the south, he saw a town from Dreamland. To the east, he saw what seemed like the Celadon City Department Store. Finally, to the west, he saw the Duel Academy building. "It a mixture of different worlds."

"You're right!" Falco pointed to a building not far from them. "That's the Corneria Control Center! What kind of place is this?" They noticed a lone purple creature staring at them from behind a pillar. Falco aimed his blaster at it. "Come on out! We'll shoot!" The creature hid itself.

"Lower your weapon Falco!" Falco did so. "Come here little guy. We won't hurt. The blue bird man was just a little scared." The creature looked at them again. "I'm sorry if Falco scared you." Pikachu held out his paw. The creature looked at Pikachu's paw, and decided to walk forward. Pikachu and the creature shook hands. "What are you?"

"Primid."

"Primid?"

"Yes, we creatures who work under Ancient Minister. He create us and help us."

"But what about the ones who battle?"

"They gratefully follow Ancient Minister, no matter consequence. The fighter Primids accept death, seeing it as reward from the leader."

"That seems bad. Why are you all the way out here by yourself?"

"I sent to find anything of use. What your names?"

"I'm Pikachu, and this is Falco. We were separated from our friends by a bomb, can you help us get out of here?"

"Yes. I know way out, follow me." The Primid was about to jump off Hyrule Castle but Pikachu stopped him.

"Before we go, what's your name?"

"Primid go by one name and one name only, Primid."

"Then I'll give you a name!" The Primid looked at Pikachu confusingly. "How about…Prime!"

The Primid continued looking at Pikachu, and then smiled. "Prime, I like that." Prime jumped off the castle, Pikachu and Falco followed.

Falco looked at all of the places that seemed like they were from other worlds. "What is with all of these places?"

"Ancient Minister creates large bombs that take chunk of worlds and bring here. Makes Primid world much larger." Prime stopped when he reached a large cliff. In front of them was a large, foreboding castle with thunder shooting out of the strange, purple sky, not to mention there was a swirling portal that was a little bit bigger than the castle. "The blue swirl is the only way out, but Primid guards try to stop everyone who tries to go through, except our master."

"Great, this should be fun." Falco pulled out a laser revolver and his Decaforce Gun. "We need to get out of here fast and meet up with the others."

Pikachu thought for a second. "Prime, does the Ancient Minister keep a lot of technology?"

"Of course."

"Good." Pikachu snickered and donned his Megaman armor.

"Are you going to give that thing a name?"

"I never thought about giving it a name. How about Megaman Thunder?"

"I guess that's fine. But how are you supposed to get us there?" Next thing Falco knew, he saw standing on a yellow road.

"EM Road, it links technology together. We can get inside the castle real quick by using this. While we're there, we should get the Halberd from the hangar."

"The big ship belongs to the Minister, you can't take it."

"Sorry Prime but the Minister stole the ship from one of our friends." Pikachu and Falco walked ahead, leaving Prime behind. He thought about what Pikachu said and caught up with them. "Okay Prime, which way is the hangar?"

"It's in the bottom left tower." The three hurried to the hangar. They were now above the Halberd, where hundreds of Primids were gathering inside. "They're about to leave, you must hurry." Before Pikachu could get them off the road, a giant creature with the legs of a spider and the body of a demonic human dropped in front of them. "Life Virus!"

"What?!" The Life Virus charged at them. "Get us out of here Pikachu!" Pikachu fiddled with control panel on his armor.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The Life Virus charged at them.

"Faster!"

"I'm trying!" The Life Virus was right in front of them now and he had his arm raised. "EM Wave Change!" The Life Virus swiped at the three, but they disappeared first. Pikachu glared at Falco and slapped him, "Pressure Falco! What the heck!"

"Sorry! I didn't want to be killed!"

"You two must stop your fighting. You're being watched." Pikachu and Falco took a look around. They were in the Halberd, hundreds of Primids staring them down.

"Primid brother! What are you doing with the Smashers?!"

Prime got in front of the two Smashers and looked at them solemnly, "Smashers?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Pikachu, Falco." Prime raised his fists. "But I have orders to fight." The Primids swarmed around the two Smashers and leapt into action.

"I'm sorry to, Prime." Electricity flowed through Pikachu's cheeks. "Thunder! Replay!" A large bolt of lightning struck Pikachu, shocking the Primids. Two more bolts fell down and left the Primid swarm half of what it was. "Falco."

"I know." Falco pulled out a fireworks launcher and shot a fireball up into the air. It exploded, sending many sparks flying down. When the sparks touched the ground or Primids, they exploded, leaving one Primid left not burnt or unconscious. "Prime?"

The Primid stood in his stance, and then lowered his arms. "Yes. I am greatly sorry. The Minister told us to fight any Smasher we see. I didn't know you were Smashers."

"Would you have attacked us if you knew that we were?"

"I would have had to. The Minister orders us to."

"Come with us Prime. The Minister uses you and the others like pawns. He doesn't care if you die." Prime looked down. Then five large burly Primid jumped into the Halberd.

"Big Primid big bullies!"

"Pikachu! You start the Halberd; I'll take down these guys! You going to help me Prime?"

"…Yes!" Pikachu ran past Prime as he leapt and landed next to Falco. "Time I show my strength." Falco pulled out a blaster, Prime did the same.

"Where'd you get that?!"

"Primids have the ability to copy others abilities." Falco and Prime shot the burly Primids, but the shots simply bounced off them. "Anything stronger?"

"Of course!" Falco put the blaster back and pulled out a rocket launcher. "Like?"

"If it works." Prime put his blaster back and pulled out a Primid-styled rocket launcher. Before they could start shooting, the Halberd jerked forward. Falco stumbled down.

"What happened?!"

"The Halberd is moving." Pikachu ran up to them. "I got it to run, and I found a way to get these guys off." The door to the hangar opened up. The wind was pulling everyone back, but luckily for Pikachu and Falco, they were able to grab on to a pipe. Prime was not so lucky. "Prime!" Prime was hanging onto the hangar door, one of the giant Primids holding onto his legs.

"Go on, my friends! I'll get him off!"

"No you won't!" Everything went black for Pikachu. He stood on a large circular mural, which had a large picture of him. In the circles around the outside were pokeballs, and there were pictures of Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer (I'm going to call him Red) and a mysterious female trainer. "Great. Old memories I've been trying to forget. Alisha…" Pikachu was about to remember something when a loud voice rang through his head.

"_Legendary hero."_

"What the?"

"_You have been true of heart to one of your enemies. You have earned the title of hero."_ Dark creatures that Pikachu had never seen appeared on the mural. _"Face the Darkness and save the worlds. They are in danger."_ Pikachu blasted the unknown creatures but they weren't affected. _"You must use a special weapon to defeat these creatures. You've seen others who wield this weapon."_ A green Keyblade with a red crystal appeared in Pikachu's hand. _"There are other weapons that can defeat these but you must find them. This shall help you along the way."_

"Are these Heartless?"

"_They are creatures of a dark, mysterious, birth in the World of Darkness. They are under the control of a very powerful deity you have not seen. You must find out who this deity is by yourself. Now fend off the darkness."_ The voice dissipated from Pikachu's head, but something did ring through his head.

"Photon Debugger." Pikachu sliced the air. "Nice Keyblade. That must have been the gift Sora gave us." Pikachu stabbed at the dark creatures, making them disappear. The mural and blackness disappeared, Pikachu finding himself in the same position he was in when he got the Keyblade. "Thunder!" Pikachu blasted the big Primid. The door shut, the two Smashers and Prime breathing deeply.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Still not sure." The Halberd was now halfway through the portal.

"More trouble!" Prime pointed behind him. More Primids were coming out of the corners of the ships and Heartless were popping out of the floor. "We must fight!" The enemies surrounded the three if them.

"You guys fought already. Let me fight." Pikachu held the Keyblade in front of him, the key part pointing forward. Pikachu turned the Keyblade sideways and slashed through the air. "Thunder!" A large blast of lightning, the length of six Bowsers end to end, was shooting down at them.

"Get down Prime!" Falco turned on the Reflector while Prime hid under him. The blast touched the ground and evaporated all of the enemies. Falco and Prime were slightly burned. Falco put out the fire on his tail feathers. "Why must my feathers always be the target of pain?" The Halberd finally passed full way into the portal. Falco looked out of one of the windows. "Wonderful, we're in the deepest regions of space. We might never see the others again."

"How far is Corneria from here Falco?" Pikachu steered the ship past a few comets.

"Not that far actually. I just realized we're in the Animalus Galaxy. See that planet that's behind the burning red one." Pikachu nodded his head. "That's Corneria."

"We're off then." Pikachu pressed a button and the Halberd blasted forward.

The Dark Master was writing on a piece of paper. "Which person is stronger? Stupid scouter always says over 9000." Dark Master crumpled and tossed the paper into a wastebasket. He pulled out another piece and wrote on it. When he finished he held the paper in front of him and read over it. "…Why should I give a crap? I'm stronger than everyone here anyway." Dark Master tossed the paper away and then blasted and the other hundred pieces into oblivion. There was a loud knocking on his door. "Come in." The Ruler of the World of Darkness busted in, the Ancient Minister following behind. "So the Minister has finally graced us with his presence. Last time you sent the Puppet Master Primid for you."

"I was busy when you called for me. I have come to see you because one of my Primid generals reported that two of the Smashers were running amuck in Subspace. They took back the Halberd."

"If it's a new ship you want, you can have your pick of one of the ones in the hangar. Let the Smashers be though." The Minister looked at the Dark Master and floated away. "Now what exactly did you want Megan?"

"I told you not to call me by my human name." Megan glared at Dark Master. He took a large step back. "I came here because I sensed a holy weapon appearing."

"I sensed it to. One of the Smashers has a Keyblade, but it doesn't matter." Megan left the room without saying a word. The Dark Master looked around, reached under his desk, and pulled out a ten-piece puzzle. "Cheap kid puzzle." The Dark Master tried fitting a piece but it wouldn't fit. "…" Dark Master blasted the puzzle. "I need a donut."

* * *

**Ty: That's it actually. Adios amigos.**


	48. Cornerian War

**Chapter 48-Cornerian War**

**Ty: Who are you?**

**???: I'm your worst nightmare.**

**Ty: But…you're a donut. And your secretary is a model.**

**Donut: You're words are strong young one.**

**Ty: You're a month old Mr. Donut. Why do you think I haven't eaten you yet?**

**Donut: Curses, you have beaten me again. I am off!**

**Ty: I wouldn't yell if I were you.**

**Donut: Why shouldn't I?**

**Ty: If a make a donut, **_**he**_** will come.**

**Donut: You're words do not scare me!**

**Bowser: Donut!!! (Bowser swallowed the donut man in one swift bite) Why didn't you tell me you were making donuts?**

**Ty: I wasn't. (Ty sweat dropped as a Bowser smiled and licked his lips)**

**Bowser: Well whatever it was, it sure was good. (Bowser walked off)**

**Model: Where did my boss go?**

**Ty: How much did he pay you exactly?**

**Model: $10 a day. (Ty whipped out some cash)**

**Ty: Twenty bucks says I'm your new boss. (The model clung onto Ty's arm)**

**Model: You're the best boss ever! By the way, my name is… (A fifty-dollar bill dropped on the ground. The model quickly ran after it)**

**Ty: Well that lasted long. (Ty sulked and sat down on a chair)**

**Falco: Something wrong?**

**Ty: My secretary left me before she could tell me her name.**

**Falco: That's sad to hear. (Falco flashed some money in front of Ty's face) Daniel is in good hands, believe me.**

**Ty: …_I'm gonna kill you!!! _****(Ty chased after the disgruntled bird)**

* * *

The Halberd was close to Falco's home world. "I haven't to Corneria in so long. I can't wait to see what it's like after so long." 

"You'll get to see in a sec. We're almost there." Pikachu turned the Halberd so it was in landing position. The Halberd kept going on and on. "That's not right."

"What's happening?" Falco ran up to Pikachu and inspected the many computers and gauges that were in front of them.

"We should have landed on something by now. I know we're not in water; the Halberd can land on water. Open the windows Falco." Falco nodded and flipped a switch. The windows around them opened. "We're…passing through Corneria."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Falco took a look at the map that showed what was happening with the Halberd. It showed the ship traveling down through the planet. "How is this happening?"

"It could be a very large hologram or something, but I have yet to see something powerful enough to make a hologram the size of a planet, especially one the size of Corneria." A bright flash erupted from outside. When Pikachu and Falco opened their eyes, they found themselves in a misty white area. "Where are we?"

"You are in the purest area of the World of Twilight, the world you reside in." Three fairies, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, levitated in front of them. A man with a fluffy white beard walked out from behind them. "This is Dr. Light, the creator of Megaman and the purest hearted scientist there ever was. We were sent by the ruler of the World of Twilight to help you."

"How are you four going to help us?" Dr. Light smiled and put his hand on Falco's shoulder.

"It's simple, Falco, these three pokemon are mystical creatures and I'm a genius. Think of all the things we can do." Dr. Light slipped a watch on to Falco's wrist. "This watch is combined to your DNA, it will never come off, except when you want it to. The plus side is this lets you summon and create robots that will do everything you want them to do. One of the groups are Robopon and the other are Medabot."

"And we'll give Pikachu the power to call pokemon to his aid when he needs them." Pikachu's v-watch grew to a bigger size and a pokeball icon appeared on the bigger section. "We shall be watching you from here, and give the World of Twilight ruler our regards when you meet him."

Pikachu and Falco woke up on the floor of the Halberd. "That was odd." The two Smashers quickly checked their wrists. The items they got were there, which surprised them. "Now that that's over, let's see where we are now." Pikachu checked the map. "Let's get out Falco, we're on Corneria."

"Sweet!" The two Smashers ran out of the Halberd. They stopped the second the touched the ground. "Star Wolf." Wolfens soared the skies of Corneria. "There's a war going on here. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"Andross and his gang I'm guessing." Falco nodded.

"Yeah, he was a force to be reckoned with. That was when I was three. Fox's father was the one who inspired me to join Star Fox." Falco grabbed Pikachu and ducked into the rubble. "Wolf's gang is up there, they'll recognize me."

"Falco? Is that you?" Falco and Pikachu turned around. Fox, Krystal, and Dedede, who was in a fetal position, stood in front of them. "When'd you get back and where are the others?!"

"While we were in Hyrule, some guy called the Ancient Minister blew us up with something called the Subspace Bomb and sent us to Subspace. We met a little guy named Prime…Prime? Pikachu, where's Prime?"

A cough was heard from the entrance of the underground base. Prime stood there, covered in smoke. "I was stuck in Halberd's piping system. Very dirty."

Fox and Krystal aimed their blasters at Prime's head. "That's the enemy Falco! What are you doing with him?!"

"Don't shoot him guys! Prime helped us through Subspace and get the Halberd back." Fox and Krystal lowered their blasters. "We're not sure what happened to Mewtwo, Bowser, Meta Knight, and Roy, but we can hope they are near or on Corneria. SO what's wrong with Dedede?"

"He's not used to being shot at it. He stormed out of earlier and a Wolfen shot at him. Wolf and his gang came back to Corneria not soon after we got back. This time though, he brought a lot of company, like the Heartless and Nobody, with him."

"How do you know their names?"

"A group of strange people came here and told us about them. After they told us Wolf's plans, they ran away and we haven't seen them since."

"That's strange. So what's happened since you got here?" Fox motioned for the two Smashers and Prime to sit down.

"It's kind of a long story so you might want to sit. The day after we arrived back on Corneria, a black Great Fox and the Halberd flew into our atmosphere. The Halberd dropped off creatures like Prime and the Black Wolf, that's what the name was on the side of the ship, dropped off Nobody, Heartless, and Star Wolf's ships. They tore through Corneria and blew up the Command Center with a bomb."

"It's in Subspace now." Falco looked Fox, "What happened to Slippy and Peppy?" Fox glanced at the floor.

"Wolf rammed his new Wolfen through the Great Fox, causing it to explode and take everyone in it with it. Slippy, Peppy, ROB, and Amanda were all killed. Katt and Dash were on a mission in Sector Z, so they don't know anything about what has happened." Falco stared at the ground.

"Pikachu, Prime, we're going out there. Wolf is going to get it for everything that he has done!" Falco ran out of the shelter, the other two following him. Falco put two fingers to his beak and managed to whistle. "Come Arwing!" A star twinkled in the distance and Falco's Arwing zoomed in. Falco hopped into it and flew it upwards.

Pikachu brought out the Photon Debugger. "Aero!" A tornado appeared around the two and carried them up. "Falco! Are you sure about what you're doing?!"

"Of course not, and I don't care. Wolf is dead, along with the rest of Star Wolf." Falco's eyes opened widely as a familiar voice yelled at him.

"I can't let you do that Star Fox!" Five Wolfen floated in front of them. In them were Pigma, Andrew, Panther, Leon, and Wolf, who was standing on top of his ship. "I've been waiting for you guys to arrive. But wait a sec, the other four are missing. I wonder what happened to them." Wolf snarled. "I don't care about them though." Wolf smirked at Falco's glaring eyes. "I'd fight you right now but I'm busy. Next time I see you, you're bird meat." The five ships blasted forward.

"Falco! We have to go back to Corneria and take care of the enemy ships, not to mention we have to find the others!" Falco closed his eyes, drove the ship around, and boosted back to Corneria. Pikachu quickly turned around and flew to Corneria. The three landed next to Fox and Krystal. Falco said nothing as he walked away from them. "Prime, I need you to try and find the others. Try to look for a dish-shaped ship."

"Dish-shaped you say? You're friends here now."

"Huh?" Pikachu turned his head and saw the Nebula (the name of the ship) land on the ruins of Corneria. "Guys!" Pikachu ran to the ship, Prime following him. Pikachu waved his hands and the Smashers and Jake got out of the ship. Pikachu looked from them, to Prime, and back to them. "Don't attack Prime! He's with us!"

"Nice to meet you Prime!" Roy shook Prime's hand wildly, shaking him up and down.

Mewtwo kneeled down and looked straight into Pikachu's eyes. "Where's Falco? I need to talk to him." Pikachu's ears lowered as he pointed to the area behind him. "Falco, come out. I have something to tell you. It's important."

"What do you want from me Mewtwo? Do you want me to smile and say, 'Hurray, you guys are back!'? I'm not in the mood right now."

"I guess you don't want to give your friends a proper burial." Falco's eyes shot open. "We found their bodies floating in space."

"…You convinced me." And so they Smashers, Jake, and Prime buried their friend's bodies where the Corneria Command Center used to stand. "Mewtwo, we need to find Wolf. He did this and he's going to pay."

"We'll get him Falco, we just need to find him. We should finish off the enemies here first." Falco smiled.

"No prob, come look what I found."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Falco." Meta Knight and Prime flew the Halberd through a horde of ships, while Pikachu, Falco, Fox, and Krystal drove beside it in their Arwings, Mewtwo and Jake flew below, and Bowser and Roy floated above them in the Nebula. Six screens, one with Falco, one with Pikachu, one with Mewtwo, one with Bowser, one with Fox, and one with Krystal flashed in front of him.

"Forget about it Meta Knight. You should also thank Prime, since he was the one who brought us to the Halberd."

Prime looked at Meta Knight with a smiling face. "No thanks needed friend. Thank you for letting me join group of yours."

"Like we've all been saying, no thanks are needed. A friend of any of us is a friend of ours."

Falco butted in. "And an enemy of any of us is an enemy of all of us. The Dark Legendz, Ancient Minister, Organization whatever, and whoever else's butt we can kick are going down."

"Now's not the time to be talking guys, we have a slight problem." Everyone looked forward and saw five Darksides, ten Twilight Thorns, a thousand Rabbid ships, a large Heartless and Nobody ship, Space Guys (Shy Guys with space helmets and blasters), Moblins with space helmets, Shadow Navis (from Megaman), and Sims carrying weapons. "Jake, how many enemies are there?"

"Well there are 7461 guys out there. They outnumber us by 7451." All at the same time, everyone except Fox, Krystal, and Prime said. "The odds are in our favor."

"What are you guys talking about?! Did you not hear Jake?! He said they outnumber us by over 7000 people!"

"And when has that ever mattered to us Fox? Think of all the enemies we've beaten before we became Smashers."

"You're right Falco. Star Fox, let's go!" No one said a word. "Oh right, Team Smash, let's show these guys whose boss!"

"Yeah!" The ships separated and engaged the enemies.

The two large ships floated in front of the Halberd. "Combo Cannon activate!" Meta Knight slammed his hand onto a button and the cannon activated. The shot blasted and burnt the sides of the ship. "Activating lasers!" Meta Knight pressed another button and shot an array of lasers at the ships. The lasers exploded upon hitting the ship. The Heartless ship started falling. Meta Knight scrolled through the list of weapons until a certain one came up that he wasn't really expecting. Meta Knight smirked underneath his mask. "Dropping Subspace Bomb!" The ball holding the bomb dropped out of the Halberd. "You have five seconds." The bomb exploded, causing the two ships to disappear along with the bomb.

"Golden Noose!" A long rope connected itself between Falco's and Pikachu's Arwings. They flew around the five Darkside until they were completely tied up. "Get em Fox!"

"Launching smart bomb!" Falco and Pikachu flew away as Fox and Krystal launched missiles at the giant Heartless. The missiles exploded, leaving giant hearts floating up through space.

"It's time to clip some Thorns!" Roy rotated the cannon he was controlling around and blasted the large Nobodies. "Who knew gardening was so much fun?!"

"Enough with the bad puns Roy! Just blow them up like you always do!" Roy started playing 'Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting' as he shot the Nobodies.

"Did you say something? I'm about to go karate on these guy's giant butts! Wait till you see what Pikachu installed for me!" Roy slammed the palm of his hand onto a flashing red button. The Nebula shifted upward and parts of it moved around. "Nova Nebula robot!"

"You asked Pikachu if he could make the Nebula into a giant fighting robot?!" Roy nodded his head and smiled. "Awesome! N.N. robot, fighting pose!" Nothing happened.

"You have to stand on the blue pad below you."

Bowser stomped on the blue pad near him and pumped his fist into his palm. "I'm going to some real fun with this!" Bowser bared his claws, the robot doing the same. "Come at me you elastic freaks!" The robot slashed down the front of the first Thorn, then roundhouse kicked the second. The robot raised its fists and looked at the last Thorn. The two locked glares until…the Thorn flew away. "Don't mess with the best!"

"Let Jake and I handle the rest of these guys! Shadow Vortex!" Mewtwo held a large Shadow Ball above his head.

"Psycho Swirl!" Jake created a swirling mass of energy in his palm and tossed it into the Shadow Ball. The ball swirled round and round until it was a large vortex. "Shoot the enemies in guys!" There were screams of 'DAH' as the ships and enemies fell into the vortex. Soon enough, all of the bad guys were sucked into the vortex and gone. "Where to next?"

"Sector Z." The Smashers zoomed off toward the flaming mass of Sector Z.

* * *

**Ty: And that's the first chapter of the Corneria arc. Now before I say goodbye, Shining Riku, if you're reading this, you can still ask that question you won. Now I'll say goodbye. …**

**Falco: Say goodbye.**

**Ty: Oops, goodbye.**


	49. Welcome to Sector Z

**Chapter 49-Welcome to Sector Z, May I Take Your Order?**

**Samus: What kind of name is that? Are you some kind of retard Ty?**

**Ty: Ever since you authored that one chapter, you've gone crazy about becoming the author. Why?**

**Samus: Being able to control everything is a great experience. (A compartment in Samus's suit opened up, revealing a Smash Ball) Zero Laser!**

**Ty: Omigod run! (The laser caught Ty mid-run and blasted him through the wall)**

**Mewtwo: I'm glad that wasn't directed at me.**

**Bowser: She's going mad with power! We have to stop her!**

**Meta Knight: Bowser's right. At this rate, Samus will take over every story there is. I don't want to go to the library and listen to them recommend Sisterhood of the Traveling Zero Suit.**

**Pikachu: I really want to stop her now.**

**Falco: Mmhm.**

**Roy: I like cheesetoast!  
Falco: Of course you do. But before we fight against Samus and her giant army, we should…**

**Mewtwo: Army? What are you talking about?**

**Falco: That one. (Falco pointed behind him to the giant army of every bad guy mentioned in this story. Samus sat in a velvet throne inside a giant castle while wearing a dark blue dress)**

**Mewtwo: Oh crap.**

**Falco: Exactly. We're going to need some help if we want to beat all of them and Samus. (The Dark Master appeared next to them)**

**DM: I'm going to help you guys. Samus took everything I have from me, including my castle and all my subordinates.**

**Bowser: We're going to need Master and Crazy Hand to help us. Who else?**

**Pikachu: Mario, Kirby, Snake, Ganon, Falcon, DK, Pit, Wario, Luigi, and Ness will be able to help us.**

**Roy: So will Joe, Luffy, Naruto, Sonic, Bomberman, K. Rool, Bass, Crypto, Xemnas, Deoxys, and Ridley.**

**Meta Knight: Not to mention Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Vaati, Ike, Zero, Renji, Gaara, and Riku.**

**Mewtwo: So counting the seven of us, we'll have 38 people to fight against Samus and her army.**

**DM: Let me bring them here. (DM snapped his fingers and all the Smashers mentioned appeared next to them.)**

**Bowser Jr: What are we doing here?!**

**Naruto: And what's with the bad guys?!**

**Falco: Long story short, Samus went crazy so we brought you all here to help us defeat her.**

**Ridley: Thanks for bringing me then. I'm gonna kick her sorry butt all the way to Subspace!**

**Mewtwo: Of course you will. Okay guys, Snake, Falcon, Pit, Naruto, and Sonic, you will go take reconnaissance inside the castle. The rest of us will take care of all these guys. Who's with me?**

**Everyone: Us! (The Smashers charged into the battlefield, ready to take Samus off her throne.)**

* * *

The Smashers looked out the front of the ship and stared at the flaming Z they were heading toward. "So do you think Wolf is on Sector Z Falco?" 

"Wolf is never that obvious. Sector Z is the best place to check first though." Falco tapped the top of his Arwing impatiently. Everyone sat in there seats lazily until a voice rang through the Nebula and the Halberd.

"_Former members of my Subspace army, rejoice and become who you once were."_

"Did you hear that Meta Knight?" Falco looked at the monitor where Meta Knight's face was.

"Yes, and it was an odd yet familiar voice. …Falco, where are Mewtwo and Bowser?!"

"They're in the room with us. Why are you yelling?"

"Get Roy, Pikachu, Jake, Prime and yourself out of there! That was the voice of the Ancient Minister! They're going to attack…" The screen went fuzzy, "Oh no. Activating docking sequence!" The Halberd floated toward Nebula.

"What are you doing Bowser?!" Bowser ripped his claws out the monitor, showing the ripped cords and wires wrapped around them. Falco caught a quick glimpse of Bowser's eyes. They were darker than the space they were floating in.

"Come on bird boy!" Bowser roared menacingly. "Are you to chicken to fight me like a man!" Falco dodged a swipe from Bowser's massive claws. Falco noticed Mewtwo fighting Roy and Pikachu.

"Guys! Where's Jake and Prime?!"

"They're helping Meta Knight connect our ships so we can escape!" Pikachu sidestepped a Shadow Ball aimed at his head. "I can't beat Mewtwo by myself Roy! None of my attacks are useful against psychic types!"

"And that's why you're weak! Sand Tomb!" A whirlpool of sand swirled around Pikachu and made him sink into the floor. "Those who deny my rule shall be eradicated and all humans who fail to bow to my will shall be eliminated!" Mewtwo raised his arm and waved it around in the air. Roy and Pikachu floated above the floor of the Halberd and repeatedly smacked them against the ship.

"We have to get out of here now!" Falco rolled away from Bowser's stomping foot and pulled out his blaster. Falco paralyzed the renegade Smashers and ran with the others, through a tunnel, and into the Halberd. "Close the docking hatch Meta Knight!"

"Already on it!" Meta Knight pressed a button and the tunnel retracted back into the Halberd. "All engines running! We're heading straight to Sector Z guys!" The thrusters kicked on and blasted forward. "Everything is running smoothly. We should be in Sector Z in a matter of minutes."

"That's good and all but what in the world just happened?! Why did Mewtwo and Bowser attack us like that?!"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. As soon as I heard the Minister's voice I saw something, something bad."

Pikachu, Roy, Jake, and Prime walked over to Falco. "What did you see Meta Knight? It might be useful to our mission."

"I remember standing in the Halberd, the Minister floating in front of me with Bowser, Mewtwo, Ganon, Wolf, Ridley, and many other villains standing around him. I think…I think it was some kind of recruitment."

"What else happened?"

"The scene turned white and I saw myself running through a horde of Primids, swiping them down. In front of him was the Halberd, flying away. I'm not sure what it means but it was very odd." The ship soon landed on Sector Z.

"What in the world?" Falco ran outside and inspected the large pile of bones. "These is the remains of a Loch Beast and they have scars on them. It's near impossible to kill one by normal means, you need a ship to kill one of these." Falco leapt back in shock when the bones retracted into the ground. Out of the sand sprang a pale man with white hair and bones protruding from his flesh.

"The bones of such a large creature are useful to me. They help the power of my bones grow and end my sickness." A large bone sprang from the ground and spiked Pikachu through the air.

"Pikachu!"

"I am Kimimaro, last member of the Sound Four and the Kazuya clan." Another body rose from the sand. It was the corpse of General Scales. "Mewtwo may have beaten me last time but you all won't fair as easily, and the Dark Master let me borrow Scales from the World of Darkness and he really wants to fight you again tiny knight."

"Roar! The Master may have sentenced me to the World of Darkness but I have found new strength!" Scales arm fell off. Meta Knight appeared behind him and sheathed his sword.

"I have gained strength since our fight to. I will beat you this time Scales. Falco, Roy, Jake, Prime, get Pikachu and hurry. Go find Wolf and beat him down.

They started to run, but Roy stopped midway. "I'm not leaving you to fight these guys by yourself! You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I learned that a long time ago. You take Kimimaro, I'll take the rotting piece of crap."

"Rotting crap!" Scales laughed as he bent over and grabbed his torn off arm. Scales smirked as he reattached it. "I am a zombie now! You can't possibly kill me!"

"I can still try! Zeroku, rise!" Zeroku separated into many pieces, and then shot back at each other. Now Zeroku was in the shape of a two-edged scythe. "Ready?"

"Always!" Scales pulled out his staff and sword. Scales ran at high speeds across the sand and struck Meta Knight. Meta Knight spun around and stabbed Zeroku into the sand. "Rampage!" Scales went crazy as he swung his weapons through the air.

"Moon Sickle!" Meta Knight separated his weapon into two and started to spin. Meta Knight revolved with extreme speed and zipped forward. The weapons collided and clashed repeatedly.

Scales flipped back and aimed his staff at Meta Knight. "Dino Flare!" A fireball shot out of the emerald in Scales staff and flew straight Meta Knight. Meta Knight tossed his scythes up and pulled his mask off. The fire disappeared into Meta Knight's mouth as he put his mask on and grabbed his scythes. "What did you do?"

"A while back, I embraced my old abilities so I can unleash them full fold." Meta Knight hovered in the air. "Burning tackle!" Meta Knight was lit aflame as he shot at Scales. Scales stepped aside to dodge but Meta Knight steered through Scales and burnt a hole through his waist.

Scales smirked and glared at Meta Knight. "Are you done?" Scales pointed his staff into the air and dark lightning struck it. "Prepare for your destruction."

"Flare Blade!" Roy struck the bones flying at him, sending them flying away. "Dark Swamp Jutsu!" The sand around Kimimaro turned into water, causing him to sink.

"So you know the abilities of the ninja. How well can you use them though? Bone Platform." A large bone pushed Kimimaro out of the swamp.

"Well enough to be able to do this!" Roy began to run across the sand. Roy then landed on the water and kept running. "Earth Style: Ground Split!" Roy stopped in front of the bone, pulled his hand back, and poked two fingers onto the bone. Kimimaro jumped up as the bone and 50 meters of the ground split in half. Roy pulled a green card. "Insect Whistle!" A green whistle with a picture of a fly on it appeared and landed in Roy's hand. "Arise desert scorpions!" Roy closed his eyes as he played a song on his whistle. Hundreds of scorpions rose from the sand. "Attack!"

"You think insects will be able to defeat me. Bone Creature." The Loch beast bones reappeared and connected to each other. "Destroy the scorpions." Loch roared and swiped at the scorpions. In a matter of minutes, the bones were covered in scorpions.

"What should I do now? A) Run away, B) Call off the scorpions, or C) Have them instantaneously combust? A is appealing right now, but I'll go with C."

"What are you talking about? How can you make these natural creatures explode?"

"Natural? Who said these scorpions were natural?" Roy smirked and pulled out the Insect Whistle card. "You just made a big mistake." One by one, the scorpions crawling on the Loch beast exploded until the remains disintegrated.

"I must admit, you outsmarted me for a bit, but by destroying my creature of bones, you have made a _grave_ mistake."

"Raptor Thunder!" Scales shot a large blast of lightning at Meta Knight. Meta Knight jumped up to dodge and hit Scales with a Blizzaga. Scales' body froze over.

"Not so tough now. Graviga!" Meta Knight created a large black ball above Scales and dropped it on him. The ice was crushed, along with Scales.

"I won't be beaten so easily!" Scales got out of the sand and rushed at Meta Knight.

"Stopaga!" Meta Knight froze Scales mid-dash. "Arc Arcanum!" Meta Knight disappeared as hundreds of flashes appeared around Scales body. Meta Knight reappeared in front of Scales, his back turned. Scales body split into pieces and bounced around on the ground.

"That's enough!" Scales body reconnected itself. "Terra Blizzard!" Scales spun his staff through the air and stabbed it into the ground. The sand froze over and massive chunks of ice sprang out of the ground. "How do you like the Ice Age?" Kimimaro landed next to Scales. "What do you want ninja boy?"

"Meta Knight has cut you to pieces three times now. If we want to win, we must fight them together. My bones and your magic will easily overcome them."

"Nice point. I'm in."

Roy ran up to Meta Knight and unsheathed his Fire and Water sword. "Ready Meta Knight." Meta Knight nodded his head/body. "Summoning Jutsu!" Roy bit his thumb and spread his blood on the ice. "Ice Soldier!" The ice mass next to Roy broke to pieces, revealing an ice sculpture in the shape of a knight. "…" A cold breeze blew through the middle of the four fighters. "Move dangit!" Roy took a deep breath and blew fire all over the ice. Soon the ice was completely melted and the sand turned into mud.

"Thanks Roy, you made the ground harder to move across." Meta Knight pulled his foot out of the mud.

"I'm use to this sort of thing." Scales ran across the mud and struck Meta Knight with his staff. "I beat you before little one! Do you still think you can win?"

"Of course." Meta Knight made a gulping noise and the fiery headband was replaced with a blue band. "But do you think you can?"

"You still doubt my strength?" Scales growled. "Come forth my zombie dinosaurs! Show this whelp my power!" Once again, creatures rose from the ground, these ones in the shape of Sharpclaw zombies. "Let me shake them up a bit for you first. Shockwave Roar!" Scales roared his loudest roar yet, causing the ground to shake. "Attack!"

"They'll never get past that line." A large gash appeared in the mud in the middle of the fighters. "Come on."

"Charge!" The zombies ran forward, closing the gap between them.

"Earth Style: Wild Vine!" Two large vines sprang out of the mud.

"I'm sorry to have to say this but you're zombies are about to get ripped to shreds Scales." Kimimaro started sinking into the ground. "You're on your own for a bit."

"No overgrown weeds are going to be able to defeat my zombie army! Never underestimate General Scales! Full speed ahead boys!"

"I think these kind of fights are better than the ones in the Smash tournaments. Much more fun and I can be a lot more…destructive." The vines shot downwards and spiked the soldiers. The vines then wrapped around the Sharpclaws and squeezed them to pieces.

"Let me handle the rest Roy." Meta Knight raised his fist in front of his face as it gleamed under the light of the three suns. "Shrapnel Fist!" Meta Knight punched the air and right before everyone's eyes. The soldiers dropped to pieces. "You're next."

"Bone Fury." The mud below Meta Knight and Roy rumbled as bones shot out of mud. Kimimaro rose out of the ground. "Bone Forest." Kimimaro stabbed a bone into the ground. Hundreds of giant bones now decorated the area. "They're good as dead now Scales." Kimimaro grimaced and fell to the ground of the circular bone he was standing on, a large cut now on his shoulder. "What…just happened?" Meta Knight and Roy jumped onto the points of the bones a few meters away.

"I can make the air around me sharp as a knife using the powers of the Dice-Dice fruit I ate. I can turn my body into sharp steel."

"Come on Kimimaro! Be a man and show no mercy! Are you some kind of wimp of something?" Scales continued mocking Kimimaro until a bone pierced his undead heart. Scales fell to the ground, gasping.

"Shut up! All you do is yell and complain about everything! I should kill you now while you kneel before me!" Kimimaro raised his bone sword in the air. Before he could end Scales, a thunderbolt struck Scales and exploded, sending Scales flying away in hundreds of pieces. Kimimaro let out a short breath of air. "You killed him before I could. I guess I must finish this myself. Cursed Seal, Level Two." Bones shot out of Kimimaro's back and his pale complexion turned a darker.

"Should we be scared Meta Knight?"

"I think you should." Roy and Meta Knight flinched. Kimimaro stood behind them and was holding his swords right next to their necks. "Make one false move and you both die. Drop your weapons." The Smashers swords fell through the bone forest and clanged all the way down. "How would you like me to proceed?"

"Let the redhead go on his merry way so he doesn't die before he gets married." Roy whimpered as the sword touched his neck. "Or if you feel like killing us, kill the marshmallow first. I'm to young to die!"

"Roy. Stop kissing up to the bad guy."

"I can just kill you both right now, how does that sound?" Roy whimpered some more.

"I think that sounds great but there's a slight problem first." Meta Knight slipped from Kimimaro's grip and roundhouse kicked his face. Meta Knight raised his arm, bringing all of their swords back to them. "Roy, break down all the bones!"

"Alright!" Roy jumped off his bone, landed on a different one, and ran down.

"Okay Kimimaro. Let's see which one of us is the better swordfighter." Meta Knight pulled off his cape. "Any last words?"

"Let's begin." Kimimaro got into a samurai stance. "Bone Cage." The tip of the bone Meta Knight was standing on turned into a cage, entrapping him.

"Meta Tornado!" Meta Knight spun around, cutting the cage to pieces. "Strike Raid!" Meta Knight tossed his swords at Kimimaro, who knocked them back.

"You'll have to do better than that." The bone Kimimaro stood on cracked and fell to pieces. Kimimaro jumped from bone to bone, each one breaking to pieces at mere touch. Something blasted Kimimaro, sending him spiraling. Meta Knight looked up and saw Roy holding on to his air sword. "I've had enough of both of you. Ultimate Bone Jutsu: Bone Shrapnel." The remaining bones shattered and the pieces flew through the air.

"Let me finish this guy, Meta Knight." Roy held his sword to his face as the three of them fell toward the ground. "Typhoon!" The bone pieces spun around and headed toward Kimimaro. Due to Kimimaro's inability to fly, the shrapnel typhoon caught him and proceeded to shred his skin. "Boom." The air around Kimimaro exploded and when the smoke cleared, they could see him falling to the ground.

"Roy, he's still alive! Do something!"

"Already on it!" Roy pulled out his Lightning sword and tossed it to the ground. "Lightning!" The clouds above them turned black and shot three lightning bolts at the sword. The three bolts zapped Kimimaro, causing black smoke to flow from his body. "Finisher! Thunder Volt!" A large blast of lightning shot out of the cloud and enveloped Kimimaro. Kimimaro landed on the ground and helplessly bounced across it. Roy and Meta Knight landed on the ground and immediately began running.

"We have to catch up with the others! I hope you can catch up Roy!" Meta Knight ran ahead, leaving Roy in the dust.

"Stupid armor!" Roy ran as fast as he could under the weight of his armor.

* * *

**Snake: Air Unit, how are you doing?**

**Pit: I'm above the castle right now; I should be landing in a second. Wait! They're firing at me! Guys, I've been hit! Bzzt**

**Snake: Pit? Pit! We lost him. What about you Speed Unit?**

**Sonic: A guy with candy and presents in his pants captured us.**

**Naruto: There are Heartless patrolling our cell.**

**Falcon: No way! We have to Falcon Save them!**

**Snake: What did you say?**

**Falcon: Maybe we can get to them if we use the Falcon Door!**

**Snake: Snaaaaaaake…PUNCH! (Snake punched Falcon)**

**Falcon: Falcon Scream! Aaaaahhhhh!**

**Snake: Ty, Mewtwo, Falcon's gone crazy, and the others have been…**

**Falcon: Falcon Captured!**

**Snake: If someone doesn't kill him soon, I might have to shoot him with my…**

**Falcon: Falcon Gun!**

**Snake: My god, shut up!**

**Ty: Sorry Snake, you're with him on this one. We're still fighting these guys. Oh my goodness, a candy pants guy is shooting me! Gotta go! (The radio turned off. Ty pulled out two lightsabers and stabbed Poppant)**

**Mewtwo: Are those the only weapons you have?**

**Ty: Of course not. I just like using these more. (The lightsabers turned into machine guns) Say hello to my little friends! (Ty unleashed heck onto the enemies)**

**Crazy Hand: Everybody mambo! (Crazy Hand created a disco ball and danced along with the Heartless and Primid surrounding him)**

**Master Hand: Will we be able to defeat Samus and her army? Will Snake be able to stand Captain Falcon enough to save Sonic, Naruto, and Pit? Will Ty bust out even more awesome weapons? Find out next chapter of The Adventure of Six! **


	50. Onward

**Chapter 50-Onward **

**Ty: Hurray for the fiftieth chapter! (Ty chopped down a Behemoth with an ax) This is no way to fight a war boys! **

**Mario: Don't you-a do it! **

**Ty: No items! (Everyone's weapons disappeared) **

**Crypto: I need those, you idiot! **

**Ty: No obstacles! (All of the objects that were even a centimeter from the ground disappeared. Roy fell on the ground after the hill he was on disappeared) **

**Vaati: You dope! Those give us advantages over the enemy! **

**Ty: No special abilities! (Ridley fell to the ground) **

**Ridley: I'm going to kill you, you retard! I need to fly, I'm a dragon for Pete's sake! **

**Mewtwo: He's about to say it! **

**Ty: Final Destination! (The ground turned purple and black) **

**Bass: You did not just get rid of all of our weapons and abilities! We can't possibly beat them now! **

**Ty: But you forget guys. (Everyone found themselves on the Koopa Cruiser, Crypto's UFO, or Warp Stars) I'm allowed to cheat. (The reactor below Final Destination exploded, taking out all of the enemies.) To Samus's castle! (The ships flew forward but were soon blasted down by cannons) **

* * *

"Be glad I've been using less than half of my power this entire fight. Agility!" Pikachu disappeared off the ground and was now on Vexen's shoulder. "Hi there! How may I help you?" Pikachu sent 500 volts through Vexen's body. 

"You fight the same so it doesn't matter how much stronger you've become!" Vexen smashed his shield into Pikachu. "Subzero Freeze!" A blizzard flowed from the shield and covered Pikachu in ice. "I know you're strategies and that's all I need to know to defeat you!"

Vexen shielded his face when the ice broke, revealing Shocking Pikachu (Pikachu's Viewtiful name). "I've got a shield of my own Vexen. Not to mention I have a shiny new sword." The Photon Debugger appeared in Pikachu's hand.

"You have a Keyblade?!" Vexen aimed his shield at Pikachu. "If you're a Keyblade Wielder, that means your friends probably are too! Ice Shot!" Vexen shot ice bullet after ice bullet at Pikachu, who nimbly dodged each shot. "You're faster now!"

"No dur! Replay!" Pikachu Iron Tailed Vexen's shield three times. "Each weapon has a weak spot somewhere on its body. I noticed your shield had a chink right near the top spike so all I have to do is attack that and…"

"My shield will break!" Vexen's shield shattered and struck the cement that was a part of the remains of an old civilization. Pikachu zoomed forward, but the shield pieces flew up and knocked Pikachu up into the air. "I guess you didn't know that I can control my shield even when I'm not touching it. Blizzard Formation!" The pieces spun around in a circle in front of him and shot chunks of ice at Pikachu. Pikachu cut down each piece and ran forward.

"Slow!" Pikachu struck each piece of the shield, breaking them further. Now the formation was shooting even bigger pieces of ice at him and at a faster rate. "Zoom!" The glaciers flying at him shattered. "Come on Vex, I thought you were strong."

"Don't underestimate me, you little rat! I may be the weakest member of Organization XV, but I'm still stronger than you. Try this on for size again! Glacier Falls!" A large glacier appeared above Pikachu and it began to fall.

"Not this thing again! Do you _know_ how cold it was under that?! I could feel the cold when I was unconscious! Pause!" Pikachu ran from the floating glacier, and quickly turned as it hit the ground. "Mega Punch, Replay!" Pikachu punched the ice three times, shooting a perfect circular chunk at Vexen. Vexen was caught by surprised as it hit him in the chest and sent him spiraling backwards. Pikachu ran through the ice tunnel and whacked Vexen with his tail. "Had enough?"

"I beat you last time! How could you have gotten so strong since then?" Vexen blocked another Iron Tail from Pikachu and quickly leapt back. Pikachu rammed Vexen straight on, sending him rolling.

"It's because, instead of sitting on my butt all day doing science experiments, I train to make myself stronger! …Speaking of stronger, I just remembered the pokeball I got from the fairies. Come on out, let me think…Magmortar!" Magmortar, a fire-type pokemon with mortar arms, appeared from the pokeball. "Hit Vexen with a Fire Blast!" The star shaped blast of fire scorched Vexen. "Now hit him with Psychic!" Vexen was slammed against the ground repeatedly. "Finish him off with Brick Break!" Magmortar ran up to Vexen and brutally punched Vexen through his shield. "Return Magmortar." The fire pokemon returned to the pokeball.

"You're right, I should have trained myself." A shard of ice injected itself into Pikachu's ribcage. "But that doesn't mean I don't have some tricks up my sleeve!" Snow flowed out of the bottom of Vexen's sleeve. "Ice Storm!" Pikachu was frozen in a block of ice. "Ice Rupture!" Vexen laughed maniacally as the spikes of ice shot out of the ground and through the block Pikachu was in. "I may not be strong but I make up for that in brains! And everyone knows brains beat brawn"

"But what do you do when you're faced with an opponent with brawn and brains?" Vexen turned around and saw Pikachu. Pikachu started talking right as Vexen opened his mouth. "I used an ability called Mach Speed which makes molecules move faster making me move faster. I'm sure you know that the faster molecules move the hotter something is, so as the ice melted, I escaped. I hope that answers your question." Pikachu quickly moved as Vexen aimed his shield at Pikachu. "Aero, Blizzard, Iron Tail!" Pikachu whipped up a sand twister, froze it, and shot two pieces of it at Vexen. The first piece hit Vexen in the stomach, and the second smashed into his head.

"Let me help!" Prime had broken from his icy prison and ran up to the sprawling Vexen. Prime jumped up and rapidly kicked Vexen's face. He finished with a roundhouse kick to Vexen's cheek. Vexen stood up just to get a fist in his face.

"Way to go Prime, show this nerd whose boss!" Pikachu danced happily as Prime jumped all over Vexen's face. Everytime Vexen tried to get up; Prime would jump on his head. "Let me finish him Prime!" Prime leapt back and Pikachu floated through the air. "Kilo-Kilo 500 Foot Drop!" Pikachu dropped faster and faster through the air, heading straight toward Vexen. Pikachu dropped onto Vexen's ribs with a weight of 347 pounds. Vexen spat out blood that landed all over his head. "Get out of that!"

"I…will." Vexen slowly got up and spit blood on the ground. "My ribs are broken now, I can barely move, and my body is completely numb except for the pain in my chest. I'm am not dead, but you will be!" A large blue aura flowed from Vexen. "Blizzard King!" Vexen's body disappeared and was replaced with large floating masses of ice shaped like body parts. The body, arms, and legs had intricate designs on them and the head had a tall crown on it. "This is my ultimate form!" A sword and shield appeared in Vexen's icy hands. "En garde!"

"You can't fight us anymore! You've pushed your body to far and the one more of any of my attacks will kill you!" Vexen laughed. "Have it your way then." Pikachu appeared over Vexen's head. "Slow, Shock Drop Kick!" Pikachu spun around as a whirling tornado of electricity and kicked Vexen's head down. It crashed through the other pieces until each part of his body was completely shattered. "Checkmate."

"Pikachu, we must help others! They're in big trouble!" Prime pointed away from Vexen at Falco and Jake who were fighting Pigma Dengar in a large battle mech and Andrew Oikonny in a much larger robot form of his father, Andross. Falco had his arm twisted a while before by Robo-Andross' giant hand so his shooting skills were a bit horrid.

"Fight me like a man Andrew! Oh wait, I'm sorry. You're a little low on the evolution chain for that!" Falco dodged a slap from Robo-Andross. "All you have is that pathetic robot to fight for you! You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!"

"I'll show you, you annoying bird! Andromeda Laser!" Robo-Andross shot a powerful purple laser at Falco. Falco smirked as the laser came closer to him.

"I guess you forgot about…" Andrew's eyes grew twice their size. "My Reflector!" Falco turned on his blue shield and watched as the laser shot back at Robo-Andross and struck its forehead. Andrew screamed as his creation exploded, sending him sprawling across the ground. "Come on Andrew, you're too obvious. Each robot you make it just like the last." Next thing Falco knew, he was rolling across the cement. "How did you?!"

Andrew dropped his leg from the air and smiled. "I trained with Leon and Panther and learned kung-fu. I'm just as good at fighting on the ground as I am in the air now! What can you do?"

Falco laughed and then smirked at the chimp in front of him. "I've got something birds never have and never had." Falco put his hand in front of his face and long nails came from the tips of his fingers. "And I also have an army of robots on my side. Let's go Metabee!" Falco's wristband glowed bright blue and shot a small laser out of it. A yellow and white robot with a double missile launcher horn on his head appeared.

"Who are you? And what's with all the feathers birdbrain? Holy cat claws birdman! Hahaha!" Falco grew angry and whacked Metabee's head. "What was that for?" Falco hit him again and started yelling.

"What was it for? What was it for?! You just insulted me for no reason! And I am a bird, not some freak that one-day decided to glue feathers to his butt! I am Falco, a member of Star Fox and a veteran Smasher! You should know that I'm pretty important." Metabee laughed again. Falco pointed to his wristband. "I summoned you so you have to listen to me."

"No I don't! I am my own robot!" Falco smiled and transported him back into the band. "Okay, okay! Just let me out of this cramped space! I can't stand this stupid thing!" Metabee came out of the band with his arms crossed. "So all you want me to do is take care of that guy?" Falco nodded. "That should be simple enough. Twin-bee Launcher!" Metabee shot two missiles from his head.

"Uh oh." Andrew ran around the ruins, the heat-seeking missiles following him everywhere. Andrew quickly leaped into the remains of a destroyed building and wiped his brow. "I should be safe in here." Andrew then heard a buzzing noise and looked to his left and right. The two missiles were floating right next to his face. "Dang it." The missiles collided into Andrew and sent him soaring through the air.

"I guess it's time for some target practice." Falco pulled out his rocket launcher and hit Andrew straight on. Andrew flew a bit higher, smoking, and soon landed lifelessly on the ground. "Boo-yah." Metabee disappeared into the band.

Jake teleported each time a missile came near him. "Here piggy, piggy, piggy! I guess your forehead is covering your eyes or something because you aren't coming close to touching me." Pigma's mech shot three lasers from each arm, each aiming at Jake. "Got to do better than that to hit me!"

"Maybe if you slowed down a bit I could hit you!" Pigma shot ten missiles at Jake who simply pushed them to the ground. "Stop moving!" Pigma slammed his pudgy hands down on multiple buttons. "Have a taste of my weapon smorgasbord!" Bullets, missiles, cannonballs, lasers, bombs, and bunch of other weapons at Jake who smirked at him.

"If you keep using up your ammo, you won't be able to do anything except scream your head. Not to mention what will happen if you're robot's batteries run out." Jake guessed Pigma either didn't listen or didn't hear Jake do to his constant snorting. "I guess you want to do this the hard way. Psycho Crush." The weapons slammed into each other and exploded. "Psycho Hold." The explosion re-contained itself into a little ball. "This will taste a lot better than slop, trust me, but it might be a little spicy." The ball revolved at a constant rate. "Who's ready for some smoked pork?" Jake shot the ball at Pigma and made sure it hit the mech. The mech exploded sending Pigma rolling across the dirt.

"You little…you little punk! I am a genius! You are just a little kid! How could you possibly think you can defeat me?!" Pigma tried to punch Jake, but he simply took a step to the left. "Stand still so I can kill you!"

"Anger is one of the key characteristics to battles and wars. You're just proving it." Pigma tried tackling Jake, but Jake did a backflip, jumped off of Pigma's back, and aimed his palm at the wild boar. "Try if you want, but the second if you take a step, you will be blasted into oblivion."

"Don't go threatening me boy! I'm going to kill you dead!" Pigma took a brave yet crazy stupid step forward and found himself with a perfectly round hole where his stomach was. Pigma collapsed, not one drop of blood leaving the hole that used to be his organs.

"I warned you, pig, but you decided to be a big bad villain and took on someone much stronger on you. Maybe you'll be wiser in your next life." Falco caught up with Jake and noticed the fallen Pigma.

"What did you do to him Jake? Did you shoot him with a cannonball or something?" Jake didn't have time to answer Falco as Pikachu, Prime, Roy and Meta Knight found and ran up to them. "Hey guys, I guess you beat Scales."

"A good tag team duel to the death was the downfall of Scales and Kimimaro. Roy a great job during the fight." Roy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "We need to find Mewtwo and Bowser. Where's the next planet from here?"

"I haven't been here for a long time, it's hard to remember. I think its Zonass." Meta Knight sat in his chair and quickly pressed some buttons and the ship lurched forward. "Do you think we'll find the others on Zonass?"

"It's our safest bet. If not, we'll keep going until we find them. We'll make them snap out of it, even if it means beating them to an inch of their life." Everyone gulped. "I'm sorry but if all else fails, we must defeat them." The Halberd shot forward, heading toward Zonass, where they would hopefully find their lost friends.

* * *

**(Everyone was on the ground, a bunch of Rabbids and Heartless sitting on them.) Ty: Well this is wonderful. If _someone_ didn't set off the alarm, we wouldn't have all these guys on us! **

**Bowser: I said I was sorry! I was crowded between Ridley, Ganon, K. Rool, and Wario! **

**Falcon: Falcon Save! (Falcon Falcon Kicked through the wall and sent the enemies flying.) You are all now in Falcon Debt! **

**Wario: I would have never thought I'd be saved by Captain Retard! Prepare to get wafted! **

**Ty: My god! Duck! (Everyone closed in together, letting Gaara's sand cover them.) **

**Wario: I'm-a going to blow! Wario Waft! (Wario's belly bulged and he let loose) **

**Samus: I wonder how the boys are doing? (Then Falcon was blasted through the door, covered in green gas. Wario stood at the door, smiling) **

**Wario: Wahaha! Are you ready to get beat down bounty lady? (Everyone else arrived behind Wario) **

**Samus: I'm not the one getting defeated today, boys. (Samus pulled out her Paralyzer) Get ready to die. The world of stories is mine!**


	51. Zoness! Now Spelled Correctly!

**Chapter 51-Zoness! Now Spelled Correctly!**

**(Samus was floating in the air, hundreds of books hovering around her) Samus: I control every story now! Have you ever read Moby Dick? Sic em boy! (One of the books turned into a large whale and flew at the Smashers)**

**Crypto: I don't think so! Let me handle the whale guys! (Crypto took out his (awesome) meteor gun and shot a meteor at Moby. The meteor exploded and destroyed Moby.) Anything else in your little storybooks?**

**Samus: Who said they were all books? People use **_**story**_**boards to help them make movies. Didn't expect that, did ya? Or this, come on out, Predator! (The large creature from the Alien vs. Predator movie came out of a piece of paper and chased Crypto)**

**Mewtwo: Such a great mind being used for evil. That's…**

**Samus: Hot? Took the words from your mouth? (Mewtwo nodded) Try Temperature 401 then! (A burst of flames burst out of a book. Mewtwo barely avoided the nova) Time for a Find-It. (The room became much larger, everything transformed into something odd, and the room was filled with random people) Can you find Waldo? Or in this case, Carmen Sandiego?**

**DM: This is too simple. (Everyone stared at him) Watch and learn. (DM pulled a box next to him down, and Samus fell out of it) I am the Find-It champion of the universe. You can't trick me.**

**Samus: But I can still find loopholes. Kind of like how anything you can read can be considered a story.**

**Ty: Oh crap. She really does have complete control.**

**Samus: So true. Now I'd like for you to meet my new friends. (Seven Transformers, four Gundams, Mecha Santa (From Futurama), Mecha Godzilla, and OZ (One Piece) appeared from comic and a DVD)**

**Mewtwo: Oh we are screwed.**

**Ty: We have to finish this. Let's go!

* * *

**

"So this is Zoness?" The Smashers looked at the murky waters, dark skies, and broken down buildings. Falco nodded. "This place looks so…sad. Like all the life was sucked from it."

"That's because it was. Zoness used to be a vacationing spot. This is where I had my first vacation…and when I became a lone wolf."

"I think its time you told us your story." Falco turned to Meta Knight. "You've heard my story, Roy's, Bowser's, and even Mewtwo's. I think that's fair."

"Guess you're right." Falco motioned for the others to sit down on some broken building pieces. "Remember not to blame me for this short story. That's just how the story goes."

There are six boys playing on a playground in front of the Corneria Control Center. "I'm sure you guys have heard of stories where the best of friends become the worst of enemies, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, back then, Fox, Slippy, and I had some really great friends. They were Wolf, Leon, and Panther." Everyone gasped. "I still find it ironic how when we played Cornerians vs. Andross' Soldiers, we were always the soldiers. Anyway, during academy training, General Pepper let us have a vacation here. It was awesome and we were still friends. But then it happened." The scene showed an Arwing dropping from the sky. "Wolf had shot me down. And the flying was for fun to. I had crashed into an island not far off, and was stranded there for three months. That's how I learned my mechanic skills."

"So you had to fend for yourself for three months?" Falco nodded. Roy sighed. "This story sucks so far."

"I said don't blame me! When I got off, I flew to Corneria and told Pepper what had happened and then he told me it was to late. Wolf and his gang had flown off to join Andross a week before I arrived."

"Boo!"

"Shut it! So I made a decision to be a free bird and follow my own rules. A year later I joined Fox and Slippy in Star Fox."

"And that's my story."

Roy rubbed his forehead. "So you became a loner because you're first best friend shot you down, leaving you stranded on an island where your teammates couldn't find you?" Falco nodded. "Worst…story…ever!!!"

Falco was about to yell at Roy when a rose landed right next to his boot. "Darn. I missed." Everyone jumped up and saw Panther, who was brandishing another rose, Leon, whose sword was gleaming from the water's reflection, Mewtwo, and Bowser.

"You two! And Mewtwo and Bowser as well!" Jake dodged a two roses aimed at his head. "Roy! Falco! Follow me, we're attacking Leon and Bowser!" Falco ran up and jumped over Jake while Roy ran past him. "Meta Knight, Pikachu, Prime! Take down Mewtwo and Panther! We're going to have to beat the senses back into them!"

"Skull Bash!" Pikachu blasted forward and slammed his head full force into Leon's gut. Leon pushed Pikachu into the ground and rubbed his stomach. "Had enough yet? I've yet to go all out!"

Leon brandished his sword and aimed it at Pikachu. "You'll be the first to go down, you little rat! Mewtwo, help me attack them!" Mewtwo simply nodded and shot forward. He punched Pikachu and shot him up into the air. "That's what I like to see."

"500-Pound Drop!" Leon jumped back as Pikachu landed in the ground, pieces of cement flying around him. Pikachu then rocketed forward and hit Mewtwo with an Iron Tail. "How do you like me now?"

Meta Knight appeared in front of Pikachu and blocked Leon's blade. "Don't turn your back Pikachu! Take Prime and beat Mewtwo! The chameleon is mine! Meta Tornado!" Meta Knight spun around, knocking Leon off his feet. Meta Knight leapt forward and stabbed at Leon, who rolled out of the way.

"Invisible Twist!" Meta Knight felt three stabs in his body, and, indeed, he did have three holes in his body. "How do you like my chameleon based powers? Pretty cool huh?" Leon dodged a swipe from Meta Knight and grabbed onto his cape. "Marshmallow Toss!" Leon spun his arm around and threw Meta Knight into a broken building.

"Triple Dash!" Meta Knight shot out of the rubble and slammed into Leon. "Shuttle Loop!" Meta Knight grabbed Leon's waist, flew up, and dropped Leon into the ground. Meta Knight leapt back as Leon got out of the ground.

"Now I'm getting angry!" A bow appeared in Leon's hands. "Chameleon Arrow!" Leon's sword shot three light arrows from the tip. Meta Knight revolved his sword, deflecting each arrow. "Have it your way then! Illusion Swipe!" Leon disappeared. Gashes appeared in the ground and along the buildings. Meta Knight collapsed when his mask was (once again) split in half. Leon appeared in front of Meta Knight, a grin of victory and dizziness on his lips. "Looks like I'm the true swordsmen."

"I haven't started yet." Meta Knight's body shined and he punched at Leon. "Looks like I missed." Leon smirked at Meta Knight.

"You've relied on your fists instead of your swords. Do you think you can hit me…now?" Leon's eyes rolled to the right and noticed the glistening red liquid pouring from his cheek. "You cut me?"

"I ate a fruit that gave me powers. The power I got lets me turn my whole body into a sword. My power and experience exceeds yours."

"You truly think so?" Leon waved his sword through the air. "I think I'll kill you now. Cloaked Dash!" Leon dashed forward at high speeds, hoping to hit Meta Knight with his sword. Meta Knight stood still and Leon zipped past him. "Is that all you…" Leon fell on his stomach, it having a large rip that reached the mid of his midsection. "You cut me…with your arm. How did I fall for such a trick?"

"You ran into battle with a sense of superiority, which clogged your brain. Your stupidity and loss of sense defeated you. Good bye." Leon closed his eyes as Meta Knight jabbed his hand into Leon's back. Meta Knight picked up Leon's sword. "Nothing should ever go to waste, especially a sword." Meta Knight sheathed Leon's sword into his own sheath and ran forward, his sword raised.

Mewtwo smashed Pikachu and Prime into a building. "How many more beatings will it take to keep you down? If you join the Subspace army, I will stop attacking you."

Pikachu breathed heavily. "I'll…never join you. I'm going to beat the senses back into you, no matter what it takes!"

"If this is how you feel, then I'll kill both of you now. Shadow Ball." A large Shadow Ball appeared in Mewtwo's hand. "Die." The ball shot forward and exploded. "Your suffering is your own fault. Now to take on the dissenter." Mewtwo faced Meta Knight, who glared at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was about to dash forward, but he fell as a high voltage shock flew through his body. "What just?!" Mewtwo spun around and saw Shocking Pikachu, his shield in one hand and the Photon Debugger in the other.

"Don't tell me you don't remember this. Your fault then." Pikachu disappeared and Mewtwo fell to his knees from a shock to his back. "How did you like that? I'm not even done yet. Mach Speed!" Mewtwo felt cold steel on his cord. "This should help your amnesia problem. Thunder!" Mewtwo screamed as a large bolt of lightning enveloped his entire body. Mewtwo slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground. "And just to make sure." Mewtwo had raised his head but Pikachu smashed his head into the ground with his shield.

Meta Knight and Prime tapped Mewtwo. "Well Pikachu, since you're the one who knocked him senseless, you can be the one who drags Mewtwo back to the ship." Pikachu gaped and then a river of tears flowed down his face as he tried to pickup the heavy pokemon.

Jake dodged rose after rose while Panther chuckled. "Come on, psychic boy. You haven't laid a hand on me yet." Jake did a backflip, dodging five roses flying at him. "Let's see you predict something. Rose Garden!" Panther stabbed his rose into the ground. Roses speared out of the ground, shooting Jake up through the air.

"If you want it to go this way then so be it!" Jake regained his balance and aimed his foot at the roses. "Psycho Drop!" Jake started falling through the air; a purple aura covering is foot. Jake ripped through the roses, the thorns and petals now flying in the air. Panther watched as dust burst out of his garden. "Psycho Dash!" Panther had the breath knocked out of him as three Jakes slammed into him.

Panther stumbled back, breathed heavily, and held his chest. "You are stronger than I thought you'd be. That was my mistake. Your mistake is making me realize my mistake." Panther pointed the end of his rose at Jake. "This is no ordinary rose, this is my rose sword!" Panther's rose flashed green and transformed into a thorned sword, the petals forming the handle. "If you have a sword, take it out now. En garde!"

"Cool. Then let it be that this be a sword fight to the death!" Jake swiped his hands back as a sharp aura formed around them. "Bring it!" Panther dashed forward and swiped his sword down. Jake blocked and stabbed forward, causing Panther to jump back. "Don't jump around like a little girl, Panther! Block then swipe then flip then strike! Try it like that!" Jake leapt forward and brought his fist down. Panther blocked and swiped at Jake, catching his chest. Jake shot his fist down and Panther flipped back. Panther then ran forward and stabbed Jake through the shoulder.

"That worked? Why did you let me hit you each time?" Panther sidestepped a stab and Jake whispered into his ear.

"I had to let you experience a blow on your last opponent." Panther's eyes shot open and he jumped far back. "Don't think you can run from me! My fun's only started!" Jake aimed his palm at Panther. "Psycho Charm!" Panther started convulsing and soon stopped moving, his body now limp. "Say cheese. Psycho Ball." Jake shot a ball at Panther and he collapsed to the ground. "Let's see you charm girls with a hole in your stomach."

Bowser held Falco's jacket in his claws and roared. "Rahaha! Come on, can't you stand up! All I did was snap your leg!" Bowser slammed Falco into the ground. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to seriously hurt you, and when you're back on our side, I'm going to seriously hurt you some more!" Falco whipped out his blaster and shot Bowser's eyes with two carefully aimed lasers. Bowser roared and took a few steps back.

"Wham!" Roy struck Bowser's shell with his sword and kicked him back. Roy then flung Bowser onto his back using the tip of his sword. "What are you going to do?" Roy ate his words when Bowser started spinning and slammed into him.

Bowser sprung up and landed on his feet. "You guys are weak, can't you give a little fight." Bowser slammed onto Roy as he begun to get up. "Ready yourselves for pain!" Bowser grabbed Roy's legs and slammed him repeatedly into the ground. Bowser then spun around and tossed Roy through a building. "If you can't take the heat, stay out of my kitchen!" Falco then tackled Bowser and they rolled across the ground, punching and kicking each other.

"Come back to your senses you overgrown reptile!" Falco pulled out his rocket launcher but Bowser punched Falco in the chin, sending him flying back. Falco rammed his shoulder into Bowser' chest. Falco and Bowser pushed each other, hoping for the other to fall first. "I going to get…"

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!

"You?! What in the world was that?!" Bowser and Falco inspected the area around them until but there eyes locked onto glowing red eyes coming from the rubble where Roy had been thrown.

WHAM!

Bowser was sent flying by a near invisible force. The only thing Falco saw a pair of red dragon wings and a red tail. Falco proceeded to watch Bowser get sent flying through the air by invisible punches. Bowser landed on the cement with a loud thud and Roy appeared not far from him, his eyes glowing a dark red and saliva dripping from his mouth. Then Roy's tail receded into his body and his eyes turned back into their normal colors, leaving the wings still on Roy's back. "What just happened?" Roy looked at the angry Bowser and then to his wings. "Cool! Don't know how I got these but freakin cool! Roy then looked back at Bowser and smirked. "Boogity-boogity-boogity boys!" Roy shot forward. "Wind Scar!" Roy stopped in front of Bowser with his sword raised in his counter-position. Bowser was sent flying back and through a skyscraper, where he landed in the water with a loud thump.

"Great job Roy!" Roy smiled as his wings disappeared in flames. "Guess what you get to do?"

"What do I get to do Falco? What do I get to do?!"

"You get to…" Roy's eyes glistened with excitement. "Swim in the cold dark water and get Bowser! Isn't that exciting?!"

Roy glared at Falco. "I hate you."

Falco replied, "I know," as Roy dove into the water. Ten minutes later, the Smashers found the Nebula and were once again split up between the two ships.

"We're sorry about what happened guys. We didn't mean any of our actions." Everyone nodded.

"No need to worry, the Minister just made you guys loopy in the head, that's all." Falco adjusted a mirror and looked at everyone in the Nebula. "It doesn't matter now. We're heading to Venom, where Wolf is hiding his ugly mug. He's going down." The Nebula and Halberd rocketed forward.

* * *

**Ty: Mewtwo! DM! It's time we combine our powers for 'that' attack. (The two nodded) Ultimate Secret Technique: Twilight Flame! (The books and enemies burst into an orange fire and disappeared. Samus was left alone, her staff still raised) Give up!**

**Samus: Never!**

**Ty: You asked for it. Mewtwo.**

**Mewtwo: Yes?**

**Ty: Do you have it?**

**Mewtwo: Guess it is time you use that again. (Mewtwo placed an item in Ty's hands)**

**Samus: Not that again! You wouldn't dare!**

**Ty: Oh I dare Samus, I dare. (Ty hang onto the chain of a necklace with a Smash emblem dangling on the end. It shined brightly and Samus' eyes blanked. Next thing everyone knew, she was cleaning her castle) My Smash Charm from UAST. Good times, good times.**

**DM: I know this is fun and all but this is my castle. Now get out! Samus stays! (A giant boot kicked all of the Smashers out of his castle)**

**Ty: Well this sucks.**

**Mewtwo: Yep, just like this ending. (A heavy curtain fell on Mewtwo) Hey!**


	52. VS Wolf! Finale in Corneria

**Chapter 52-VS Wolf! Finale on Corneria**

**Ty: There is nothing to do. (Ty, Mewtwo and the others, Samus (who escaped DM's castle) and DM sat around in the Smash living room. The tv was playing a rerun of Seinfeld)**

**DM: We've found that out already.**

**Ty: Maybe if **_**someone**_** didn't destroy my Smash Charm, we would have something to do!**

**Samus: I couldn't let that thing exist anymore. It needed to be destroyed.**

**Mewtwo: Why don't we calm down before another war starts? How about another vacation?**

**Ty: It's perfect! To Japan!**

**Everyone: What?! (They all disappeared in a green flash and appeared in the middle of the bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan)**

**Ty: How would everyone like to meet their creator?**

**DM: I've already met my creator, he's standing right next to me in his 5'11'' glory.**

**Ty: Don't make me forget about you throughout the rest of the story.**

**DM: Fine, be that way.**

**Ty: Ooh, I'm so scared now.**

**DM: Oh yeah! I'll really scare you! (Everyone stared at DM) Well excuuuuuuse me, princess! (Everyone blinked)**

**Ty: I'd laugh but I fear that would only provoke you to take up standup comedy. Don't, or I'll hurt you.**

**DM: Oh really, how about that airl…(Ty took out a minicomputer that started saying 'Delete. Delete. Delete.') Fine, fine.**

**Ty: To Nintendo of Japan!**

**Mewtwo: Please don't let my creator be a nerd!**

**Samus: Stop being so selfish! Don't let **_**my**_** creator be a nerd!

* * *

**

The Nebula landed on Venom, the sand whipping their faces. "Why do nearly all the planets in your galaxy have sand in them? Achoo!" Bowser's sand allergy kicked in and he started sneezing. "Stupid sand! A-a-achoo!" Bowser sneezed a burning blaze onto the sand, destroying the sand around him. "That's better. So where is Wolf supposed to be?"

"There." Falco pointed forward at a swirling blue mass in the air between two large cliffs. "That was where Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and I first fought Andross. I almost got myself killed." Falco chuckled. "All of us at Star Fox once teamed up with Star Wolf to defeat an evil alien race. Now I can't believe everything that's happened ever since I became a Smasher."

Pikachu jumped onto Falco's shoulder. "I'm none of us can. We went from being normal people one day, to destined heroes the next. Life can be funny sometimes."

"And sometimes life just likes to kick your sorry butt." Everyone laughed at Mewtwo's joke. We've all changed since we became Smashers. Pikachu used to be a normal pokemon whose butt was kicked by my clone of him." Pikachu punched Mewtwo's shoulder. "Falco was a member of a team of crime fighters in space. Kind of like the Power Rangers." Falco rolled his eyes. "Roy was a prince or something from a near unknown land and is now a crazy pyromaniac with the ability to blow things up with his snot." Roy smiled. "Meta Knight was a general of an intergalactic army and fought a cloaked man named Nightmare." Meta Knight nodded. "Bowser was a villain whose downfall was due to himself not thinking things through and he talked to posters of Peach." Bowser gaped and tried looking for words. "And I was a malevolent clone who now has to help save the universes from evil. Soon we'll have to fight the Dark Master and we're going to end his rein. Whose ready to go forward?"

"We are!"

"Let's go!" The Smashers ran forward but a large cloud of dirt interrupted them. "What in the world?!" A coughing penguin stumbled out of the cloud and wiped dirt from his eyes. "Dedede?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Dedede brushed dirt of his royal coat. "The reason I'm here is because you seven still owe me for destroying my castle and I had nothing better to do. I'm going to help you guys fight this Wolf guy so I can get my money."

"What I want to know is how are you here when we left you in Corneria?" Dedede coughed into his hand and prepared to answer.

"Well the answer is simple really." Dedede pulled a Waddle Dee out of his pocket who pulled a blackboard out of his pocket. The Waddle Dee wrote an illustration of the Nebula and Dedede. "I snuck on." Everyone fell on their faces.

"Since you're here anyway, I guess you can help us. Just don't go fried chicken on us while battling okay?" Dedede did an army salute and nodded. "Okay then, now let's go!" They started running again but they were stopped by another cloud of dust, this one much larger. "Not again!" This time, an army of Behemoths marched out of the dust cloud, followed by numerous other enemies. On top of the lead Behemoth stood Wolf and a white-purple alien.

"You know, you punks really bug me. How many more times am I going to see your ugly mugs?" A laser shot flew past his ear. "Looks like the birds got spunk. Frieza, deal with them while I find the Andross' reactor."

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." Wolf walked into a Dark Corridor, leaving Frieza with the Behemoth army. "So you are the Smashers I've heard of. You'll be dying soon." The Behemoths marched forward.

"We've handled these guys before, lets destroy them." Mewtwo's eyes glowed. "Look what I kept with me." Mewtwo's eyes returned to their normal color as six Smash Balls appeared in the air. "One for the each of you. You're first Meta Knight."

"It'd be my pleasure." Meta Knight leaped up and grabbed the orb. "Galaxia Darkness!" Meta Knight swiped his cape, hitting five Behemoths. Everything went dark, slashing was heard, and the Behemoths were gone. "Whose next?"

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu was encased in electricity as he stunned multiple Behemoths. "I'm running out of juice here! Next person please!"

"The hero of darkness is here to help!" Bowser let out a large roar as a yellow light enveloped him. Giga Bowser, but a smaller version of the one he was when he first fought Nightmare, was in his place. "Giga Claw!" Giga Bowser grabbed a Behemoth and slammed it into a few others. "Whose up?"

"We are! Let's end this!" Mewtwo, Roy, and Falco glowed with a fiery aura. From them flew Shadow Balls, laser shots, and flames and electricity. All the Behemoths were gone, leaving Frieza and Hollows behind. "What would you like to do now?" Falco was answered when he felt a hard punch in his stomach. Everyone spun around to see Frieza standing in front of Falco.

"Killing the seven of you shouldn't be hard. Death Ball!" Frieza floated in the air as a red ball appeared in his hand. "Prepare to die!"

"This guy is stronger and faster than Majora! How are we going to defeat him?" Everything went black for Mewtwo again and the shadow stood before him. "What do you want?" The shadow said nothing as it leapt into Mewtwo's body. Everyone now watched as Mewtwo twisted and turned. To them, they thought he was having a seizure. "The darkness has given me strength again." Mewtwo floated in the air, not only with a dark aura, but also with a pair of black wings and his tail was replaced with a much larger one with an open end. He was also wearing his armor, which had turned black.

Jake stared in disbelief at Mewtwo. "He has Majora's Dark Form wings and Milenkov's laser cannon tail." Everyone looked at Jake. "Get out some lawn chairs, guys. We're in for some entertainment."

"Do you think a few cosmetic changes will let you beat me? Grah!" Frieza launched the Death Ball at Mewtwo, who floated in its path. A second before it would have hit Mewtwo, Mewtwo simply slapped the ball away and it exploded over everyone. "What just…?" Frieza was stopped when Mewtwo appeared behind Frieza and grabbed him. Frieza screamed as the black wings enveloped him. The Smashers looked in awe as Mewtwo's wings retracted, revealing that Frieza was missing. Mewtwo landed on the ground and everything on him disappeared.

"Power comes with a cost. I need someone to heal me please." Meta Knight did a quick nod as he cast a Curaga spell. "I just need to learn to control my powers. Especially after what I just learned I can do." Mewtwo opened his palm and a mini-Death Ball now floated in his hand.

Roy tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "This is fun and all, but shouldn't we be going to defeat Wolf and gain back Falco's honor? Also, we haven't had anything to eat in two days!"

"Roy's right, except for the food that is. We have to defeat Wolf. Who knows what he's doing in that rift." The Smashers ran up the cliff and jumped into the vortex. "Did it always look like this Falco?" The Smashers were standing on top of an evil-looking Great Fox with various worlds placed around it.

"No, last time I was here it was more blue, and there were no planets. There was also a giant monkey head." Falco looked around the space until he spotted a particular moon. Wolf was standing on it and he was setting up a Subspace Bomb. "He's going to send that moon into Subspace! We have to stop him!" Falco looked at the others with waiting eyes. Mewtwo nodded his approval. "You're going down Wolf!" Falco ran and jumped off the Great Wolf and tried to roundhouse kick Wolf.

"You!" Wolf jumped back and lunged forward, tackling Falco to the ground. Wolf chomped down on Falco's leg and tossed him into a rock. "Come on birdman! I expected more from you, the famous loner." Wolf shoved his boot into Falco's face, launching him back.

"We have to help Falco, Mr. Mewtwo!" Prime was just about to jump off Wolf's ship, but Mewtwo stopped him. "Why can't we go help him?! Falco will die if let out there!"

"This is Falco's battle. We have to let him finish by himself." When Mewtwo was finish speaking, Pikachu ran past them. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't care whose battle this is! Falco is my friend and I'm going to help him no matter what!" Pikachu rocketed himself off the ship and toward the battle going on. Prime looked at Mewtwo.

"…Fine, go, but I'm coming to." Prime and Mewtwo rushed forward, but first, Mewtwo turned around and faced the others. "You guys wait here. If things go weary, feel free to help."

Bowser yawned, and then smirked at Mewtwo. "I'll be thinking about it, but don't expect me to be the first to save your butts." Bowser shooed Mewtwo. "Now go on and play. Your friends are calling you."

Mewtwo smiled and said, "You're such a smart aleck." Mewtwo floated off the ship. Wolf was fending off Prime and Pikachu as he held Falco's arm in his mouth. "Let's see what that alien could do. Death Ball!" A red ball formed in Mewtwo's hand and he launched it.

"You three are really getting on my nerves!" Wolf threw Falco into the ground and did a split, knocking Pikachu and Prime away. "Who else wants some of this?!" Wolf growled and then he noticed the glowing red ball flying at him. "Grr!" Wolf disappeared from his spot and appeared on a rock, far from the ball's attack radius.

"He's fast!" Mewtwo teleported to each Smasher and got them out of the ball's way. Mewtwo reappeared a way's away from Wolf. The ball exploded when it hit the ground, but everyone was far enough to avoid the blast. "Are you guys okay?" The three got up and brushed dirt off themselves.

"I'm going to kill that guy, no matter what it takes." Falco ran forward, leaving everyone behind. Pikachu used his speed to catch up with him, and Mewtwo watched as Prime tried keeping up.

"You guys are going to get yourselves killed!" Wolf smiled and disappeared from everyone's view. Everyone flinched as a scream was heard between them. They turned and faced Prime, with Wolf behind him. Wolf also had his teeth sunk into Prime's arm.

Wolf kicked Prim to the ground, his teeth stained. "Next person to make a move seals the little guy's fate!" No one moved for about five minutes. "You people really care about this guy don't you?" Still, no one moved.

They could here Prime whimpering under Wolf's boot. "Please…save me."

"So what are you guys going to do? I'm moments away from killing your friend, and none of you are moving." Wolf let out a loud laugh. "Oh wait, I warned you not to! Well, I've got news for you guys!" Everyone's eyes shot open as a spit of saliva dropped from Wolf's mouth. "I lied!" Everything went slow as the Smashers rushed toward Wolf, who pulled out a rifle from his coat. The sound of a gun shooting rang through the air as Wolf ended Prime's life.

"I'm going to murder you!" Falco shoved his boot into Wolf's face, sending him flying through a rock. Falco was about to charge when he found himself on top of a mural with his face on it. Also on it were Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy with Arwings circling around them. Katt Monroe was beside Falco's head and was in a heart-shaped bubble. "What the?"

"_You have proved yourself worthy of a mighty weapon. A legendary weapon designed to wipe out the darkness. You've seen some of your friends wield this weapon already."_ Falco looked at his hand. In it was an odd shaped Keyblade, the handle shaped like different fruits. _"This is the Follow the Wind Keyblade. Use it and defeat your foes."_ The mural disappeared. Falco still has his Keyblade in his hand, and he aimed it at Wolf. "Give it up Wolf, take one step and you're going to die." Falco smirked. "Wait, I lied. Aeroga!" Falco's Keyblade began to shine, but something knocked it down. It was Mewtwo.

"Falco, you're getting out of control! I know you're angry about him killing Prime, but you can't let your anger control you!" Mewtwo aimed his glowing hand at Falco, who was pointing his Keyblade at Wolf, who was aiming his rifle at Mewtwo. (I've been waiting to do this since I first saw Pirates of the Caribbean 2) They each switched their aims to another.

"Interesting. Friend vs. friend." Wolf laughed, but then flinched when he saw both Smashers aim at him. "Before you kill me, let me ask a question. Do you know why Wolf's love the moon?"

Mewtwo looked at Wolf questioningly. "Some ancient legends say the moon gives wolves power, but…"

"Stop right there, kitty cat! You're dead on! Think about it boys, we're on a moon!" Wolf's fur started rustling. "I have ultimate power here! Lunar Roar!" Wolf howled extremely loudly, sending out a large shockwave. Everyone was sent flying back, but Falco was the unlucky one. His head was bashed into a rock and he fell unconscious. "Aw, too bad." Wolf dropped to his knees. "Stupid attack knocked a lot out of me. At least they're gone." Wolf turned his head and noticed Mewtwo struggling to get up. "You're still alive! Grr, Dark For…"

"_**SKULL BASH!!!"**_ Wolf and Mewtwo turned and saw a flaming ball of electricity flying at them.

Wolf started swearing out loud. "No! My game is not ending here!" Pikachu kept on coming. "What the fu…?!" Pikachu slammed into Wolf, sending him flying. Wolf was still covered in blue electric flames when he landed back on the ground.

"That was…intense." Mewtwo watched in disbelief as Pikachu fell unconscious. Mewtwo turned to the others and waved at them. Before they took a step. Mewtwo appeared beside them with Falco and Pikachu in his arms. "Let's go guys. Dedede, you're going back to Dreamland." And so the Smashers started walking and got out of the blue swirl. Then the boom came. "What just happened?!" They all turned around and looked into the wormhole. They watched the moon they were on get sucked into Subspace by the bomb Wolf set up. "We forgot the bomb!"

"Ooh, a useless moon was blown up! That's nothing! Who knows, maybe something important, like Peach's castle, was blown up! …Oh my god! Peach is in trouble!" Bowser began running to the ship, but Mewtwo stopped him.

"I don't think Peach is in any trouble, Bowser. Come on, we have to head to the next world." In the next five minutes, they sent Dedede back to Popstar. They also planned their next destination in the most advanced way possible.

"Round and round she goes!" Roy cheered as the Wheel of Fortune spun. "Somewhere good! Somewhere good!" The wheel landed on Dreamland. "Dang it!"

"Looks like we'll be seeing Dedede again. And we just sent him back to." The ship blasted forward, leaving Venom and its neighbor planets behind.

DM walked out of his security office with a Post-It note in his hand. It read 'Dark Nebula, report to Dreamland.' "I'm glad I hid a bug in their ship. I can't believe they couldn't see it on their milk carton." DM slapped the note onto the poster board in the hall, which had a bunch of other notes on it. The one that stuck out most was Dark Samus' 'Save the Metroid Species!' poster. DM walked into the living room, where everyone was either watching tv or eating dinner. "Time for an announcement, folks. Drop whatever you're doing." The tv remote and some eating utensils dropped on the ground. "I didn't mean it that way." Everyone was scared. This was the first time they heard the Dark Master speak in a bored tone.

"Is something wrong? You normally speak like the world is made of chocolate. Did your chocolate world turn to toffee? Did it?" Everyone stared at Alex.

"I think you killed me a bit on the inside Alex. Never talk like that again, or Gregar will have an early snack." Alex twitched as Gregar growled at him. DM took out a chocolate box and ate a 3 Musketeers. "That's better! Anyway, what I wanted to say was I invited some of our new members to stay with us, now that we have 10 vacant rooms. Meet the newest members of the Dark Legendz!" DM walked off as a red curtain appeared behind him. He popped back into view and said, "In no particular order. First is Dimentio!"

The masked magician appeared from behind the curtain and bowed. "Like a child in a candy store, I am happy to be here."

"You're analogy's stink!" A box appeared around Zeno and the inside blew up. Zeno coughed out ashes. "Continue."

"Hao." A person who looked like a teenager with an Indian coat wrapped around his shoulders walked out from behind the curtain. He sat on the couch beside Dark Samus. Neither said a word. "Phantom." An adult male whose arm was wrapped up walked into the living room, picked up the remote, and tossed it to Alex. "Quiet. Chaos." A strange, blue, liquid creature stomped into the room and immediately headed for the kitchen. "Maybe I should have brought some louder people. Shadow Queen." Everyone waited and watched as Princess Peach in a black dress walked in.

"It's one of the Smashers!" Zant dashed at Peach but was sent flying by a black ball.

"Believe it or not, this isn't Peach. This is the form adopted by the Shadow Queen. Last one for now, we have Cynder." A thin, black dragon slipped into the room. "That's it for now, maybe more will come later." DM left the room of evildoers and, walked into an unknown room, and locked it behind him. The inside of the room looked a lot like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. DM plucked a chocolate flower and slipped it into his mouth. "I'm so glad you're not toffee." And while DM enjoyed his chocolate, Samus had snuck back to the Legendz lair to get back the other prisoners (refer to the Dark Prophecy chapter) (I think that's the right chapter) whom she had left when she beat DM at Rock-Paper-Scissors.

* * *

**(Everyone was wandering through Tokyo) Ty: We're lost, come back next chapter.**


	53. Wild Whispy Wilderness

**Chapter 53-Wild Whispy Wilderness**

**Ty: So this in Nintendo of Japan. (Everyone looked around where a bunch of people were sitting in booths.) DM and I will go find whatever building hosts Sakurai, you guys, stay! (Ty and DM teleported out of the room)**

**Mewtwo: While we're here, Pikachu and I will go find Game Freak's building, Samus will look for someone, Bowser will go find Shigeru, Falco will look for someone, Roy will look for someone, and Meta Knight will go find Sakurai as well. (Everyone split up)**

**Samus: No! (Samus ran out of a room crying when she saw a man with horn-rimmed glasses and buckteeth)**

**Man: Wait! I am janitor!**

**(Samus joined Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Roy on the bench outside. They then watched as Bowser and Shigeru walked out of the NOJ laughing)**

**Bowser: So Super Bowser Galaxy huh? I can't wait!**

**Shigeru: Of course, of course. (Bowser joined the others as Shigeru walked back inside. Shigeru whispered to himself) Like **_**that's**_** ever going to happen. (Meanwhile, in SSB Headquarters, Ty, DM, Meta Knight, and Sakurai were playing SSBB) (Sakurai: Mario, Meta Knight: Meta Knight, DM: Pokemon Trainer, Ty: Snake) (Ty did a dance when Snake killed Mario with a grenade)**

**Ty: I win! I win! (Then a curtain fell on him)

* * *

**

"This sucks." Mewtwo was cramped in an escape pod with Bowser after someone blew up the Nebula. Mewtwo pressed a button in the pod, and a screen with Roy and Jake appeared. "Why did you crash the ship Roy?! In fact, why were you driving the ship in the first place?!"

"Everyone was eating and I was still sad about Prime dying, so I grabbed the wheel…then I crashed into a moon." Roy avoided the glares of Mewtwo and Bowser on one screen, and Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Falco on another.

"We're all sad about Prime dying but I told you to never _ever _try to drive the ship.When we land in Dreamland, you and Jake are going to fix the ship. Be happy that you'll have some help."

"What?! Why do I have to fix the ship when I didn't break it this time?! You have no right to make me do this!"

"Because _you're_ the one who decided to get in the escape pod with Roy! Also, I have every right to make you work since I'm the leader of this group!"

"When were you the ever the leader of us?!"

"Since the beginning of this whole thing! Why do you think I've been driving the Nebula this whole time?! Because I wanted to?!" Mewtwo and Jake continued yelling at each other. Someone was bound to snap any…

"_Shut up_!" Mewtwo and Jake slammed their head on the metal parts of the escape pod. The yell had come from Bowser, smoke now pouring out of his nostrils. "If you want to settle this, settle this in a fight! As soon as we get to Dreamland, we'll have a competition to see who'll be the leader!" Bowser smirked evilly. "_I'm_ going to participate to, so watch out! And no fighting until we land in…" The escape pods crashed in a desert wasteland, which had a couple of trees coming out of the sand. Bowser brushed sand off of his shell, sneezed and pointed at Meta Knight, Roy, Pikachu, and Falco. "Get ready guys, we're having ourselves a standoff."

"No." Mewtwo, Bowser, and Jake looked at Meta Knight. Meta Knight tossed his cape back and revealed his two swords. "I will be participating in this battle for leadership as well. With Mewtwo gone, all members of this crew will be treated equally." Meta Knight looked at Mewtwo, who tried looking away from Bowser and Jake. "If Jake is the captain, it'd be like having a smart Roy telling us what to do. Bowser, if you're leader, things will be chaos." Everyone nodded, and Bowser glared menacingly at Meta Knight. "Let's have ourselves a fight." Meta Knight made sure some sunlight hit his sword. "Make sure its good."

"You guys won't be fighting just yet. First you have to do the Brain Weight test." Roy pointed at his set up, but Bowser blew it up. "Okay, next we have the weight lift…" The pile of rocks next to Roy were scattered far from them. "_Fine_! I hate you all anyway!" Roy stormed off and fell into a pile of cactuses.

"Now that that's over, let's begin this thing!" Pikachu and Falco both held up a red flag. "As soon as the flags go down, you might fight until one of you is left conscious. Ready…" Everyone pulled a leg back, getting ready to run. "Set…" Meta Knight spun his swords around in his hands; Bowser's claws shot from his fingers, ready to slash, Jake pumped his fist, and Mewtwo's eyes glowed. "Go!"

Mewtwo was the first to disappear. "Mega Kick!" Mewtwo appeared in front of Bowser and kicked upward, trying to hit Bowser's jaw. Bowser snatched Mewtwo's leg before it hit him. "How did?" As Bowser swung Mewtwo around, Mewtwo saw an electric chip on Bowser's neck. "Smart." Mewtwo's head was banged against the ground and he bounced into a tree.

Bowser quickly spun around and slapped Meta Knight away from his body, and then roundhouse-kicked Jake as he snuck up behind him. "I thought I was the slow one guys!" Bowser raised his palm in the air. "Let me show you something new I picked up a while back!" A ball of electricity appeared in his hand. "GWAH!" Bolts flew from the ball and zapped the ground around him. Meta Knight zipped around the lightning as it came close to him. Meta Knight dashed forward, thrusting his sword forward.

"What?!" Meta Knight flew right through Bowser, who dissipated into dark particles when Meta Knight got close. The particles recombined to shape Bowser, who proceeded to backhand Meta Knight behind him.

"Whose next?" Bowser roared until he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Mewtwo had teleported behind Bowser and jabbed the chip on Bowser. "You did not just destroy my help?!" Mewtwo was about to say something until Jake appeared in the middle of them and blasted them away.

"Galaxia Darkness!" Jake turned just as Meta Knight's cape came in contact with his body. Everything went black and suddenly, Jake found himself flying through the air. Meta Knight turned when he heard a loud grunt come from behind him. "Dimensional Cape!" Meta Knight disappeared as Bowser rolled by inside of a giant boulder.

"Get back here fly-boy!" Bowser broke out of the boulder and jumped in the air. "Laser Pound!" Bowser slammed into the ground, sending a circular laser out of him and across the ground. Meta Knight and Jake back-flipped at the same time, getting ready to attack Bowser.

"Explosion!" Everyone's eyes shot open as Mewtwo appeared in between all of them. Mewtwo yelled as fire erupted from his body, sending everyone flying. Mewtwo floated to the ground and looked around. "Who's next?" Everyone stood up and looked at each other. "Shall we finish this?"

"It'd be…" Everyone except Mewtwo shouted, "Our honor!" A crystal appeared around Mewtwo's hand as he got ready for a Meteor Mash, Bowser held a large ball of electricity in his hands, Meta Knight crossed his swords and they began to glow with energy, and Jake help a Psycho Ball in his hand. "Charge!" Everyone rushed forward and collided. Three sonic booms came from the attacks and sent everyone flying, along with sand and a few trees. Everyone rose up and panted.

"A tie?"

"For now. Whoever beats the next Dark Legendz member gets to be the leader." Just as they agreed on a truce, a powerful rumble shook them. "What was that?!" Boulders flew from out of the ground and formed into a rock creature with a dark aura, a large mole with a spiked hat popped out of the sand, and the largest tree near them turned on the spot to show its angry face and the thorny vines running around its trunk.

"Welcome to my wilderness. I'm Wild Whispy, and you're all trespassing." Wild Whispy inhaled deeply and blew a large gust of wind at the Smashers. "Bouldergeist, Major Burrows, grab them! We must take them to the master!"

"GURAH!" Bouldergeist clamped his hands down on Mewtwo, Bowser, Roy, and Jake, and Major Burrows grabbed Pikachu and Falco in his claws. They two creatures dove into the ground, and dug there way through the ground. In a matter of minutes, the creatures came back out of the ground.

"Where are we?"

"You're in my domain." The Smashers looked away from each other and looked at the black, glowing star in front of them. Near him was a man in a black coat that looked very familiar. "I am Dark Nebula and I shall be your host for the evening. The main course? Death!" Dark Nebula was about to hit them with a dark blast, but the man stopped him.

"Nebula let me talk to them first." Nebula lowered his 'arms' and the man walked over to the Smashers. "Psychic cats, talking turtles, humanoid creatures! Lend me your ears!" Pikachu mumbled under his breath. "Not sure if you remember me, but I'm the Dark Master." Everyone screamed. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. Our fight has yet to begin, and I won't kill you before it happens." DM pointed at Dark Nebula. "I can't say much for my friend though."

Dark Nebula glared at the Smashers. "What should we do with them? My idea is to kill them now and take care of the others later."

"No, my friend, we'll divide and conquer."

"Didn't we try that already? Didn't that plan also _not_ work?" DM glared at Dark Nebula.

"Just load them up in the cannons, shoot them away, click your heels three times, and hope for the best." DM chuckled at his joke and then pointed at Bouldergeist and Major Burrows. "Put them in the cannons and launch them away from each other. This planet should be big enough to keep them separated for a while." A loud boom echoed around the area as the cannons fired. Once the Smashers were out of sight, ten rays of darkness hit the ground.

"Master. Do you want us to follow them?" Kneeling in front of DM was Big John, Dark Warrior, Dark Link, Crump, along with Doopliss and Beldum, the oldest Shadow Siren, Daroach, along with Spinni and Doc, and Ripto.

"I would say yes, but four of you have failed multiples times. Why should I let you try one more time?" Big John walked forward.

"I admit my defeats have been most shameful, sir! My two most powerful agents have been killed and I am only left with annoying robot grunts! I only wish to prove my honor to you by killing those Smashers!"

Dark Link took Big John's place. "I, to, want to regain my honor. I have been defeated twice now, and I'm out for revenge. The pyro will get what's coming to him in the form of this." Dark Link showed DM the back of his hand, and part of his Dark Triforce glowed.

The Dark Warrior walked forward. "I have lost once already, and I wish to fight under your leadership once again, sire. My new power will have them running for their money." Finally, it was Crump's turn.

"I have most likely failed you the most out of the four of us. I failed to steal the Smasher's weapons when I had an excellent chance and I failed to get find info about them in Hyrule. I have created something much more powerful than all of my other inventions combined. I pray to thee that you give me one shot to prove my worthiness."

DM stroked his chin in thought until he finally nodded his head. "You all have your chance. Go wherever you all please, and make the fights enjoyable. All of us will be watching." They all disappeared. "Nebula, you may decide what to do with them for now. If they fail, do what you want."

"It'd be my pleasure sir." DM disappeared, leaving Nebula alone. "Those Smashers are doomed now, but I guess I can wait for them. It's not like they have a princess that will always be in a different castle to save."

Bowser's face planted into the sand and he rebounded against the ground. Bowser got up, rubbed his head, and groaned. "Wasn't I just here less than ten minutes ago?" Bowser heard something slithering around him and he jumped in the air. A thorny vine shot up, grabbed his leg, and started dangling Bowser in the air.

"Why are you in my wilderness again?!" Bowser was turned around and he looked into the hollow eyes of Wild Whispy. "Leave now!"

"General Whispy, drop the turtle!" Bowser dropped onto the ground and Wild Whispy turned to see Big John. "Now pick him back u…" Before Wild Whispy could go back to grab Bowser, Bowser had ran up to Wild Whispy's trunk, grabbed it, and sent a large shock of electricity through him. Whispy screamed as he fell over in flames. "What did you just do?!"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you!" Bowser turned on a dime and charged at Big John. Bowser and John grabbed each other and were now in a sumo hold. "You're a lot stronger than you were the last time!"

"That's what happens when you train, Sergeant Koopa!" Bowser watched as John's muscles bulged. "Fear my Tyranno strength! Dino Swing!" John swung around and around until he let go of Bowser's arms.

Bowser got up a few seconds after he hit a tree. Bowser smirked at the dinosaur in the distance, "Sergeant Koopa, I like the sound of that. What else do you have in that vest of yours?"

"Plenty of weapons I can use to destroy you!" John reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a big, red, badge with a B on it. "Say hello to my Smart Bomb! Do you know how many weapons you can get on the intergalactic black market?" John pulled his arm back and forcefully threw the Smart Bomb.

"AH!" Bowser ran as fast as his legs could pull him. "I can't beat this guy!" Bowser's eyes went blank as an old memory hit him. "Final Smash, Defense Mode!" Bowser turned around, the Smart Bomb still heading toward him. "Giga Koopa Shell!" A giant, spiked, Koopa shell appeared in front of Bowser and blocked the explosion.

"What in the world just happened?!" John started to sweat when the shell disappeared to evil Bowser. To John, Bowser looked _a lot_ bigger, and he was. In fact, Bowser also had a lot 'sharper' features and looked a little bit uglier. "Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Bowser let out an earth-shaking roar. "All clichés aside, the name's Giga Bowser." John took a step back as lava drool fell from Giga Bowser's lips. "From up here, you look like a tasty morsel. Probably an appetizer for the Nebula guy."

"There's no way I'm going to be some overgrown turtles dinner!" John took out a remote control and pressed the button on it. The ground below John split and a giant, robotic dinosaur rose up from the broken dirt. "Say hello to the General John Gundam!" John leapt into the robo-version of himself. "If you're so hungry, taste my finger sandwiches of death!" Robo-John aimed his palms at Giga Bowser and he started shooting hundreds of grenades.

"You made a grave mistake. Learn your enemy before the battle John!" Giga Bowser opened his mouth and swallowed all of the grenades as they fell down his throat. "Munch-Munch Mutation!" Giga Bowser was enveloped in a bright flash, which disappeared as soon as it came. Giga Bowser was now armed to the teeth with grenades, and I mean that literally. "Grenade Burst!" Giga Bowser roared and the grenades spread in every direction.

"Grah!" Robo-John braced for impact as the grenades exploded in front of him. As the smoke dissipated, Robo-John rushed forward, his teeth shining under the bright sun. "Fear my dino instinct!" Robo-John and Giga Bowser bit into each other's shoulder. "Do you surrender?"

"You should be the one surrendering!" Giga Bowser kicked Robo-John in the stomach, therefore ripping off part of Robo-John's shoulder along with his own. "Let me show you something else I learned when I beat that giant scab who called himself Nightmare!" Giga Bowser brought his head back and green flames leapt from the inside of his mouth. "Final Smash, Level Two! Nuclear Fireball!" Giga Bowser let out a giant green fireball.

"What the?!" Robo-John quickly turned around and started running. John, from inside his robo-self, pounded on the controls. "Run faster you stupid robot! We're going to…!" The fireball struck Robo-John's back and exploded. The shockwave from the explosion pushed Giga Bowser back a bit, but it didn't hurt him. Giga Bowser shrank back to his normal size as Bowser, who proceeded to look into the giant hole he made. The hole was completely empty except for the few licks of green flames that dotted the ground.

"Don't pick with people stronger than you John. I learned that a long time ago. Bowser turned around, took a few steps, then lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ty: I am SOOOOO sorry that this chapter came so late. (Ty looked around the room) Blame…blame Super Mario Galaxy! Curse you, you fun game!**

**Mario: What did I-a do?**

**Ty: You went into space!**

**Bowser, Luigi, and Peach: We did to.**

**Ty: Curse you all! (Ty reached into his shirt and pulled out the Smash Emblem) I was never here. (Ty disappeared, leaving the Mario gang behind and confused)**


	54. I Challenge You To A Knife Fight

**Chapter 54-I Challenge You To A Knife Fight**

**Ty: Good news everyone! I decided to update again after….well forever! Due to some recent problems and school, I had to stop for a while. Also, better news everyone! I no mo pervert-o!**

**Samus: …Really? Sweet! Hallelujah, amen!**

**Mewtwo: What?! So no more seeing Samus naked?!**

**Ty: ….I never said that. I won't do anything to her.**

**Samus: ….You're not making any sense now.**

**Ty: Basically, I mean I won't pair you with me anymore.**

**Samus: ….Yay. (as Mewtwo gets ready to glomp her, she shoots Mewtwo with a Super Missile)**

**Ty: Let's go on with Chapter 54 then, shall we?**

"Oi….my head is in some major pain right now…" Roy pushed himself off the ground and looked up. The sky was a beautiful blue and clouds dotted the sky. "Heh, this is a nice change of pace." Roy looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass….then he picked his nose. Roy flicked the tiny booger off his finger and it blew a tree up. "Oops, forgot I ate the Bomb Bomb fruit."

A shadow suddenly passed over Roy. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself, pyro." A shadowy Master Sword pierced the ground beside him. "Stand up so I can at least enjoy killing you."

"Oh, come on! I was just enjoying myself here!" Roy hopped onto his hands and sprang up, landing on his feet. In front of him stood Dark Link. "Hey, it's you! You're the guy who cosplays as Link! …I don't think that's good for your health though."

Dark Link stabbed at Roy, who managed to block at the last second. "Fool! I am Link's dark side! I told you that before you ran me over with that scooter!"

"…Now you're acting like you're Darth Vader? You need to try better than that." Roy felt a blade pierce his shoulder blade as Dark Link stabbed at him. "You've got the crazy part down now! Oh crap!" Roy ducked down to avoid the next sword swipe, then rolled to the side and slashed up at Dark Link. Dark Link got part of his tunic ripped but managed to avoid getting hit.

"You've insulted me twice in less than a minute. I'm going to make you pay for that, and my previous defeat at your hands. I hope you're ready to die, pyro."

Roy smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry but I've still got a long life to live. I haven't even tried bungee-jumping off a cliff yet!" Roy spun his sword in his hand, and then switched it with the Sword of Earth. "Now let's see you survive an earthquake! Seismo-Tude!" Roy heaved the sword through the air and slammed it onto the ground, cracking the earth in front of him.

"You've seen to grown a little more serious since the last time I saw you! This will be fun!" Dark Link ran to the left, avoiding the crack, and ran straight at Roy. "You're dead, pyro! Dark Triforce Slash!" A black light shined on Roy's chest and Dark Link sped up, connecting his sword against Roy's body. Dark Link slashed and swung and stabbed at Roy repeatedly, then, in a fowl swoop, smashed Roy through the air.

Roy used his sword to prop himself up. "Crap….He got me." Roy had multiple flesh wounds on his body, blood slowly pouring through the wounds. Roy spit some blood from his mouth and took out his Sword of Wind. "Okay, pretty boy, I've gone easy on you so far. This time? Not so much." Roy put both swords in front of his face. "Vine Tangle!" Roy planted his earth sword into the ground and multiple vines shot out from around Dark Link and grabbed at his body.

"Crap!" Dark Link struggled against the vines pull, but nothing worked.

"Razor Wind Spiral!" Roy spun his air sword round and round until the sword was nothing but a blur. Dark Link could feel what felt like knives hit his skin. He even saw some of the vines get cut. "Grab, cut, now boom. Fiery Implosion!" Roy put two fingers together and the vines exploded, sending burnt earth through the air. "…Are you dead yet?"

"…."

"….Sweet! I'm done already! I think that's a record!" Roy did a small victory dance, but it was short-lived. The ground below Roy started cracking and he looked down at it. "…Oh joy."

"HYA!" Dark Link shot out of the ground and slashed Roy's legs. "Come on pyro, is that the best you got?! I expected more from you." Dark Link shined light off of his blade. "I hope you're ready for the fight of your life…"

"Fight of my life? Don't think so. I've faced a giant ball stronger than you." Roy, bending low to the ground, countered a strike from Dark Link and swung at his waist. Dark Link grunted and stabbed at Roy, who countered again. "I hate being on the defensive, it's so boring! Exploding Uppercut Kick!" Roy jumped back onto his hands and kicked Dark Link's jaw. The tip of Roy's boot exploded, sending the evil Link flying up into the air. "Cheap Shot: Devastating Blow!" Roy ninja-flickered above Dark Link and shoved both of his boots into the clone's middle area.

"GAH!" Dark Link spat blood from his mouth as his groin area suffered some major pain. "I…I will kill you…no matter what it takes!" Dark Link sprang off the ground and ran straight at Roy.

"…This is child's play." Roy backflipped over the angry Link and kicked him in the back of the head. Roy shoved his boot into the evil Link's back and dug it in. "Sorry, evil guy, but I have to kill you…"

"Fine…I've suffered to many humiliating defeats. Finish me off!" Dark Link awaited his inevitable death….but nothing happened. "Why won't you kill me?"

"Because, obviously, I'm one of the good guys. According to the handbook, page 347, section 11, good guys will never attack bad guys unless provoked or have reason. Section 12 says we can't attack while they're down, and Section 13 says….good guys get free brownies on Thursdays."

"Provoked huh…" Dark Link stood up and raised his blade. "Die!" He ran full-speed ahead at Roy, the shadow Master Sword shining in the sun's reflection. Something flashed in Roy's eyes as he quickly turned and stabbed Dark Link through the chest. "…Finally." And like that, he was dead.

"That was odd!" Roy laughed and then took out a calendar. "Hey! It's Thursday! Where are my free brownies!" Roy waved his arms wildly until a plate of brownies knocked him out. "Thank you…Ugh."

---

Meta Knight, the cool, suave, kickass knight he always has been, stood on top of the cliff he had landed on earlier. Not very far below him, standing on a rock jutting out of the cliff, stood the Dark Warrior. "You've gotten better since our battle during the Popstar War…"

"I don't want you to mention that time, DW…." Meta Knight unsheathed his sword aimed it at the Dark Warrior.

"That old nickname? Again? Hehe…we're enemies now, Meta! I'm not your second-in-command anymore!" DW appeared in front of Meta Knight. "General Meta Knight, the rise and fall of the Popstar army! You were #1 in the academy and you were the strongest general under Lord Arthur. Then…it happened."

"I said, don't mention that! HA!" Meta Knight leaped at DW, and rapidly slashed at him. Each swing missed its intended target.

"You're blinded with revenge, old friend!" DW parried a slice aimed at his chest, and then stabbed Meta Knight across his shoulder. "I give you a hint, general. Someone close to you knows who killed her…Or should I say, someone who was close. You can find them on this planet, but it might take some searching."

"Why are you telling me this…?"

"Because I still owe you. I don't know why, but you saved me before I fell into that pit…the one you almost threw me in. Now, shall we fight?" DW brought his sword to his face.

"It would be my honor, DW, but let's make this a straight on sword-fight. Like in the old times."

"That won't be very fun, I'd rather fight using all the abilities we've accumulated along our journeys."

"Then we can fight using both."

"…Then you're in for a living hell! Shadow Slash!" Blades of darkness shot out of DW's sword as he swang it from side to side.

Meta Knight whipped off his cape and flew around in zigzags, avoiding all of the blades. "Firaga!" Meta Knight shot three fireballs from the tip of his sword, all of them aimed at DW. DW whipped his cape around him and disappeared. "So you've copied my Dimensional Cape ability…?"

"Wrong, General Meta…" DW burst out of the ground below Meta Knight. "I've perfected it!" DW's sword slashed right through Meta Knight's mask, creating a deep gash in it. "Sorry, general, did I break your precious mask?"

"…" Meta Knight smirked from behind his mask and tossed it aside. "While I must admit, I have worn that mask for a long time, I have learned to throw it away once in awhile. Hit me with your best shot." Meta Knight smirked again and showed DW the "Bring it on" sign.

'_This feels like a trap….I'll take my chances.'_ "Element Slasher!" DW slashed his sword three times, sending an electric, fire, and water blade at Meta Knight. "Block that, I dare you!" Meta Knight didn't move an inch. _'Is he…going to let himself get hit?'_

Meta Knight stood there, the blades heading closer and closer. "…Inhale!" Meta Knight opened his mouth, sucked up the three blades, and jumped high into the air. "Ninja Knight!" Meta Knight landed on the ground, wearing a ninja headband around his head and a black cloth around his mouth. "Surprised?"

"Actually, I am. You haven't used that ability since the accident. Well, let's see if it helps you any!" DW launched himself toward Meta Knight and he slashed toward his old general. "En garde!" Meta Knight whipped a kunai out of nowhere and blocked the blade. "Fast as always…"

"You haven't seen anything yet! Fire style: Fire Eruption!" Meta Knight made a hand seal and fire shot out of the ground around him, sending DW away in a burning heap. "Let me put you out, Water Style: Water Shuriken!" Meta Knight crossed his arms and let loose hundreds of shurikens with water bound to them by chakra. Over half of the shuriken found themselves stuck on DW's body.

"Grr…I'm done playing games, General Meta! Today, you die! Shadow Multiply!" DW's shadow reached out and clones of him came out. "The good thing about being me, is that there are so _many_ me's. Clone, kill him!" The Dark Warrior clones leapt ahead, all of their swords aimed at Meta Knight.

"Ninja Flicker!" Meta Knight disappeared in a flash and half of the clones exploded in smoke. Meta Knight was about to destroy another one, but he found a sword stuck inside his back. "Guh…"

"Hehe, how the mighty have fallen." The real Dark Warrior brought his blade out of Meta Knight's back, but something was iffy. "There…. there's no blood on my sword!" Dark Warrior quickly turned around as the Meta Knight he stabbed poofed into log and he saw Meta Knight above him with a sword aimed straight at him.

"Heyah!" Meta Knight took his sword and made a cut across Warrior's face. Meta Knight landed softly and pointed his sword at him. "Do you give?" Warrior turned to face him, his eye pulsing wildly.

"No….I never give in. I do not plan to be the one to die here today!" Warrior took out another blade covered in dark energy and swiped at Meta Knight. Meta Knight landed on his back, a small cut on his cheek. "How do you like my Darkness Cut, general? My element is Poison, remember, so as long as you have that cut, you'll grow weaker and weaker."

"Then I'll make sure to end this quickly." Meta Knight held out his empty hand. "I'd like you to meet a new blade I acquired…Rise, Zeroku!" Meta Knight's Zanpokto appeared. "This blade has many forms, with it, you will lose. Whip Blade!" Zeroku split into separate pieces and the whip shot at Warrior.

Warrior stood there as the blade came closer to him. "I'm glad we got to fight again, General Meta Knight…" The blade sliced his shoulder, whipped around him, and impaled everything below his head. "Before I die, the person who knows your lover's killer is…"

"NO!" Before Warrior could tell him who, Zeroku's blades tightened around him, impaling him through the heart. Zeroku whipped back and disappeared.

Zeroku's spirit hovered next to Meta Knight. _"I'm sorry, Meta Knight. I couldn't stop my self, it was too late…"_ Zeroku flinched when Meta Knight fell and punched the ground hard.

"It's not your fault Zeroku. I'm sorry if I seem mad, but I'll still find him….that murderer will be found, and I will kill him." Meta Knight got up, healed his wounds with a Recover spell, found his mask, and put it on. "We need to find the others. Who knows what happened to them after we were separated."

"_Right! I'll help you find them, Master Meta Knight!"_ Zeroku closed his eyes and focused. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked to his right. He lifted his arm and pointed. _"I sense one of them…that way."_ Zeroku was pointing at Dark Nebula's castle.

Ty: Well, I feel better now! Also, since I haven't done so in half a year or such, copyrights belong to Nintendo, Sega, blah blah blah. No wonder people don't like doing this.

**Samus: Yeah, it does seem quite boring and repetitive…Oh God, I just agreed with Ty! (runs to the bathroom)**

**Ty: Yeah, that makes me feel special…**

**Mewtwo: (turns on Invader Zim marathon)**

**Ty: No, that won't work this time.**

**Bowser: (grabs Mewtwo and punches him in the face repeatedly)**

**Ty: No.**

**Falco: (pulls out beach volleyball tape)**

**Ty: No.**

**Samus: (comes out of bathroom) All better! (slips on banana peel)**

**Ty: That was…sad. Now, to wait for Brawl! Yee-haw! (cryogenically freezes self, waiting for March 9****th**


	55. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Bot?

**Chapter 55-Who's afraid of the big bad bot?**

**Ty: I've…uh…finally unfrozen myself **

**Mewtwo: By that, he means he finally started to care about those who actually read this fic after he beat all the games he bought one after another.**

**Ty: ….SHUT UP MEWTWO. GOD.**

**Samus: As you can see, he's perfectly normal. Now, as the author…**

**Ty: I start the chapter! And erase any characters from the story as I see fit, hehehe…**

* * *

"So…bored…water…everywhere, yet…tastes like melted…marshmallows…" Pikachu trotted down the beach, kicking at any shells that happened to be in front of him. It had been an hour since the cannon shot him hard into the sand. Knowing beaches though, the crater that was left had probably been washed away by the water. "I've been walking across this beach for so freaking long now!" Pikachu fell on the ground and pounded on the sand. "I NEED SOMETHING TO DOOOOOO!!" And then it happened. A burst of sand blew up not even five feet away from Pikachu's face. "Ah!" Panic took Pikachu over as he started running around the beach, more explosions following his steps. "It's freaking minefield?! What the HEEEEELL!!"

"This is just our way of saying hello, Smasher." Standing on the edge of the beach were four mice. One, obviously the leader, wore a top hat, cape, and held a staff in his hand. "Leader of the Squeaks, Daroach!"

Next to him stood a much larger mouse with a huge gut and a bandanna wrapped around his head. He beat his chest as he spoke. "Stoooro!"

On his shoulder stood the smallest of the mice, who wore a bandanna around her neck. Strapped to her leg was a pouch filled with kunai. "Spinni, specialty is thieving of course."

Floating above all of them was an old looking mouse floating inside of a shawdy UFO. On his face was a pair of swirly eyed glasses. "The smartest mouse in town and all around, Doc, at your service."

"HEEYAH!!" Doc's UFO was quickly thrown against a tree, an angry Pikachu now in the air. "You rigged a beach-that I have to admit, I hated-to explode. Every step I took…there was an explosion. Now, for every mine I stepped on, I'm going to _kill_ you! Starting with…_you!_" Pikachu pointed a menacing finger at the large Storo.

"Huuuuh?" Storo looked completely confused. Now, the battle of the mice is about to begin.

"Henshin!" Pikachu pressed the V-shaped button on his watch and glowed gold as his Viewtiful Armor appeared on him. "Time to kick ass!" Pikachu disappeared from in front of them as a yellow blur.

Daroach pointed his staff at the two that hadn't blown up. "Spinni, I entrust you to help Storo and Doc through this battle. Understand?"

"Agreed, Sir." Spinni nodded as Daroach disappeared with a swish of his cape. "Now, where are you rodent?"

"As a fellow 'rodent,' is right to call me a rodent? The worse thing a mouse can be called? Like insulting someone's mother in the old days where people didn't speak sarcastically after you said it because it's just stupid now and blah blah 

blah…" Pikachu reappeared over Storo and Spinni, holding his electric sword. "Gotcha!" As Pikachu fell, the electricity disappeared and he slammed a dull sword against Storo's head. "…YEOWCH!!" Pikachu's arms were shaking uncontrollably. "W-what?!"

Doc flew up from behind Storo, inside a magnet shaped UFO. "It's very simple. I just took away the conductivity of your sword. And then, there's Storo's problem…"

"Huh?"

Spinni quickly jumped up and tore Storo's bandanna off his head. Underneath it was a titanium cap where his scalp should have been. "He had a little…accident, and he ended up with this."

"I designed it myself. Nothing can break it, of course."

Pikachu smirked and cracked his fingers. "Alright, we'll just have to put that to the test!" Pikachu dashed up Storo's body and latched onto his head. "Ready…set…" Spinni quickly tossed several kunai at Pikachu. "Thunder!!" A large blast of lightning struck Pikachu, sending the kunai flying away. The lightning passed through Pikachu's body and sent an intense electric shock through the titanium cap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Storo held his head in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Storo!"

"One large mouse down, two small mice to go!" Pikachu smirked. "Smackin' you guys around is going to be fun!" He tapped his dim sword against the ground and a bright light surrounded it. When the light was gone, the Photon Debugger Keyblade was in his hand. "Try to take away my electricity now, nerd!"

"I will!" A pulse was shot out of the magnet ship, towards the blade.

"Doc, you idiot! You've been tricked!"

"Exact-amundo baby!" Sparks started flying out of Doc's ship's control panel.

"W-what's going on here?!" He quickly pounded on the panel. "I can reverse this! I know I can!" It wasn't working. "NO!" The ship exploded in a large, electric-filled, explosion.

"Doc! You're _dead!_" Spinni's foot connected to Pikachu's face, sending him back onto the beach.

"Oh…crap." Pikachu slowly tried to get back to the edge before any more mines exploded. Spinni, on the other hand, already had a plan. She looked over the beach, picking out which one, when hit, would cause the most destruction.

"…Gotcha!" Spinni pulled a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at the beach, the kunai soon buried in the sand.

"….Whew! That was a close o-" One explosion. Followed quickly by another. It was a chain of explosions, ending with several explosions blasting Pikachu at the 

same time. "GAH!" Pikachu was flung limplessly into the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Heh. That was easier than I thought. I was told this would be hard." Spinni turned around, a promotion in her vision of her future. "Hmhmhmm…YAH!" Spinni fell to the ground, her arms twitching from a sudden jolt to her body.

Pikachu stood above her, slightly burnt from the explosions. "It'll take more than a bunch of explosions to take me out! A simple shock to a certain nerve point was enough to lock up your body." Pikachu took off her pouch and took out several kunai. In a few minutes, using the technology from Doc's ship and the kunai, he had made a small yet powerful bomb. "This a present from a fellow rodent." He placed the bomb next to her and walked off.

"Get…back…here…NOW!!"

BOOM

"And that's that."

--

There he was, standing in the middle of a large jungle, surrounded by trees, leaves, and possibly horribly dangerous animals. This 'he' was Falco."I'm lost…of course I'm lost, I'm always LOST!" Falco quickly took out his Decagun and blew up a large python with the exploding shot. "Take that, you ugly reptile!" Falco looked up and there was a light, the first light of its kind he had seen since landing in that jungle. "The outside…THE OUTSIDE!! WHOO!" Falco quickly dashed into the light and kissed the ground. "Wondrous, oh wondrous outside! How I have missed 

thee!" This sappy reunion has been stopped by the stomping by a large metal foot.

"I never expected to find a Smasher out here, Buh hahaha!"

"….That voice….that annoyingly nasally voice…._you_." Falco turned his head, and in the top of the large robot was Crump. "What? Finally decide that paper wasn't a good thing to make robots out of?"

"…Yes, but that's not the point! The Magnus Von Grapple 4.0 is ready to squash you like the bug you are!"

"Excuse me? My species eats bugs, if I'm not mistaken. And fish."

"…..GRAH!" Crump pulled a lever from inside the robot and oen of it's large arms landed next to Falco. "The next one's going straight at you!"

"Oh, this will be fun." He quickly pulled out his gun and shot several bullets at Crump's newest design. "Let's see if your robot can survive my explosions!" The bullets harmlessly bounced off the robot's exterior. "…..Crap."

"Buh hahaha! I've added an anti-bullet substance to my robot! You can't possibly injure me now!" Crump rolled in his swivel chair, laughing his head off.

"Maybe bullets won't work…but I'm sure I can find something that can. I can only hope the Halberd isn't too far away…" Falco pressed a button on his jacket and a loud, high pitched squeal came from it.

"AAAHHH!! I knew I should've put some kind of sound proof glass on this thing!" Crump held his head until the squeal dissipated. "….Is that it? A distraction?"

Falco started sweating. "Well…uh…no, not really." Falco quickly dodged the Magnus' large fist. "Ah! Hey, come on! This isn't fair!"

"I'm a villain, we never play fair, buh hahaha!" Two large cannons, along with a bunch of turrets, popped out from Magnus' shoulders. "Ready, aim, fire!" A large energy blast, doubled with hundreds of bullet rounds, were heading straight toward Falco.

"Holy…" Falco quickly turned on his reflector, shooting most of the bullets back. Then the lasers came and sent Falco flying. "That's…a strong robot." Quickly taps at his watch. "Come on, come on! I need some help here!" He quickly rose his hand up into the air and slammed it onto the watch. "Come on out support troop!" Nothing happened. "…METABEE, GET YOUR METALLIC ASS OUT HERE!"

Metabee's face appeared on the watches screen. "I am not fighting right now, bird brain! I am _busy_! I'll get someone else for you though. I'll link you to them, just press the button again! Geez!" His face disappeared as Falco pressed the button again.

"Come on…" Two lights shot out of the watch and hit the ground. "Yeah, come on out whoever you are!" Two robots appeared from the lights. On the left was a white robot with beetle horns and a yellow sword connected to his arm. On the right was a pink-and-yellow robot that looked a bit like a rabbit. "….I'm screwed, aren't I?"

The white robot flashed his sword. "Do not judge someone's skills by their looks. You have yet to see our abilities in action. I am Rokusho, this is SunyZero."

SunyZero punched the air. "Prepared to be amazed, big bird!" Jets poppedout from his back as he shot forward at the robot. "Heeya-" Magnus' foot connected with Sunny's face, sending him up into the air.

"Screwed screwed screwed…"

"We're not done yet Falco." Rokusho jumped high into the air and landed on Sunny. "Now!" Sunny pushed hard on Rokusho's legs, sending him toward Crump's protective dome.

"No you don't! There's no way some small bot like you can beat the Magnus Von Grapple 4.0!" Crump pressed a button on the control panel and his robot's arms shot out at the midair bug Medabot. Right as the fists were about to collide into him, he did a midair flip and landed on one of the arms. Rokusho dashed down the arm. "What are you going to do from out there? This glass is unbreakable! Buh ha ha ha!"

"We'll see about that…" Rokusho pulled back his right fist and punched the glass. "…"

"Buh ha ha ha! What did I tell you? I've worked out all the kinks this time around!" Crump's laughter was halted when something bounced off his head. "Huh?" Crump looked down at the floor and noticed a small piece of broken glass on the floor. "...Uh oh…" The glass that was thought to keep Crump safe broke away and fell all around him.

"Woot! Go fighting robots!"

Sunny, during the confusion climbed up the Von Grapple and now stood next to Rokusho. He reared back his fist, which enveloped in a bright fire. "Boom Hit!"

"Don't hurt me!" Crump shielded his face…but nothing hit him. Crump brought down his arms and saw Sunny's arm has broken through the panel. "You didn't…?!"

"I did. Bye-bye." Sunny and Rokusho quickly jumped off Magnus as one of its arm and legs blew up.

"Gah! Where did I put the seat ejection button?!" Crump frantically searched the broken panel as the Magnus exploded. "…" Crump held up a sign that said 'Darn' as the dome he was in exploded.

Falco watched the fireworks from his spot. "Wow…I'm am SO using this thing more often!" Falco brought the two robots back and soon noticed the Dream Land castle in the distance. "Guys, here I come!" He quickly dashed toward the place where Dark Nebula waited for them.

* * *

**Ty: …..Yay! :D Now…uh…uh…review? Sorry to those who waited forever for a new chapter.**


	56. Major Inconvenience

**Major Inconvenience**

**I'm sorry to all my readers who've been waiting for another chapter of SSBB. I have been writing the next chapter, and at the moment, my Microsoft Word is acting buggy. At the 10****th**** page of the chapter I was writing, words were replaced with blocks, Japanese and Egyptian letters, and words were copied into places they weren't typed into to. The problem angered me to all's end since I was almost finished with the chapter in the first place.**

**I would like to know if it is okay to post a summary of the chapter I was typing?**

**I thank all my readers who have been reading and waiting. I shall try to write chapters at a faster rate (and actually try to continue the story) since I now have time.**

**Once again, thanks everyone!**


	57. Summary of Chapter 56

**Summary of Chapter 56**

DaRoach gained a few henchman as he brought Beldam of the Shadow Sirens with him to Popstar. She had brought along Marilyn, her giant sister, Popple, a minor thief, Doopliss, a transforming doppleganger, Croco, the fastest thief, O'Chunks, a large and powerful bodyguard of one of Mario's old enemies, and Jr. Troopa, who claims to be Mario's rival.

Marilyn and Popple face off against Falco in a quick battle where Popple is blown up by his own bombs, and Marilyn is hit by Falco's Deca-Roulette gun, Magic Drain setting.

Bowser battles Croco and Doopliss, who had disguised himself as Peach to distract Bowser. Doopliss fought Bowser on a trap infested field, while Croco used the traps against Bowser. Unfortunately, Bowser was smarter than both of them as he set off an explosion in Croco's mouth and pounded Doopliss 20 feet into the ground. Pikachu was the unluckiest and had to deal with O'Chunks and Beldam. O'Chunks was protected by Beldam's magic, but Pikachu saw through that plan and Pikachu blasted Beldam to pieces with an electric blast. Those pieces, however, was part of a plan as Beldam's soul combined with O'Chunks to create Shadow Chunks, a super-powered being who easily overpowered Pikachu, In an attempt to battle against this new O'Chunks, he used all of his power to hit Chunks with his strongest Volt Tackle yet as they both slammed into the ground. A large crater now remained in the ground and only one fighter came out. It was O'Chunks, heavily damaged, but not beaten. Had Pikachu been finished off, or does he still have the slightest bit of fight in him?

Meanwhile, Meta Knight and Roy had teamed up to fight against DaRoach and Jr. Troopa, who proved to be an even match with Roy, using dark elemental magic to fight against Roy's several swords. Meta Knight had a hard time with DaRoach, the master thief being too fast for several of Meta Knight's spells. The fight lasted a while, but Roy and Meta Knight prevailed, but they weren't able to completely beat the two of them. They escaped back to the castle where Dark Nebula, number 14 of the Dark Legendz, awaits them.

**Sorry I couldn't give you guys a complete chapter…**


	58. VS Nebula! Finale on Popstar

**Chapter 58- Vs. Dark Nebula! Finale on Planet Popstar!**

**Ty: Sorry for the summary of the last chapter everyone! I couldn't type a full chapter…**

**Mewtwo: He's lazy.**

**Ty: Shut up!**

**Samus: Just get the chapter over with; this story should be a lot further than it is now.**

**Ty: …True.**

* * *

Sonic sat in a cage located inside the largest room of Dedede's Castle. Sitting of DDD's throne was Dark Nebula, the 14th ranked member of Dark Legendz, waiting for some information of what was going on. "So, scum, what do you think the chances are of all your friends getting here alive?"

Sonic tapped his forehead as he pretended to think deeply. "100% obviously!"

Dark Nebula closed his one eye, and then he let out a short laugh. "We'll see how great those odds are…" Suddenly, DaRoach ran into the room with Jr. Troopa not far behind. He looked at the two weary-looking warriors. "I assume…things did not go well."

"…" The mouse thief remained silent as he shook his head. "No…after my fight, I retreated and headed to the roof to scan the area around the castle using the telescope. The Shadow Sirens, Popple, Croco, and Doopliss have all been defeated while O'Chunks makes his way back to the castle."

"What about the Smashers?"

DaRoach tipped his hat. "While five of the Smashers make their way here at top-speed, I did notice that one of them, a yellow rodent, lied at the bottom of a large crater, most of his bones more than likely broken. It seems he'll be out of the picture for a while, but not forever."

"Damn…There's no way I'm going to let that bumbling leader of ours be right for the 11th time! I will not lose, those Smashers are as good as dead!"

"You're going to fight all of them sire?"

"Hehehe…" Dark Nebula laughed as he pointed at DaRoach. "I won't say alone. Bring me the largest suit of armor in this castle…now!"

"Yes sir!" DaRoach fled from the throne room.

Jr. looked up at his superior. "What are planning to do, Mr. Nebula?"

"What the job of we villains have! To kill the heroes! Hahaha!"

--

Meta Knight and Roy ran along the dirt path. "We have to make haste to the castle! The others should be there soon as well!"

"Right, but maybe a plan would be good fi-" Roy's voice trailed off.

Meta Knight turned around. "Roy? Roy!"

"Down here!"

Meta Knight looked down and noticed Roy was in a giant hole, holding the comatose Pikachu. "What happened?!" Meta Knight flew down and landed next to Roy and inspected Pikachu. "Recover!" Several green leaves floated around Pikachu, along with a green light.

"…"

Roy shook Pikachu. "Wake up ya little rat!"

Pikachu's body twitched slightly and his eyes slowly opened. "I'm…not a rat…"

"Little buddy! You're still alive!" Roy hugged Pikachu closely. "Oops, sorry!"

"It's…okay. Sorry but I won't…be able to fight in the next battle."

"It's okay. The five of us are good enough to beat him!" Roy and Meta Knight, carrying Pikachu, rushed toward DDD's castle.

--

Bowser and Falco arrived at the castle. "We made it! And before anyone else!" Bowser pumped his fist victoriously.

"Yeah! This time, we can be the heroes!" Falco smirked. "Let's hurry!"

"Not so fast." Falco and Bowser's happy faces quickly disappeared as they noticed Mewtwo in front of the large castle doors. "Where have you guys been?"

"_Dang it…"_ Falco rubbed the back of his head. "I got into two fights on the way over. They tried to pick me off, but I was more than a match for them."

Bowser sighed. "A sheet ghost and a crocodile tried to kill me. I blew them both up."

"Interesting. Well, with the three of us here, we can at least fight and stall until the others arrive. Let's go you two." Mewtwo opened the doors telepathically and floated inside, with Bowser and Falco close behind.

They wandered around the castle for a good 30 minutes. "…I think we're lost. That, or this castle is bigger on the inside."

Mewtwo nodded. "Even so, we're almost there. Force Palm!" A large hand appeared in front of the throne room door and pushed it open. "We know you're in here! Come on out so we can kick your ass!" The room was silent and completely empty, except for a large suit of armor in the middle of the floor.

"Come on out, eh? You might regret your request." The armor was surrounded by a large dark aura and an eye appeared on the chest. "Nice to see you again. This time, you won't survive your encounter." Nebula heaved the large sword out of the ground and pointed it at the three fighters. "Time to burn!" A large fire replaced the dark aura. "Dragon Fire Crossbow!" A large dragon made completely of fire shot out from the tip of the sword.

"Holy!" Bowser braced himself as Mewtwo and Falco jumped out of reach. The dragon exploded and enveloped the Koopa King in a bright orange flame. "Bowser!"

"I'm okay guys, just a little crispy!" Bowser rushed at Nebula and swatted his sword away as he punched the armor hard in the helmet. Bowser then pulled Nebula to the ground and started pounding on him. "This is for shooting me out of a cannon!"

"I hope you don't think you're winning." Soon, Bowser was pounding water.

"What the hell?"

"Upstream Falls!" A large tower of water surrounded Bowser and slammed him into the roof of the castle.

Mewtwo grabbed Bowser and laid him down. "Falco, watch and learn!" Mewtwo's shadow disappeared and slowly floated around him. "Something I learned on the way over…Dark Form!" Mewtwo clapped his hands and his shadow covered him completely. The darkness cracked to pieces, revealing Mewtwo in pitch-black cybernetic armor, with pitch black bat-wings protruding from his back, and his tail replaced with a scorpion-like one. "I've absorbed the powers of Majora and Milenkov of the Dark Legendz! Their powers are mine!"

Nebula inspected Mewtwo's new form. "So this is what we were told about. Interesting…Maybe joining the Legendz was a good idea, if I get to fight such strong people. Let's see if you're a match for me…" The dark aura came back.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed evilly. His voice had a deep growl to it as he talked. "You're dead." Mewtwo disappeared in a flash and punched Nebula hard in the face. "Dark Burst!" The scorpion tail rose above Mewtwo's head and shot a large blast of dark energy into Nebula's eye, hitting him dead-on.

Nebula's armor fell over. "…" Nebula started laughing. "That was a strong blow. If I was in a different form, I might not be here anymore!"

"What?!"

"You see, I can't be damaged by attacks of the same element as I am now! And I'm covered in the darkness element! You can't harm me!"

"…D-damn." Mewtwo's Dark Form disappeared as it had quickly dissipated his energy. Mewtwo fell over, unconscious.

"Heh. Too bad. I was hoping for a true challenge."

"You're going to get it, don't worry…" Nebula looked over and saw Falco, aiming his gun at him.

"What can you do? You're the weakest of the six of you, how do you plan to defeat me?"

Falco smirked. "I have my ways. Deca-Roulette: Magic Drain!"

"?!" A green bullet flew from the gun and struck Nebula in the center of his eye.

"Perfect aim from the most accurate sharpshooter in the universe!"

The armor twitched and the dark aura left it. The true form of Dark Nebula, his star form, rose from the armor. "Interesting, you actually got me out of that armor…Maybe you will be more interesting than the cat. Dark Form, activate!" Dark Nebula flashed on and off and his star-shaped body transformed into a human body with a king's attire. His entire body was made of stars. "Staff of the Galaxy, arise." Nebula held his arm out and a large staff with a crystal on top of it rose from the ground. Inside the crystal was a small galaxy. "I hope you're prepared to die. Today is Doomsday for all of you!"

"We'll see…I really need some help right about now."

"And you've got it!" Roy and Meta Knight broke through the stained glass window and landed on the red carpet. Meta Knight placed Pikachu near Bowser and then ran back to the only two conscious fighters.

"Meta Knight! Roy! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Far from here. But now isn't the time for chatting. We have a villain to beat up. Falco, prepare your strongest bullet. We'll hold him off, then you finish him."

"…Right." Falco put his gun on the ground as a rune circle appeared below it. "Go now!"

"Okay! Sword of Earth, Sword of Lightning!" Roy took two of his swords out and spun them around. "You're going down! Magnet Boulder Bash!" A large boulder rose from the ground as a bolt of lightning struck it from the tip of his sword. The lightning surrounded it and magnetized the boulder. "Lasso, Dose-do! Where the rock goes, obviously…in your face!" Roy slammed his sword to the ground and the boulder swung on top of Nebula. "…Huh?" Roy started to sweat nervously, as the boulder disappeared into Nebula's body.

"Hehehe…I am a black hole. You can't defeat me! All your attacks are absorbed into me. And then, there's this…" The electrified boulder was shot like a cannonball from his chest and smashed into Roy, sending him flying into the wall.

"Aiyaiyai…" Roy looked dazed. "Urg…big headache…"

"I'll get him Roy." Meta Knight prepared both his swords. "Come at me with everything you got!"

"I'll make you suffer from those words. Star Storm!" Nebula summoned several shooting stars and they swarmed toward Meta Knight.

"Okay…here we go!" He tossed his mask high into the sky and opened his mouth as big as he could. All the stars flew into his mouth and he quickly closed. "…Bleck, stomach ache…" A small UFO covered Meta's lower body. "Interesting. UFO Knight, powered up!"

"You fool, you already know that projectiles can't harm me!"

"I don't need a projectile. I just need to experiment…" A blinding flash rose from the UFO and Nebula guarded his face. "Heh."

Nebula moved his arm. "What's so funny?"

"I know your weakness. That eye, the only thing not connected to space!" Meta Knight pointed at Nebula's face, where his eye had reappeared.

"Interesting, but you'll never get to hit it. I'll have to kill you now, and with my strongest attack. Chaos Black Hole!" Nebula's eye turned pitch black and a large swirling vortex came out, pulling everything toward it. "You'll all be crushed! Hahaha!"

"No!" Meta Knight started running, but the force was too strong and he was unable to get very far. "Falco! Is your bullet ready?! You need to end this before someone is killed!"

"I'm all done!" Falco readied his blaster as the black hole slowly pulled him. "I'm going to make a run for it!" Falco stood and ran toward Nebula, his gun at his side.

"Seems one of you has already admitted defeat!"

"No, I declare victory! Deca-Roulette: Infinity Drain!" Falco jumped and aimed his gun exactly in the middle of the hole. A large stream of green energy erupted from the blaster's barrel and struck the black hole.

"W-what's happening?!" Nebula's body was wavering and dissipating.

"I've simply drained your magic, and that hole of yours is now sucking you right in! Asta la bye-bye!"

"NOOOOO!!" Nebula was sucked into his own black hole and it disappeared. Everything was now quiet.

"…Did I win?" Falco was shocked that he beat him.

Meta Knight patted Falco on the back. "Your sure did. Now come on, we need to break Sonic out, wake everyone up, and head back to the ship. Jake is probably waiting for us."

--

"Okay, we're starting up the teleporter Sonic!"

Sonic gave them a thumbs-up. "Thanks guys! I hope to see you guys again where all our lives aren't in danger!"

"Same here." Mewtwo pressed the button on the panel and sent Sonic on his way back home. Mewtwo sat in his revolving captain's chair and looked at everyone. "Now, we need to decide where we should stop next."

That's when a transmission appeared on the main screen of the ship.

* * *

**Ty: Obvious cliffhanger!**


End file.
